Elves Are Not Perfect
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Completed 0 out of 29 Revised] Revised A girl from Earth thinks that nothing is perfect, including elves. What will happen if she happens to fall in MiddleEarth and see one? Maybe fall in love? Are elves really flawless? Legolas Romance later. Language
1. Prologue: Falling

Prologue

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Girl falls into Middle-Earth, blah, blah, blah.  This has happened before, except hopefully, it'll be different from most.  Legolas romance later...  I'm almost sure this won't turn into a Mary-Sue.

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I cussed quietly as I brushed my hair again.  The sun was just waking and my dog just _had_ to wake me up once again at six thirty.  I was used to it anyways.  I sighed as I looked at the picture in the picture frame.  The picture was one taken with my boyfriend and a few of my friends.  Carrie, Iris and Irene...  Then my boyfriend Alan.

I felt a smile come to my face at the thought of Alan.  Ah, he was so sweet sometimes...  I am absolutely in love.  I think.  I tied my shoulder length brown hair into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of jeans and a turtleneck.

I stuffed all my schoolbooks and notebooks in my bag and carried it down the main entrance, then went in the kitchen to get some breakfast.  My breakfast consisted a piece of toast and a cup of milk.  Finally, I jotted down on a piece of paper for my parents that I was going to school.  Swinging my backpack on, I walked out the door and locked it.

The sky was clear and the sun was brightening every second.  The fog was disappearing and the air was cold, burning my lungs every time I took a breath of air.  I arrived at the school park, just to be greeted by the sight of my best friend Iris.  "Morning, Iris."  She looked like she was still into her Lord of the Rings book.  I rolled my eyes.

"Morning, Jess."

"Still reading?"

"Yep."  I rolled my eyes yet again and stood in front of her, waiting for her to look up.  Finally, she did.  "What do you want?"

I sat down beside her, "Why you like the book so much."

"Well...  See, I just think that the whole Middle-Earth's fascinating!  I mean, the elves...  They're so perfect and...  Oh god, Orlando Bloom is so hot in the movie."

I grinned at her, "Well, we all know you're obsessed with him...  I still don't see why the book's so interesting...  I still haven't seen the movie...  Not interested...  And I still haven't finished reading the second book yet."

"Where are you on the second book?"

I shrugged, "Something like...  Helm..."

"Helm's Deep."  I nodded, "Well, it's the best part of the movie!  I mean, Orlando Bloom is _so_ perfect in that scene.  Oh man, how he slides on the shield down the stairs and shoot people with his perfect aim."  She looked dreamily.

"You are absolutely a nutcase, Iris."

"Jess, why do you always have a thing against elves?  I mean, they're perfect.  What could you not like about them?"

I sighed, "Iris, they're _too_ perfect.  I mean, _no_ one can be _that_ perfect.  Perfect hair every second of the day, perfect aim, perfect clear blue eyes, perfect _everything_!  I mean, get real.  No one's that perfect."

"They're elves, Jess.  Not humans."  
"There are no such things as elves..."  I said quietly and sighed.  My best friend, the Orlando Bloom/Elves nutters.  I looked at my watch, "Anyways, we have ten minutes till the first bell rings.  Better get going."

"Yeah, yeah...  I still think there's such things as elves."

"Well, you're absolutely nutters."

I saw her roll her eyes, "Well, jeez...  Thank Jess."

"No problem.  I personally like Aragorn better."

"Well, Orlando Bloom's way hotter than Viggo Mortensen."

"I haven't seen the movie."  I replied.  Slowly, we walked towards the school with me once again listening to her talk about Orlando Bloom.  Sometimes, I had no idea why I hanged out with her...  But then again, she'd be there when I needed her, which was a lot of time.

When we reached our locker, which was on the second floor, I opened it up and stuffed my jacket and all my books in, but took out my math book.  At the last second, Alan came and gave me a big embrace before he went to his class.  I smiled at his back as I saw Carrie grin at me.  Pfft.  Climbing another flight of stairs to reach my math class.

Throughout the whole class, Mr Engelking kept blabbing about math formulas while I sat there, looking around the room, enjoying the scenery out the window and once in a while taking notes when I had nothing better to do.  Time flies by fast when you're having fun, unfortunately, I was not having _any_ fun...  Which made the whole class seem double the time.  When the bell finally rang, I ran out of my class and back to my locker where all my friends were already there.

"Damn people, how do you get here so fast?!"

Irene shrugged, "You're just slow."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, are we doing anything tonight?  I don't want to stay home tonight."

"Sure."  I turned around at the familiar sound of his voice.  I smiled as my eyes met with Alan's.  "It's Friday night, might as well enjoy it.  How about a movie?  I'll get Josh and Zach to come if we're going...  I don't want to be the only guy."

I nodded, "Sure...  I'll ask Mum at lunch...  Anyways, better get cracking to English class or Ms Bondar will get pissed off again."  I threw my math book in my locker and took out my Short Stories book.  Ugh, Ms Bondar despises me for some unknown reason...  As I reached the stairs, I turned around and waved at the whole lot of them.

I walked back up to the third floor to Ms Bondar's class.  As soon as I entered the class, the teacher looked disapprovingly up at me.  She hated me for some reason...  Or maybe it was because I never did my homework.  It was my favourite subject although the teacher hates me.

Class was boring today, we got to discuss about the short story I was suppose to read, which I did not...  Then we discussed about human nature and the insights of human beings...  Slowly while looking at my watch, I counted the minutes down until the bell would ring.  Ten minutes...  Nine minutes...  Seven...

Just then, I felt the ground shake and the floor sway sideways...  "GET UNDER YOUR DESK!"  I heard Ms Bondar shout.  I did as I was told, fear taking over.  An earthquake...  I would never make it out.  I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to shut out all the sounds and movement, although that didn't help much at all.  All I could do now was pray that none of my friends or me would be hurt.

As the shaking stopped, the whole class counted to 60 seconds slowly, then came out hesitantly.  Plaster, cement lay on the floor, glass and lights lay shattered, everything lost their cheerfulness.  We were all silent, scared out of our wits.

Slowly, we followed Ms Bondar out the class, that was, until the earth shook again.  We all fought to be under a desk, unfortunately, I got pushed away.  Finding a desk, I was about to duck underneath it, until...  All I could see was darkness taking over my vision...

* * * * *

I squinted my eyes, the sun shining in my eyes.  I remembered the darkness...  The earthquake...  I felt that my head way laying down on someone's shoulder...  I was about to sit up abruptly when someone held his hand on my shoulder, "Do not.  You are hurt."

"Who are you?"  I asked dizzily.  "Where am I?"

"My name is Boromir, son of Denethor...  We are currently travelling to Rivendell."

"Oh..."  Then I really sat up, "Rivendell?!  You're shitting me, right?"

He frowned at me, "Language, my lady."

I laughed, "Okay, whoever you are, this is NOT funny at all.  Now can you _please_ tell me your real name?"

"My name is Boromir, my lady."

This time, I looked at him, trying to catch a hint of...  something.  Finding none, I blinked, then blinked again, and again.  Until I felt darkness engulf me again and until I felt my head hit the shoulder of that man.

* * * * *

Author's Notes: A slight writer's block for 'A Love Forgotten', but it'll be updated soon, I promise.  Tell me what you think of this...  Suggestions and ideas are welcomed.  The idea has been used before, but I just had to write one too ^^  Just for the fun of it.  Anyways, thanks!


	2. Arrival in Middle Earth

Chapter 1

By Crystal

Author's Notes:  This is going to be a Legolas romance, so yeah.  ^^

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I groaned as I felt the sun shine through the window...  It felt as if I had been hit by a truck.  My head felt like I was having a hangover and my whole body felt numb.  I sighed as I tried to remember what I had done the day before...

Probably get hit by a truck.

Then I remembered...  There was the earthquake, the darkness...  Then Boromir...!

I sat up abruptly, instantly regretting it.  My body felt sore and bruised up and my head hurts even worst.  "Lie still, my lady."  I heard a voice command me and I instantly did that.

"What time is it?"  My throat was dry and uncomfortable...  "Where am I?!  Where is this place?!"

I groaned again as I felt someone wipe my face with a warm piece of cloth, "You are in Rivendell, being treated by elves.  You were wounded badly and Boromir, son of Denethor found you somewhere near the forests here.  He brought you here two days ago."

"This can't be real..."  I whispered, not believing I was actually _in_ Middle-Earth.

"My lady, may I ask where you are from?  For you speak in an accent that has been unheard of, until now.  And your clothes too!"  I looked down at my clothes and groaned.  I look so much like an alien in these clothes in Middle-Earth.

Without answering her question, I asked mine, "May I have some decent clothes first?  I...  I don't think I can walk around in these clothes right now...  I have to think for a little while, before then, I don't think I will be able to answer you at all."

She nodded her head, "Of course!"  Then she disappeared from my sight for a few moments and I looked outside at the beautiful scenery.  She came back with a dress...  A very pretty one at that...  But a dress!  Ew.  I sighed silently, I guess I didn't have a choice...  Though I was very close to tears at that moment.  Everything was so different from Earth.  The way of talking, the clothing, the land...  The people.  "This dress will match your hair and your eyes."  She held up a green dress.

"Thank you..."  I whispered, "What's your name?"

"My name is Merenwen.  What is your name?"  She asked me.

I looked at her, pondering which one I preferred myself to be called, "My name is Jessica."

"Well, Lady Jessica...  You're going to need some help dressing up."

I nodded slowly and with the help of Merenwen, got up painfully and slowly to dress up.  The more I stood, the less painful it became, the elvish medicine was certainly working.  "If you don't mind,"  I said, looking at her, "I would like to take a walk around in Rivendell."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"  Merenwen said nicely.

"No."  She looked away, sad.  "No!  I mean...  Merenwen, I didn't mean it that way...  I just need to think a bit...  Alone."

She looked at me knowingly then, "Very well, be careful though.  Many guests have arrived and a lot still does not know of your arrival."

Guests?!  "What date is it?!"

"Why, it is October the twenty third."

Frodo...  "Thank you,"  I said out loud, then left the room, deep in thought.  The War of the Ring haven't begun yet, I think.  Boromir wasn't dead yet...  Guests in Rivendell...  And if I'm not wrong, they're having the Council about the ring the day after Frodo awakes...  And I can't remember the damned date!

I was currently walking, but reality set in.  Suddenly, I started running towards anywhere...  Somewhere that was safe from human eyes, elf ears...  I needed somewhere quiet to think.

I lost breath soon enough and was using a tree as support as I was breathing air in gasps, then I sat down with my back against the tree.  Damn myself.  Damned the earthquake.  Damn school.  Why me?  Why couldn't I just be on Earth, safe?  Why did I have to, for whatever reason, come here?  In Middle-Earth?  I knew the future and what would happen...  I knew that Boromir would die, and now, it makes me want to save him...  But as Lady Galadriel would've said...

_Even the smallest person can change the course of the future._

Suddenly, I couldn't help it.  Tears suddenly flowed out of my eyes as it rolled down my cheek and I felt ragged sobs shake my body violently.  I was far away from home, from everything I knew, from the belief since I was a child.  I was in a world, lost, alone.  And last of all, I did not know what to do.

Damn Middle-Earth.  Damn it all to hell.  I haven't cried in a while, but now, it seemed like all the times I had stopped myself from crying all came out.  As if this once, I was crying all those tears I was able to stop.

I suddenly felt a soft hand on my shoulder and slowly, I looked up, ready to curse anyone that has interrupted my crying session.  But as I looked up, my eyes were met with a _perfect_ pair of clear crystal blue eyes.  I suddenly remembered what Iris said...

_He has the most beautiful blue eyes you can ever imagine.  They're so perfect clear blue.  Although they were contacts, Orlando Bloom looks so hot in them!  And there was also his 'perfect silky straight strains that fell lightly on his shoulder'._  Exact quotes from Iris.

This must be Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood...  And on Earth, known as Orlando Bloom who everyone was head over heals for.  I felt the urge of rolling my eyes...  No longer did I want to cry.  "Are you all right?"  I nodded quietly, "What is your name, fair lady, for I have never seen you around in Rivendell."

I took a deep breath, "My name is Jessica Hanson, Prince Legolas."

I saw his eyebrow lift in suspicion, "How do you know of my name, Lady Jessica?"

"Everyone knows of you, Prince Legolas.  And drop the part about the 'lady' crap.  I'm far from a lady."  His eyes widened slightly and I frowned as I played the scene over in my head, seeing if there was something that could possibly shock him.

Once.

_Nope._

Twice.

_Nope._

_Wait...  Oh shit!_  "Er...  I mean, that...  Er...  Don't call me 'lady' because I'm far from a lady.  Ignore what I said before."  I smiled sheepishly.

I was waiting for a rude comment from _the_ Prince, I just had to roll my eyes at that, since I was acting _very_ unladylike.  Maybe a whole lecture about how ladies should act like.  But instead, I got a small chuckle and I looked at him, flabbergasted.  "Never, in my twenty nine hundred years of existence, have I heard a lady talk like that."

I smirked, "Well, I told you already I was far from a lady.  Now you know."  He smiled genuinely, and he looks absolutely...  I had to admit, _this _Legolas right in front of me was just _drop dead gorgeous_.  No wonder everyone was nutters about Orlando Bloom...  Although I'm sure he wouldn't look as gorgeous as the real elf.

"Well, you have just let me see what I would never have expected.  A beautiful lady talking like a man."

I smiled, "Well, thanks for the flattering, Prince Legolas."  I couldn't help but think that _all_ the Orlando Bloom fans would kill to be in my shoes, but tough for them...  Perhaps life on Middle-Earth wasn't that bad at all, but I was rushing myself to conclusions too fast.  Perhaps life with this certain twenty nine hundred years elf wouldn't be that bad...  I stood there, stiff for a moment before I exploded, "How old did you say you were?!"

"Twenty nine hundred."  He said calmly, as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

"What in the frigging hell..."

"I'm an elf, Lady Jessica.  Elves are immortal."

I rolled my eyes, "Right, how could I forget _that_?  Iris keeps talking about your lovely immortality."

"Who's Iris?"

I slapped my hand on my mouth, just remembering I had said too much, "Er, nothing, Prince Legolas.  Absolutely nothing."  He looked at me disbelievingly, but letting it go.  Finally, we went on a walk together, making small conversation sometimes and I couldn't help but picture Iris' face if I told her I had talked with an elf...  And _her_ Legolas, as she would call it, of all people!  Or in this case...  Of all elves!

I smirked inwardly as I watched Legolas from the corner of my eyes.  We'll see how perfect elves _really_ are.  Then I can brag about it to Iris...  Then a thought came to my mind, making my mental smirk fall immediately.

But what if...  What if I'll never be able to go home?

_Well, then you're screwed over._

No shit.

* * * * *

Gandalf the Grey called to me later in the night, talking with me...  I had told him everything, from my past, my school, my world and how exactly I got here.  He had told me about Frodo and I had to keep my mouth shut from telling him the things I knew...

But deep inside, I think he knew I knew.  He had this glint in his eyes...  This damned knowing glint.  If I was not mistaken, Frodo will awaken sometime during this week, because I am sure he wakes up sometime during the twenty something. 

I nodded, "Thank you...  I hope you will find a way for me to go back to my planet."

"I shall talk to you later when I have time."  I nodded once again as Gandalf left the room.  I was dreading that I was here in Middle-Earth and the people I loved were on Earth...  Yet, I could not deny that inside, my stomach was fluttering with excitement at the thought of being able to see the War of the Ring.

Then I suddenly groaned as I remembered.  I had not finished _The Two Towers_ nor _The Return of the King_!  I sighed, perhaps watching without knowing everything would be more exciting for me...  But then again, who said I was going with the Fellowship?  For all I knew, I could be staying here the whole time until Gandalf comes back with a solution and the elves leave the shore...  That would so suck, but I guess I didn't have a choice at all in the matter.

I was a woman, and for the Middle-Earth, women should do nothing dangerous and must be _ladylike_.  One word I hatred with a passion.  And anyways, I didn't know how to fight nor help in healing.  I was absolutely useless.

For the rest of the night, I bumped into Boromir once and chatted with him for a slight while and spent the rest of the night thinking in bed...  Thinking over what would happen, every scenario possible.  I felt so lonely in this world...  Nobody knew I was from another world...  Nobody except Gandalf...  Maybe even Elrond.

* * * * *

Cassie-bear01 – Thanks!

melisa-malfoy – Thanks, I will write more ^^

LilOne – Hmm...  Perhaps once per week.

Telboriel – I'm still writing the 2nd chapter...  So ^^

Kat Tru – Kick ass?  Woohoo!  Yeah, more soon!

saiyan-girl-cheetah – Thanks a lot!

Makogurl48 – Thanks a lot!

Author's Notes:  I hope this is good enough for you guys!  Still a writer block for 'A Love Forgotten' and I have started an original story, 'Love is Pain' .  Hope you check it out and give me a review on how to improve it!  I think I know where I'm getting with this fic.  All suggestions and ideas welcomed, though I do not promise that I will use them all!  No flames please!


	3. The Council of Elrond

Chapter 2

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

Indeed, a day later, Frodo awoke.  Now I remember, it was on the twenty-forth that he awoke in the book.  As I walked around Rivendell again, I saw the four hobbits embracing each other tightly and I smiled slightly.

As quietly as possible, I walked away, although my feet still made sounds on the floor.  I would never be able to walk around like an elf.  Even though I had walked in every hallway, around every building, I would always be fascinated by it.  It was absolutely gorgeous.  Suddenly, I felt a hand lightly on my shoulder and I turned around...  

To be met with the face of Boromir.

I gave a slight nod, "Good afternoon to you too."

"Good afternoon, my lady."

This time, I really rolled my eyes, "Will you people refrain yourself from calling me 'My lady' or even just 'Lady'?!  I'm far from a lady, Boromir."

I saw Boromir look at me with amusement in his eyes, "Indeed, you act not like a lady, but you are a lady, my lady.  And it is only the elf that is impolite not to call you a lady."

I growled slightly, "Boromir...  I told Legolas not to call me 'lady' and I'm quite happy with it."  

"Anyways, a Council will take place early tomorrow...  I have heard that Lord Elrond wants you there."  

I looked at Boromir, "Now why in the frigging hell would he want _me_ of all people?!"  I asked Boromir.

He shrugged, "I do not know."

I lifted my brow, "That _so_ helps, Boromir."

"I do not know everything, little one."

* * * * *

I awoke as the sun shone in my eyes, blinking, I sat up.  I sighed, damn it.  I'll be the only one at the Council because women weren't allowed...  With the exception of me.  Damn the sexist.  Standing up, I changed into the thing I dreaded most, a dress.  Although I have been wearing that for quite a few days, I'm still not used to it.  After dressing up, I sat on my bed, not knowing what to do.

As I went in the Council, following Gandalf, I got many disapproving looks, then one man elf finally says, "What is a woman doing here?"

I shot him a glare and sat down, squished in between Gandalf and an elf named Saelbeth.  Elrond glanced at me and nodded and I nodded back.  Then he started his speech that I heard Iris repeat...  I groaned inwardly.  It was going to be a _long_ day.  Although I am glad I came to the Council, I still see no point since I already know the whole Council by heart...  Well, I know Elrond's lines anyways.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old.  You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor.  Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction.  None can escape it.  You will unite, or you will fall.  Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.  Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  Frodo walked towards the table and put down his ring.

I glanced at Boromir, knowing what he was going to say, "So it is true."  Bingo.  "It is a gift.  A gift to the foes of Mordor."  He stands up, "Why not use this Ring?  Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe.  Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy.  Let us use it again him!"

My eyes glanced at the man I assumed it be Aragorn now, "You cannot wield it.  None of us can.  The One Ring answers to Sauron along.  It has no other master."

Back at Boromir...  My eyes were getting tiring, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  

"This is no mere Ranger."  A voice rang out and I glanced at Legolas, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  You own him your allegiance."  Whoa...  Calm down, elf.  Though I have to admit, he did look quite handsome just a second ago.  I smiled inwardly and scolded myself.  I was in a Council, thinking about an _elf._  Ridiculous.

"Aragorn?  This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."  Well, that was certainly not flawless...  An elf losing control!  But then again...  He was defending Aragorn...  Perhaps I'll find a flaw later.

I focused myself on the Council again, "Havo dad, Legolas."  I saw Legolas sit down slowly, I guess 'havo dad' means sit down.  Got to keep that in mind.

"Gondor has no king.  Gondor needs no king."

I heard Gandalf speak up, "Aragorn is right.  We cannot use it."

"We have only one choice.  The Ring must be destroyed."

I glanced at Elrond and his eyes flickered over to mind for a mere second, then I looked over at the dwarf.  "What are we waiting for?!"  He stood up and took his axe and brought it down upon the ring.  The axe exploded and he was thrown backwards.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess.  The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom.  Only there, can it be unmade.  It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."  Suddenly, the voice of the Ring takes place...  Of course, I was not exactly frightened since Iris told me all about the Council of Elrond...  "One of you must do this."  His eyes was once again on me.

Boromir closed his eyes, as if in pain, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?  The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli snorted, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

"And if we fail, what then?  What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"  I groaned.  I never thought it was _that_ bad.  Although now, elves stood up shouting at each other and it was getting me dizzy, "Never trust and Elf!"  Ironic now...  Though I think Legolas and Gimli befriends each other later.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"  Then I once again hear the voice of the Ring...  Speaking in its own language...

Then a tiny voice pierces through, "I will take it!  I will take the Ring to Mordor...  Though I do not know the way."

I smiled at the brave hobbit, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins.  As long as it is yours to bear."  Gandalf went to Frodo and put his hands on his shoulder reassuringly.

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will."  Aragorn got up from his seat and kneels in front of Fordo.  "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."  I glanced at the handsome elf.

"And my axe."

Boromir walked slowly towards Frodo, "You carry the fates of us all, little one."  He placed his hand on Frodo and patted him on the head.  "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!"  I heard a hobbit, which I assumed it to be Sam call.  He jumped up from behind a bush and runs beside Frodo.  "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not."  I saw Elrond with a faint smile on his face and I smiled too.

Two hobbits, Merry and Pippin jumps out, "Oi!  We're coming too!  You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Then Pippin spoke up, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission.  Quest.  Thing."  I rolled my eyes.

"Well that rules you out, Pip."  I saw Pippin smile gratefully, then finally understand what Merry meant, he glared.  I chuckled slightly.

"Nine companions..."  I frowned, wasn't it suppose to be _Nine companions.  So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring._  It seems like he wants to say something else...  "I would also like another person to join this journey along with the nine companions...  Jessica Hanson."

...Wait...  What the hell?  "WHAT?!"  I shouted, "Nah uh...  I am not joining the Fello...  I mean, I'm not going on the journey."

"Lady Jessica...  You know of this journey.  You know someone will die, though you have not told me who.  I want you to try to save him at all cost."

"No, Lord Elrond.  I'm not doing that."  I heard gasps from everywhere, then I gave my reason, "If I do that...  The story line will change...  And we may not win this war."

"I shall talk to you later, Lady Jessica."  He turned around to the ground, "Nine companions.  So be it!  You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great.  Where are we going?"  If other times I had heard this, I would have laughed, but my mind was on other things...  Elrond...  He wanted me to journey to Mordor and save Boromir...  But what if that changes the whole story?

* * * * *

"Lady Jessica..."  

I looked up at Elrond and shook my head, "No, Lord Elrond.  If I join the Fellowship, then I will ruin the storyline.  And if I ruin the storyline, then I won't know who's going to win or not...  And it might change the whole ending.  And second of all, I don't know how to fight, heal and I have the smallest stamina..."

He looked up, "But you would not go and save that someone that dies then?"

I looked down in shame, "I will not save him, even if I got with the Fellowship.  That does sound cold-hearted now...  But I'm doing it for Middle-Earth.  I love him as a friend too, and it hurts more than you ever think to lose him, although I have only known him for two days."

"So you will not save him?"

"I rather if I don't...  Lord Elrond.  It's...  Too risky."

"But what if we are willing to take the risk?"

I looked up in shock, "W-wha?!"

"You have already arrived in our world, Young one.  The second you arrived in our world, you have changed the future already.  We no longer knows what will happen anymore, so would it not be better if the Fellowship has someone that knows what will happen and will prevent it?"

I shook my head, "Then...  Then..."

"Are you going, or not?"

I looked up, half wanting to go, half not wanting to go.  The pros and cons...  I would be able to see the War of the Ring...  Or...  I will screw up the whole plot.  Hell...  I looked at him with determination in my eyes, "Fine, I'll go."

"Good.  I will announce it tonight at dinner."

I nodded and bowed before I left, "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

"No..."  I looked up, "I should thank you."

* * * * *

Ithnoa – Woohoo!  I'll keep on going!

Kat Tru – Of course I'm letting her go!  Or else there wouldn't be a Legolas romance, now would there?  Hope you enjoyed!

Meldavane – LoL, I've read plenty about girls falling into Middle-Earth.  I just had to write one, they're fun ^^

Cassie-bear01 – Woohoo!  I like the last chapter too ^^  A little bit of character development =\  Hope you like this too!

melee – You love it, love it, love it, love it, love it?!  Yay!  I'm so flattered now!  *cheers*

melisa-malfoy – Interesting story ^^  *grins*  Jessica's one of the coolest character I have right now ^^  her character's going to change dramatically later, me thinks ^^

Scourge Of Middle Earth – Hehe...  We all love to write those.  And yeah, I did see the mistake and thanks for pointing it out!  It's due to rewriting the whole chapter and I forgot about the earlier dates...  *smacks self*  I'm half a perfectionist =\  Anyways, see ya and hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Time Has Come

Chapter 3

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Hmm...  Not much to say ^^  By the way, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is following the whole movie storyline.  It's easier for the readers to picture it and it's easier for me to write.  For those who would like an email telling them of an update, leave your email in your review. Thanks!  I'm also following the book too and I have changed quite a few things.

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

**_Hey Iris,_**

**_If I am not mistaken, it is currently November the eighteenth.  It's almost been a month since I have been in Rivendell, but we are still staying here.  Even though humans and elves and all other people think of me as I was in the Fellowship, I felt like I do not belong there.  I feel like an outcast.  I do not know how to fight and the only thing I know was what was going to happen in the future, though the course may change due to my coming.  I was beginning to regret my decisions about going with the Fellowship._**

**_This is currently...  My fifth entry to this journal?  Truth to be told, I have absolutely no idea why I'm writing in here and why I named it Iris.  Perhaps to show her all my adventures later when I meet her again.  _**

**_You may ask why the Fellowship of the Ring and I still have not left Rivendell yet...  But as you probably know, the scouts that were sent from Elrond have not returned yet, and we are still waiting.  Impatiently for my part.  I want to get this over with as soon as possible and return to Earth, to Alan, to my friends, my family, my life.  Argh._**

**_Anyways, I hear knocking on the door, I'll go answer it now.  See ya!_**

**_-Jess_**

I sighed as I pushed myself off the comfortable bed and opened the door to my bedroom, to be greeted by a human.  The human that saved me, "Good morning, Boromir."  I greeted, smiling.

"Morning, little one."

I rolled my eyes, "I rather you call me by my name.  I am not much younger than you."

"Perhaps not, but you have not had as much life experiences as me."

I sighed, not talking, knowing I was wrong and he was right, "Where are the others?"  I asked.

He smiled, "Missing them already?"  I nodded, "Well, the hobbits are probably in the kitchens once again, Gandalf is probably with Elrond, talking about the usual things.  Aragorn with the elf somewhere and the dwarf off somewhere else.  Different from the elf, of course.  They do not get along well."

I chuckled softly, knowing that their friendship would soon bloom bigger, "Ah, that's all well then?"

"Indeed."  He grinned, "Want to go for a walk, my Lady?"

"No."  I flat out refused, then I saw his sad face and couldn't help but smile slightly, "I'll go on a walk with you if you stop calling me 'your lady'.  I belong to no one and like I said before, I'm no lady."

He looked at me and apologized, "I am sorry, for I did not mean to offend you."

I huffed, "I was just kidding, Boromir!"  He lifted his eyebrow, as if asking if I was really joking, I rolled my eyes as one word made it to my head that very second.  _Men._

For the past few weeks, Boromir and I had become even closer than before.  Not only was he the person that I owed my life to, but also a brother to me.  I have gained a lot of friendships.  Boromir disapproves of me going to join the Fellowship, but sees no way to get me out for he believes in Gandalf's judgement.  The Hobbits were glad I was coming and were always excitedly chatting to me about the Shire and about lots of facts that I did not know.  They were like my younger brothers.  Gimli the dwarf was fun to talk to at times, when he was not in a foul mood.  Gandalf was like a person that could be trusted with all the secrets and when you need advices.  Aragorn was also like a brother to me...  And Legolas?  I haven't talked with him too much.

It was weird.  Whenever Legolas was near, I could feel myself stop talking immediately for some strange odd reason.  And he would not talk to me much either.  Perhaps because I was a human and he was an elf.  But what of Aragorn and him?  I slapped my head mentally.  Of course, Legolas knew Aragorn ever since Aragorn was a small child.  Of course Legolas would trust in him and not me.  After all, I was _just_ a lady Boromir had picked off the street and that just happened to know about the future.  What a pleasant surprise!

Not.

To be truthful, I wanted to know more about Legolas and Mirkwood, for they did not talk about Mirkwood as much, and I was fascinated at elves at the moment.  For dwarfs, I know they live in caves and I have no interest in visiting the mines...  Except for the Mines of Moria, but that was needed.  Then humans, I knew everything of them.  The Shire, they had enough description in the book that I can remember, but I can't seem to remember what Mirkwood was like about.  Perhaps I should go and ask Bilbo.  Or perhaps just go and ask the Prince of Mirkwood.  I rather choose the former, after all, the Prince would not have time to chat with a mere human like me.  Except for that first time when I awoke in Rivendell, but he was just talking to me to comfort me.

I was lost, and he was there to comfort me, it was natural.  I would've done that, even to my worst enemy.

For what seemed like a short time, we walked and talked like old friends and he later brought be back to my room, where I sat down on my bed once again and began writing.

**_Iris,_**

**_It is still the same day which I have written my last entry.  It was Boromir that knocked on the door and I went out on a walk with him.  It was nice, having a close friend.  A blessing too.  Only a few weeks into a world that I did not know actually existed and I had found a few great friends.  All of the Fellowship._**

**_Gandalf as my grandfather, Boromir and Aragorn as my brother, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam as my four younger brothers.  Gimli as a humorous friend.  And last but not least, Legolas.  One that I seem not to know what his place was in my heart.  I did count him as a friend, yet.  But it did not feel quite right.  Perhaps more like a brother?  Maybe even a father.  After all, he is twenty-nine hundred years old and he has more wisdom than all humans ever will have.  Perhaps he will be able to give me advices on school..._**

**_He might even give me advices on how I should study for tests instead of praying to pass with flying colours...  Not that I would even listen.  Hell, I listened to no one.  Screw school anyways.  On a second thought, why _****would_ I listen to Legolas of all people?_**

**_Perhaps because I asked him?  God I'm a moron.  Anyways, I don't think there's anything else to say for now.  Maybe I'll dig you out in another few days.  Later._**

**_-Jess_**

* * * * *

**_Well, great.  I just bumped into Legolas in the hallway.  Literally.  Oh yeah, by the way.  Hi.  Anyways, yeah.  I was just zooming out, thinking about something else and walking while I bumped into him.  He seemed like he was thinking too, that's why he probably didn't notice my presence.  He's an elf, he's suppose to hear me from a mile away._**

**_Anyways, we talked a bit, for the second time I've met him.  He has suspicious about myself being from Middle-Earth, saying that I don't talk like a 'normal' human (for Middle-Earth).  I insisted that I was, and he didn't persuade the subject.  Although I want to ask?  Am I really _****that_ different from the people in Middle-Earth?  Probably._**

**_Anyways, must get going.  By the way, it's December the Twenty-third.  Exactly two months since I have arrived at Rivendell...  _**

**_Man, I can't remember when the Fellowship and I leave for the Mines of Moria...  I should've brought my book with me.  I bet if this happened to Iris, she would have the whole set of books plus the 'Unfinished Tales' and 'The Silmarillion'.  She's a complete LOTR nutters, as I have said before._**

**_-Jess_**

I sighed quietly as I looked out the window.  The so-called-window anyways.  There were no windows...  The sight was beautiful and calming and I wouldn't have minded if I had to stay here for eternity.  But I can't imagine how my parents and my friends are...  I don't even know if I'm dead or alive on Earth.  I might be dead for all I know.  Or I might still be alive.

I took a hot shower, cleaning myself and clearing my mind from thoughts that were too frustrating to even think about, then I dressed up and headed down for dinner.  For weeks, I have been doing this, and I still wasn't tired of it.  Sure, I had to act like a lady in front of other people...  But in front of the Fellowship, Elrond and Arwen, I'm more like a guy.

Well, not as much in front of Arwen and Elrond.  And yes, I have met Arwen a while back, and we have become great friends at that.  We do discuss about Aragorn and her.  Although at first, I had a tongue-slip and said something about Aragorn and her, and she became suspicious.  I had no other choice than to tell her the truth.  She did heard the whole truth, and then began asking me about Earth.  We had so much to talk about even _I_ had trouble shutting up.

Well, I didn't like to talk much, first of all.  I was always kind of quiet and shy to the people that don't know me well, and I was quiet, yet tempered at the ones that knew me.  Ah yes, I was terribly hot-tempered.  If someone, anyone, just told me something that I would not like to hear and continued talking about it.  Well, let's make a long story short.  That person would've been cussed at several times over.

As I walked into the dining room, I sat down, in my usual seat.  Beside Pippin and Boromir, across Legolas, horizontally across Aragorn and Gandalf.  I moved in my seat slightly, feeling uncomfortable still, even after two months of sitting her.  I feel like I did not belong here...  Like I said, an outsider...

Elrond stood up, straight and proud and looked at Frodo, "The time has come,"  He said, his eyes flickering over to everyone in the Fellowship, then ended on me lastly.  "If the Ring is to be set out, it must go soon.  But those who go with it must not count on their errand being aided by war or force.  They must pass into the domain of the Enemy far from aid.  Do you still hold to your word, Frodo, that you will be the Ring-bearer?"  His eyes were on Frodo now.

"I do," said Frodo, "I will go with Sam."  (Quoted from I p.361)

* * * * *

Scourge Of Middle Earth – Hmm...  You'd probably be surprised at the ending...not ending, but what happens to Boromir ^^  Anyways, great minds think alike?  Well, I don't know about your mind, but mine sure isn't great =\ 

Winterfox – Hey, I guess I have to apologize about 'not a Mary-Sue' in the summary.  As far as I was concerned, a mary-sue is someone that knows how to fight and falls in love with the main character, in this case, Legolas immediately.  But if I was wrong, I apologize then.  As for the other stuff, like his age, I followed the movie 'crap', as you would call it because I did not want to make up the own age.  It was better following the movie than nothing at all.  And Nienna?  I don't know who she is, and I'm terribly sorry if I don't.  I mean, this is a fanfiction and if you really don't like it, then don't read it.  Other than that, yeah.  Thanks for the review and I hope you'll tell me what and actual Mary-Sue is.  Thanks!  As for the nine fellowship...  Jess is in the Fellowship, but she herself believes she belongs elsewhere.  *shrugs*  Thanks again anyways.

melisa-malfoy – Short?!  It was 3 and a half pages!  LoL.  Thanks a lot!

Nova S. – Yeah, being found by Legolas and Aragorn was way too often written, so I decided on Boromir...  But there's a surprise waiting for Boromir...  I might make a bigger part of the story for him, I feel slightly sorry for him =\  Well, I actually despise being 'ladylike'.  I'm serious.  I have a potty mouth ^^  Not to mention I hate acting like a lady...  Instead in front of my mom, she insists on me being a lady =\  Well, Gandalf didn't say anything because he knew Elrond would settle everything ^^

Meldavane - ...*tilts head, confused*  Ah, it's just me.  Anyways, thanks for the review and check back soon!

Melee – Thanks!

Kat Tru – Yeah, she could if she stayed, but it would be harder to create the end of the story...  Which I won't tell you how it ends =\  More action if she goes too...  And she might even save some people's lives *winks*

edgy wedgy – Woohoo!  Lord of the Rings!  Thanks, slash?  Naw.  I have no interest in reading those, nor do I have interest in writing those.  Don't get me wrong, I have absolutely nothing against gay people, in fact, some of my friends are gay.  But I'm not, so I don't read/write them.  And yeah, there are a lot of slash for LOTR fics, though I find lots that aren't slash.  Er...  About the last question, I haven't decided yet.  Though I think...  well...  You'll have to see ^^

albinofrog88 – Funny?  *grins*  Good then ^^  Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing!

Daria - *grins*  Thanks a lot!

Sanosuke Hidane – I'm great, you?  A review for all my fics, woohoo!  Lol, I've only been on ff.net since...  *checks date*  August 28th, 2002.  Although I have been reading fic a few weeks before that, but anyways.  ^^.  Rurouni Kenshin's a good anime ^^  I loved it and enjoyed the OVAs a lot...  I like K/T, although most like K/K =\  Anyways, ja ne!

Author's Notes: For those who would like an email telling them of an update, leave your email in your review. Thanks!  


	5. The Ring Goes South

Chapter 4

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I'm quoting from both the book and the movie.

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

"Let it be so then.  You shall go," said Elrond, and he sighed.  (Quoted from I p.363)

The sword of Elendil was reforged by Elvish smiths, it's blade once whole again.  Aragorn gave it a new name...  It was Andúril, Flame of the West.

Aragorn and Gandalf spent time together, looking at the maps and discussing stories, sometimes with Frodo with them.  If not, Frodo was bound to be found, spending time with Bilbo.  The hobbits sat near the Hall of Fire every night, listening to tales.  During the day, Pippin and Merry could be found just about anywhere, and Frodo and Sam would most likely be with Bilbo.  Gimli always spent his time somewhere I did not know, Legolas was wandering in Rivendell, doing some stuff I did not know, and did not care for.  As for me, my friendship with Boromir began to bloom even more.

And I would hope, that our friendship was enough to save Boromir's sanity in later days...

It was on December 25th, that we first departed.  And I would remember that date for as long as possible.  It was on Christmas, that I left Rivendell and set off, with the Fellowship...

Elrond came out with Gandalf and he spoke, "This is my last word.  The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom.  On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need.  The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way.  You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows.  The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oat or bond is laid on you to go further than you will.  For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road." (Quoted from I p.368)

As I walked away from Rivendell and across the bridge, I couldn't help but turn around and look at the beautiful sight of it all.  Perhaps...  Perhaps I will come back, though I doubt it so.  As I walked further and further away, the elves vanished from my sight, and even then...  Rivendell vanished into the night.

In the front was Grandalf and Aragorn, walking swiftly, yet with determination.  Then followed by Legolas, his body relaxed, but his eyes watching every movement in the darkness...The four hobbits followed along, and Gimli was near the rear with Boromir and I.

The night was windy and we travelled in silence.  For how long we have walked, I have no idea, but my legs were sore and it felt like hell.  The hobbits were not far better than me.  The Boromir was not affected, neither was Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf nor Legolas.  At night, we would march and in the day, we would sleep without much rest, fearing for our lives...  I knew I had nothing to fear, but...  

I felt someone shake my shoulders and I cracked open my eyes...  Night had fallen already and the stars were already shining.  "What is it?"  I asked quietly.

"The night has fallen and we should move again."

I sighed quietly, "All right..."  I haven't had enough rest for a week...  It was currently January the second already.  Boromir held up his hand, and I placed my hand in his, and he pulled me up.  "Thanks."

He nodded his head, and we continued onwards our journey.  I had written in my book only once during the past week, and it was not something important, nor was it something long.

* * * * *

**_January 5th, 3019_**

**_As usual, not much at all.  I have no idea why I am bothering to write in here...  Perhaps it is because Boromir fast asleep along with the hobbits and Gimli, or perhaps because Gandalf and Aragorn are talking and Legolas is somewhere around.  Oh yeah, have I told you one thing?  Elves sleep with their eyes opened.  Scary.  I can't remember that from the book...  But that's because I don't pay much attention to it._**

**_By the way, I'm not writing this to Iris any longer...  I'll just leave that blank and write the date instead.  Gotta go, I think I should get some sleep or I'll die of exhaustion tomorrow.  I wonder...  How's Alan, Iris, Carrie and Irene?  I miss them lots, I really do...  No matter how much Boromir means to me right now, I still miss them.  Later._**

**_-Jess_**

I closed the book and closed my eyes, sighing.  Then I hummed a song...  A song Iris always sang...  Singing would awake the hobbits...  I patted Pippin on the head quietly, all the while humming Enya's 'May it Be'.

"What are you humming?"

My eyes snapped open to be met with those of Legolas'...  I smiled, "Oh, nothing...  It's a song my friend taught me."

"Your friend?  Is she human?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she's human..."

"What is her name?"  He asked.

I smiled at his curiosity, "Her name's Iris..."

"That's a weird name."

"Perhaps it is..."  I replied truthfully, knowing fully well that names in Middle-Earth did not sound like that, "But it's a beautiful name, I think."

He nodded, "Perhaps."

I tilted my head, "What are you thinking of?"  I attempted to talk with the elf, after all, if I were about to spend more time with him, why not get to know him?

"About the whole quest...  The danger, the excitement..."

"I see..."

He looked at me with those shining blue eyes that Iris thought were so perfect.  "How do you know that one of us is going to die?"

I sighed while I closed my eyes, "Because I know...  Because I know..."

"You are sad then?"

"Of course I am, I mean, one of the Fellowship is dying...  But I do promise...  I will try as hard as I can to save him...  I don't want anyone dying on me, because I will feel guilty."  I said.

Time passed in silence, but he opened his mouth, "Will sing me the song?"  He asked.

I looked up at him in surprise, "If...  If you want, of course!"  I replied.  He nodded and I gave him a nervous smile.  Then I closed my eyes, letting the song flow through my veins...  it was true that I had not see the movie for 'Lord of the Rings', but that did no stop me from liking the song...

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls _

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh, how far you are from home_

_Mornie utúlië_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantië_

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utúlië_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantië_

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now_

"It is a beautiful song," He complimented.

I felt my face flush and I scowled at myself, "Thank you...  It's one of my favourite songs..."  

"It also has Elvish... You know how to speak it?"

I shook my head, "I did nothing but sing it, although I don't know what 'mornie utúlië' means...  nor do I know what 'mornie alantië' means"

"It means...  'Darkness has come'...  'Mornie alantië' means 'darkness has fallen'."

"I see...  It seems like Elvish is a beautiful language."

He smiled, "Do you wish to learn it?"

"I do, but there is so little time, with the Ring and the Fellowship..."

"Do you wish for me to teach it to you?"

For the second time that day, I looked up at him in surprise.  "Are you... Serious?"  He nodded and I felt myself squeal, "Thank you!"  Then I saw his eyes widened, pointing at the hobbits, the dwarf and one of the man...  Aragorn and Gandalf looked over at us with amusement clearly on their face.

* * * * *

**_January 7th, 2003_**

**_For the past two days, I have been talking with Legolas quite a lot.  He has taught me how to speak tiny words in Elvish and even taught me how to say his name properly.  I spent less time with Boromir, and I fell guilty...  But I would feel guilty too if I ignored Legolas now...  Perhaps it would just be better if I spent the same amount of them with the both of them, but I can't help but spend more time with Legolas..._**

**_He is fascinating and has already told me about his kingdom, Mirkwood...  He has told me about his childhood and all his stuff, but in return, I told him lies...  Well, not exactly, but I didn't tell him of Earth, I only told him about my childhood vaguely.  Well, it isn't exactly my fault if he takes it wrong, right?  No.  It's exactly my fault.  *sighs*  Life's so hard sometimes._**

**_Namaarie, mellon.  (Farewell, my friend.)_**

**_-Jess_**

I looked over at Legolas and whispered softly, "Quel este, Legolas..."  (Rest well, Legolas...)

* * * * *

Flyaway - *grins*  Thanks ^^  I like writing events in the form of a journal, I happen to do that a few times in one of my story, called 'Blood and White Plums' and the sequel 'Miracles Happen', though that one's a Rurouni Kenshin fic.  And I like Boromir =\  I feel bad for him, so he might play a bigger part in the story =\

Christina – Thanks a lot for the review.  As for the other things, Jess is probably a Mary-Sue, I won't deny it...  Some say she is, some say she's not.  I don't care anymore...  *sighs*  Okay, I'm not sure about all the Valier's name, I mean, I, myself haven't read all the books, and I'm still reading.  Call me slow or anything, but I didn't know how good of a book it was until a while ago.  English is not my first language nor is it my second, and I also don't pay much news to anything except myself.  So I started reading LOTR just a while ago.  I like Éowyn myself ^^  And I agree with thousands of Mary-Sues reacting immaturely to being called 'Lady'.  But I personally, absolutely _despise_ that word with a passion.  And I'm serious.  My friends tell me I should be more lady like, but I just ignore that and if they tell me again, well...  I get pissed ^^  Well, not really...  But you know what I mean.  Once again, thanks!  About the potty mouth...  It'll get better ^^

Mellon Drama – Thanks a lot!  I don't really mind, as long as it's interesting and nicely written.  So yep.  Thanks!

MaverickGirl – Thanks a lot!

ElfPilot – I don't know if it's a Mary-Sue...  Cause so far, Christina and Winterfox are both right about my fic, unfortunately.  But hell with it.  Thank for the compliment anyways ^^

Jammin's Gurl – Thanks!

Winterfox – Thanks for all that Mary-Sue information ^^  And as the 'lady' thing...  I dunno, I guess it's more polite that way, but I might be wrong, for I'm not very good with these things.  Thanks for telling me anyways.  My character is a Mary-Sue according to you.  Okay.  About Nienna, as I have said to Christina, I have not read all the LOTR books and I'm still on my second, about a few dozen till I'm done that one, then I'm moving on to RotK!  *cheers!*  Okay, back to the point.  The point is, I don't know _all_ the facts about Middle-Earth.  Heck, when I first started reading the book, I was not exactly _that_ interested in it.  It was until the second book that I was absolutely hooked.  Okay, so it's fanfiction and I shouldn't do what I want...  I'll try as much as possible for it to make everyone interested...  So yeah.  It's half movie, half book.  And I am aware that it _is_ in the 'Book' section.  I know that.  But the book section of the Council is _extremely_ long.  Therefore, I used the movie version.  And one last thing, which book do you know so much about Middle-Earth?  If you can tell me, I'll put this story on hold and read all that, _then_ continue on the story.  By the way, I'm changing Nienna's name.  Hope you're happy with that ^^  Later!  And thanks for the review!

For your last review...  You're probably right that only the LOTR books is not enough, but I'm going to start to read the Silmarillion later on, I'm not saying I'm not going to read it, I mean, I bought the whole book already!  To be truthful, I'm a fast reader, but I seriously don't have so much time to spare for reading.  I have 5 tutors, don't ask me why I have 5...  Ask my mom, and I have Choir after school (Gah!) not to mention I have Kendo lessons on Monday and Wedsneday.  Anyways, I will try to read faster, but I seriously don't have enough time...  and if you're going to ask me to stop writing to read, I'm afraid that's impossible cause writing's the only way to get my stress out ^^

melisa-malfoy – Possibly ^^  Thanks!

Hana – Homesick?  Definitely.  Well, she's graduating this year, so she's seventeen ^^

ellbee – Thanks for the compliment and encouragement, of course, as for the others...  For Mary Sueness...  Anyways, yeah.  To be truthful, I have no idea why I wrote about yet _another_ girl dropping into Middle-Earth.  I was just inspired one day and started writing and it got pretty interesting.  And most of my stories, I write to get stress out, to say what I actually want to say in life, but I don't (cause my mom'll probably get freaked out, lol).  Anyways, I have done an actual all Middle-Earth story before this, and it's been completed already.  It's called 'A Love Forgotten' if you want to check it out, other than that, I'll keep in mind to stop retelling the story.  Thanks for the help!

saiyan-girl-cheetah – Thanks a lot ^^  I like Boromir, as I have probably said before, lol.  He's a nice character and yeah, it was a shame to see him die in the movie *sighs*  I wince everytime he gets struck by an arrow, it just...  *shivers* Ugh.  Anyways, that's about all.  ^^ See you later and I hope you enjoy this!

Author's Notes: Thank for all the help and compliments that the reviewers gave me ^^  And one last thing, if you want to have an email, telling you that the story is updated, please leave your email in your review ^^  Later!


	6. Down the Mountain

Chapter 5

By Crystal

Author's Notes: This chapter is mostly from the movie.

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I smiled at Boromir, Merry and Pippin as I sat beside the smoking Aragorn while they're practising their swordsmanship.  "Two, one, five.  Good!  Very good."  Boromir said, while smiling.

"Move your feet."  Aragorn said.

Merry glanced over at Pippin, "You look good."

"Thanks."  Pippin replied.  Boromir urged the two of them faster and my attention was drawn away from the spar and towards Gimli, the dwarf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round.  Gandalf!  We could pass through the Mines of Moria.  My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."  
Gandalf looked at Gimli gravely, then glanced at me for a split second, "No, Gimli.  I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."  I bit my lips for a second.  Gandalf would die, although he would return to life...  I sighed silently, knowing that there would be no use trying to change the future...  I did not want anyone else but Boromir to die...  I glanced at Boromir sadly.

It was at that moment that Pippin was cut on the figure by Boromir and Merry kicked him down, "Hold him.  Hold him down, Merry!"  Pippin shouted as he sat on top of Boromir.  Aragorn went over to help Boromir, but was tripped.  I just had to smile slightly at that.  I noticed Legolas paying attention to a cloud...  Crebain from Duneland...

"What is that?"  Sam asked.

"Nothing.  It's just a wisp of cloud."  Gimli replied.

I saw Boromir frown as he stood up, "It's moving fast.  Against the wind."

"Crebain from Duneland!"

"HIDE!"  Aragorn shouted and I felt dragged away by Boromir and under a bunch of rocks.  "Frodo!  Hurry!  Take cover!"  I saw Sam putting out the fire and the others taking their belongings and hiding behind the rocks and under the bushes.  The Crebains came through the area and explored it for a while until they left.

Gandalf stood up wearily after the Crebains left, "Spies of Saruman.  The passage south is being watched.  We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Caradhras...  The bloody freezing mountains.  Oh maaaaan...  I miss home already!  I need a coat, definitely a winter jacket along with mittens, a scarf and a wool hat.  Preferably along with a heater too!

* * * * *

I walked ahead of the group with Legolas by my side and myself thinking.  It is now January the 11th.  I closed my eyes, breathing while a shiver shook my body.  "Mani naa ta ?'' (What is it?) I heard Legolas ask.

I shook my head, "It's nothing..."

"Are you sure?"  He asked worriedly.

I gave him a smile, "Yeah."  I continued walking upwards, not knowing that Legolas has fallen behind me.  All of a sudden, I felt warmth engulf me and I turned around, just to meet with Legolas' face.  I gave him a questioning look.

"Take the cloak, you are cold."  He said, smiling.

"But...  What about you?"

"I will be fine, I'm an elf.  Elves do not fear the cold."  I snorted slightly, making Legolas chuckle.  "Let's hurry and get over the mountains.  The faster we get off, the better."  I sighed, knowing we would not making it across the snow mountains.

My head snapped around as I heard someone fall on the snow, "Frodo!"  Aragorn cried as he helped Frodo up.  Frodo brushed the snow away from his clothes, and then suddenly realized he has dropped it.  I closed my eyes in fear, knowing that was going to happen next.  I forced myself to open my eyes and watch Aragorn grip on his sword.  "Boromir."

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing.  Such a little thing."  He was already getting out of control...

"Boromir!  Give the Ring to Frodo!"  I shouted as he shook out of his thoughts.  He walked slowly towards Aragorn and Frodo and gave Frodo the Ring.  Frodo grabbed it quickly.  I heard Boromir mutter an apology and him ruffling Frodo's hair.  And I saw Aragorn's grip loosen slightly on the hilt of his sword.

"Mani naa ta ?'' (What is it?) Legolas asked me again as his eyes was still fixed on the scene.

I shook my head, "Nothing...  Nothing at all.  You're right.  Let's hurry and get over the mountains.  My butt's freezing off."

For a long time, I was ahead of the group along with Legolas, but I was now near the rear, helping the two hobbits.  Legolas was walking ahead of all of us with ease and his footsteps leaving only a small mark on the snow.  While he was walking _on top_ of the snow, we were struggling to get on top.  "There is a fell voice on the air."  Legolas said to Gandalf.

"It's Saruman!"  Snow and boulders started falling.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!  Gandalf, we must turn back!"  But Gandalf was stubborn and he chanted something I did not understand...  As they argued about getting off the mountain or keep walking, I glanced at Legolas and to my surprise, he was looking at me.  I smiled and he smiled back.

Gimli turned to look at Gandalf, "We cannot pass over a mountain.  Let us go under it!  Let us go through the Mines of Moria."  He said excitedly.

I can see Gandalf having conflict with himself, then finally, he looks over at Frodo.  "Let the Ring-bearer decide...  Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines."  He said, shivering.  His face was red from the cold and his cloak was not thick enough.

Gandalf sighed quietly, "So be it."

We walked down the mountain quietly and to my surprise, Legolas did not go ahead as he did when climbing up, but stayed at the rear with me, quietly paying attention to everywhere at once.  It was then he finally looked at me, "Are you all right?"

I nodded my head, it was already getting warmer and warmer by the second.  I took the cloak he draped around me and handed it back to him, "Thank you for the cloak, it kept me warm."  He nodded, his eyes still wandering everywhere, checking for anyone that was not welcomed.  I frowned, "Perhaps you should go ahead of the group, it might be easier."

At this, he smiled.  "Nay, it is fine.  I wish to aid you and anyway, Aragorn is capable enough to watch out for Orcs or other beings."

"Thanks," I replied, "You don't know how grateful I am."  I sighed silently, but saw Legolas look at me and I smiled, "I'm fine...  I'm just missing my parents."

"Why are you here, with us?  I have heard from elves in Rivendell that Master Boromir found you somewhere near Rivendell, half conscious and had to bring you to Rivendell."

I flushed at the memory in embarrassment, "That's true."  I admitted, "Well...  My being here with you...  Let's just keep it that I want to meet some new people?"  I tried.  He cast a disbelieving glance at me.  I sighed again, "Okay, so I don't want to meet new people...  Just leave me be for the while.  I'll tell you when I need to."

"I hope that is soon, for I have nothing much but to walk in silence when travelling with the Fellowship."

I smiled, "That's not true,"  I replied, "You can always talk to other people, like Boromir."  I said, pointing at Boromir, who I found was staring at me.  I frowned slightly, but shook it off.

"Nay.  Humans are afraid of elves..."

I snorted at that.  Wait till Legolas goes to Earth, then he'll see...  He'll definitely see how us mere mortals love the immortal elves.  "I am human also, am I not?"  I asked.

"You are different from most mortals."  He replied.

I shrugged, "Perhaps I am."  That might be perhaps I'm not actually _from_ Middle-Earth...  Then a question came into my head, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?"  He asked, looking at me.  His face spoke of utter confusion.

"Er...  I mean, if you are bound to she-elf."  I corrected.

He smiled, "Nay, I am not bound to anyone just yet and I have no means to do so."  He replied.

"What a shame, Iris."  I muttered to myself.

But of course, being the stupid elf that has just _great_ hearing, he looked at me, "What's a shame?"  I shook my head and sighed, and walked in silence for a few minutes, before he opened his mouth, "Are you bound, Jessica?"

I almost tripped on my feet, and suddenly grabbed on his arm for support.  He hauled me up, then looked at me expectantly, "Er...  No.  I'm not bound, at least not in a way the elves think."  Another look of confusion.  "Well,"  I started explaining, "What I mean, is that I do have a boyfriend...  And that's like...  Kind of lover, except we're not really _that_ serious about it."

Legolas' eyes widened, "You are not serious with each other?!"

"Er...  No...?"  I replied hesitantly.

"Then why are you bound?"  He asked.

Damn elf...  He had to ask so many questions, "Well...  Ah...  I'll explain it to you another time!"

Another few minutes passed in silence, "Do you love him?"

"Wha...?"  I replied, then I understood what he meant, "I think I do...  If that's what love is.  You ever been in love?"  I asked.

He shook his head, "Nay."

I wanted to hit my head against the wall.  In front of me was a drop dead gorgeous _elf _that was twenty nine hundred years old and he _still_ hasn't loved _anyone _yet.  How could that be?!  Ugh, I'll bet that if Iris was in my shoes, she'll pounce on him.  I winced at the mental image, feeling _slightly_ sorry for Legolas.

For minutes, we walked in silence, not knowing what to say...  A while later, Legolas walked ahead talking to Aragorn while I stayed behind, keeping Boromir company.

He looked at me strangely, "How is that elf?"

I frowned, "Hey, no need to get mean...  He's pretty nice, you know."

He sighed, "I'm sorry.  It seems like you're spending more time with him than me."

Ahh...  Jealousy.  I almost laughed out loud.  A man getting jealous at an elf because the elf was talking to some filthy girl.  Okaaay...  Right.  "Well, Boromir...  I spent all my time with you in Rivendell, remember?  And I just got to know Legolas better, so it's not such a big deal.  I spent more time with you than with Legolas, overall."

"I guess you're right..."  He replied, casting a smile my way, I sent one right back, "So what were you talking about?"  He asked.

"Love."  I answered in a word.  His face was filled with horror and I frowned.  "Why..."  Then I realized my mistake, "Oh no!  No Boromir!"  I said, laughing.  "Not between Legolas and I!  No...  Oh god...  This is sooo funny."  I started cracking up, leaving the confused Boromir smiling.

Lady Evenstar – Yep, I have a mailing list and you're on it ^^  See you and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cute-Kitty – Heya!  How are you doing?  *grins*  Inner child's good, except I don't have one, lol.

Kat Tru – Woohoo!  Thank you!  *jumps up and down*  I hope you like this one too!

Youko Demon – Woohoo!  Lol...  I would swear a lot, but due to the fact that people are already calling Jessica a potty mouth...  LoL.  Thanks a lot ^^  You won't be sounding stupid *grins*

melisa-malfoy – Thank you so much!  Hope you come check back soon!

ellie – Yeah, I figured.  I mean, everyone wants to stop *his* death, but Jess doesn't want to cause it's going to ruin the whole LOTR story...  But you'll see ^^

Telboriel – It does seem like there's something between Jess and Boromir, doesn't it?  Well, I wanted to get Boromir's character out, since he's like, nothing in the books and movies.  I feel slightly sorry for him ^^ And to me, I think he's probably a nice guy, but got corrupted by the Ring of Power ^^  Anyways, thanks!

Author's Notes: I have a mailing list for this fic, so if you want to join, just leave your email in your review or tell me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com.  Thanks!


	7. A Journey in the Dark

Chapter 6

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Don't ask me about the snow scenes...  It was snowing in Vancouver and I was just inspired ^^  And the time is right for snow...  Lol.  All three of my fics that I'm currently writing a snow scene for the most recent chapter I updated ^^  One last thing, in the book, Boromir throws the stone in the lake making that monster come out (the one in front of the Mines of Moria).  I'm follow the movie for that, because...  Well, I like Boromir...  And it seems better if Pippin threw it in.  Don't ask why =\  ¾ Movie, ¼ Book.  It's hard to write this in the book cause there's too much information.

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I watched the snow flutter down while sparkling all the way, I watched it land into the hair of everyone...  I watched it gather on the mountain slope as we approached the bottom of the mountain.  "You have never seen snow before?"  I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I have, Legolas...  It's just not too frequent where I live.  It's warm there."

"I see...  Speaking of which, where are you from?  I have not heard you speak of it before."

I slowed my pace down so he was now beside me instead of behind me.  Why he was at the rear was a mystery to me.  "Where I'm from is not important...  Most importantly to me, I think, is that I'm here with the rest of the Fellowship."  I looked at the sky that was dark and grey, filled with snowflakes going in every direction possible.

Slowly, I felt my face smile and I stuck my tongue out and tried to catch the cold snow in my mouth like I usually did when I was still a kid...  When I was still on Earth...  I sighed quietly, I'm getting homesick, that's for sure.

I felt a hand on my hair, "Your hair is completely filled with snow, let me brush that away."

I smiled, "Diola lle, Legolas." (Thank You)

"Lle creoso." (Your welcome.) He replied, then smiled at me, "You are becoming good with the language."

"I know I'm a fast learner."  I winked at him, only to receive a chuckle.

He shook his head, "You flatter yourself too much, Jessica."

"Nay, your highness.  If you had not told me I was becoming good with the language, I would not have flattered myself.  It is your fault, your highness."  I said all that formally, just to receive another chuckle from him.  I huffed, "I try my best to speak nicely and I get laughed at!  Bah!"  I walked at a fast pace ahead, only to have my wrist caught.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Amin hiraetha." (Forgive me.) he said, with a slight teasing grin on his lips.

I smiled, "I can never stay mad at you for long."  As I see Gandalf's dread for going to the Mines of Moria, I try once more to lighten up the mood.  The tiny moment Legolas was in front of me, I picked up some snow, though he turned around.  I smirked and threw it at Boromir's head.

Boromir turned around and his eyes widened in shock.  I grinned, then grabbing another pile of snow, dumped it on Legolas' head.  "JESSICA!"  I heard Boromir shout and I saw Legolas brush the snow off his head.  Damn.  Elves weren't afraid of the cold...  Aw.

Indeed, it did lighten up the mood, even though it was only a little.  While the hobbits chucked snow at everyone, I sat beside Gandalf.  He looked at me, "Jessica...  Everything happens for a reason...  We know not everyone's full purpose."

I looked at him, shocked.  "What...  What do you mean?  I can't just simply watch...  I refuse to do that."  I replied.  Gandalf was coming back, I know...  But Boromir...  I could not...  I can't...  "There's no way."

"Everything happens for a reason...  Remember that, and follow your heart."

I sighed, "I don't know what I should do."

"You will know when the time comes...  You will know..."

* * * * *

"The words are in the elven-tongue of the West of Middle-Earth in the Elder days," Gandalf answered the question Frodo asked.  "They do not say anything of importance to us, They say only: _The Door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter._  And underneath small and faint is written: _I, Narvi, made them.  Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs._"

I took out my journal, preparing to stay here for quiet a while.

**_January 13, 3019_**

**_It was today that we reached the Mines of Moria.  I could not understand how the actual door could be so close to the one to the book.  How in the world did someone do something like that?  It was like someone foretelling the future, but forgetting me...  Or was I just not important enough to be written about?  Whatever the reason it is, I don't care...  I remember vaguely how everything happens...  I remember Gandalf in the Mines of Moria, the hobbits caught, Boromir killed, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn fighting in Helm's Deep.  I can't remember what happens in between...  But anyways, it seems like the password is at the tip of their tongue.  I should go now.  Bye._**

**_-Jessica._**

I heard the sound of stones landing in the water and winced involuntarily.  I saw Aragorn talk to them while looking suspicious at the water.  "Do not disturb the water."

"Of course!"  Gandalf cried with joy, "Mellon!"

Gimli walked in the Mines with joy as soon as the gate opened, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!  Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!  This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin.  And they call it a mine.  A MINE!"  He said, joyfully.  I did not feel as joyful as he did.  I had soon caught sight of the bodies and wanted to gag.

"This is no mine.  It's a tomb."  I closed my eyes, only hearing their voices.  I felt an urge to throw up...

"No!  NO!  NOOOOOO!"  Gimli...

"Lle quell?"  (Are you well?)

I nodded my head, my eyes closed tight, "Amin... quell..."  (I... am well...)  I replied.

"Uuma risa a'amin." (Don't lie to me.)  I whispered in my ears while I felt his arms wrapped around, "Uuma dela." (Don't worry.)  
"They're Goblins!"  I heard Boromir shout, "We make for the Gap of Rohan.  We should never have come here!  Now get out of here!  Get out!!"  I felt Legolas pull me out quickly and I opened my eyes, taking them away from the bodies, but outside...  The lake.  Suddenly, Frodo cries as I see him dragged down by a tentacle from the water.

"Frodo!"  
"Frodo!  Help!"  It was in complete disaster.  I couldn't tell whose voice belong to who...  I couldn't tell which body belong to which...  

All I could see was a blur, then I felt Legolas get his bow ready to shoot and move away from me, "Don't leave...  Don't leave me..."

"Hush, Jessica...  Amin sinome."  (I am here.)  I heard fighting, swords slicing, arrows shooting as I hid behind Legolas' back.  I closed my eyes again, scared.

"Into the mines!!"

"Legolas!"  Boromir yelled, "Into the cave!"

I felt Legolas' arm around my waist again, dragging me into the mines as I heard cement crumble down and as everything went dark.  I whimpered slightly, while I felt his hand on my back reassuringly, "Shh...  Amin sinome..."

"We now have but one choice."  I could see red behind my lids and when I opened my eyes, Gandalf's staff was producing light.  "We must face the long dark of Moria.  Be on your guard.  There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.  Quietly now.  It's a four-day journey to the other side.  Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.

I could not believe myself to be more scared than the hobbits, but here I was, holding onto Legolas like a lost child.

I don't know how much time passed, but we reached three passages.  All which looked the same.  "I have no memory of this place."  Gandalf muttered to himself.

As I sat down, letting all the noise clear from my head, I started sorting out my screwed up thoughts.  I saw corpses of dwarfs and orcs...  I freaked out...  I grabbed onto Legolas...  And I stayed with Legolas...  Wait...  I looked beside me, and indeed, he was looking down at me with those crystal blue eyes.  "Um...  I wanted to apologize for causing you inconvenience."

He smiled, "You didn't do anything.  You never saw anything like that, and you did what you thought was right."

I flushed, "The hobbits had no trouble at all."

"Keep in mind, Jessica.  That you are a lot younger than them.  You seem no more than twenty, but they are already at the age of around fifty."

"You must be kidding me..."  I said, unbelievingly.  I felt my face redden as I remembered the closeness I was to Legolas.  A weird flutter I have never felt in my life was in my stomach, and I didn't know what to do.

"Eh – it's that way."  I lifted my head to meet Gandalf's eyes.

"He's remembered,"  Merry said happily.

He shook his head, his eyes still on mine, "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here.  If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.  Let me risk a little more light."  

As we went, I saw tall pillars, taller than those than anything I have ever seen, "Why are the pillars so tall when the dwarfs are so..."  I coughed nervously, casting a glance at Gimli who seemed to be burning a hole at the back of my head.

Legolas chuckled, "I have no idea."

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake."

As we walked, and rested, and walked, and rested, we finally reached a room where it was brighter than most, contrasting with the dark.  Quietly, we walked in...  To be met by rotten bodies and what I guessed to be a tomb in the centre...

"These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria," said Gandalf.  "Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves:

_Balin son of Fundin_

_Lord of Moria"_

Silence...

Gandalf sudden read the passage from the book, "_We drove out orcs from the great gate and guard –_ I think; the next word is blurred and burned: probably _room – we slew many in the bright – _I think – _sun in the dale.  Flói under grass near Mirror mere.  _The next line or two I cannot read..."  Gandalf continued on for a few couple of minutes...

"Here is the last page of all."  He paused, and sighed.  "It is grim reading," he said.  "I fear their end was cruel.  Listen!  _We cannot get out.  We cannot get out.  They have taken the Bridge and second hall.  Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there.  _Then there are four lines smeared so that I can only read _went 5 days ago._  The last lines run _the pool is up to the wall at Westgate.  The Watcher in the Water took Óin.  We cannot get out.  The end comes, _and then_ drums, drums in the deep. _ I wonder what that means.  The last thing written is in a trailing scrawl of elf-letters: _they are coming._  There is nothing more." (Quoted from I p.423)

I stood in silence, staring at nothing...  I heard nothing...  Except silence.  And I heard nothing, except the last sentence repeating in my head over and over again...

_We cannot get out._

_Gandalf..._

* * * * *

Flyaway – Thanks a lot ^^  Well, we're going to find out whether elves are perfect or not at the end.  And even if we do, it's Jessica's point of view.  ^^

Jackie – English is my third, lol.  I'm a fan of Boromir too, though not as much as Legolas...  I have three posters of Legolas, lol.  I'm nuts.  Don't ask.  My friend's planning to get me a Legolas birthday cake, lol.  Not much Boromir here, but I think I'll get Jessica to talk with him more...

Albinofrog88 – Eh, I like Legolas more too ^^ You're not the only one.  I like 'May It Be'.  It's peaceful and clears my head up at times when I just wanna punch someone's head senseless ^^  Anyways, see ya!

MaverickGirl – Lol...  That was fun for me to write too ^^  Thanks!

YingRui – Thanks!

Youko Demon – Thanks a lot, I have planned lots of things, but I still don't know how and when exactly Jessica is going to fall in love with Legolas...

caoimha-took – Thanks!  I'll email you!

Vienna ElvenKat – Thanks!

Winterfox – I'm glad you're glad...  Even though this chapter is more movie than book, I hope you like it.  And I'm forever grateful the site you gave me...  though you but 'w' instead of 'www', but I figured that out quickly *grins*  Yeah, I read a bit of Silm yesterday.  Pretty interesting too ^^  Anyways, thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  If you have any more comments, feel free to tell me ^^  I just read your bio and I am afraid you're right *sighs*  I guess I'll better luck next time *grins*  Anyways, thanks again!  *bows*  You've helped me learn a lot.


	8. We Cannot Get Out

Chapter 7

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

_We cannot get out._

_Gandalf..._

I froze immediately in fear as sounds were heard behind me.  A crash and I turned around to see Pippin, with a surprised look on his face.  We were in silence for a long time, awaiting enemies to suddenly come in and kill us.  I sighed in relief and let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Amin sinome, n'gorga..."  I heard a whisper behind me.

I turned around and looked up once again into the eyes of Legolas, "...What...  What does that mean?"

"I am here...  Do not be afraid."  He said quietly, stroking my hair, his eyes alert and his ears listening to every whisper of the wind.

Gandalf glared at Pippin, "Fool of a Took!  Throw yourself next time and rid us of your stupidity."  I can't remember if this happened or not in the book...  When I had first read the first book, I remember skimming through the book...  I can't...  My thoughts were broken as I heard drum noises underneath.  Drums...

_Drums, drums in the deep..._

Frodo drew out Sting and it glowed blue.  "Orcs."  Legolas stated, his hand no longer on my hair, but on his bow.  He pushed me back a little, "Stay with the hobbits...  And grab a sword from a corpse.

"Legolas..."

He looked back at me, "Go!"  I saw Boromir run to the door as two arrows narrowly miss his head, "They have a cave-troll."

"Get back!"  Aragorn shouted at the hobbits, "Stay close to Gandalf!"  Legolas took weapons and threw them to each other, baring the doors.  Finally, I grabbed a single sword from the ground.  A sword that belongs to orcs...  I would gag if the circumstances were different.

Gimli growled, "Let them come!  There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath."  As the orcs came knocking the door down, Legolas shot an arrow, knocking down an orc.  Bulls eye.  After several other tries, they knocked the door down and the orcs came in.  Then finally, a cave troll came in...

Words were whispered repeatedly into my ears...

_We cannot get out._

_They are coming._

_We cannot get out..._

"JESSICA!"  I heard Boromir shout as I snapped out of my thoughts once again.  Biting my lips, I swung my sword, cutting off an orc's head.  I winced in disgust as the blood leaked out of its neck and swung it another time, moving towards Sam, who was whacking orcs on the head with his pan.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!"  He said, and turned around to knock another orc out cold.

I didn't know what I was doing anymore.  All I had in my head was phrases...  Phrases that made no more sense...

_We cannot get out._

_Kill or be killed..._

I gritted my teeth as I felt a sword wound on my forearm.  "Fuck it..."  I swore as I saw the blood drip out of the wound and I turned towards another orc, seeing Frodo get dragged by a troll, "Frodo!"  I yelled out, catching everyone's attention and directed their gaze at Frodo.

"Frodo!"  I watched as Aragorn tried to save Frodo from the troll, thrusting a spear in its chest, and I watched in horror as the troll throws Aragorn aside against the wall.  I stood motionless as I watched Frodo run to Aragorn's side and I watched as the troll pinned Frodo against the wall with a spear.

_We cannot get out._

"FRODO!"  I heard Sam yell.  It's not possible, is it?  For the Ring-bearer to die?  Just because I came into Middle-Earth, it doesn't necessary mean that I changed the whole story...  Right?  I certainly don't remember Frodo getting pierced by a spear...  It must be my brain.  It must be my brain forgetting some information.  Or this must all be a dream...  Or a nightmare.  Yes...  That's it.

Aragorn turned Frodo over slowly as we all watched with barely contained fear.  "I'm all right.  I'm not hurt."  I saw Frodo wince in pain, but otherwise, he was alive.  I was, speechless.  Then there were more orcs coming...  I can hear their footsteps.

_We cannot get out._

"Damn it."  I swore again as my brain repeated the words over and over again, freaking the hell out of me.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!"  Quickly, one by one, we ran out of the room...  But we were outrun by orcs.  Thousand and thousands of them...  Millions...  Billions...  We were surrounded.

_We cannot get out._

Damn me...  Then there was a growl, and every orc shivered and started whimpering.  And in there was a strange red glow on the walls.  I grabbed whoever was closest to me, and it happened to be Boromir.  He patted my head quietly, then looked up at the Gandalf, "What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf paused before answering, "A Balrog...  A demon of the ancient world.  This foe is beyond any of you.  Run!"

I ran down the halls and stairs, following the lead of Boromir and Legolas, running down as fast as I could.  I couldn't remember the last time I had run so many stairs, nor could I remember the last time I ran so much.  The whole place was boiling up and if I didn't know any better, I would've sworn I was in a volcano.

As we reached a staircase, a rock fell, cutting the staircase off.  Without a second thought, Legolas leaped over gracefully, "Gandalf!"  He called to him, signalling him to jump over.  Gandalf was caught by Legolas.  "Jessica...  Jump over!"  I bit my lips in fear, and then jumped over...  A pair of warm arms embraced me, "Amin sinome." (I am here.)

I nodded mutely, and retreated behind them, finally noticing that I was still holding my sword.  It was then that the orcs started shooting arrows at us.  "Merry!  Pippin!"  I heard Boromir shout, then without his arms around each hobbit, he jumped over and Legolas helped them up.  Another piece of stairs fell...  Aragorn tossed Sam over and Gimli, that was too prideful for his own good jumped over the gap, but for Legolas' help, he was helped up, grabbed by his beard.

Finally, Aragorn and Frodo both crossed safely and I breathed a sigh of relief again.  At least nothing changed so far...  Or it was probably because I forgot.  This was the part I dreaded...  "Over the bridge!  Fly!"  

I ran and ran across the narrow bridge...  Did I mention there were no handrails?  "Shit..."  I cursed in fear.  I stopped at the end of the bridge, staring at Gandalf.

* * * * *

_With a terrible cry the Balrog fell forward, and its shadow plunged down and vanished.  But even as it fell it swung its whip, and the thongs lashed and curled about the wizard's knees, dragging him to the brink.  He staggered and fell, grasped vainly at the stone, and slid into the abyss.  "Fly, you fools!"  he cried, and was gone. (Quoted from I p.434)_

_* * * * *_

"GANDALF!"  I was about to run back to the bridge and grab him when I felt someone grab me by the waist, "Let go of me you fucking idiot!  He's going to die!"  I swore again, ignoring the person behind me.

"Tampa!" (Stop!)  He said, his grip tightening and I gave up.  I lay in his arms, limp as I watched Gandalf face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass,"  Gandalf said.  The orcs stood still and silent and everyone watched, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor.  You cannot pass.  The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn.  Go back to the Shadow!  You shall not pass!"

I watched as the staff crack the bridge, I watched as the Balrog fell into the gulf and I watched the whip curl around Gandalf's knees and drag him down into the darkness below.  "Fly, you fools!"

_Gandalf..._

"Come!  I will lead you now!" I heard Aragorn yell, though it was nothing but another annoying buzz in my ears, "We must obey his last command.  Follow me!"  I had no idea how, but within a few minutes, I found myself no longer in the Mines of Moria, but in the sunlight in the mountains.

I looked at the rocks below me, indifferent to anyone's doing, as tears silently fell from my eyes and onto the rocks, colouring it a darker shade of grey.  "Legolas, get them up."  Aragorn shouted and I looked at him in disbelief.

I saw Legolas with the same look as I, and I heard Boromir speak up, "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"  He was comforting Gimli who was struggling, as though meaning to go back in the mines and I would not be surprised if he did so.

I saw Aragorn's eyes filled with sorrow, yet determination shone, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs.  We must reach the woods of Lothlórien.  Come Boromir.  Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

I felt Legolas drag me up once again and my face was met with the sight of his chest, "Hush Jessica...  Do not cry..."

**_January 15, 3019_**

**_I am writing this as we rest...  For hours, we have walked away in a quick pace, away from the Mines of Moria.  Gandalf has fallen...  And Aragorn is leading.  We will reach our destination soon...  I know that Gandalf will come back, yet I cannot stop the pain in my heart.  It hurts, to see someone you like die right before your eyes.  It's the first time I've seen death...  _**

**_My grandfather died, though he died in peace.  I wonder when I'll be returning home...  When I'll be returning to Earth...  When I'll see Alan.  But while writing this, I'm looking at Legolas who was standing on the grass, watching the world.  I admit, he was handsome...  And well, my feelings for Alan are slowly disappearing, though I don't want them to.  I mean, I don't belong in Middle-Earth, and hell, why would Prince Legolas, the elf who has thousands of other she-elves after him, like me anyways?  I was only a mere mortal to him, and I am not graceful like anyone in this world.  I swear like a man...  Well, according to Boromir anyways..._**

**_Speaking of Boromir...  What should I do?  What should I do?  Should I let him get kill by orcs and let my heart be filled with guilt or should I save him, risking all the lives on Middle-Earth?  My heart tells me to save him, yet my mind opposes._**

**_And my mind's going back to the handsome elf that is now looking at me._**

I smiled at Legolas and he smiled back, sincerely.

**_Well, to be truthful, dear journal...  I think I'm starting to like his smile...  Anyways, I think I should really stop thinking about him.  My stomach's fluttering like crazy and I can't remember the last time a guy has done that to me, not even Alan.  Means I'm in deep shit.  I don't belong here in Middle-Earth and liking Legolas might prove to be dangerous, I mean, if I disappear from here the next second...  Then...  Whatever, might as well enjoy what's left.  Somehow, it feels like I don't have much time here anymore..._**

**_-Jessica_**

"What did you write?"  Legolas asked me, one of his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

I grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out."  I winked, then added, "I wrote about you, actually.  But it's for you to find out whether it's good or bad."

"So you're happy now.  I see you have forgotten about Gandalf..."

I shook my head, "No I haven't, Legolas."  I said, "But..."  I looked around, seeing if anyone was eavesdropping, "I'll tell you one thing everyone has forgotten."  Then I whispered in his ears, "I can see what's in the future...  Remember?"  I pulled away, seeing the shock on his face, then the look of understanding.

He looked at me, "Does that mean..."  

I smiled once again and winked, then repeated, "That's for me to know and you to find out, your highness."

* * * * *

Cassie-bear01 – I agree, she's going through a lot...  But that's not all, she goes through even more stuff at the end ^^  Anyways, I'll email you when I update!

Youko Demon – Lol, well, I love writing and I put all my free time into writing ^^  Anyways, see ya later and I hope you enjoyed it!

Flyaway – I think you tied with Cassie-bear01 and Youko Demon, but anyways ^^  Thanks!

ellie – LoL, more Leggy goodness coming up.  It seems like I've forgotten lots of Boromir...  But eh.  And to answer your questions about the mortal and immortal thing, as Jess would've said...  That's for me to know and you to find out, lol.  Anyways, you have a horse named Jessica?  Cool.  And btw, I added you on the mailing list cause I saw your email, if you don't want to be on it, just email me back and I'll stop sending it to you ^^

caoimha-took – Thanks!

O.B.I.M – Lol, all right.  Thanks a lot!  
My Arwen – Thanks!  I'll email you, yep.

Meldavane – Lol, I'm sooo weird...  My friend says I'm cold...  Like, if you have ever seen the anime 'Rurouni Kenshin', my friends say I'm like Tomoe =\  Anyways, thanks!  And waiting isn't _that_ bad...  Lol, I enjoy making the reviewers wait.  *smirks*

LeSOAD – Thanks!  I'll try making you wait as least as possible, but it's fun to make you wait, lol.


	9. For Better or For Worst

Chapter 8

By Crystal

Author's Notes: This chapter is more of the movie than the book.  It's hard to get this part from the book =\

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

We were approaching Lothlórien when I heard Gimli speak aloud.  I almost winced at the loud voice in the silent forest, "Stay close, young Hobbits!  They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods.  An Elf-witch of terrible power.  All who look upon her fall under her spell."  I hear Frodo suddenly gasp and I guessed that Galadriel spoke to him, "And are never seen again."  Gimli ended.

_Welcome to Lothlórien, Jessica Hanson of the other realm._  I froze in my steps.  I wasn't surprised she spoke to me, of course...  But it felt weird, hearing someone speak in your head.  "Jessica?"  I heard Boromir ask me worriedly.

I could hear Gimli still talking in the background, "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily.  I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."  Suddenly, elves appeared from all around us, surrounding the whole Fellowship and I, pointing arrows at us.  "oh..."  I heard Gimli say, surprised.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

I heard Aragorn speak with that blond haired elf that was stood so tall and arrogantly that I wanted to sock him in the jaw a few times, but of course, being a _woman_...  I could not do that.  Not to mention we needed the help of Lady Galadriel.  I sighed, the only Elvish I could understand from their conversation was Aragorn's "Haldir o Lórien."  (Haldir of Lórien.)

"Aragorn!  These woods are perilous.  We should go back."  I stopped the urge of rolling my eyes.  The dwarf had simply too much saliva to waste on talking.

Haldir looked at him coldly, "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood.  You cannot go back.  Come.  She is waiting."  Ugh, I don't know why, but that Haldir guy's way of talking just got on my nerves terribly!  Socking him in the jaw would do good.  We argued, or more like I listened the them argue about binding the eyes and now, I was walking around, with my eyes bound.  Finally, we stood in front of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel...

"Nine that there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell.  Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."  Celeborn asked, looking around.

Galadriel looked at Aragorn, "He has fallen into Shadow...  The quest stands upon the edge of a knife.  Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruins of all..."  I saw her look at Boromir, who was sweating and I bit my lips.  I resisted the urge to run to him and throw my arms around him to comfort him.  "Yet hope remains while the Company is true."  She turned to Sam, "Do not let your hearts be troubled.  Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil.  Tonight, you will sleep in peace...

As we settled down, I heard Legolas start singing in a beautiful voice...  Much better than any voice from any guy I've ever met.  But then again, what did I expect?  I mean, he _is_ an elf.  After he finished singing, he looked at me, "A lament for Gandalf."

"What do they say about him?"  Merry asked, innocently.

"I have no the heart to tell you.  For me the grief is still too near."  Legolas responded.

I heard Aragorn speak to Boromir and I paid attention to what he was saying to him, "Take some rest.  These borders are well protected."

Boromir shook his head, "I will find no rest here.  I heard her voice inside my head.  She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor.  She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left.'  But I cannot see it.  It is long since we had any hope."  He continued after Aragorn sat down beside me, "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing.  And then our...  our people lose faith.  He looks to me to make things right, and I, I would do it.  I would see the glory of Gondor restored.  Have you ever seen it, Aragorn?  The white tower of Ecthelion.  Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver.  Its banners caught high in the morning breeze.  Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?

"I have seen the White City.  Long ago."

I saw Boromir's shoulder sag down with stress, "One day, our paths will lead us there.  And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned'."  I smiled sadly, knowing that Boromir would not live until that day to see that...  Unless I did something.__

* * * * *

I sighed in comfort as the hot water came in contact with my skin and as my nose smelled the rose petals in the water.  The bath was heavenly to me, since I haven't taken a shower in quite a few days.  I scrubbed myself clean of filth and washed my hair.  When I stepped out of the shower to find a green dress.  Slowly, I slipped the dress on and dried my hair as much as I could, then left it down my back.

"Where were you?"  I turned around, and looked around in fear until I spotted Legolas and hear him chuckle.

I frowned, "Next time, please refrain yourself from scaring the sh...  I mean heck out of me and stop laughing at my expense you big fat lump of...  er...  something..."  I thought for a word to describe him, but there wasn't one in my dictionary that was fitting...  "Anyways, I was taking a bath.  And I should go talk to Boromir right now, he wasn't doing very well last time I checked."

"He will be fine..."  Legolas said and started chuckling once again.  I looked up at him, frowning, "Don't worry, Jessica.  I am not laughing at your expense...  It is just that the first time I met you, you were wearing almost the same dress.  This time, you're frowning at me and giving me a big lecture, last time, you were sitting under the tree, crying."

"Geez, thanks..."  I replied and rolled my eyes, "I must really get to Boromir...  I'll see you later tonight, Legolas."  He nodded a farewell and I continued on to find Boromir.  It was a little time before I could find him.  He was staring at nothing and his eyes were unblinking, and he looked thoughtful.  "Boromir...?"

"Jessica."  He stated, looking at me.

Finding a wall, I sat down and mentioned him to come sit over, he did.  "How are you doing?"  I saw him shake his head, "Boromir...  I...  It's up to you...  Your future is in your hands.  If you are strong, you will survive, and if you are weak, then you will die."  He looked at me with uncertainly, almost suspicious.  "I know what is in the near future, Boromir...  I know all that."

"Do you know what happens to me?"  He asked, looking straight in my eyes.

I tore my eyes away from his glance.  "Yes, yes I do."  I replied, almost sadly.

"So you know how it will end...  There is no point then."

I glanced at him sharply, "yes, there's a point.  I am here now, I have changed the course of the future by coming here.  And if I have changed it, then I cannot see how you cannot change it either!  If you are willing to fight the ring harder, then you will be happier!  Look at Aragorn.  He's fighting it too, so is Frodo...  We are all fighting it...  I don't see why you have to be the one that stops..."

"I am not as strong as Aragorn."

I glared now, "And I am not as strong as anyone in the group.  But I still try, don't I?  You think I'm not scared?  Do you know it was the first time I've ever seen orcs?  Do you know it is the first time I have stained my hands with blood...  Along with the hobbits?  But we've all killed.  Even though I killed orcs and they're ugly excuses for living things, they're still alive.  I still killed...  Do you know how I want to escape right now to go back to whence I came?  But I can't, cause if I do, then something else will happen...  Please, Boromir...  Try your best, that is all I ask..."

He looked hesitant, then gave a nod, "I'll try...  I'll try my best if that's all you ask for."

I smiled, "That's all I ask for...  That's all I ask for."  
* * * * *

My head was on the floor and I was drifting off to sleep when I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me very lightly.  "Jessica...  Jessica..."  I opened my eyes to see the face of Frodo.  I frowned, "Lady Galadriel want to see you..."  He gave me the instructions and I followed them, soon, I reached a clearing with a round table and a round tray.

Galadriel filled the jug up with water and looked at me expectantly.  With slight doubt, I walked towards the mirror...  "Will you look into the mirror?"  I looked hesitant, I did not want to know more than I already did, I have enough stress as it is, but there was always the curiosity...  "You know what you will see...  things that were, things that are, and some things, that have not yet come to pass..."

Finally, I nodded and she emptied the water into the mirror.  I looked down at it as it became blurry...  

I saw Iris, Carrie, Irene...  Then there was Alan, our hands held together while we walked happily chatting.  I saw him kiss me on the forehead and I saw him smile...  Then I saw the Fellowship and I wave goodbye in Rivendell...  Then there was the Mines of Moria...  And I saw Boromir fight the orcs with determination...  Aragorn in some sort of really old constructions that had grey brick walls and that were huge...  And then there was the last one, where I lay in Haldir arms, muttering something even I could not hear...  And reaching out for Legolas, who was frantically killing orcs, trying to get to me...  And in his eyes, I saw fear...  Then behind him stood Boromir and Aragorn, even farther behind stood Gimli, and the four for them were cutting through orcs and running towards me...  That was when I saw darkness...

I gasped, "But...  I cannot...  Boromir..."

She looked at me as if she knew what I had seen, then smiled, "You know not what you can and cannot do...  Not even the wisest can tell what your role in this quest is..."

I shook my head...  Sure, I always thought I could really save Boromir...  But it would change the whole thing...  And putting that aside, how _was_ I suppose to save Boromir?  "But, I don't see how-"

"Follow your heart, Jessica.  Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."  Galadriel said, then signalled that it was the end of the conversation.

As I walked back to my sleeping place where the Fellowship lay, I could not help but think that it was what Gandalf had told me in the Mines of Moria...

_Everything happens for a reason... Remember that, and follow your heart._

And Galadriel was right about the smallest person changing the course of the future...  But is it for the better or for the worst...?

* * * * *

Cassie-bear01 – Thanks!  Well, I just looooove tormenting my chars, lol.  Don't ask why =\  Anyways, you're on my mailing list now ^^  Woohoo!

Katie – Thanks!

Youko Demon – Well, practice makes perfect, right?  Anyways, thanks a lot!

Cute-Kitty – LoL, you're not the only one to wish that ^^

O.B.I.M – Thanks!

Telboriel – Thanks a lot!  I'll keep posting whenever I have time ^^

Flyaway – LoL, Well, as for the whole Alan/Legolas/Boromir love triangle...  To be truthful, I don't know if I'm going to make Boromir like Jessica at all...  I might get him to marry to Éowyn...  A nice twist =\  Alan...?  Well, I'm not going to do any spoilers...  So you'll just have to see, lol.  And about killing Boromir...  You'll see in the next 3-4 chapters!  Thanks!

MaverickGirl – Thanks a lot!

Urebriviel – Thanks a lot!  I'll be writing another chapter reaaaaal soon ^^

Black Angel – Thanks.  I'll add you on my mailing list!  Later!

pandapearl – Well, I hope it's realistic...  I'm trying my best for it to not sound like a cartoon character, lol.  Anyways, it's hard separating a love from a crush in a short time...  So Jessica'll still have a few lil conflicts with herself here and there ^^  Anyways, thanks!

Albinofrog88 – LoL!  Alan should die?  Well, I wouldn't disagree...  But eh, you'll be fine with Alan later...  Hopefully =\

Author's Notes:  Thank you for all those lovely reviews!  And it's SPRING BREAK!  *cheers*  Anyways, I'm soooo happy.  Lol...  Spring Break!  *chants*  Anyways, later!


	10. Life Without Him

Chapter 9

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

**_January 18, 3019_**

**_It was yesterday that we arrived at Lothl_****_órien and it's early in the morning on January 18.  I'm so tired, but I can't find the strength to sleep.  Ever since Lady Galadriel showed me her mirror, I could not sleep...  The future haunts me somehow.  It was also the fact that Lady Galadriel hinted at me that I should save Boromir, but I don't know how...  I have only had one hour of sleep last night, I should sleep more, but the will to sleep has left me...  I'm going to take a walk right now, hopefully, that'll tire me out or something of the sort.  Bye_**

**_-Jessica_**

I took all the beautiful sceneries in my head and filled my head with it, looking around while walking in silence.  I met a few elves here and there and said my greetings before I left once again to walk in the silence.  It was too silent, but there was nothing I could do.  Even if elves were all around me, it was no use.  They were walking with their feather light feet...

I sighed quietly, then closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful feeling here.  It would have the end soon once I left Lothlórien...  Perhaps I would return, perhaps I wouldn't.  "Good morning."  My eyes snapped opened once again and I once again turned around to look at those blue eyes.

"Oh my god, Legolas!  Can you please stop scaring me like that?  Perhaps next time, walk with a bit more noise!"

He frowned childishly, "Elves do not make noise while walking..."

"I know!  That's the whole point anyway.  I _want_ to know that you are coming towards me so you do not scare me shitless every time you speak to me!"  He looked at me disapprovingly again, then I corrected, "I mean...  So you do not scare me every time you speak to me..."  I said quietly, and earned a chuckle from him.

"It is beautiful, is it not?"  I heard Legolas ask.  I tore my eyes away from the handsome elf in front of me and looked around once again.

I nodded, "Beautiful, yes...  But it looks heavenly..."  I replied.  He chuckled again, and I turned around, my confused gaze on him, "What?"

"I was not talking about the scenery, but if you insist that I am..."

I raised an eyebrow, "If you're not talking about the scenery, then what are you talking about?"  I asked, suspicious and confused now.

"Green matches your eyes..."  He said, changing the subject.

I sighed, allowing him to change it, "Yes, I was told by Merenwen that green matched my hair and eyes.  I do get the part about the eyes, but I don't know about my hair...  My hair isn't exactly green..."  I said, while playing with a lock of my brown hair, twirling it around my fingers.

"Nay, I agree your hair is not green, but it does match.  You do look beautiful in green."

I blushed, "Ah, stop lying."

I saw his grin widen, "If you insist that I am lying...  Then I have nothing else to say but that you are an ugly maiden."

I rolled my eyes, "Geez, thanks Legolas.  You know _just_ how to flatter a girl...  Just call them ugly early in the morning."  His mouth opened to speak, but I interrupted, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Legolas.  You're a shame...  Just a shame.  You disappoint me..."  I kept going on like this every time he wanted to speak, until he started frowning, causing me to giggle.

"Women..."  He muttered under his breath.

"Now what would _you know about women?"  I asked with curiously._

He raised his eyebrow, "What would I _not know about women?  I travel with one everyday and I have been travelling with one for the past month.  And a very annoying at that."_

I pouted, "So I'm annoying now?"  He nodded, smiling innocently, "That's great!  But you have to admit, I'm very, _very_ unique."

"You are right.  Not a lot of women can tell the future."  I heard him say.

I lowered my head, "It's not necessarily a good thing, Legolas.  I don't know what to do anymore...  Before I came to Lothlórien, I was already burdened with the fact that I know what will happen to most of you...  But after last night, Lady Galadriel let me see into her mirror...  And I saw even more of the future...  It's frightening..."

"How is it frightening?"  He said, suddenly becoming serious.  He lead me to where I could settle down comfortably and held wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  "Tell me..."  He urged.

"It's frightening how you know who will die...  It's frightening how I see the past in the mirror, and how my view of things have changed within the past few months...  And it's frightening, to know that a person's going to die, but you have to save him, because the mirror says so...  And you don't know how to save him at all...  And I think...  I think I'm starting to enjoy my present life, and I don't want to go back."

He said the most logical thing possible, "Then do not go back to your past."  He lifted my head up.  "If you do not want to go back, then do not go back.  Mirkwood is always free for you to come, and I am sure that if you do not like living with elves, Aragorn will not mind you living with him."

"It is not my decision whether I go back or not...  It's not mine, nor is it anyone's..."

"What do you mean?"

I lowered down my head once again, "Do you promise that you will not tell a single soul what I have told you?  Do you promise that, Legolas?"

"Amin vesta."  (I promise.)

"I...  I am not from this world, Legolas...  Not much people know of this...  There was Gandalf...  Lord Elrond, now you...  I am from a world called Earth...  We do not have war against good and evil, but we have war against humans ourselves.  We have nothing such as elves and dwarfs...  There are only humans and according to the law, women and men are the same."

I took a deep breath of fresh air, wondering how I was suppose to tell him all this, "And I know the future, because in our world, there is a book called 'The Lord of the Rings'.  It is about this whole journey, how everything is...  And I have read up to a certain page and I know vaguely what happens and who dies...  I am burdened with the fact that _he_ dies and how Gandalf has told me to follow my heart.  My heart tells me to save him, but my mind tells me to leave him to die, for if I save him, I will change the course of the future...  And that might prove to be risky for everyone..."

"So you know how all this is going to end then?"

"No," I answered, "I don't know how it is all going to end, but I know for a fact...  That if I save _him_, then I will risk everyone's life."

"And what if the Fellowship wants you to risk all our lives just to save that one person?"  He asked.

I shook my head, "I have no idea, but I know for one that I will still not do that, for I am not only risking the life of the Fellowship, but also all the living life on Middle-Earth.  And I have no intentions of telling anyone else...  I trust you, Legolas...  And I just needed someone to help me with my burden.  I apologize if I have made you even worst than you are."

"I am glad."  I looked up at him, "I am glad that you trust me then, and do not worry...  It is good to know that someone will die...  But I think you should listen to Gandalf.  Listen to your heart, for the mind makes you do the wrong decisions..."

"I know..."  I whispered quietly, "But what if...  What if that one wrong decision that my heart made kills all of Middle-Earth, I will never be able to forgive myself."

"We will not be blaming it on you."

I smiled, "Perhaps not the Fellowship, nor anyone I know, but Middle-Earth will..."  I sighed, "There's so much things to think about here...  How the next step should be taken to not change everything, how I have to watch what I say as to not give away anything..."

"What of your other world then?"  He suddenly questioned, "Do you not want to see your family again, and your friends?"

I nodded hesitantly, "I want to see them badly, very badly...  But I think...  There is a certain someone that makes me want to stay..."

"Is it Boromir?"  He asked, a hint of something mixed in his voice that I could not tell.

I shook my head, "Remembered that day when we were walking down the mountain together and talking about love?  I told you I was somewhat bound, that I had a boyfriend...  It is this thing on Earth.  We are boyfriends and girlfriends, though we are not absolutely serious about it...  We usually have several of those until we find the right one to get married.  Unlike elves, we do not die of a broken heart easily, though some do."

"They might have elven blood in them."  Legolas said.

My eyes widened, "I've never really thought about that...  But, then again...  There are no elves on Earth.  Anyways, moving on..."  I said, and continued, "Well, I told you I have a boyfriend on Earth already...  But, my feelings for him are starting to fade...  Perhaps it's because I finally know that I don't love him."

"I see."  Legolas replied.  "What made you realize that you do not love him?"  He asked.

"I...  It's because...  Well, I don't like him anymore, and I've noticed it's nothing more than just a crush."  He was about to say something when I interrupted again, "I know I have told you that if I knew what love was, I think I was in love...  But the truth is, I think I finally grasped what love is...  And I think I'm falling in love with someone in Middle-Earth...  That is why I don't want to leave."

He looked at me, "And how do you know it is love, and not another 'crush', as you would call it?"

"Because, he's made me have feelings I've never had when I was with Alan...  Alan is my boyfriend..."

He raised his eyebrows, "Feelings?"

I nodded, "Feelings...  It's...  I've only known him for a few months, but already, I cannot picture my life without him, because he's always with me...  And whenever he's around me, I feel my heart beating a thousand miles per hour..."  With hesitation, I took his hand and pressed it just above my breast, "Like this."

His face was a look of shock, then he whispered three words, "It is me...?"

* * * * *

iluvweaselsnferrets – Thanks a lot!  Well, hope you like it lots...  Thanks!

The Balrog of Altena – Thanks a lot!  Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Youko Demon – I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Thanks!

Black Angel – Thanks!

ellie – Yep, you're on my mailing list!  Anyways, about Alan, I don't know what to do with him, but I'll find something ^^

aga_xris – Er, well, that's partly true...  But then again, not really.  I'll update real soon!

Flyaway - *horrified gasp too*  Don't worry, she's waaaay nicer to Haldir later on.  And I like Haldir, don't worry ^^  Lol...  Hope you don't mind!  *wah!*  Thanks!

Maverick Girl – Thanks a lot!

O.B.I.M – Woohoo!  Anyways, it's great knowing it's one of your favs!  Hmm...  I see you're a Draco/Hermione fan, if you ever have interest in Draco/Ginny, try my Crimson Stains *winks*

Meldavane – Lol, Boromir die?  Well, I think I know what to do with Boromir, but you're right that everyone dies sooner or later.  We'll just have to see, won't we?

Stary Night – Thanks ^^  Yeah, I think I have to read through, though I'm such a very lazy girl, lol.  Thanks!

Albinofrog88 – Well...  I don't think you'll hate him anyways.  Well, you just might.  And Jessica returning home...?  You'll have to see now, won't you?  *grins*  Legolas rules, yep.

Kat Tru – Thanks a lot!  Lol...  You're not the only one stamping your foot in frustration *grins*

sexyelvenfreak – Thanks a lot!

Lady Fae – Well, I have a slight idea how to save Boromir...  And I would like it if you can give me a link of that story, since I can't find it =\  Anyways, thanks ^^

Melissa – Thanks a lot ^^  I'll update another chapter this week.  It's Spring Break!

Cassie-bear01 – All right, I'll mail you after this ^^  Thanks a lot!

Author's Notes:  Sorry, I just can't bring myself to believe that I received _seventeen_ reviews for the last chapter!  I can just kiss you all!  Lol ^^  I'm going to get my hair cut in a few hours, woohoo!  Anyways, love all my reviewers, and if you want to be on my mailing list, just give me your address.  Thanks again and I love you all!  *huggles and kisses*  Oh right, this chapter was cute, wasn't it?  *swoons*


	11. Nothing Is Impossible

Chapter 10

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

"Is that love, Legolas?  Tell me if that's what love is.  I have no experience in it, at least I think I don't."  I said, pulling away my hand and looked down, blushing.

He cleared his throat a bit and I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, seeing that he was looking elsewhere.  I sighed, of course...  How would an elf love me anyways?  I'm not even positive if it's love...  For all I know, it could be another crush, like Legolas said...  

"I do not know what love is, Jessica..."  He replied, as if he was hesitating.  I felt my throat tighten in fear.  Even then when my last boyfriend dumped me, I had not felt so scared.  "But perhaps I am willing to see if this is love."  This time, it was he who took my hand and pressed it to his heart.  I could feel a smile come to my face as I felt the heart beating just as fast as mine.

I opened my mouth when I heard someone clear their throats from behind us.  We turned around, just to meet the gaze of Haldir.  I heard Legolas mutter something under his breath along the lines of 'I cannot believe I did not hear him'.

"Ah, Legolas my friend...  I have not had the opportunity to talk with you last night, for you were tired and occupied.  But I see that you are still occupied right now, I shall leave you for now."  I saw Haldir smirk smugly and he left.

Legolas whispered an apology in my ear and left for where Haldir headed for.  I closed my eyes in embarrassment.  I couldn't believe, even now, I couldn't believe that I told Legolas what I did.  Ugh, I'm so much in deep shit.  Damn Haldir...  Makes me want to pound his head more...  But then again, it might even be more embarrassed if he didn't come.  Perhaps I should really thank him.

Hell, I'll keep in mind that next time, if I even _think _that I love the guy, I'll make sure first, so it doesn't end as embarrassing as this.  Ugh...  I just _had_ to come to Middle-Earth and screw around everything.  Then I just _had_ to make the mess even worst by thinking I love Legolas and telling him that.  Oh man, wait till Iris hears this...  She's going to laugh her head off at me.  That was not my only problem though, there was also Boromir who was about to die anytime soon...  And all I've done for him is sit down with Legolas and tell him...  I don't even want to talk about it.

Sighing, I sat there for how long I did not know, until Legolas showed up again and apologized, "Sorry, Jessica...  Haldir kept teasing me."

"It's fine...  I'm just thinking..."  About how to keep Boromir sane and stop him from dying.  I caught a glimpse of Boromir suddenly walking and felt a sad smile cross my face.  

Legolas looked at where my gaze where, and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It is Boromir, is it not?"  I looked up at him with confusion.  "It is him that your heart is telling you to save, is it not?"

"How did you..."

He smiled, "I am an elf, Jessica.  Elves pay a lot of attention at the places, things and people around them."  He looked at where Boromir stood a few seconds ago, "How are you planning to save him then?"  He asked.

I sighed, "I have no idea how, Legolas...  I have no idea..."

* * * * *

I sighed quietly as I looked at the grey sky that was crying.  It was raining cats and dogs and I didn't know what to do.  Perhaps seek out Boromir would be a good idea...  

**_It was now January 25th, 3019.  Nothing much has changed...  Except the fact that Legolas and I would usually talk together at night when everyone was asleep.  I didn't know if that was still love...  But anyways, that elf, Haldir kept giving me amused glances which I'm absolutely tired of, but thankful of sometimes.  He amused me greatly sometimes when I had nothing to do and when Legolas wasn't there.  I found out that he could be amusing to be with if he wasn't on duty.  Anyways, Boromir hasn't been changing much...  I can't sense a change in him anyways.  And I still don't know what to do with him, how to save him, or even if I should save him?_**

**_My heart tells me to do so, but...  Ugh, this is so frustrating sometimes, if you know what I mean.  Perhaps my heart will change its mind and tell me not to save him at the last minute.  I don't know...  I don't know anything anymore.  It's so confusing sometimes...  Anyways, I'm going to look for Boromir now, so I'll see you later..._**

**_-Jessica._**

Rubbing my eyes, I slipped the journal into my travelling bag and headed towards where I have seen Boromir for the past week.  He has been worried for quite a while.  When I spotted him, his back against a wall and his eyes closed peacefully, I approached him carefully and quietly.  Then I slipped down beside him, "Good day, Jessica."

"Hiya, Boromir...  How are you doing today?"  I asked him, smiling slightly.

I saw his slightly forced smile, "I am doing fine, Jessica.  How about you?"  I nodded my head, mentioning that I was well as well.  "What are you doing here?"  He asked.

"Well, you don't want me to be here, Boromir?"  I asked, mocking shock.  He looked at me seriously, I sighed.  "You know what I'm worried about, Boromir...  You're getting skinnier and skinnier.  It's worrying the whole Fellowship and I..."

He patted my head, "I am fine, do not worry, little one.  Is it me, or do you always say the 'Fellowship and I'?  It seems to me that you exclude yourself from the group."

I looked down, suddenly finding my fingers _very_ entertaining.  "Well..."

"Well...?"  He urged me on.

"I don't feel like I belong in the Fellowship...  Everyone in the group...  They know how to fight, except me.  They're all men, except me...  I'm just...  The reject of the group."  Not to mention I'm not even _from_ this world, I added silently in my head.

He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, "Well, you do know how to fight...  Remember how you sliced off heads in the Mines of Moria?"  
At this, I winced, "Don't remind me, Boromir.  That was disgusting."

He chuckled quietly, "All right, but you remembered that you did not want us call you 'my Lady' in Rivendell?  That proves that you are not that unmanly..."  I pouted, "Not that I am saying you are manly."  He added quickly.

I slapped him on the forearm playfully.  "Jeez, Boromir, thanks."  I sighed softly while relaxing leaning back towards the wall.

"What is wrong, Jessica?"

"Hmm?"  I looked up at him, his eyes filled with concern and I shook my head.  There was no need for him to know what was coming up next, "It's nothing of importance..."  I replied, when he looked unsatisfied, I sighed again, "Okay, okay...  It's about the whole quest...  I'm tired of it.  It's so stressing that I don't know what to do..."

He gave me a half smile, "Then stay here in Lothlórien...  I am sure that Lady Galadriel will not mind..."  He said the name 'Lady Galadriel' with hesitance.

"I don't want to stay here, Boromir...  All of you are my friends.  You, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Pippin, Merry...  I refuse to let you all go on a dangerous quest while I stay safely in Lothlórien and be kept away from everything."

"Somehow, I knew you would say that."  He replied.

I smirked, "That's just because you know me well."

He played with my hair again, "So how are you doing in the Fellowship?  Is everyone being nice to you?"  He asked, brotherly.

I nodded, "Yeah...  Well, you're being your usual self...  Which is taking care of me and being my brother."  I heard him chuckled quietly, and I added after lots of thought, "Then there's Legolas who's my really good friend...  Gimli's being a better friend already..."  I paused, "Aragorn is another big brother.  And...  I guess the hobbits are really good friends, are brothers kind of thing.  Sometimes younger, sometimes older."

He chuckled again, "I will have to agree.  The young hobbits are quite childish when nothing serious is going on, but they are quite serious when they are needed to be serious."

"Do you know when we're leaving Lothlórien?"  I asked him, suddenly.

He shook his head, "I have no idea, but I am guessing that we will be leaving next month.  I believe one month of rest is enough."  
I sighed, "How have you been doing this week at Lothlórien?"  I asked again, wanting him to speak more.

"Just walking around, thinking, watching everyone..."  Then he paused, "And talking with you."

I frowned, "Have you not talked with Aragorn or the hobbits?"

"Not much...  I do not have much to talk with them."  I sighed when Boromir spoke again, "I believe someone is seeking for you.  I will speak with you later, Jessica."

I looked up to see Legolas standing far away, yet I think it was close enough for him to listen to us speak.  I nodded, "All right."  I stood up slowly, then walked over to Legolas and when I was there, I looked back and waved at him, though he seemed to be thoughtful already.  Sighing, I looked up at Legolas.  "Good afternoon."

He returned my greetings, then looked over my shoulder to look at Boromir, "You have tried talking to him, have you not?"  

I nodded, "And I still don't know how to save him.  It's impossible."

He started stroking my hair, "It is not impossible, Jessica...  You will think of a way sooner or later."  I smiled, "So how is our little lady in the Fellowship doing?"

I frowned at the name, but decided to ignore it, "I'm just stressed out...  Just about Boromir and the Fellowship.  I'm wondering how I should save him...  Just like I have been thinking of it for the past I don't know how long...  But the time is coming, and we have less and less time.  I'm getting worried...  My teacher..."  I had to snort at that, I actually remembered what my teacher said, "she said that 'nothing's impossible'.  I never used to believe that, but I guess I'm starting to...  I mean, I just got dropped into Middle-Earth!"

"Well, I am glad that nothing is impossible.  I would not have met you if everything was impossible, now would I?"

I grinned, "Nay, your highness, you would have not."

He too, grinned this time, "You should speak more like that, Aier.  It is quite amusing, for your accent is quite different."

I pouted and like I did to Boromir before, I slapped Legolas on the forearm, "You're so mean...  What does 'aier' mean?"  
He grinned, "You will have to find out, now will you not?"

"Fine, je ne t'aime pas."  I replied.  His eyebrows were knitted in confusion and I smiled triumphantly, "It's a language in my world that is spoken by a group of people.  I learn it too, so tough luck for you."

He pouted, "Well, that's not fair, I taught you elvish.  You have to teach me that language."

I groaned, not knowing how to resist his pout, "Okay, okay...  It's a language called French.  And what I said was 'I don't like you'..."

* * * * *

Author's Notes: I cannot believe this...  26 reviews...  Oh my god *faints*  Anyways...  I'm sorry I'm not updating so fast right now...  1st reason is that it's Spring Break and that I'm going out with my friends almost the whole week, lol.  2nd reason is that I'm under huge amount of stress due to my mother...  Ugh...  And next is that the war (US vs Iraq) is starting within 48 hours the last time I checked, which was yesterday...  So it's technically starting in 36 hours and it's just...  Making me depressed once again.  As if my personal problems aren't enough...  *sighs*  Anyways, moving on to the reviewers...

Thank you!

Flyaway – LoL...  I've made your day just like that?  Well, yeah, I was going to make a love triangle, but I think one between Alan and Legolas would be enough =\  And yes, you are the first to review, lol ^^

princess of mirkwood – LoL!  Sorry for the cliff-hanger =\  I just love those, lol ^^  Hope Legolas' reaction isn't OOC =\

The Balrog of Altena – lol...  Can you feel the love tonight...?  LoL, I love that song, anyways...  I'm going to update as soon as possible =\

YingRui – Thanks!

leSOAD – Thanks a lot ^^

Stary Night – lol, Legolas is...  I dunno, you'll have to find out...  lol.  I'm so sorry for being cruel!  But my friends think I'm cruel too, lol ^^

Lainy – Yeah, I guess the character found by Legolas is too much written, so eh.   Haldir's pretty cool...  he's one of my favourite characters too ^^  elf kisses?  I hope those are Legolas elf kisses, LoL!  Anyways, *grins*  Thanks a lot.  I like Haldir lots =\  I'll update soon, yep ^^

aga_xris – Thanks a lot!  But, yeah...  I did a 'killer move' LoL  ^^  Sorry!

Lady Fae – Ohh...  It's one of the first Boromir romance I've seen, I'm gonna read that very soon  ^^  I think I've also found a way to save Boromir...  Gonna add another new twist to the story, lol ^^

Alina*Greenleaf – Thanks a lot!  And I do have to agree with you on a lot of things...  Mostly, Jessica still doesn't know if she's in love...  I was just too lazy to make a Boromir/Alan/Legolas love triangle...  I think Legolas/Alan will be enough, don't you think so *grins*  Anyways, she's still in denial ^^  I do know what love is...  And it absolutely sucks if the person you love doesn't love you back.  *sighs*  But yeah, I do know the difference between a crush and love...  If I didn't, I don't think I'll be even writing any romance stories...  It's easier to write when you've been through it =\  Thanks again!

eleven princess – lol...  I'm definitely a Legolas/Bloom nutter ^^

elfluvr777 – LoL, I'll post more...  Promise ^^

My Arwen – LoL!  Moi?  Annoying?  Those two are oxymoron!  I am _not_ annoying!  Lol!  Anyways, I probably am for leaving a cliff-hanger like that.  Anyways, thanks a lot!

Youko Demon – LoL...  Are you...  Okay?  *laughs*  Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one too ^^

Black Angel – Thanks a lot ^^

Daine of Queenscove – Oh man...  Everyone says I'm either cruel or evil!  Gah!  Aww...  Anyways, I still hope you enjoy this chapter, lol.

ellie – I just kissed you on the cheek cause I'm happy!  Bah...  You don't want my kiss?  *sniffles*  You cut me deep, you cut me reaaal deep...  Wait, was that from Shrek?  LoL!  Anyways, thanks...  I'll make sure not to kiss you again, LoL!

Bex the Bold – LoL!  Evil...  Er...  Are you okay?  Anyways, I love cliff-hangers, lol.  See you later!

Telboriel - ^^  Thanks a lot.  Well, I hope Legolas' reaction wasn't OOC =\  She and Haldir are definitely friends...  I have more plans for Haldir later.  And no, Haldir ain't gonna fall in love with her, lol ^^  Anyways, that's what I felt around Haldir the first time I saw him in the movie, but I like him now ^^  Later!

Meldavane – LoL!  Thanks a lot ^^

Lady Evenstar – Er...  Tell me, how old do you think I am?  I probably sound like a 10-year-old kid =\  LoL!

Lady Katanya – LoL!  Thanks a lot.  I know I'm awesome...  and I'm being self-loving, lol...  *slaps self*  Okay, done ^^  Hope you enjoyed this ^^

O.B.I.M – Thanks a lot!  *grins*  Oh man, stalkers!  Ahhhhhhhh!

I would also like to thank **My Arwen** for reading this before I post this just to make sure I didn't make Legolas too OOC.  Anyways, thanks a lot ^^  Hope you enjoyed that!

Last thing, if you didn't know, what Jessica spoke was French.  Good thing I know French...  There's going to be a few of those in later chapters ^^  Those that want to be on my mailing list, leave your email in your review or email me and I'll gladly do so.  Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  Love you all!__


	12. Speechless

Chapter 11

By Crystal

Author's Notes:  This chapter is inspired by **Flyaway**.  Thanks a lot!  ^^  Love you all!

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

"So you are really worried, I am guessing, Jessica."  
I nodded and looked up, "Yes, I am worried...  You've tried talking to him already...  I don't think he's really listening...  His eyes are always unfocused, as if he's thinking of something else.  I don't know what to do..."

"But nothing is necessarily going to happen, Jessica."

"Something's going to happen if I don't do anything about it, Aragorn."  I replied while wrapping my arms around myself, trying to reassure myself.  "Something's going to happen..."  I whispered softly to myself again.

He patted my head, "I am sure that he will be fine."

"I know the future...  I see it.  I know for a fact, that he will die if I don't do anything about it.  I know...  Legolas knows...  Gandalf knows..."

"Gandalf?"

I nodded, "He knew...  He told me to follow my heart and that I will know what to do when the time comes, but I'm still worried, Aragorn.  I don't know what to do!  Even Lady Galadriel told me to follow my heart, but I'm confused."  I tightened the grip around myself.  "I'm scared, Aragorn.  I'm scared.  Not for my life, but for his.  He doesn't deserve death so soon."

I felt his hands grabbing my shoulders firmly, "If Gandalf says you will know when the time comes, then you will know.  Do not be scared...  Who are you to say who deserves death and who does not?  We are all humans, Jessica."

"Perhaps we are," I replied, "But I can do something about this...  I know I can."

"We know you can do something about it, Jessica...  But how do you know if what you are doing is right or wrong?"

I looked up at him with determination in my eyes, "I will follow my heart, Aragorn."

I was expecting something like 'you are a foolish girl' or something of the sort to come out of his mouth, but instead, he smiled.  "Then I will help you with all the help I can get...  I hope you will follow your heart with this problem...  Along with other problems."  I frowned in confusion, then he whispered, "Legolas".

"What about you and Arwen then?"  I asked, curious.

He sighed, "I am a mere human, Jessica...  She is an elf.  I am a mortal and she is not..."

"I am a mortal and he is not..."  I whispered quietly.  Aragorn looked at me, "It is the same with Legolas and I."  I replied.  He looked speechless and I sighed, then nodded, looking at him.  We said our farewells and he left for wherever while I took my journal and began writing.  "What about you and Arwen then, Aragorn?"  I repeated once again, quietly.

**_January 29, 3019_**

**_What about you and Arwen, Aragorn?  What about the two of you?  What about Legolas and I, the two of _****us_?  I don't know...  Aragorn is right, we are but mere humans...  But if Legolas doesn't mind, it doesn't really matter...  Does it?  Anyways, I guess I'm doing okay...  Not too bad, yet not exactly what I'd call good.  There's not much to worry about except the thing about Boromir again.  We, Aragorn and I, were just discussing about that earlier.  Legolas and I were getting closer...  I think.  Anyways, it seems like the whole Fellowship knows about it, except Boromir.  He walks around, dazed and thoughtful and it's like he doesn't see anything around him anymore.  He's always thinking about something, and I guess it's about the Ring.  Anyways, it's that time of the day again...  The time where I meet Legolas and teach him my fluent French (I'm rolling my eyes now) while he teaches me his Elvish.  While I'm teaching him French, I might think about our difference between mortals and immortals...  Or I can just try to forget the whole conversation with Aragorn, which is near impossible.  Anyways, I'm going to go now.  Bye._**

**_-Jessica_**

Slowly, I closed my journal and put it in my bag once again and started heading towards the fountain where we met all the time.  When I reached the water fountain, I was surprised.  He wasn't here yet.  Usually, Legolas would be early, but today, I guess he had something to do.  Smiling, I sat down against a tree trunk.  Ooh...  I wish I had a penny with me...  When I was young, whenever I passed by a water fountain, I would always throw one in there...  I still do, just for the hell of it.

Closing my eyes and sighing, I started humming a song again...  Well...  A song...  Enya's 'May It Be'.  Halfway through, the song, someone else joined in the singing...  A voice that I knew well...  I stopped humming and listened to his name roll off my tongue, "Legolas".

"Comment ça va?"  (How are you?) He asked, smiling.

I forced a tiny smile, "Je suis bien, merci.  Et Toi?"  (I'm fine, thank you.  You?)

He tilted my head up gently while looking in my eyes, I looked sideways, hoping he wouldn't see the worry pass through my eyes, "En ie'amin, Jessica.  Mani naa ta?" (Look at me, Jessica.  What is it?).  He changed back to Elvish.

I looked at him, then shook my head, looking away again, "It's nothing, really..."

"Jessica..."  I looked up again, "I wish you would tell me.  If you want to love and be loved in return, then you must trust the person."

"Aragorn..."  He looked at me with surprise, "It's Aragorn...  He said something that awoke my thoughts."  He wrapped his arms around my shoulder reassuringly, "What he said was...  'I am a mere human...  She is an elf.  I am a mortal and she is not...'.  He was referring to Arwen and him...  But it made me think about...  Us."

He chuckled quietly, "Do not worry, Jessica...  If I know Arwen well, and I think I know her well.  She will not listen to anybody, not even Lord Elrond... She will marry Aragorn..."  He looked at me, then brushed my hair behind my ear, "As for Us..."  He paused, "I would do the same as Arwen would."

"Are you...  serious?"  I asked, almost thinking it was too good to be true.

He cupped my face quietly, "I am quite serious, Jessica..."  He lowered his head towards mine, "Quite serious indeed..."  He repeated quietly, then brushed his lips against mine.

I froze at the touch, but soon enough, I felt myself melt at the touch of the kiss.  Never had I felt something so...  strong in my life.  It was as if a strong bond had been created at that moment...  I closed my eyes slowly, feeling his lips on mine again.  Not even Alan had made me feel so wanted in my life...  I felt him pull away and I opened my eyes slowly, smiling.

"Do you believe me now?"  He asked, smiling, then he added, "Your face is red, melamin."  I nodded silently, speechless.  "Good."  He wrapped his arms around me, my face in his chest and rocked me forward and backwards slowly, while he sang some sort of Elvish song in my ears.

I sighed in his chest, contented, "Je t'aime, Legolas Greenleaf."  (I love you, Legolas Greenleaf.)

He stroke my hair, "Amin mela lle ner, Jessica."  (I love you more, Jessica.)

"What's 'melamin'?"  I suddenly asked, my voice muffled by his shirt.

He chuckled, "It means 'my love', melamin."  I smiled again, sighing in his shirt.

* * * * *

**_January 30, 3019_**

**_It was yesterday that Legolas had kissed me...  I still can't believe he kissed me...  He actually kissed me!  Anyways, I'm starting to sound like Iris...  I wonder what she'd say about that...  I can't wait to tell her about everything anyways.  But then, what about Alan?  God, this is all so frustrating I want to pound ...  Anyone's head.  I still can't remember what date we are leaving...  But I think it's soon, after all, we can't be staying here for _****that_ long, can we?  _**

I heard a throat clearing, and I looked up to see Haldir.  I gave him a signal to wait...

**_Haldir's here...  And no, I'm still not friends with him, though I don't know why he's here.  Anyways, I shall see...  Bye!_**

**_-Jessica._**

I put my journal away and looked up, "Yes?"

He surprised me by smiling, a real genuine smile on his face, "I have to congratulate you about Legolas..."

"Wha..."

"He told me, of course.  But I felt the need to congratulate you."

Not knowing what to say, I said, "Thanks..."  Then I felt a smile come to my face, "Well, since Legolas is your friend,"  He gave a nod, indicating that I was right, "I guess it's needed that we become friends too."

It didn't take long for Haldir and I to become friends, and once I started talking to him, he wasn't always as serious when he was on duty.  When he wasn't on duty, he was quite carefree and fun to talk to.  We talked about everything, from Legolas to Lady Galadriel, back to the Ring, and other stuff.

For a very long time, we talked with ease, slowly knowing each other better, slowly trusting each other more...  But it was then that an elf came up and whispered into Haldir's ears.  When they were whispering back and forth, I took my time to study the architecture and then, they finally stopped.

Haldir looked at me, his face serious and calm once again, I sighed quietly, "Lady Galadriel wishes to see all the Fellowship and wishes to talk with you."

"About what?"

"I think about you."

That was another time I was speechless, slowly, I stood up along with Haldir, hoping suddenly that Legolas would come out of somewhere so he would be the one leading me to Lady Galadriel instead.  Halfway through the passage, I asked him, "Are you staying?"

He nodded, "I believe so."

I walked with him, and then, it was then I met up with Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn and the four hobbits.  I greeted them silently, then smiled at Legolas.  For a few minutes, we stood there silent, waiting for Lady Galadriel to come, and she did, finally.

She looked at me, and once again, I heard her speak in my head, _You will tell them of your realm and how you know everything..._  

Will I have to tell them what happens and who dies...?  

_Nay, for you shall only have the need to tell them how you know the future._  

I don't really _know_ the future, Lady Galadriel.  

_Perhaps not, but you know the future of the Fellowship until a certain point._

But...

"Today, we are here to discuss one member of the Fellowship."  Boromir looked up while everyone glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, then Lady Galadriel spoke up again, "We are talking about Jessica...  And her past before she went to Rivendell..."  She looked up at me, her eyes staring at mine, making me want to look away, "And I believe, only a few know of it...  Lord Elrond, Gandalf...  Prince Legolas...  And the future King to Gondor..."  Her eyes were now on Aragorn...

So we were about to discuss about Earth, huh?  How come I wasn't informed?

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Sorry about that extremely slow update!  I was pretty busy hanging out with my friends all week, it's Spring Break, but it's ending.  Crap!  Anyways, I'm going out swimming with them again in about...  Two hours and a half.  So yeah...  Thanks for all the reviewers, you know I love you guys!

Flyaway – LoL!  As for saving Boromir...  Er...  Let's just say I'm willing to risk it to ^^  *winks*  Anyways...  I hope you liked that tiny interaction between Jessica and Aragorn.  I might add more even later ^^  Eh, it's good to be hyper sometimes...  But I have _never_ been hyped up in my life.  My friends say I'm weird =\

ellie – Whee!  I'm your _friend_?  *eyes budges out*  And yeah, the donkey said that, Lol ^^  War's scary, and it's stared...  *sighs*  *hugs*  Hope you're all right too ^^

The Balrog of Altena – Whee!  It's one of your faaaaaavourites?!  *huggles and huggles self*  *parties*  I hate parties by the way...  But I'm gladdddd!

Kate – Thanks!

Albinofrog88 – LoL, I still do writing, but I did less =\  I mean, only two updates a week!  And meaning all my stories...  This is the only story I've been updating...  I'm a bad girl =\

Draco Malfoy – Thanks!

Stary Night – LoL, you're welcome for the not so cruel ending ^^  Thanks for reviewing!

princess of mirkwood – Well, Legolas is willing to try if he loves her or not.  You're on my mailing list ^^

O.B.I.M – Thanks!

Lily of the Shadow – Thanks a lot!

darkmagic03 – I put you on the mailing list.  Anyways, thanks!

Youko Demon – Lol, I'm normal...  Kinda.  Well, I'm just too depressed it's abnormal.  I'm not emotional towards _anyone_, which is scary for my friends...  and frustrating.  Cause when they argue, I don't take sides and I point out everyone's faults...  And not to mention when some of my friends are pissed off and bitch off at me, they can't really get me piss =\  I just stand there, wait for them to finish bitching and I just...  bitch them out =\  Sometimes, I just take all the bitching as a compliment =\  Anyways, a mailing list is an email I send you when I update this story every time.  So you're going to receive an email every time I update the story ^^

Kat True – As for Boromir living or dying...  I do think that I'm adding a twist for sure...  But I might add another twist later.  Sad endings are depressing, but they're more memorable...  But I'm warning you, for one, that I can't write a happy ending...  Well, that might be cause I can't remember the meaning of happiness that much, lol.  But anyways, it won't be _that_ sad.  Promise.  Thanks a lot and see you later!

Hana – Yep, you're on the mailing list!  Not too Mary-Sueish?  Thank gods ^^  And I hope you enjoyed the chapters!

aga_xris – Let the heavens rejoice?!  Lol!  Thanks a lot!

pandapearl – A mailing list is when I send you an email every time I update ^^  Anyways, thanks!

Telboriel - *grins*  I like French and I'm a fluent speaker of it...  It has to do with the fact that I lived in Quebec for six years since I was three and _then_ moved.  But anyways, I'm developing everyone's character slowly...  Ugh, I don't know if I had enough to develop Gimli's character...  And I might have to ditch the hobbits a bit...  Anyways, *hugs*  See ya later!

Lady Evenstar – Yep, you're close...  ^^  Thanks for reviewing!

Siren – LoL...  *Legolas pouts*  *pinces cheeks*  Isn't he soooo cute?!  *squeals*  *winces*  Now I sound like Iris =\  Gah!

caoimha-took – Heya!  LoL, it's not sad...  Cause that happens when other stories get updated, especially 'Broken'.  LoL, I like that story lots!  Anyways, thanks!

Red Demon – Yep, it's a Mary-Sue, I've come to accept it.  LoL...  At least it's a unique Mary-Sue =\  Anyways, thanks a lot!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Hmm...  a tap-dancing hobbit *grins*  Anyways, Legolas doesn't know if he's in love and he's willing to try if it's love.  As for the war with Iraq and U.S...  *sighs*  No offence to Americans, but I'm not helping Iraq either...  All I'm saying is that the U.S. are wrong for bombing them like that, but the Iraqis aren't better off either =\

Cassie-bear01 – Thanks a lot ^^  Funneeeeeeeey?  Lol ^^  Anyways, see ya later!

Meldavane – Kodak moment *grins*  Yeah, it's cute.  I might draw some pictures for this fic, cause there are some _really_ cute scenes in here ^^  Anyways, see ya later!

My Arwen – Heya!  Well, yeah, I did type all that out.  It took me about another hour more to finish that chapter.  Well, usually, I don't write it on paper.  I type whatever I'm thinking right now, so the one on the computer is my first draft, then I correct it all and I reread it, skim through it, actually.  But anyways, yeah.  

Heather – Heya!  Yep.  Anyways, thanks a lot ^^

sirenxowe – Thanks a lot ^^

Author's Notes: If you want to be on the mailing list, please leave your email address in your review.  Other than that, I might not be able to update within the next week...  I have about one day to finish _all_ my school work since I'm going out today and I have tomorrow to do it...  I haven't started _any_ homework, so I'm screwed over.  ^^  Anyways, thanks for all the reviewers!  I have _twenty-seven_ of them!  Woohoo!  Later guys, love you all _very, very, very_ much!  Bye!


	13. Explainations

Chapter 12

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I looked at Legolas for support and I saw a tiny smile gracing his lips, reassuring me.  Boromir looked confused as hell and I took a deep breath, getting ready to explain my whole story.  "As Lady Galadriel said, I'm suppose to explain my past..."  Though I was not informed, I added to myself quietly.

"I...  I am not from this world, and before any of you ask, don't.  I will explain everything...  In our world, there is nothing as elves, dwarves, hobbits, orcs, wizards...  The only species are human.  We fight against each other, humans against humans...  And the trees are cut down, and in their places are buildings..."  I saw Legolas wince at the thought, "There is one man in our world, Earth that wrote a story named _The Hobbit_ and a trilogy called _The Lord of the Rings._"

"_The Hobbit _is about how Bilbo Baggins got the Ring, and _The Lord of the Rings_ is about this...  It is written that nine companions shall set out from Rivendell to the Caradhras, where it will be blocked, and from there to the Mines of Moria, where Gandalf shall fall into shadow...  And from there, the eight companions left shall set out to Lothlórien."

"This was all suppose to happen, but the only thing that was not suppose to happen...  Was me.  I was not suppose to be here, and I've felt left out...  Even though the other nine companions welcomed me with opened arms and friendly words, I felt left out.  Gandalf once told me that everything happened for a reason, and I doubted that when I first heard him say that..."

Pippin raised his hand, jumping up and down enthusiastically, "What about now?"

I looked up at Legolas, quickly, then back down at him, "I believe him.  I believe that everything happens for a reason.  I believe that my path has been laid before me even before I was born...  I believe that."

"Well, I do not see why Jessica here has to tell us this."  Haldir said, cutting in.

Merry nodded up and down, "Master Haldir here is right, it will not make us think any less of her even if she does not belong in our world."

I patted both Merry and Pippin's head, "Thanks..."  Then I looked up at Lady Galadriel, "But I think that there is a reason why she had made me tell you all...  There is something she knows and we do not."

"You are a good observer, Jessica...  But your statement has a slight flaw...  There is something you and I know and not the others...  Do not try to deny, for you do know, but you have not figured it out yet...  You will in time.  I am only getting you to tell the eight companions for them to be ready when the time will come."

"When the time will come for what?"  Legolas suddenly asked, his eyes curious.

"You will find that out within two months' time, Prince Legolas."  Lady Galadriel replied.

It was then I caught sight of Boromir's intense stare, "How come I was not told of this, Jessica?"

"I..."  
"Am I not your friend too?"  He asked, his eyes filled with pain only I could see.

"Boromir..."  He turned around and walked away and I gave everyone an apology glance and hurried after Boromir.  When I finally caught up to him, I sat beside him, "Boromir...  It's not because I don't trust you-"

"Then what is it?"  He ordered.

I sighed, "I did not want to trouble and burden you any further.  You have been a great brother and friend to me, Boromir...  And I can see that you have been burdened by the Ring.  I did not see the need to make you worry and have more weight on your shoulders."  
"How is that a burden, telling me the truth and your past?"

"Look, Boromir...  I have not told a lie...  And how are you not going to be burdened by it?  If I had told you straight out when we were having a normal conversation, you would have thought me as insane and nuts.  You would have sent me to the healers immediately and have me treated."  I replied, crossing my arms.

He looked at me, and I stared him, daring him to challenged he.  All of a sudden, his shoulders sagged down, "I guess you are right."  
Smiling, I chuckled softly, "I am always right, Boromir.  You should have learned that by now."

He sighed, a look of tiredness cross his face, "Yes, I have learned that a long time ago."

Concerned, I patted him on the shoulder, "You look really tired, Boromir.  Perhaps you should retire to your bed for now."  He shook his head and was about to protest when I growled, "Go to bed, Boromir, before I come and kick your ass."

Finally nodding, he left me in silence and I stood up, sighing.  I finally felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and it was the first time I had actually felt it...  I blushed slightly, "Legolas..."  I said, biting my lips softly.

"Are you still worried about Boromir?"  I nodded, "Do not worry, for he is strong and he shall be fine.  You are there to help him, are you not?  He will be fine, he will not die, Jessica.  Do not worry so much over such thing."

I felt my head roll in between his shoulder and his head and I sighed, somehow contented, "As much as I do not want to worry, Legolas...  I will have to.  He is my friend and a brother to me.  I do not think I will be able to forgive myself if anything happens to Boromir...  I love him as much as I love the others..."  Then I added as an after thought, "Except possibly you."

"I am glad you said that, Jessica...  But as you have told Boromir, you had better go to sleep also.  Or you will lack sleep and then, you will not have enough energy to think about what to do about Boromir.  Get your rest back, then we will speak about it tomorrow.  What do you think?"

I nodded my head slowly, then closed my eyes, my head resting on his shoulders.  I wanted to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy that I decided against it and just let my body relax, knowing fully that Legolas was going to catch me, not matter what happened.  He was going to be there, no matter what happened.  I have a feeling...  And for some reason, I know that gut feeling was right.

I heard Legolas chuckle quietly, then say, "Quel Kaima lirimaer."  (Sleep well lovely one.)

I answered quietly, "Bonne nuit...  Legolas."  (Good night...  Legolas.)

* * * * *

**_January 31, 3019_**

**_Well, I am just plain tired right now.  I just got woken up by Aragorn and I was about to cuss at him until he gave me a look again.  Sigh.  I'm so tired right now...  Argh, I swear...  I want to shove a stick up his rear, then he can hop around, trying to pull that out while I go back to bed._**

I frowned to myself, then shook my head, chuckling.

**_That would be a sight to behold...  The future King of Gondor hopping up and down, trying to pull a stick out of his rear...  Oh man, I should stop talking about Aragorn's butt...  Legolas' is way nicer.  Hah, I'm just kidding.  Anyways, there's nothing much...  We just had a discussion with Lady Galadriel, Haldir, the rest of the Fellowship and I...  About my past...  On Earth.  Well, I can hear really light elf footsteps coming towards me...  My best guess is Legolas...  Then Haldir.  Those are the only two elves that would come talk to a mere human like me.  I shall go now.  See you soon._**

**_-Jessica_**

I looked up from my journal, not the least surprised at the sight of Legolas.  I gave a small, "Maer aur, Legolas."  (Good morning, Legolas.)

He smiled, "Maer aur, melamin."  (Good morning, my love.)  He walked even closer, then leaned down and kissed my forehead, "What have you doing today?"  He asked, sitting down, then pulled me into his chest, into his embrace.

I relaxed into his embrace, and smirked, "well, I just got woken up by the future King of Gondor...  and then my wild imagination ran away and stared imagining about shoving a...  er...  piece of long thing up a certain future King's...  bum?"  I said, my finger on my lips, faking a thoughtful look.

"You...  What?"  He asked, confusion marring his face.

"Oh, you heard me the first time, Legolas Greenleaf.  Don't make me repeat it again, will you now?"  I looked up at his, then pinch his cheeks lightly, turning it red.  He sat there, completely motionless for the next few minutes, and I was starting to get worried.  "Legolas...?  Are you okay?"

His eyes blinked into focus, "Aye...  I was just thinking...  about you and your imagination..."

I chuckled quietly, "It is the truth, Prince Legolas."  Then added, "Do not worry, it was only because I was in a bad mood, being awakened...  I would _never_ do that to Aragorn..."  Then once again added, "At least as long as he does not annoy me."

"I am relieved, that is a fact.  I was clearly afraid that you might...  Well...  You understand me."  Then he gave a small grin.

I nodded my head, mocking seriousness, "I understand perfectly well."  Then grinned when Aragorn suddenly appeared.  I even saw Legolas grin with me childishly.  Making my mouth in a shape like a trumpet, I shouted at him, "Aragorn!  We were just talking to you.  Come here, will you?!"

He turned around, confusion found on his face as his eyes met the grinning faces of Legolas and I.  "What is it?"  He asked, when he suddenly neared.

Legolas shrugged, "Nothing much, Aragorn."  He replied, "A certain human woman was just discussing to me that she was about to shove something up a certain human's rear for waking her up."

I nodded my head up and down childishly while Aragorn suddenly had a look of playfulness.  "Ah, I see Legolas...  Well,"  his eyes twinkled, "I most certainly want to get her back for having thoughts like that."

I frowned in confusion, "Wha...?"  Then I heard myself squeal when I felt Legolas' hands on my stomach and tickling me, "Stop it, Legolas!"  I laughed, pushing his hands away, but when I grabbed hold of both of his hands, I felt another pair of hands tickle me, "Aragorn!"  I gasped, then laughed again as they continued tickling me.  "Not...!   Fair...!  Two against...  One!"  I tried to say again, between my laughs.

When their hands were off my body, I still continued laughing.  Laughing at the ticklish feeling and laughing at the irony that, Alan and Alan's friend, Josh had done that to me once too...  From blurry view, I saw Legolas and Aragorn look at me with concern when I couldn't stop laughing.  I shut my eyes tightly, still laughing but quieted down when I felt a hand on my shoulder, then my sight getting darker.  Then lips on mine.  My eyes snapped opened and I stopped laughing.

When Legolas pulled away from me, I could hear Aragorn chuckling merrily beside him.  I saw Legolas grinning widely, then turn to Aragorn, a grin still on his face, "It is just to get her to stop laughing."  He lifted me up by my two arms and put me down where I could lean on his chest again.

Aragorn nodded, disbelieving, "Aye, I am sure it is just to get her to quiet down."

I sighed, contented.  Alan...  He seems so far away in my past...  Legolas is my present...  And he will always be my present...

* * * * *

numbskul411 – Thanks a lot ^^  I would kill to be in Jessica's shoe too...  But it's impossible, me thinks =\  As for learning Elvish, there are a few websites over the internet where you can learn =\  I'll update soon ^^

Bloomin_Nicki – Lol, thanks a lot.  See you soon ^^

ellie – Donkey was funny ^^  War's here, yeah...  It's scary sometimes...  But my dad says it'll be over soon...  hopefully.  Anyways, hope you and your family's doing okay ^^  *huggles*  later!

Flyaway – Yep, you inspired me!  *gasps along*  lol, I'm kidding.  Anyways, thanks again.  More Aragorn and Jessica together and Legolas and Jessica too...  Also Boromir...  Hope it's to your liking.  As for a slow mover for romance...  I usually make them kiss after the second chapter =\  But this is the only story that I had them kiss on the tenth chapter and after...  I'm so proud of myself!  I think I'll get more Haldir soon...  ^^  See ya later!

Gypsy Rain – Thanks a lot ^^  Haldir's a very important character in the story...  As you will see later on.

YingRui – Thanks a lot ^^ I'm on your favs!  *cheers*

MaverickGirl – Thanks ^^  Well, sucks to be without a comp, eh?

Kat Tru – Lol, she was always sarcastic.  Well, if you think it's too sad, there's always a sequel *winks*  Anyways, see you soon!

Vorbis – Well, you'll have to see ^^

Kate – Thanks a ton!

O.B.I.M – Thanks a lot!

elfluvr777 – All right, you're on the mailing list.  Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Lainy – LoL, I'm swooning too ^^  I like Haldir, he's nice ^^  But I didn't like him the first time, he acted so...  arrogant kind of, in the movie =\  But he's good.  Me likes.  And nope, I won't tell you.  It'll come in a few chapters ^^  As for TTT and RotK?  Well, you'll have to see...  If I tell you, I'll spoil it ^^  Naw, Legolas saves kisses for _me_ ^^  See ya later!

QuackingFrog – Thanks a lot  ^^  She's kinda like me...  But she's more like me in the sequel ^^

Youko Demon – LoL, I was normal once...  At one point of my life.  I get so depressed everyday when I wake up.  I just wake up and start thinking about how to kill the teachers =\  I'm just neutral about lots of stuff.  Thanks and you can ask me anything and I'll try to answer as much as possible...  But just as many humans are, I don't know the answer to most questions =\  Anyways, thanks again and see you later!

The Balrog of Altena – Woohoo!  Thanks a lot ^^  Well, you'll have to keep wondering!  It's coming up in a few chapters...  So yep.

Tap-dancing Hobbit - *grins*  Yeah, they're relationship blooms, so does the other relationships...  Especially between her, Aragorn and Haldir...  Also Boromir at times.  Anyways, I won't end it too soon...  I don't think.  I think the shortest is going to be twenty chapters...  But I think it'll be longer =\

Cassie-bear01 – Thanks a lot ^^

sexyelevenfreak – LoL, I'll update.  Thanks!

Emily – Thanks a lot...  Je ne vous aime pas works too, but it's like, I don't like you guys.  Or it can be a polite way of saying I don't like you.  Je ne t'aime pas is the direct translation of I don't like you.  Usually people say Je ne vous aime pas to be more polite =\

darkangelskiss – Thanks

Mr Arwen – Ah...  Well, you'll have to see now, won't you?  *winks*  lol, I'm sorry I got you so excited when you saw how long it was, but I'm afraid it's the same with this chapter =\  Sorry!  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this.

Nemiwea – Thanks a lot...  I might check over once I'm done with the whole story, but for now, I'm just too lazy =\  Thanks!

SirenFFX86@aol.com - LoL...  Oh my god, I'm feeling sorry for Legolas now.  *Saves Legolas and gives him back to Jessica*  Anyways...  *grins*  I'll see you soon ^^

Meldavane – Kodak Moment ^^  I wouldn't mind, I'll post up the link if I ever do drawings, which might be soon...  Possibly next week if I feel like drawing next week.  See ya!

Lily of the Shadow – Thanks!

Goddess Of Light – Thanks a lot ^^  You'll die of suspense?! I don't want death on my hands!  Ah!

Hana – Lol, it's great you have a smile on your face.  PMS?  Well, I hope you're better soon...  I know how you feel, lol ^^  Anyways, as for Haldir...  You'll have to see...  But I'm going to tell you this...  Haldir plays a crucial role in this fic.  Hope you check this again soon!

Author's Notes: I have to apologize for that _very_ late chapter.  But I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon...  I'm so stressed out, not to mention busy.  I had to skip my Kendo class today cause I have a math test coming up.  Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you want to be on the mailing list, leave your email down on a review.  See ya soon!  *huggles all*  ^^


	14. A Single Red Rose

Chapter 13

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I just wanted to wish you all good health and wash your hands every time you touch something.  I just got news that a hundred more people in Ontario have been infected by sars.  Be careful, kay?  As if the war doesn't have me stressed out already *groans*  Anyways love ya all and be careful!

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I tried to breathe as quietly as possible as I advanced slowly on him, my steps barely making a single sound on the floor, my eyes focused on him and on my feet and making the least bit of sound possible.  I began to grin as he didn't turn around, and just when I was about to say, 'boo!', he beat me to it.

"Almost.  But you are still too noisy."

I groaned, "Legolas!"  I whined, "I have been practicing for what...?  Two weeks?"

Legolas nodded, smiling, "Exactly two weeks that you have tried to sneak up on me and that you have been practicing archery with me and swordsmanship with both Boromir and Aragorn."

I mumbled under my breath, "And I absolutely suck at archery."

Legolas patted on the ground beside him lazily and I sat down beside him.  "It is not surprising, for I myself have practiced archery for years and years before I could get it on my target every time.  It takes practice, Jessica."

I sighed, "Perhaps, but it seems that holding the sword is easier.  I beat Aragorn once...  But then again, that was only because I tripped and fell on him."  A grin came to my face as I remembered that day.

It was sunny that day, and it was Aragorn's idea to train my swordsmanship once again.  So I got ready, determination in my eyes as the rest of the Fellowship watched at the side.  As I rushed towards him, I suddenly felt something at my foot and suddenly fell, face down...  And on top of Aragorn.  His eyes widened slightly at the unexpected move and I feel on top of him, sitting on his stomach while he laid on the floor, face up.  I started laughing along with the rest of the Fellowship and we all had a good laugh, until Aragorn started grumbling about my weight, and I whacked his head once.

Legolas laughed quietly, "That was quite a sight, you sitting on top of Aragorn laughing while he whined about your weight."

I slapped Legolas on the arm playfully, "Never, _ever_ while to a girl about their weight."

"I'll keep that in mind."  He grinned.

I leaned my back against the wall, "Legolas...  What is the date?  I was wondering when we are leaving Lothlórien?"

"It is February the 14th.  As for out date to leave Lothlórien, I have not the slightly clue...  But do you really want to leave and have the weight of his death on your shoulders, Jessica?  Or have your heart decided what you should do?"

I shook my head, "I have not the slightest idea, Legolas...  But I believed in Gandalf, and I will continue to believe in him.  He told me that my heart would tell me, and I believe him."

"I believe in Gandalf too..."  he kissed my forehead lightly as I smiled.

My eyes widened, "Wait, what is the date again?"

"February 14th."  He replied.

I squealed, "Ohhh...!  It is Valentine's Day!"

He looked absolutely confused, "Wha-at?"

"Va-len-tine's Day!  Do you guys not have it here in Middle-Earth?"

He shook his head, "I am afraid not.  Please explain."

I pouted by shook it off, "Well, on Earth, Valentine's Day is an annual celebration.  A couple, like boyfriends and girlfriends, and as elves would say, the couples that are bound would celebrate the day together, skipping school, meaning not going to school and watching movies...  I'll explain movies to you later.  Anyways, the boys always end up getting the girls flowers...  And it is romantic."  I said, grinning.

Legolas shrugged, "I guess it is a shame that Middle-Earth does not celebrate this.  It would be nice, perhaps."  It almost sounded so indifferent I wanted to kick him in the rear.  Perhaps elves, like all guys, do not see the hints that girls drop.  Idiots.

Silence followed and after a few minutes, I sighed, "Anyways, I should get going now.  I shall go find Aragorn and attempt to sneak up on him.  But I will most likely be heard again.  Good day to you, Legolas.  And I shall see you later."  I said, standing up and when I was far enough from him, I turned around and waved.  I saw him smile a mischievous smile and I shrugged it off, thinking that I most likely saw wrong, since he had kept his face straight for the few minutes of silence between us.

Slowing down once again, I stepped on the floor with my heel, making the least sound possible instead of tip toeing, and to my surprise, it worked much more efficiently.  Smirking, I walked towards the unsuspecting Aragorn and then suddenly jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Boo!"

He chuckled, "Much better, Jessica.  You almost got me, but that last step before you jumped gave you away easily."

"Darn."  I said, sighing.  "Sooo...  Want to spar?  I am bored to death."

I saw Aragorn life up his eyebrow in a perfect arc, "What about our dear handsome prince, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?"

I huffed and started explaining, "See?  There is this celebration in my world that the couples have fun together on a day and the boy gives the girl a flower.  I even _hinted_ at Legolas..."  I sighed, picking up a random sword on the floor that nobody was using, "But nooo...  Legolas did not get the hint, but instead, made the whole situation so awkward I had to leave.  So here I am."

Aragorn smirked, "So I'm second priority, after Legolas?"

"Of course!  He is my...  I mean...  Never mind, Aragorn."  I said, holding up the sword.

Aragorn gave me a knowing smile while I shrugged away, "Be careful and do not trip on the floor again, Jessica.  I might not be able to catch you this time as I have caught you last time."

I growled in my throat, "Shut up, Aragorn.  I want to have a physical spar, not verbal spar..."  I checked the footwork Aragorn and Boromir taught me, then checked the position of my sword.  When I was all ready, I narrowed my eyes...  And charged.

I heard my sword go in contact with his, and I could feel the vibrations go to my hands as our swords met.  "Darn it..."  I growled.  I pulled away suddenly, and swung my sword again, almost touching his flesh when another clash rang.

"Are you trying to kill me, Jessica?"  Aragorn said, smiling.

I smiled, then pulled away, "Nope."  I answered truthfully, "I knew you would have blocked it, and if you could not have blocked it, I would have stopped, but I would have been terribly disappointed at you."  I grinned.

Aragorn nodded, thoughtful, "That was nice, a faster reaction than you had when I first taught you."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, what do you expect, Aragorn?  I have been training with you for two weeks straight!  If I did not improve, I would have called myself an idiot."

I heard a throat clearing, "You are correct that you would have a faster reaction after training for two weeks.  But that was exceptionally well...  A lot of soldiers do not advance to this speed this fast."

"Well, you have to keep in mind that I am not wearing any armours, as for soldiers, I can bet everything I have right now that they were wearing pounds and pounds of armour while they are training.  Of course that is hard!"  I said, "I would not even be able to move a muscle if I were to train in armour."

Aragorn and Boromir looked thoughtful, then they glanced at each other, then nodded at the same time, "Yes..."  Aragorn said, "I think Boromir and I have decided something."

I lifted up my eyebrow, "Yes, Aragorn?  Yes, Boromir?  What would you two like to do?"  I asked suspiciously.

"I think it would be safer for you to train in armour from now on.  If we were to go to somewhere important, then at least you would have armour on you and you would not be killed so easily.  Orcs look for weak people.  I am not saying that you are weak, but orcs' minds are not as big as ours.  They thing that all women are weak."  Aragorn replied smoothly.

I nodded my head, "I guess you are right, Aragorn...  But that does not change the fact that I absolutely despise wearing heavy and uncomfortable stuff on myself."  Then I grumbled to myself, "There is a reason why I wear loose guy sweaters and jeans, turtlenecks sometimes."

"What did you say, Jessica?"  Boromir asked, turning around.

I shook my head, then waved my hand, "Nothing, Boromir.  Absolutely nothing."

* * * * *

Dinner passed quickly and nothing happened.  I took time getting to know Haldir even better as I listened to Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir, Boromir and Gimli talk together beside us.  Although Legolas would probably not admit to it, he and Gimli were both forming a strange, but certainly, a friendship between each other.

I could still remember what happens at Helm's Deep.  I am halfway through the chapter, but if my memories serve me right, then I know that Legolas and Gimli were counting how many orcs they killed.  I wonder if I will ever see them count like that?  I feel that time is growing short for me...  

I sighed as I walked back to where my bag was kept and took out my journal from my bag, then started writing.

**_February 14, 3019_**

**_I am doing pretty good.  I have made friends with Haldir, as you have already been told and I see a friendship forming between the Prince of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Glóin.  A dwarf.  It is fascinating to actually see the whole story develop and the characters developing too...  It is a shame that I have not been such a nutcase as Iris was, or I would have been able to see what was the difference.  I just remember the story vaguely, but I guess it would have to do.  Anyways, it is Valentine's Day today, and Legolas has not done a single thing for it.  Yes, you might think that Middle-Earth does not have Valentine's Day and indeed, it does not, but I have explained to Legolas what it was...  And he did nothing but kept silence.  Ah well, perhaps elves do not get hints.  Even he does not get hints, I am happy with my life now, even though once we leave Lothlórien, my feet will get blisters once again, and it won't be pretty._**

**_I shall go now, in case Aragorn or Boromir comes and wakes me up early in the morning to train again.  God forbid.  Good day to you and I shall see you soon!_**

**_-Jessica_**

I stuffed my journal back in my bag, then headed towards my bed...  Only to find a single red rose and a small piece of paper tied to it.  I smiled and headed towards it, taking up the rose and the piece of paper softly, and read the paper.

**_Jessica,_**

**_I hope you enjoy the rose and keep it.  It is a rare rose of Lady Galadriel that lives on for eternity, until the love between us dies.  I would hope that would be never.  Happy Valentine's Day, melamin._**

**_-Your ever charming Prince Legolas_**

I giggled quietly and laid down on the bed, kissing the rose a good night kiss and whispered, "Good night, Legolas..."

* * * * *

Once again, I guessed right, although I did not guess that Haldir would be the one to wake me.  I blinked my eyes a few times, getting use to the light that came to my eyes, "What is it, Haldir?"  I asked, curious.

"Lady Galadriel wants to speak with you all.  Go get ready, I will be waiting for you outside."  I nodded my head.

Getting up from my comfortable sleep, yet lack of sleep, I wore my green dress once again and quickly brushed my hair, letting it fall down on my back, being too lazy to tie it up in a ponytail for now.  I would have to also cut it, I reminded myself.  Having long hair in battle might be fatal.

I saw Haldir and waved at him, then he came over and lead me to where Lady Galadriel should be.  I saw the rest of the Fellowship waiting there, and staring at me and I blushed at the thought that I was the last one to arrive once again.  But they will have to put up with it.  I am a girl, sue me.  I was not trying to be sexist, but it was true that some girls take more time getting ready, even though I was not one of them, it was not my fault I had woken up so late...  If someone _bothered_ to wake me up earlier...  I sighed inwardly and walked towards the group.

Lady Galadriel smiled at me, "Good morning, Jessica.  How are you feeling?"

"I am doing fine, you?"  I asked back politely, while I took a glance at Legolas and he smiled at me, lovingly.  God I love that elf.  I turned my vision back to Lady Galadriel.

She nodded, and I take it that she was doing well.  Then I looked at Lord Celeborn when he started speaking, "Now is the time,"  he said.

I felt my eyes widened slightly...  It is time to leave...

* * * * *

Author's Notes:  Oooh...  They're going to be action soon!  Anyways, hope all of you enjoy my chapter and if you want to be on the mailing list, then leave your email in your review and I will add you on ^^  Lates!

Youko Demon – I doubt you're too stupid to go to school...  I know some people that can certainly be worst than you.  Well, my brother makes me feel stupid and this one guy that's my 'brother'.  Kinda like Aragorn and Boromir for Jessica.  But yeah, he corrects me on lots of stuff and argh...  lol.  Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The Balrog of Altena - *grins*  Well, I'm jealous of Jessica too!  And I'm the one creating her!  Talk about unfairness, lol ^^

Norie Ape – Heyo!  Well, I update at least once per week, seeing that I ditched all my anime and my Harry Potter fics for this one.  But I will continue on the others, just in case you read my other stories.  Anyways, see ya!

Lady Evenstar- Heyo!  I won't stop anytime soon, I have so many ideas it's scary =\

Icea – Thanks!  Well, as for Boromir dying or not, you'll find out soon, I promise.

ellie – You're talking about Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, right?  Well, I like Tigger too...  I like Pooh and Eore (how do you spell his name again?)  Anyways...  They're all cute.  And I LOVE that baby kangaroo...  Anyways, hope everything goes well!  My family's the usual, I guess =\  See ya!  *huggles*

Meldavane – I will put up the link *grins*  It's great to hear that your friend's such a good drawer, my friend draws anime style and she is damn good too!  I can't draw as well, but I can always try.  I don't know when I'll have time to draw a Legolas with Jessica...  Oh, and if your friend draws that pic of Legolas and your character together, do you mind if you scan it and give me a link?  I wanna see it ^^  Anyways, see you later!  My number one fan, eh?  Whee!  Kodak Moment! ^^

Cassie-bear01 – Thanks a lot ^^  Anyways, hope you enjoy this one too!

princess of mirkwood – Die of anticipation?!  *sweatdrops*  Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon ^^

Goddess of Light – Heyo!  Well, I have individual replies every time ^^  I guess it's a way to get to know the readers more and it's kinda fun too.  Is Amber actually one of your friend or is she one of your imaginary friends?  Don't worry, I have one too!  *grins*  His name's Legolas, LoL!  Anyways, yeah, I'll write soon!  See ya!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Heyo ^^  LoL, I usually update stories...  Unless I lose interest or unless I just don't feel like updating and have a writer's block, which is really often, but I don't think I'll have one for this fic yet.  Possibly for the sequel though.  Anyways, thanks!

mellon – Thanks a lot ^^  Yay!  Cookie!  *squeals*

MaverickGirl – Thanks a lot!

Niffers – LoL!  I'll write more, I'll write more...  *grumbles*  slave drivers *grumbles*  Anyways, see ya!

Lainy – Yep.  I watched the first movie like, during the summer, so I only had to wait for four months to see Legolas again, but back then, I wasn't _that_ crazy about Legolas.  It was after the second moving that I went nutters over him, lol.  Your friend sounds like Iris *grins*  Anyways, *huggles Legolas, Haldir, Lainy AND Ang*  See ya!

O.B.I.M – Thanks a bunch!  See ya later!

Kate – Thanks!

Feathers of the wind – Woohoo!  Thanks a lot ^^  Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kayo – LoL, yeah, it is kinda used, the ten member fellowship.  But anyways...  Jessica, I don't know why I used that name, to be truthful, but it just popped in my head.  My friend Jessica does not _ever_ act like that, so lol.  Anyways, Jessica's kinda after me, except she's not so much like me now.  But she'll be exactly how I am in the sequel.  I hope you'll read that one too once I'm done writing this ^^  Anyways, see ya!  *huggles*  Well, I'll hug for you, although I'm not a guy and I'm not an elf, but hopefully, it'll be enough for you ^^

sexyelvenfreak – Yeah, life sucks, what can I do about it...  Nothing =\  Anyways, see you soon and I'm not exactly feeling better, since the sars...  Ugh.  But anyways, hope you're all fine ^^

KindCalypso – Thanks a lot ^^  *grins*

Numbskul411 – Thanks a lot ^^  Well, yeah, I am _very_ busy.  I've got six tutor and on my way to get seven.  Anyways, see you later!

lost innocence – I like your name, and thanks ^^

kyma_lijah_obsessed – Thanks a lot ^^  Well, I hope you get enough sleep ^^  Anyways, thanks a bunch and I hope to see you soon!

Alaka – Thanks a bunch ^^


	15. A Forgotten Wound

Chapter 14

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I am aware that this whole conversation about leaving actually takes place at night in the book, but I made it in the morning so more stuff can happen between Legolas and Jessica.  I hope you don't mind ^^

**Thank you Stary Night for pointing out a mistake.**

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

Then I looked at Lord Celeborn when he started speaking, "Now is the time,"  he said, "when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land.  Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while.  But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace.  For we are come now to the edge of doom.  Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lórien.  Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those that fall in battle."

Silence fell while Lady Galadriel looked at all of our eyes carefully, then spoke, "They all resolved to go forward."  She stated.

"As for me," said Boromir, "my way home lies onward and not back."  I cast a glance at Boromir, a determined look in his eyes, but they held a slight hint of fear.

"That is true," said Lord Celeborn, "but is all this Company going with you to Minas Tirith?"

"We have not decided our course," said Aragorn, "Beyond Lothlórien I do not know what Gandalf intended to do.  Indeed I do not think that even he had any clear purpose."

"Maybe not," said Lord Celeborn, "yet when you leave this land, you can no longer forget the Great River.  As some of you know well, it cannot be crossed by travellers with baggage between Lórien and Gondor, save by boat.  And are not the bridges of Osgiliath broken down and all the landings held now by the Enemy?"  (Quoted from I p.482)

The talk continued for a few minutes more before the Company decided to travel by water.  Lord Celeborn would furnish our Company with boats that would be small and light.  There, we will see the rapids of Sarn Gebir and even perhaps the great falls of Rauros where the River thunders down from Nen Hithoel.  Lord Celeborn had told us that all the provisions and boats would be ready at the haven before noon tomorrow, which meant that we were to leave at around noon.

As the meeting ended, each member left and I stayed there, for whatever reason, I did not know...  but if felt as if Lady Galadriel wanted me to stay, and I think I was fright, for when I laid eyes on her, she looked at me.  _Stay, Jessica._

I stood there, unmoving until I saw Legolas from the corner of my eyes.  I tilted my head, then nodded for him to leave, using my eyes to tell him that Lady Galadriel wanted me to stay.  He must have understood, because he gave me a smile and turned around to walk away.  When Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and I were left, Lord Celeborn whispered something in Lady Galadriel's ear, then left.

For minutes, silence fell and it seemed like she was studying me...  I did not know what was wrong...  Then slowly and gracefully, she walked up to me.  My eyes tilted up to look at her, "You are leaving Lothlórien tomorrow..."  I nodded, "I wish you a safe trip...  And I wish for you to keep in mind that whatever decision you make, it shall not be judged.  As long as you follow your heart, the journey will be safe.  As long as you react to the pain, you will not be caught by surprise."

I frowned, not knowing what she meant, "Lady Galadriel...  I am afraid I do not know what you speak of."

She smiled sadly, then she held up a single slim finger and traced my left forearm, and it felt warm all of a sudden, almost burning.  I frowned, then looked at it.  My eyes widened suddenly and she repeated again, "As long as you react to the pain, you will not be caught by surprised."

"What...  what do you mean, Lady Galadriel, for I do not know what you speak of and I am completely confused."  I looked at my forearm with awe, not because my forearm was wounded, but because I had forgotten about the wound that I had gotten from fighting the orcs in the Mines of Moria.  I remember it was after cutting the head off the orc and seeing Sam whack orcs on the heads with his pan that I was wounded.  I remember it was the time when Frodo was wounded...  And if not for the mithril, he would have been dead.

"You will know what I speak of when the time comes, Jessica.  For now, that shall remain a mystery..."  She looked at me, then bent down and kissed my forehead, "There is still plenty of time until the end of the day.  I trust you have a lot to do and farewells to say.  I shall see you tomorrow before you depart and I shall give you something..."

I was curious, yes...  But Lady Galadriel was right.  I had farewells to say, and I had decisions to make...  Not to mention sceneries to memorize.  I said a polite farewell to Galadriel and silently, almost elflike, I walked in silence to find Haldir.

I found him half an hour later, he and one of his elf friend talking.  I waited a few meters away, not hearing, but thinking.  Yet no matter now much I though about Boromir, it could not be helped.  No matter how much time I put in thoughts of him, it would not decide whether I should save him or not.  My heart was not doing anything.  Nothing at all.

I looked up as I felt a tap on my shoulder, meeting with Haldir's smiling face.  "What may I do for you, Jessica?"

Smiling, I went on my tiptoes and hugged him tightly, "I guess I just wanted to say a farewell, though I might see you tomorrow again."

He pulled away, "You will see me tomorrow again, that I promise."

I smiled, "You are very dear to me, Haldir...  I would not know what to do if I lost you.  So be careful.  Orcs are everywhere and they show up at anytime.  I love you, Haldir.  Be careful."

He grinned, "It is good to know that I am loved."  
"I am sure one of these she-elves,"  I waved my hand around to show him a bunch of giggly she-elves, "Love you."  I teased.

"I hope so."  He replied, grinning, "But being loved by you is even better, for you are special.  A special woman from another realm.  I am honoured to call her my sister."

I smiled yet again, "And I, Jessica, am honoured to call Haldir my brother."  I embraced him in another hug and this one, I did not know how long it lasted, but I remembering pulling away with my eyes teary, but my lips smiling.  "I shall see you tomorrow."  I said quietly, hoping the tears wouldn't come out.  I turned around quickly...  Gah!  I was getting too emotional for my own good...  I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, then took a sigh.  "Calm down, Jessica..."  I told myself.

I stood in the middle of the road, deserted as I waited for my tears to dry, and picking up the tiniest footsteps, I turned around.  "Crying, I see."  Legolas teased slightly.

I pouted, "You are not very nice, Legolas." I replied, "I guess I am just sad to be leaving Haldir...  He is been...  Close to me for quite a while."  I started explaining while looking down at the floor, hoping he would not tease me again.

"It is not wrong to do so, Jessica.  Do not think that."  He tilted my head up, then kissed me on the forehead.  

I hid my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around him, then pulled away suddenly, just as he was about to wrap his arms around me.  I grinned, "Thanks for that rose by the way...  It was really pretty."

"You are welcome."  He said, and I felt myself pulled towards him and I let myself relax, closing my eyes and sighing happily as the feeling of happiness descended upon me.  I was lucky to have my head hit at that school earthquake, I was lucky to have survived and gone to Middle-Earth, I was lucky to be able to join the Fellowship of the Ring...  Most of all, I was lucky to have Legolas' love...

And if I ever go back to Earth alive, I will thank Iris for all the things she has done for me.  For all the Lord of the Ring books she had made me read...  For if I had not read those books, I would not have been able to predict the future, and if I was not able to predict the future, then I was not a use to the Fellowship.

For that one single embrace Legolas gave me, I knew one thing...  For all the troubles I was going through, thinking about Boromir's future, it was all worth it.  Everything was worth it, to get the family I had.  The hobbits, a dwarf, a wizard, two humans and two elves.  My family...  The family I have in Middle-Earth and the family that, hopefully, will have in the years to come.  "Amin mela lle..." (I love you.)  I heard Legolas whisper.

I nodded softly in his chest, "Je t'aime aussi."  (I love you too.)  I felt his lips on my head and I sighed again in total mirth.

* * * * *

For the rest of the day, I had spent my time with Legolas, talking, teasing, kissing, hugging.  Anything.  And now, we were watching the sunset.  A sight more memorable than a million dollars, that was for sure.  The sky was clear today, the purplish blue sky mixed with reddish pink.  As I looked at the east, where the sky was darker...

It was actually like the sunsets I had taken glances at during the time I was in Earth, but now, it only seemed even more beautiful, for the person I love was right beside me, holding me tightly as if he would never let me go.  And I took comfort in that.

"What are you thinking of, melamin?"  (my love) He asked.

I smiled, "you."  I replied.  He seemed contented at the answer and I snuggled up closer to him.  "Amin mela lle...  Ten'oio."  (I love you...  Forever.)  I said, smiling.

"Amin mela lle...  Ten'oio."  He replied, hugging me close.

As night came and darkness fell, the moon glowed and the stars shone.  We were whispering quietly to each other at times, sometimes keeping quiet in a complete comfortable silence.  I watched the stars shine and felt his hair playing with a strain of my hair.  I smiled and tilted my head up to look at him, to be met by his smiling face.

I lifted my head up and brought it closer to him to give him a small peck on the lips then sank back in his chest in total comfort, sighing.  As I laid there, in his arms, I did not think of anything but him.  Not Boromir, not the Ring, not Sauron, not Earth, not Alan...  Just Legolas.  We laid there for a very long time before I felt my eyes heavy with fatigue.  I felt my breathing even and I heard one last whisper before I slept, "Quel kaima, melamin..."  (Sleep well, my love...)

* * * * *

I tried to roll around, but was trapped by something that had encircled my waist.  Suddenly becoming awake at the thought of something, or rather, someone trapping me, my eyes snapped opened.  "Maer aur, melamin."  (Good morning, my love.)  I heard behind me.

I relaxed at once, knowing it was Legolas.  "Morning..."  I said, yawning, then closed my eyes again, suddenly sleepy.

He shook me awake, "Wake up, Jessica...  You should start packing.  We only have two hours left."

I waved at him, "Naw, packing will not take me two hours..."  I replied.

"You would be surprised."  I heard him grumble, then I felt his body get up and with a yelp, I stood up.  He grinned at me while I frowned, then with one last groan and kiss on his cheek, I left to pack my stuff.

Indeed, Legolas was right.  It did take me two hours to pack stuff...  Well, not exactly...  But almost two hours.  I had new pants to travel with and I had another dress packed for me.  Then I packed some _lembas _and finally, I packed the most important stuff, my journal and the rose Legolas gave me for Valentine's Day.  I smiled as his sweet face crossed my mind.

But I felt a frown cross my face as I felt the wound on my forearm...  Brushing the thought away, I went to meet the others.  We were given cloaks, all nine of us, to wear.  Beautiful cloaks, I must say...  
We had lunch with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel...  Then it was time to receive gifts...  I chuckled quietly to myself as I remembered Iris telling me that Gimli was going to receive three strains of hair of Lady Galadriel and I felt Legolas look at me curiously.  I shook my head, then I kept my face as straight as I could...  But you had to admit, it was darn brave of Gimli the _dwarf_ to as Lady Galadriel, a _she-elf_.  I looked around one last time, memorizing the sceneries, knowing full well we were going to leave soon.

Troubles were about to start soon...  I wonder...  What's going to happen in the future...  Or rather, in the next few weeks...  I still have quite a while to think about this...  Smiling, I forced myself to think of a happy ending...

* * * * *

Author's Notes: That took pretty long and for that, I apologize.  Anyways, I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter, kay?  ^^

Flyaway – Thanks!  Well, I haven't included Gimli a lots, but I will later on.  I haven't included the hobbits...  Because well...  I don't know =\  But anyways, hope you like!

MaverickGirl – Thanks!

numbskul411 – thanks a lot ^^  

Youko Demon – Really?  That's weird, my friend failed four subjects too...  Well, I have twelve 'brothers' and one real brother...  He starts swearing at me, I start cussing him...  LoL.  Thanks a lot ^^  Sars is this illness going around that isn't curable...  Really dangerous though...  So stay away from coughing people ^^

KindCalypso – Thanks ^^  He _is_ a sweetheart!

Cassie-bear01 – LoL, so would I, so would I ^^  See ya later!

Goddess Of Light – LoL, sorry for the cliff-hangers!  I didn't mean to, but lol.  I hope this chapter isn't a cliff-hanger.  ^^

elfluvr777 – lol!  I wish I had a boyfriend that was an elf named Legolas, lol.  Yeah, I think I'd kill to trade places with Jessica too.  LoL, thanks a lot!

Jessie – Thanks a lot ^^

SpiritWulf73 – Elven words?  It's from a few dozen of websites over the internet...  So yeah... And I collected more and more whenever I read more stories...  So yeah.  

merrylyn – LoL!  Chocolate?  I don't like chocolate _that_ much, but eh.  I would add you on my mailing list, except I couldn't find your email =\  So I hope you can leave that next time ^^  Anyways, it's not the worst French...  My friend, ugh, has worst French, but then again, she's in the English program =\  ...Don't hurt yourself too much!

Niffers – Well, *claps hands*  I'm an exceptional writer!  Yay!  *huggles*  Thanks a lot ^^

Meethrill – Thanks!

darkangelskiss – Yep, Jessica is lying in Haldir's arms...  You'll have to see why ^^

Stary Night - ^^  Thanks a lot...  I think all the girls wanna be in Jessica's place.  How could we not?!  Thanks a lot!

ellie – whoa, you're definitely crazy for Tigger ^^  Anyways, all is well *huggles*  See you soon!

O.B.I.M – Thanks a lot ^^

Lainy – LoL...  Aww...  *Huggles Legolas*  Thanks for the kisses *grins*  *hugs Haldir who's sitting at the Tv, watching CSI*  Anyways, lol...  You as Iris...  LoL  ^^  Well, you do sound a bit like Iris today...  You don't bore me, don't worry *grins*  Later!  *huggles Lainy too!*

Hana – Predictable, yes.  I have to admit it was predictable.  Anyways, I hope this chapter is better ^^  They _finally_ leave, after a page next chapter...  So hope you check the next one soon!

Katrina – Thanks a lot ^^

Teal – I don't live in Ontario...  But I do live in Canada...  British Columbia ^^  My five cousins live in Ontario though ^^  Thanks!

Meethrill – Thanks a lot...  So did I ^^  Legolas' just a sweety ^^

Meldavane – Kodak Moment! *grins*  So much other those...  I dunno if I'm good at drawing or not, but you'll see when I finish drawing it...  And I think I'll start this weekend if I'm not working on the next chapter and my other stories ^^  Anyways, actually, no, I didn't notice it was on the fourteenth chapter...  Kind of neat, actually ^^  Thanks a lot ^^


	16. Clear Headed

Chapter 15

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I have not updated this story since April 4th, 2003 and I'm really sorry for the delay.  First because my computer screwed up and when I got it fixed, I was too lazy to write it.  It was until I saw 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl' that I was inspired again.  (Got to thank Orlando Bloom ^^)  Anyways, for those of you who are wondering, it was a great movie...  Fun to watch, but I hated the ending...  (Cause Orlando kisses that woman!!!! =|)  Anyhow...  Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again, I apologize.

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

"We have drunk the cup of parting," she said, "and the shadows fall between us.  But before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts which the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim now offer you in memory of Lothlórien." Then she called to each in turn. (Quoted from I p.492)

"Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of your Company," Galadriel said to Aragorn as she handed him a sheath that was to fit Andúril.

She called the Fellowship one by one.  Boromir received a belt of gold; Merry and Pippin received small silver belts.  Legolas was given a bow such as the Galadhrim used along with a quiver of arrows.  For Sam was a box made of plain gray wood with a single silver rune upon the lid.  Gimli had indeed received three long golden hairs from the head of Lady Galadriel.  For Frodo, she gave him a small crystal phial that would shine still brighter when night is about him.  Frodo was speechless.

It was then, that Lady Galadriel looked upon me.  "And last but not least...  Jessica."  She held up a sword in both hands, "Metal as light as a feather and easy to hold, I present you this sword.  May you use it well."  She smiled as she spoke.  I received the gift, as speechless as all the others and bowed.

The boat began to move and I watched Haldir and Lady Galadriel turn into small specks, when at last; the River swept around a bend, and all the light of Lórien was hidden.  The second I could no longer see the lights, I felt as if I would never see such a beautiful place again.  I turned around to and leaned back on Legolas' chest, all the while closing my eyes.

Boromir's death draws near, I knew.  And even though it was so near, I still could not figure out what to do.  There was no more than fifteen days until Boromir would die, unless I did something...

Days passed with myself still thoughtful.  I would row the boat at times when I had nothing better to do all the while thinking, and when I was not doing that, I would sit in the boat doing nothing while thinking.  I thought a lot during the past few days, yet nothing that would clear this problem has ever popped in my head.

During nighttime, if I were not to sleep, then I would lie awake at night alone, sometimes with Legolas, sometimes with the Hobbits thinking.  I would sometimes hum and perhaps sometimes even hold a conversation in whispers.

As I sit in a circle now with the Hobbits, building a fire in the middle to cook food, I still think.  I ate a piece of sausage every few minutes and chewed it very slowly and in silence.  It was then I felt a gentle hand on my back.  I turned around just to meet the face of Legolas.  Sighing quietly, I leaned into his chest in comfort.

"Legolas..." I said, looking at the fire burn the wood, "Amin gorga..." (I am afraid...)  Then I flickered my eyes over to Boromir for a slight second.

"N'gorga, amin sinome."  (Don't be afraid, I am here.) He said comfortingly.

"I really do not know what do to anymore, Legolas...  I have thought and thought about it for the past few days ever since we've left Lothlórien, but I still don't know what my heart wants.  I don't know what my heart wants.  My head tells me it's wrong to save him...  What should I do?"  I whispered so quietly I knew all the others had trouble hearing...Except the elf behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Do not think no longer.  What your heart needs to tell you, it will eventually tell you.  There is no point in pushing it, nor is there a point thinking about it.  What you mind tells you won't help.  Even Lady Galadriel has told you to listen to you heart.  I agree with her.  Do not think about it anymore."  He cupped my chin softly and made me look up to his perfect clear blue eyes.  "You need rest.  I can see it in your eyes."

Nodding quietly, I leaned again into his comfort and within a few short moments, I fell asleep, but not before mumbling, "Quel kaima, Legolas."  (Sleep well, Legolas.)

_"Quel kaima, Jessica."_

* * * * *

When I woke up the next morning, Legolas was nowhere near me anymore.  The sun wasn't up just yet, but I could see the pinkish sky beyond the mountains.  We were to travel during the day now.  The air was fresh and cold and it made me think of that morning when I walked to school...  Just before I got transported to Middle-Earth.

Thinking back now, I guess it was kind of freaky how I suddenly just got here, in Middle-Earth.  I won't say I regret it, since here, I have found my one true love...  At least I hope to be one true love.  But again with the 'What about Alan?'.  What if somehow, I end up in Earth again?  What will I do?  Cry over Legolas, which I know for a fact I _won't_ do since I'm sure I'd _never_ cry just because I could never see a guy again.  Continue my relationship with Alan even if I miss Legolas?  _Will_ I even miss Legolas?  For all I know, I might be in a dream.  I coma in Earth and this might all be a dream.

But then again...  Why would I have a dream about Middle-Earth?  I certainly was not as crazy as Lord of the Rings as Iris was...  So why did I dream about Middle-Earth?  I mean, I've met Legolas, the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring, people in Rivendell...  This just can't be a dream.  It has to be real.

Having finally settled my inner conflict, I stood up quietly and started packing Sam's cooking pack and I took all the dirty dishes towards the river to wash.  On the way, I met Aragorn and I waved a good morning, then I met Boromir later.  Legolas was nowhere to be seen, but anyhow, I approached the river and started washing the dishes...  

It was then I heard a sound and looked to my left.  Nothing out of the ordinary was seen and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.  Gollum.  I was sure.  I finished washing the dishes all the while paying attention to my surroundings.

When I walked back, I once again met Aragorn.  "Aragorn..." He looked at me, "It's Gollum, isn't it?  He's been following us."

Aragorn smiled, "Yes, he's followed us all the way through Moria.  I see you have been attention of our surroundings."

"Not really."  I replied, "I was just washing the dishes when I remembered Gollum was supposedly following us.  And the sound helped with the memory."  I said humbly.

He smiled again, "either way, you have noticed about our little footpad."

As we started the journey again, there really wasn't anything interesting about it.  We rowed the boat, and if I wasn't doing that, I was looking at sceneries again and then, even humming Enya's 'May It Be'.

On the tenth day of our tiring journey, it was finally over.

Aragorn led [us] to the right arm of the River.  Here upon is western side under the shadow of Tol Bradir a green lawn ran down to the water from the feet of Amon Hen.  Behind it rose the first gentle slopes of the hill clan with tress, and trees marches away westward along the curving shores of the lake.  A little spring fell tumbling down and fed the grass.  (Quoted from I p. 519)

We were to rest here for the night.  Legolas volunteered the first half of the night.  Aragorn was to do the second half.  How Aragorn managed to stay so awake during our journeys with those few hours of sleep is beyond me.  

I stayed with Legolas for an hour during his watch, just in silence as I was in his arms.  Finally, he made me go sleep, which I didn't really want to, but knew I needed the sleep.  I walked back to where everyone slept and laid down, pushing all thoughts from my head and closed my eyes.

I did not sleep peacefully, for the wound in my left forearm kept sending me pain signals, making me wince.  But once I got used to it, it did not bother me as much, although I could still feel the slight pain.

When I awoke in the morning again, a warm cloak was draped over my whole body and I knew immediately it was Legolas' cloak.  I smiled fondly at the cloak and folded it.  Then, I  packed all my stuff and walked over to Aragorn, where he called the whole Company together.

"The day has come at last," [Aragorn] said: "the day of choice which we have long delayed.  What shall now become of our Company that has traveled so far in fellowship?  Shall we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose?  Whatever we do must be done soon.  We cannot long halt here.  The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water."  (Quoted from I pg. 520)

A silence followed and it was then that Aragorn said that the burden is for Frodo.  "In this matter I cannot advise you.  I am not Gandalf, and though I have tried to bear his part, I do not know what design or hope he had for this hour, if indeed he had any.  Most likely it seems that if he were here now the choice would still wait on you.  Such is your fate."  (Quoted from I pg. 520)

Frodo decided to have think in silence while Aragorn gave him simply an hour.  I pat Frodo's head softly as he walked passed me.  Everyone left soon after to pack their own stuff and I walked over to Legolas.  "Legolas...  Thank you for the cloak."  I said thankfully while I handed him his cloak.

"You're welcome."  He smiled.

I smiled back to him.  "Anyways, you should pack up.  I've done my packing up already."  I held up my bag.  He nodded and kissed me softly on the forehead for a farewell.  I looked after his back, smiling with joy.

_Everything happens for a reason...  Remember that, and follow your heart._

I felt my smile drop and my eyes widen.  Gandalf's wise words...  I snapped my head over to where Boromir was a few moments ago.  He was no longer there.  I cursed myself mentally in the head.  How could I have not seen that coming?  How could I have been so careless?

Carefully, I followed the barely visible footsteps from Boromir until I heard his voice...  "Even though you have been given the permission to walk off alone and think, I think none of us should wander alone.  So much depends on you, you must be careful..." Then his voice turned almost alien, "Frodo?  I know why you seek solitude.  You suffer, I see it day by day.  Be sure you do not suffer needlessly.  There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take."

I hid behind the tree, listening to the conversation.  I knew the time was getting nearer and nearer...  And yet, I still did not know what to do.

"I know what you should say, and it would sound like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart..."

"Warning?  Against what?  They are all afraid, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have...  Don't you see?  It's madness."  I watched as Boromir reached over Frodo to grab the necklace where the ring lay.

Frodo looked afraid and recoiled, "There is no other way."

"Why do you recoil?  I am no thief."  Boromir replied.

"You are not yourself!"  Frodo replied, backing away.

Boromir still advanced on him, "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!  If you would be lend me the ring."  He said, and then ran after Frodo.  

It was then I decided to interrupt the lovely conversation going on between them.  Notice the sarcasm please.  As Boromir passed by my tree, I jumped on him, making him fall down hard on the floor.  I glanced at Frodo briefly, "Run Frodo.  I'll take care of him."  He looked at me, as if thinking it was a good idea to leave me alone with a strong man.  I glared now, "GO FRODO!"  He ran away, looking back once in a while.

Boromir was spitting out words, "What chance do you think you have?  They will find you!  They will take the ring and you will beg for death before the end!  It is not yours save by a happenstance.  It could have been mine.  It should have been mine!  Give it to me!"  I growled as I tried to pin Boromir down, but clearly, I was no match for a warrior.

I heard Boromir growl as he used his strength and turned right over, pinning me down to the floor.  My eyes widened as I finally remembered what positions we were in and I started to kick him, but no use.  "Boromir!  Get the hell away from me!"  I yelled, struggling.

He stared at me for a few seconds before he finally recovered, "Jessica!  What are you doing, getting pinned by me?"

I pushed him away and stood up, determined to go after Frodo until I felt pain on my left forearm again.  Horrible pain that shot up my arm and I dropped on one knee.  "Shit..."

"Jessica!  What is wrong?"  Boromir asked with concern.  I shook my head a few times, telling him it was nothing, but I could not find the voice to do so.  "Jess..." His voice was cut short as the pain became unbearable, "Jessica...  Orcs."

I looked right up, somehow terrified, yet not.  Standing up, my arm still stinging, I drew my sword.  So the wound on my arm...

_As long as you react to the pain, you will not be caught by surprise._

So this was what Lady Galadriel mean.  I looked up at Boromir, his eyes filled with determination and I thought about everything over.  Suddenly, my head became clear...  As the first Orc approached me, I thought of nothing but to cut their frigging heads off.  I knew what to do...  I knew what my heart was telling me to do all along...

numbskul411 – Thanks!  Shrieked with joy?  Whoa...  Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter and REALLY sorry for the LONG delay!

Meethrill – Lol... *hugs back* Thanks a lot for all that.  I'll read it as soon as I'm done with this chapter...  Haven't been checking the reviews for this story in a while =\

Youko Demon – KFC?  Is it fun?  Anyhow, all siblings are inconsiderate.  No biggie.  As for SARS, that was pretty long time ago now...  I haven't seen 'Ned Kelly', but I might rent it one day...  Orlando Bloom?  *drools*  Anyways, thanks!

Stary Night – Thanks for the correction, I'm terribly grateful.  And also thanks for the review!

Telboriel – Jessica and Haldir are definitely friends, you didn't think I'd really make Haldir a bum, did you?  I happen to quite like Haldir now...  Pretty sexy, actually, yah.  But not as sexy as Legolas ^^ As for the wound, if you read this chapter, you should know.  If you don't know, it'll be revealed in the next chapter.  Sorry for the long wait!

KindCalypso – Haha, thanks!

Niffers – If you leave a review, even if it's one word...  As long as it's not a flame, it'll make my day.  Namaarie!

Joanne – Thanks.  A lot.

MaverickGirl – Thanks again ^^

merrylyn – Goodbyes are sad?  I have to agree with that.  Lol, I know almost everyone would love to be so close to Legolas.  I certainly want to be that close to him.  I am IN LOVE WITH HIM!  Lol...  just don't let my boyfriend hear this...  He'll get jealous *winks*

gAmBiT – hey!  Thanks for the review.  Anyways, long story?  I just write a chapter everyday (around four pages long) if I feel up to it and inspired.  If not, then I wait until I am, like now.  I've waited three months for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.  Thanks for the review once again!

edgy wedgy - *stares at review, shocked speechless*  *coughs*  Yeah...  Anyways, lol.  Thanks for the review...  And I guess it is getting long.  But long stories are fun to read.

O.B.I.M – Thanks a lot!  I will write more.

K-chan – Thanks!

Cyberwing – I will soon.

Kayo – It's all right, you don't always have to review.  As long as I get one review from you knowing that you enjoyed my story, I'm happy.  And yeah, I should have, but I guess it's too late now *pouts* Anyhow, if you look at the timeline in the end of book three, they did spend a lot of time there.  Anyhow, thanks!

My Arwen – Thanks...  Lol, yeah I get it ^^

darkangelkiss – Thanks.  If I draw them, then I'll link them here and tell you ^^

Siren - *sweatdrops* Legolas 2-timing?  I think not.  More like 10000-timing...  *huggles Legolas* lol.

Molldoll74 – Fantastic?  Thanks!  I love Legolas romances too, great to hear it's a nicely written one ^^

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Lol, thanks all of you...  Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Elriowiel – Thanks a lot.  I'll be sure to tell you.

Jessie – Thanks!  I'll email you.

Nutty_Jedi – haha, thanks gambit!  Anyhow, lol...  Thanks for all the compliments, I'll remember them.  I love Legolas too *grins*

Meldavane – lol, Kodak Moment!  Lol, librarians suck =\

elfluvr777 – I'll update soon!  Promise!

haldir – Thanks!  I'm sorry I'm taking so long...  Really sorry!

Takatome Ichido – I think he's twenty-seven hundred.  Can't be sure though.  Anyhow, *big cheesy grin* Thanks for the review!  Ja!

Icea – Thanks!

Daria – Thanks!

Through Darkness – Thanks!  Legolas IS sweet ^^ Later!

Smiley Face – Thanks!  Sweet, I think so ^^

Catt – Thanks, and I'll update soon.

Author's Notes: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a LONG time...  *apologizes a billion times* But it was because I wasn't inspired, but now that I am due to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' thanks to Orlando Bloom, I'm ready to finish this story.  *claps*  I'm also sorry this chapter has so much stuff from the book and the movie, I just didn't want to change some stuff...  Finally, this is all.  I want to thank all reviewers for all the support I've had.  I want to thank you all...  Any suggestions and comments or ideas welcomed.  Just leave them in your review and I'll take them into consideration ^^ Last but not least, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...  And once again, I apologize for the really slow update.  But I promise it will get fast from now on.  Thank you so much!

-Crystal

One last question.  Should Boromir die or not?


	17. Battling Orcs

Chapter 16

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Whoa, I cannot believe I got so many reviews in one day.  Anyhow, once again, I thank you for all your support.  By the way, I have a mailing list, if you want to get an email every time I update, please leave your email in your review.  Thank you!

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

**Warnings: Language and violence.**

I felt adrenaline flow through my body once I sliced two heads off their ugly Orc bodies...  I glided to my left, barely missing a sword coming my way and turned half a circle around with my sword up, decapitating another Orc.  Every few seconds, I would flicker my eyes over to Boromir, who was handling himself pretty well.

_Too bad Boromir dies...  If only he hadn't be shot by those awfully thick arrows..._

I heard Irene's voice as I looked around, seeing if she had been transported here to Middle-Earth too.  It took me another moment to figure out it was part of my memory...  I glanced at Boromir again.  Arrows.  Gotta watch out for them.

"I know it's working, run!"  I heard the familiar voice of Merry.  Seeing Boromir's face, I knew he heard them too.  I backed up slowly, not letting a single Orc to attack my back.  Aragorn had taught me well.

"Jessica!  The little ones!"  I looked over at Boromir and nodded, all the while backing towards Merry and Pippin.  Boromir was hoping they would not get harmed, but I hoped they wouldn't get kidnapped.

When I got close enough to Boromir, I yelled to him, "Keep moving!  Don't stay in one spot!  They've got arrows!"  I nearly screamed, all the while killing Orcs.  I looked over at Boromir again, which was a terrible mistake because the next second, I found myself on the ground with a metallic taste me my mouth.  "Fuck!"  Wobbling, I stood up quickly and sliced that Orc's arm off and stabbed him right through the chest and pulled my sword out.

I leaned against a tree as I wiped my mouth after I spat out the blood.  "Fucking shit."  I spat as I looked at the dead corpse, then I heard the horn...  I saw Boromir stand in one spot as he fought on, and I saw an Orc holding a huge crossbow aiming for him.  "FUCKING HELL BOROMIR!  MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS!"  I yelled at him.

He glanced at me with surprise for a single second before he moved out of the targets way.  The arrow landed on the ground with a loud thump and my eyes widened at the diameter of the stick.  It was frigging thick.  "Keep moving, Boromir!"

I fought by myself, always moving, always slicing, and hoping the arrow would not hit me...  But it would be better if it hit me instead of Boromir.  I was definitely going to save Boromir.  I would listen to what my heart told me, just as Gandalf has said.

I moved towards Boromir, knowing full well the Orcs would not harm Merry and Pippin at all, but I hoped they would not kidnapped them.  Saving Boromir was the most important thing here though.  No way in hell was he going to die.  I watched as the Orc with the crossbow came closer and closer, still aiming for Boromir.

A second thump sounded.  Hopefully, that asshole did not have more than three arrows or it would take a lot of effort to move away from him.  Asshole.  I growled as I felt my shoulder connected with cold steel and I winced in pain.  I stabbed my sword back, and felt it hit flesh.

I blocked a sword coming my way with my sword and flicked the sword up for a slight second so his sword was not in contact with mine and I cut off the Orc's right arm, and saw a sword go through his body.  The Orc's body jerked and went lifeless and I watched the sword remove slowly from the corpse.  My eyes widened as I noticed Boromir being the one who helped me.  "Thanks."  I mumbled.  He gave me a nod and began slaughtering the other Orcs all the while moving.

The waves of Orcs seemed never ending as I battled onwards, sweat dripping from my brows and my hand was getting tired holding the sword.  I glanced at the Orc with the crossbow as he approached closer and closer to Boromir.  I turned around once again as I felt a sword whistle past me and I slashed the Orc's chest before kicked him away from me.  A third thump and I whipped my head around to see the arrow stuck to the ground, _extremely_ near where Boromir was stand.

I cursed, "Fucking hell Boromir!  I told you to fucking move, so do so unless you want to die!"  I screamed at him again.  Growling and cursing under my breath, "Stupid worthless piece of shit."

Fighting again, I moved from Orc to Orc, slicing, stabbing, decapitating, slashing, kicking and elbowing all the time.  As I reached an Orc, I was about to slash it again until it I heard a thud and the Orc fell down at my feet, lifeless.  It was more like he passed out.  I glanced over at Pippin and Merry who were throwing rocks and gave them a thumb up.

It was then I felt my left forearm sliced open and I turned around to stop the sword from going any farther as I felt something knocking the wind out of me hard and I felt my back hit a tree.  I groaned as everything around me blurred...

"JESSICA!"  I heard Boromir's voice yell.

Growling, I stabbed my sword straight ahead blindly, then pulled it out and felt this god damned heavy weight on me.  I pushed the weight off and I stood up painfully with the help of the tree.  What met my blurry sight was not surprising, because I saw Merry and Pippin get carried off.  I saw Boromir fight viciously to get near them and I helped him, except I was getting so weak and so tired.

Boromir, not surprisingly again, had a lot of strength left.  But then again, he was a warrior and I was just a _woman_.  Or more like a girl, almost woman.  I fought by myself again, my sword lacking the speed and strength it once had, but still killing.  

It was then I saw Boromir knock out the crossbow from that Orc's grasp and slashed at him.  But the thick armor on that Orc had protected it against it.  The Orc kicked him and Boromir flew to the floor, Boromir's eyesight was blurred and hanging on the edge of consciousness, I could tell.  The Orc picked up the crossbow and began to aim it at Boromir.

I sliced the Orc right in front of me and grabbed something sticking from the floor, which just happened to be a small dagger and with the best aim I had ever had, I threw it at the disfigured Orc, landing it right on his right foot.  A little off mark, but eh.  I heard it growl in pain as it dropped the crossbow and tried to pulled the dagger out and I almost winced in pain for him, but I ran towards him anyhow.

While he was occupied with his widdle dagger on his widdle foot, I was swinging my sword to cut his head off when he held up his crossbow...  Making me break that in half with my sword.  He growled angrily as he looked at the half broken crossbow and grabbed for my neck.  I felt myself in hang in midair as I stabbed him with my sword, making a wound that went right through his right kidney, but that apparently did not much harm, because the next second, I felt my grip slide away from the sword and my back and the back of my head hit yet _another_ fucking tree with a crack.  I tasted blood in my mouth again.

It took him a few moments to pull my sword out of his own body and I winced in disgust but widened when he was about to use my sword to stab Boromir.  I wanted to yell his name, but it came out croaked and screwed, just as the sword landed, Boromir took his own sword up and blocked it, making me sigh in relief.  I tried to grab something I could throw, but it was then that something happened.  Aragorn jumped out of nowhere, defending Boromir.  The Orc forgot about Boromir and used a sword to defend himself.  _My _sword, may I add.

I watched as Aragorn stabbed the deformed Orc on the right leg and I watched as they struggled and finally, Aragorn cutting his arm off, then his head.  Aragorn looked dazed for a moment and limped towards Boromir and I smiled slightly.  The Orcs were gone, although they did take Merry and Pippin...  They would be safe.  Frodo and Sam were nowhere to be seen.  I assume they went their own way with the Ring towards Mordor.

I wanted to crawl towards Boromir and Aragorn, but seeing my legs were too weak and I had a pounding headache, not to mention cuts and bruises all over, I gave up the thought quite quickly.  The pain on my left forearm finally went away.  I knew it was there to warn me of Orcs...

I closed my eyes as I listened to the conversation between Boromir and Aragorn, hoping to have a little rest.  I was tired as hell.  "They took the little ones...  Frodo?  Where is Frodo?"  I could just imagine Boromir looking around for him.

"I let Frodo go."  Aragorn replied.

"Then you did what I could not.  I tried to take the ring from him."  Boromir said bitterly.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."  Aragorn replied, comforting him.

Silence was there for long moments, until I heard a pair of footsteps coming towards, which I take it, were Legolas and Gimli.  Since Legolas had footsteps too light to hear...  "Where is Jessica?!  The Hobbits?!"  Legolas asked.

I snapped opened my eyes to see him looking around desperately, "Here."  I croaked.  Legolas approached me quickly and I smiled up in pain at him.  "I saved him..." I said, barely about to pronounce the words carefully as pain shot up.

Legolas smiled proudly, but worriedly, "Where are you hurt?"

"I have a headache and my back hurts from being throw or pushed into a tree a billion times...  Cuts and bruises everywhere, but other than that, I'm fine and dandy."  I replied, trying to stand up, only managing to fall down on my bottom.  "Ow fuck."

Legolas raised his eyebrow at my language and I apologized quickly as he pulled me up gently to my feet.  "You all right?"  I asked Boromir, who was already standing up.

"Yeah.  You seem to be having the most problems."  He said jokingly, looking at my wounds.

I grinned, "Seems like it."  I walked towards the dead, deformed, not to mention decapitated Orc corpse and retrieved my sword.  "Ugh, I gotta wash that."  I sheathed my sword.

With the help of Legolas, I managed to walk all right on my feet and we walked to where our bags were and where Boromir left his shield.  While I picked up my stuff, Legolas pushed both boats into the water.  I stood there with my stuff, standing still, knowing we would not go follow Frodo.

"Hurry!  Frodo and Same have reached the eastern shore!"  Legolas said, then turned around and met my gaze steadily, then he looked at Aragorn for a few moments, "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate no longer rests in our hands."  He replied.

"Then it was all in vain.  The Fellowship has failed."  Gimli said bitterly.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, then I, then Gimli, and finally, his gaze rested on Boromir.  "Not as long as we remain true to each other.  We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death.  Not while we have strength left.  Leave us that can be spared behind, we travel light.  Let us hunt some Orc."

I saw Gimli smile at Legolas and Legolas smiling back.  I smiled at both Boromir and Aragorn, glad that I had saved Boromir.  All I had was necessary, the rose, my journal, some extra clothes and some _lamba_.

Aragorn went into the trees first, Boromir followed and then Gimli.  Legolas looked at me with concern, "Are you going to be all right?"

I smiled, "Aye...  Although...  I might be a bit slow the first couple of hours, for my back is sore and I have a pounding headache."  I winced as I tried to walk.

Legolas approached me and I gave him my right arm, thinking he would help me walk, but instead, he took my arm and wrapped it around his neck, and then gently swooped me up into his arms.  "There.  I will carry you for now until you feel better."

My eyes widened, "Oh no, Legolas.  You are _not_ carrying me...  I'm so heavy!"  I said, embarrassed at my own weight.

He grinned, "Well, I'm either going to have to carry you or leave you.  You're going to slow us down."  Then he added as a second thought, "You're not THAT heavy."  He said teasingly.

"Fine...  Fine...  THAT heavy..." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes tiredly.  As Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli caught sight of us, they grinned at each other.  I growled, "Shadup, will ya?  I'm already embarrassed as it is."  Sighing, I wrapped both my arms around Legolas' neck and closed my eyes, secure and warm in his embrace, wanting to go sleep.

"Quel este, melamin..." (Rest well, my love...)  With that, I relaxed and rested, hoping when I wake up, I would not have that headache.

* * * * *

Niffers – Thanks!  Haha, I'm starting on chapter 17 already!

littlesaiyangirl – All right, thanks!

saturndragon – I love writing AND reading Legolas fics!  I just saw POTC again tonight with my brother.  First time was with my friends, now with my bro.  Man, I'd die if I met Orlando Bloom...  Every girl's dream...  *Sighs dreamily* He is sooo hot...  But yeah, thanks!

J-squeeqy-tikiman – Lol, sorry about the cliffie, but I always put cliffies, lol.  It is lacking more and more, but I DO have a reason *coughs* I did it on purpose so the rare romantic scenes would be cuter.  Cause if they always kissed, then it's not so much of a surprise.  So yeah.  As for the mysteries, you'll have to find out...  *smiles* Thanks for the review!

Trinity01988 – Thanks, favorite movie now that Orlando Bloom is my favorite actor.  One of my top favorite books too!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – hehe, having no ideas or suggestions is fine, as long as you enjoy the story, that'll make me really happy.  Thanks!

Cerasi – It's been three months and a half.  In this case, I'm afraid I will have to lose a few readers, I mean, I did create this story for it to be made different.  And I'm afraid most readers are right about Boromir ALWAYS dying.  I've rarely seen any that Boromir lives on and I happen to like Boromir quite a lot.  I'm sorry if you're not going to read onwards, but I hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted for you.  Thanks for all your support!

Siren – YES!  I FINALLY UPDATED!  Lol, I'm so sorry for the long wait.  I know excuses suck...  But it's also cause I got a boyfriend...  And he kept me busy all the time *groans* Now that he's going to army camp, I'm quite relieved, but I miss him so much, therefore leaving me all the time in the world to write.  But don't worry, once he comes back, I'm still writing cause I'm inspired now!  Woohoo!  Agreed with Orlando Bloom VERY sexy.  Johnny Depp VERY funny ^^ Love the movie and I watched it the second time today...  Also planning to get the DVD when it comes out.

FiCtIoNfAn – Thanks a lot!

The Balrog of Altena – I won't disagree about the long wait, but I hope it was worth it.  Other than that, I'll keep writing this fic.  And after THIS is done...  I have a sequel.  Maybe a sequel to the sequel.  Lol.  Maybe a trilogy then.

lina – I would have to agree the story's good when Boromir dies, but I like Boromir, and I just love to be unique.  I'm sorry you don't want Boromir to die, but if you're going to stop reading this fic because of that, I hope you've had a great time reading it, and once again, I'm sorry.

Latin4ever93 – Thanks a lot!  Haha, but I AM cruel ^^  *smirks*  Anyhow, I didn't kill Boromir!  Hope you like it!

Lady*Starless*Knight – *blinks**blinks* sorry for the cliffies, but that's just how I write!  *grins*  Anyhow, hope you REALLY liked it ^^  And REALLY like this chapter too.

Smiley Face – Well, hope you get it now, if you don't get what Galadriel meant, ask away and I'll explain it to you next time I update a chapter.  Lol, well, I decided already, so I hope you're happy with this.

Hana – Yes, I definitely have to agree with you.  He always dies.  Well, I'm going to be unique for once!  (I am ALWAYS unique *rolls eyes at herself*)  I MIGHT get him to die, but I'll ask what the readers want, of course.  As long as Legolas doesn't die, everything will go fine, and anyhow, I don't think any readers want Legolas dead...  Thanks for the review!

gangsta's brat – BEST story?  Whoa, thanks!

MissJedi – Well, he IS a good guy.  And it's not his fault he wants to steal the ring...  It's the stupid ring's fault *growls at inanimate ring* I'm going insane...  Anyhow, thanks!

Youko Demon – It'd be easier, I'm sure...  But as I said to my other readers, I want to be unique, so I guess I didn't kill off Boromir.  As for Haldir dying, he would NEVER die in this story...  It's a really important part of the story that he doesn't die though...  *winks*  I don't go to KFC much, it's too fattening.  Oh my god, I saw a picture of Orlando Bloom NAKED in the bathtub in 'Ned Kelly' (it's a photo from the internet.)  But is it true that he's naked in the bathtub?!  And is it on video yet?  When did the movie come out?  Thanks ahead and thanks for the review!

haldir – You're welcome.  I haven't killed Boromir, hope you're happy ^^ As for how many chapters...  I don't think more than ten chapters.  But there IS a sequel after this, that I can promise you.

StEvesTimeForLove – I saw it twice now!  Well, the movie...  No, more like Orlando Bloom inspired me, haha.  So yeah.  I hated the ending because a ROYAL CLASS father would NEVER allow her daughter to marry a Blacksmith, which is a low class person.  It just doesn't make sense.  Plus the fact that Orlando Bloom kissed her is bad enough *sniffles*

Vampiress-Alexiel – Eh, strictly your opinion, but I would have to agree with Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp being the best actors.  My brother's girlfriend is obsessed with Johnny Depp after the movie...  And I, am STILL obsessed with Orlando Bloom.  Thanks for the review!

blu-eyed-belle – OOC means Out Of Character.  Anyhow, thanks!

Lady Fae – Boromir lives!  *cheers*  Anyways, hope you're happy, and thanks!

Zenera – Excellent story?!  Thanks a lot.  Either way if you review more or less, I'm still happy that I'm getting more and more readers.  Thanks for all the comments, and I'll have to agree our planet is such a hellhole...  But not AT times...  All the time would be better.  But my opinion.

Gilimirin – Original?  Thanks!  As for Boromir dying, I guess he doesn't...  So I hope you're happy with that and I'll update as soon as possible!

yuhi – Sorry for the cliffie!  Hope you like it!

Stary Night – Ooh, you're still reading my story!  I can't believe how many old readers are still reading this.  Anyhow, yes, it's getting intense.  Lots of action in this chapter too.  Anyhow, hope you like it!

ellie – Haha, yeah...  Finally.  Anyways, I'm sorry he isn't dying...  But as I said before, I like Boromir a lot.  He's a unique character, and I'm really sorry.  But anyhow, thanks for reading!  *hugz*

anaka greenleaf – Thanks a lot!  Pins and needles?  Ow...  lol.  Anyhow, hope this will be good enough for you.  My writing's not that great, but I guess good enough in Canada.  Yeah, Pirates of the Caribbean was a great movie.  Horrible ending, but anyhow, Boromir doesn't die.  Hope you're happy!  And from now on, things will definitely change now that Boromir's here.  Not that much, it'll still follow the book, of course...

Morgause Nokami – Not dead ^^ Thanks for the review!

Kyma – lol, yeah, it's probably due to the fact I haven't updated in a really long time.  But Boromir does live, and I agree Jessica is here for a reason...  So yeah.  Thanks a lot!

Mellon – Thanks, I'm sorry Boromir doesn't die.  I SHOULD follow the book, but after all, it is a fanfic, so I will be unique.  I hope this won't stop your interest at reading this fic, but if it does, I hope it was worth it while it lasted.  Thanks again!

Albinofrog88 – Whoa, you're still reading my story!  Yay!  Anyhow, yeah, I add quotes when I feel like them.  Thanks for the review!

Author's Notes: I hope this was early enough for you people...  Anyhow, I'm inspired, woohoo!  And I CANNOT believe I got **33 reviews** for the last chapter.  Whoa.  Thank you for all the reviewers and the support you've shown me.  I also CANNOT believe I have so many old readers still reading my fic.  I thank you all of you again.  Suggestions, comments or ideas are all welcomed.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter and last of all, if you want to be on the mailing list (meaning where I send you an email every time I update a chapter), please add your email onto your review and tell me you want me to email you.  Thank you so much!  Last thing...  YES!  Fanfiction.net is up again!  Oh, and I watched Pirates of the Caribbean again.

-Crystal


	18. Éomer son of Éomund

Chapter 17

By Crystal

Author's Notes: As usual...  Whoa.  So many reviews, I'm so proud of this fic and myself.  It's gone over the average of my Harry Potter fic 'Crimson Stains' and I'm very glad.  Anyhow, the usual with the mailing list.  If you want on, just leave your email on your review and I'll automatically add you.  Thanks for all the support!  By the way, this chapter might be longer since I'm quoting a lot, so I'll be going for three thousand words JUST for the chapter, not including replying reviews.

Last thing...  For those of you who know the date for the story, you must know that the Battle at Helm's Deep is approaching fast.  I have already, from the begging known where this story is going to end and as the end is approaching so fast, for the first time in my life writing a fic, I feel regret that this fic is ending soon.  The good thing is that I'm going to have a sequel, but of course, it'll feel different.  Hopefully, all of you will still continue to be readers of mine.  I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, maybe even more.  See you later!

**Crap, my Author's Notes is getting long.  But I am not sure if Éomer really knows Boromir, since in the book, it is said "Long has Boromir son of Denethor been gone seeking an answer, and the horse that we lent him came back riderless."  I'm pretty sure they know each other.  Just for the story, Boromir did not borrow a horse from Éomer.  Thank you.**

*We know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I looked at the setting sun as I tried to keep my mind off my running, all the while watching Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas ahead of us.  My lungs burned from the running, but I did not stop, I knew time was important now.  I would have to push myself until I no longer could.

I see Aragorn pause and put his head to the ground and he turned around.  I could not hear what he said, but the next second, Legolas turned around and signaled us to go faster, "Come on Gimli, Jessica!"

I growled deep in my throat.  Like I didn't want to go faster, I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.  After all, I was _never_ good at running during Physical Education classes.  Who would've known I would fall in Middle-Earth and run after Orcs and two Hobbits?!  Well, not that I mind, of course...  Having Legolas here...  Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Iris.

Although I _had_ to admit Iris was pretty close to Legolas' characteristics...  He _does_ have perfect hair almost every single second of the day, even now...  And he _does_ have perfect aim and perfect clear blue eyes...

I shook my head to clear myself of the thoughts.  I had to keep my mind on running.  Softly, I sighed as my gaze landed on a certain blonde elf, hoping it would always be like yesterday, how he carried me.  Unfortunately, it was not to be.

* * * * *

Gimli followed close behind me and I followed close behind Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn, pushing myself to the limit to not fall behind.  Thankfully, I did not, although I would say I would definitely be glad if I could have a bed to lie down and sleep in.

"Three days of mad pursuit, no food, no rest..." Gimil grumbled under his breath.

I smiled tiredly, "Mad pursuit I would agree to, but no food and no rest...  You just had a bite of _lamba_ an hour ago when we rested for a few minutes."

"Do not tell me you are not tired yourself."

"Quite the contrary.  I myself am tired and would die to have a long rest right now, but there's nothing we can do about it.  Pippin and Merry are in danger," at least that's what you think they are in, "so we must do all we can to save them."  Glancing forward, I saw Aragorn crouched on the grass again.  I ran quicker and caught up to them, looking at what Aragorn held in his hands.

"The leaves of Lórien..." Boromir mumbled.

Aragorn looked at it carefully, "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

Hope filled in every one of their eyes, "They may yet be alive."  Legolas said, almost grinning.  I almost rolled my eyes.  I know for a fact that Pippin and Merry are alive, yet I do not know what happens to them.  I have heard Carrie talk with Iris about Merry and Pippin, and I doubt that anyone else in the Fellowship dies except for Boromir.  And he is now standing next to me, alive and well.

"Less than a day ahead of us, quick."  Aragorn said, starting to run again.

I sighed and started jogging again all the while looking down at the floor.  I knew my stamina was building up during the past few weeks, but now, it was building up even faster.  Running twenty-four hours a day tends to do that to you.  Suddenly, I felt a pair of intense eyes look at me and when I looked up to my right side, I was met with the face of Legolas.  "Hey."

"How are you holding up, Jessica?"  He asked with concern.

I shrugged, "Better than I thought I would be...  But be warned, I may fall any moment.  I have no had the training warriors do and I absolutely despised running in my world.  Plus I never did run more than an hour at a time...  Even with those short breaks, I wonder how long I'm going to hold up.  I'm only human, and a woman at that."  I said finally, knowing no matter how much I hated to add the last sentence, it was the truth.  Woman did have less stamina than man.  I hated to be sexist, but the truth is the truth.

He grinned at me, "To be truthful, I thought you would have fainted from exhaustion a long time ago."

I winked, "Well, I proved you wrong once again."

"Once again?  What have you proved me wrong before, Lady Jessica?"

I stuck my tongue out at the name he gave me, although it was surprising how it did not affect me like it had the first time someone called me 'Lady'.  I have certainly changed.  As for Legolas' question, I could not find something I have proved him wrong before just in that slight moment, "I'll get back to you on that one."  I said, somehow cheerfully.

He smiled and then turned his head towards the dwarf who was falling behind, "Come Gimli!  We are gaining on them!"

I smiled to myself, "Poor dwarf."

"I'm wasted on cross-country, we dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances." He whined again.

"Well, well, Gimli.  We're not sprinting short distances now, are we?  But I do have to admit running long distances is rather tiring."  I saw Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir stop and I jogged closer slowly along with Gimli, only catching Aragorn's last sentence.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" He asked as he looked as the elf.

Legolas looked for a split second, "Uruks head northeast.  They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Boromir just glanced at the direction Legolas was looking at, "Saruman."

It was only a few minutes later, after we began running again that I heard Gimli's voice again, "Keep breathing.  That's the key, breathe."

I looked at him in amusement, and then said, "Of course you'd have to breathe, or we'd be dead men.  Or dwarves."  He frowned at me and I smiled back.

Soon enough, Legolas stopped and glanced at the surroundings, "The red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night."  Then without a second thought, he moved on again as if he has never said anything.

* * * * *

Following with his keen eyes the trail to the river, and then the river back towards the forest, Aragorn saw a shadow on the distant green, a dark swift-moving blur.  He cast himself upon the ground and listened again intently.  But Legolas stood beside him, shading his bright elven-eyes with his long slender hand, and he saw no a shadow, nor a blur, but the small figures of horsemen, many horsemen, and the glint of morning on the tip of their spears was like the twinkle of minute starts beyond the edge of mortal sight.  Far behind them a dark smoke rose in thin curling threads.  (Quoted from II p. 27)

All was silent.  The wind was blowing, the grass motionless, sitting on the fields and.

"Riders!" cried Aragorn, springing to his feet.  "Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us!"

"Yes," said Legolas, "there are one hundred and five.  Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears.  Their leader is very tall."  I felt my eyes widen at the 'one hundred and five'.  How in the world did he know there was a hundred and five?!

"There are three empty saddles, but I see no hobbits," said Legolas suddenly.  Of course there wouldn't be any hobbits...  They're probably in Fanghorn forest...  Or was it Fangorn?  I can't remember.

We hid with our cloaks covered around ourselves, all five of us.  As we hid, I heard the far galloping of hoofs approach; they were riding as fast as the wind and they passed us quickly as loud as thunder.

In pairs they galloped by, and though every now and then one rose in his stirrups and gazed ahead and to either side, they appeared not to perceive the [five] strangers sitting silently and watching them.  The host had almost passed when suddenly Aragorn stood up, and called in a loud voice: (Quoted from II p. 29)

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"  A certain rider rode up towards Aragorn until his spear was up to his breast.  I took comfort from the presence of both Legolas and Boromir.

"Who are you, ad what are you doing in this land?"  He asked.

"I am called Strider," answered Aragorn.  "I came out of the North.  I am hunting Orcs."

The Rider looked interested and raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"  Then continued, "An elf, two men, a dwarf...  And a woman."  He turned to look at Aragorn, "Have you sprung out of the grass?  How did you escape our sight?  Are you elvish folk?"  He asked.

"No," said Aragorn.  "One only of us is an Elf, Legolas from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood.  But we have passed through Lothlórien, and the gifts and favour of the Lady go with us."

The Rider looked at [us] with renewed wonder, but his eyes hardered.  "Then there is a Lady in the Golden Wood, as old tales tell!" he said.  "Few escape her nets, they say.  These are strage days!  But if you have her favour, then you also are net-weavers and sorcerers, maybe."

He turned towards the four of us now.  "Why do you not speak, silent ones?"  Then his eyes met mine, "And what of yours, Lady?"

Gimli rose and planted his feet firmly apart: his hand gripped the handle of his axe, and his dark eyes flashed.  "Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine, and more besides," he said.

"As for that," said the Rider, staring down at [Gimli], "the stranger should declare himself first.  Yet I am named Éomer son of Éomund, and am called the Third Marshal of Riddermark."

"Then Éomer son of Éomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark, let Gimli the Dwarf Glóin's son warn you against foolish words.  You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you."  (Quoted from II p. 30)

Éomer's eyes blazed, and the Men of Rohand murmured angrily, and closed in, advancing their spears.  "I would cut off your head, bread and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," said Éomer.

"He stands no alone," Boromir's familiar voice said as he drew his sword.

Legolas bent his bow and fit and arrow with hands that moved quicker than sight and added, "You would die before your stroke fell."

I looked at the spears around us and I looked at Gimli, Legolas and Boromir's determined faces and I drew my sword.  "If that shall be the case, count me in."  I looked into Éomer's eyes and saw sudden surprise and I got amusement from it.  Who knows what might happen now anyways?  Boromir's alive; the whole history might change...  Why not join in the fun?

Éomer was shocked speechless for a slight second before he prepared to raise his sword; it was then that Aragorn sprang between us once more.  "Your pardon, Éomer!  But when you know more you will understand why you have angered my companions.  We intend no evil to Rohan, nor to any of its folk, neither to man nor horse.  Will you not hear our tale before you strike?"

"I will," said Éomer lowering his blade.  "But wanderers in this Riddermark would be wise to be less haughty in these days of doubt.  First tell me your right name."

"First tell me whom you serve," said Aragorn.  "Are you friend or foe of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor?"

"I serve only the Lord of the Mark, Théoden King son of Thengel," answered Éomer.  "We do not serve the Power of the Black Land far away, but neither are we yet at open war with him; and if you are fleeing from him, then you had best leave this land.  There is trouble now on all our borders, and we are threatened' but we desire only to be free, and to live as we have lived, keeping our own, and serving no foreign lord, good or evil.  We welcomed guests kindly in the better days, but in these times the unbidden stranger finds us swift and hard.  Come!  Who are you?  Whom do _you_ server?  At whose command do you hunt Orcs in our land?  [And why do you travel with a woman?]"  (Quoted from II p. 31)

"I serve no man," said Aragorn; "I do not hunt Orcs in this fashion out of choice.  The Orcs whom we pursue took captive two of my friends.  In such a need a man that has no horse will go on foot, and he will not ask for leave to follow the trail.  Nor will he count the heads of the enemy save with a sword.  I am not weaponless."

"I am Aragorn son of Arathron, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor.  Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again!  Will you aid me or thwart me?  Choose swiftly!"

Silence settled here and I, along Gimli, Boromir and Legolas looked in awe at Aragorn for at that very second, he truly looked like a king.  Someone I would follow until the end of my days...  I looked at Éomer, also in awe.  Awe settled to amusement for me and I grinned, "Jessica Hanson of the other realm at your service."  As I took a little bow, "As for why they travel with a woman...  I can say I was the one who took up this challenge."

"Boromir son of Denethor," Boromir said.

"These are indeed strange days," Éomer muttered, "Elf and Dwarf in company along with a woman who goes hunting Orcs with two men.  And they have spoken with the Lady of the Wood and live, the Sword comes back to war that was broken in the long ages ere the fathers of our fathers rode into the Mark."  He looks at Aragorn, "tell me, lord.  What doom do you bring out of the North?"

"The doom of choice," said Aragorn.  "You may say this to Théoden son of Thengel: open war lies before him, with Sauron or against him.  None may live now as they have lived, and few shall keep what they call their own.  But of these great matters we will speak later.  If chance allows, I will come myself to the king.  Now I am in great need, and I ask for help, or at least tidings.  You heard that we are pursuing an orc-host that carried off our friends.  What can you tell us?"

"That you need not pursue them further," Éomer replied.  "The Orcs are destroyed.  We slaughtered all of them during the night."

"And the little ones?"  Inquired Boromir.

Éomer looked over to where Boromir stood, "We found none but Orcs."

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?"  Gimli asked, worriedly.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes, unshod but clad in grey."  Aragorn added.

"There were no dwarves nor children," said Éomer.  "We counted all the slain and despoiled them, and then we piled the carcasses and burned them, as is our custom.  The ashes are smoking still."

I felt Legolas' hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me to meet his glowing eyes for a slight second before he turned to Éomer.  "We do not speak of dwarves or children," said Legolas.  "Our friends were hobbits."

"Hobbits?" said Éomer.  "And what may they be?  It is a strange name."

"A strange name for a strange folk," said Gimli.  "But these were very dear to us.  It seems that you have heard in Rohan of the words that troubled Minas Tirith.  They spoke of the Halfling.  These hobbits are Halflings."

"We left none alive.  We piled the carcasses and burned them."  Éomer repeated again.

Silence settled until Gimli spoke up again.  "Dead?"  Gimli said in a voice that was disbelieving.

"I am sorry."  Éomer replied, and then he looked at two men, "Please bring me the horses."  Within a few moments, three horses that had no riders were beside Éomer.  "May these horses pay you better fortune than their former masters."

It was then that Éothain, the one who brought Éomer the horses spoke loudly, "It may be well enough for this lord of the race of Gondor, as he claims," I glared at him for that, "but who has heard of a horse of the Mark being given to a Dwarf?"

"No one," said Gimli.  "And do not trouble: no one will ever hear of it.  I would sooner walk than sit on the back of any beast so great, free or begrudged."

"But you must ride now, or you will hinder us," said Aragorn, trying to persuade Gimli into riding.

"Come, you shall sit behind me, friend Gimli," Legolas said.  "Then all will be well, and you need neither borrow a horse nor be troubled by one."

"Nay," Boromir spoke up.  "I shall ride with Gimli.  Legolas, ride with Lady Jessica."  He said, giving me a look that told me not to say anything about the 'Lady'.

A great dark-grey horse was brought to Aragorn, and he mounted it.  "Hasufel is his name," said Éomer.  "May he bear you well."

A smaller and lighter horse was brought to Legolas.  Arod was his name and Legolas asked them to take off the saddle and rein.  Without myself knowing, he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and mounted the horse.  I let out a small shriek of surprised before I heard him chuckle and I elbowed him in the chest softly.  The riders looked at the both of us, surprised and I smiled at them and closed my eyes, leaning on Legolas again.  "I'm so tired, now that I have somewhere to rest."

"Sleep then."  He whispered in my ears.

I snapped my eyes opened, "After we leave the Riders of Rohan."  Boromir and Gimli were left with a light-grey horse, slightly larger than Hasufel.  They too mounted their horse.

"Farewell, and may you find what you seek!" cried Éomer.  "Return with what speed you may, and let our swords hereafter shine together!"

"I will come," said Aragorn.

"And I will come, too," said Gimli.  "The matter of the Lady Galadriel lies still between us.  I have yet to teach you gentle speech."

"We shall see," said Éomer.  "So many strange things have chanced that to learn the praise of a fair lady under the loving strokes of a Dwarf's axe will seem not great wonder.  Farewell!"

I watched as Éomer's group leave us, and then I closed my eyes softly and laid back on Legolas' chest again.  "I'm exhausted."

"I know you are."  He replied, "Quel esta."  (Rest well.)

* * * * *

saturndragon – Thanks!  Yeah, I saw POTC again, lol.  Well, I might see it again the 9th because my friend from Toronto is coming, and he wants to see it...  So yeah.

Morgause Nokami – Thanks!  Yeah, I like Boromir more and more and I wince every time he gets killed...  That's just gruesome.  Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last one.

elfluvr777 – lol, I love this story too *grins*  Anyhow, I'll see you next time you review.  Thanks!

littlesaiyangirl – Yay!  He's saved, lol.  I'm sorry Jessica has such a foul mouth, as you can probably see, when she's with Legolas, she doesn't curse as much...  But she won't curse as much unless it's really necessary.  Anyhow, thanks!

Stary Night – Well, she just has blood cause she bit her lips.  I really should've mentioned that.  Because I seem to always bite my lips and taste blood all the time, lol.  Anyhow, thanks a lot for the review.  Hope you like this!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Lol, well, almost all the Orlando Bloom nutcases I know have seen it.  I have twice, maybe three times soon.  Thanks a lot, it's my first battle scene that's this descriptive, so I'm quite proud of it.  Romance is gone, but not all.  There will be more soon.

Kyma – Yay!  Lol.  FIVE times?  Holy crap.  Awesome, I have to agree.  Anyhow, thanks!

litanya – Thanks a lot!  I hope you like this chapter too!

Hellish Kitten03 – LoL, sorry!  At Helm's Deep?  Well, you'll have to see, now won't you?  *smiles evilly*  Anyhow, thanks!

MaverickGirl – Thanks.  Well, the same things are going to happen, maybe I might change a lot of stuff, I don't know...  I'm thinking as I write.  But I do know the ending.

IceCrew – Lol, all right, thanks a lot!

Norie Ape – Thanks.

merrylyn – Lol, I was just as frustrated when ff.net went down.  Even more than you, probably.  Anyhow, I swear almost just as much when I'm annoyed.  I'm sure the Orcs would blush...  That is, if they could ^^ But anyhow, she gets carried by Legolas, yah.  *Shoots death glare at her own character* And she gets to lean on Legolas while riding a horse!  *growls*  lol, I should kill myself for making Jessica.  Lol.  Anyhow, yeah...  *sighs dreamily* Orlando Bloom...  Thanks by the way!

Mellon – Thanks a lot, I'm glad to hear that.  Anyhow, I'm typing, typing...!  Hope you like this chapter too!

Youko Demon – UNIQUENESS!  Lol.  I definitely won't be killing Haldir off.  He's an important character in Helm's Deep, cause he's the one that creates the whole ending of this story.  I don't go to KFC anyhow, cause it's so fat =\ I'm down to 110 pounds, I don't want to gain again...  I lost 8 pounds in the last month or two.  Thank god!  As for the pic, I was surfing around and just found it...  I'm in Canada and NONE of my friends have heard of 'Ned Kelly', so I really don't know.  Anyhow, thanks a lot.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Smiley Face – Very happy?  Good ^^ The Galadriel thing is...  The wound on Jessica reacts the same way as Frodo's sword, Sting.  When Orcs or Uruks approach, she will feel pain.  Anyhow, you're not stupid ^^ Thanks for the review!

yuhi – I'll be sure to check out your fic!  Well, as to what will happen, you'll just have to see *grins* Thanks a lot!

Latin4ever93 – Thanks a lot.  I might've rushed the ending, yes, I'd agree to that.  It isn't a flame, not at all ^^ Anyhow, thanks again!

J-squeegy-tikiman – Thanks!  Lol, I need more stories to read when ff.net suddenly decides to crash.  Argh.  I got so mad...  I dunno.  I got so mad I didn't talk to my boyfriend?  LoL!  Anyhow, romance will come within the next chapter.  Definitely there will be some in Helm's Deep.  What she saw in the mirror...  It's her future.  Whether it's the ending or not, you'll have to find out *grins* As for that fic, it's incredibly sweet, but a bit farfetched, I would have to agree.  Lol, you'll see how it ends ^^ I won't say it's a happy ending.  Thanks a lot for the long review by the way!  It's what keeps my life going.

ellie – Pirates of the Caribbean is about this curse over pirates.  Really nice plot, Orlando Bloom's HOT, but he DOES kisses this girl, so I'm not happy about that =|.  But other than that, he has an okay character, but the bad thing is sometimes he's barely audible.  Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!  *hugz*  Lates!

donnamira – Cliffhangers?  Lol, I'm really sorry!  But it's always been this way, lol.  I don't mean to put them, but it just happens.  Anyhow, thanks!

Avalon – You needn't apologize for not reviewing, I'm glad you did so I know about you reading.  I like Boromir a lot, seriously.  He has an interesting character, but the unfortunate thing is he never was given any time by J.R.R. Tolkien to be more... round.  So hopefully, I'll be able to do that.  I did that once with Legolas, but this one, there isn't as much romance and I'm glad.  Thanks a lot for the review!

IceDragon – I would agree.  Yet, I love to write them.

Hana – Lol, THAT was hilarious.  You have to LOVE that movie, it was great, funny most of the time.  Johnny Depp's character was much more nicely done, but I liked Orlando Bloom so much more...  Cause I always have, lol.  Lots of battle, I would agree.  Lots of language that would need soap washing, agreed once again.  Lol, as for Boromir dying, I might kill him off.  I have no idea though.  I happen to like him, but if a lot of people want him dead, he's dead.  Thanks!

Kat Tru – Lol, yay!  He lives.  Anyhow, thanks a lot for the review!  Later!

lex – You're on the mailing list!  Anyhow, thanks a lot.  Lol, Orlando Bloom is indeed hot.

Dreamweaver – Thanks a lot!  Lol, I'll update soon, I promise.  Anyhow, thanks again!

Karone Evertree – Thanks a lot.  You're on the list!

Lady-Star – I like him alive too.  Well, I thought I was never going to update cause I was always sitting on my lazy ass, but now that I'm off of my lazy ass, I'm off.  And yes, I've seen POTC twice now.  Orlando Bloom's hotter by a lot, but Johnny Depp's not bad either.  Anyhow, until the next time.

DrowningSin32 – Hey!  Well, I'm glad you found it too!  Another reading *grins* Thanks a lot, and almost everyone I know have see POTC, lol.  It's a great movie.  Anyhow, see you later.  Ja!

AgentBloom – I'm updating!!!!  Lol, hope you like it!

Author's Notes: It seems like the last chapter AND this chapter ended with a "quell esta" from Legolas.  Jessica sure is a lazy bum.  I got **31 reviews**!  Yay!  Anyhow, thank you for all the support you've all shown me.  Thank you for the old readers for being such patient and waiting for me to get off my ass.  Suggestions, comments or ideas are once again welcomed.  I hope you enjoy my story and if you want to be on the mailing list, please leave your email in your review.  Thank you!  I got 3455 words, by the way!  Woohoo!

-Crystal

Wednesday, July 23, 2003


	19. Well Met, Gandalf

Chapter 18

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I CANNOT believe I have already started writing the epilogue =\ Holy macaroni.  But of course, I'm not done the story; I just know what the outcome is.  But anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  And once again if you want to be on the mailing list, just leave your email in your review and that shall be done.  Thank you!  I'll try to make my chapters as long as possible.  What do you say to around three thousand to three thousand five hundred words?

*We know who this belongs to... ^^*

It was in the afternoon that we reached the edge of the forest.  I was already awake by then, and not to mention quite comfortable leaning on Legolas.  It was then we found the pile of carcasses, more like ashes now.  A huge pile of helms and mail, cloven shields, and broken swords, bows and darts and other gear of war were right beside.

As we reached the pile of hot steaming ashes, I dismounted my horse slowly and very ungracefully while Legolas did it swiftly and gracefully.  Then I stood back quietly while watching and listening to them.

An hour passed and they had found no traces of Pippin or Merry.  It was then I started getting worried and started to search for the hobbits with them.  Hours passed, evening soon came upon the five of us.  "We failed them..." Gimli said quietly, yet all of us heard.  I saw Boromir pat on his back reassuringly.

Aragorn had decided that we were to stay until morning to leave, so we traveled farther away from the carcasses and made camp under a spreading tree.  Each of us took a bite of _lambas_ to fill us up and we had only brought one blanket.

I ended up volunteering to be first watch, Legolas second, Boromir third, Aragorn fourth and Gimli last.  As I sat down with my back against a tree trunk, I began worrying.  If I had not forgotten about what Iris said about the movie...  She said that Aragorn would find traces of Merry and Pippin quite fast.  But it could just be the screwed up timeline, right?  After all, it was a _movie_.  But what of the book?  I can't seem to remember when...  

I guess the only thing I can hope for was to find them tomorrow morning when the sun rises.  Sighing, I began toying with my long hair that I had not washed since...  Forever.  Growling silently, I reminded myself to get some elastic for my hair once I get to Edoras.  I was also in need of a bath.  Badly.  I bet I stunk.  As my eyes searched everywhere for any Orcs or Uruks in sight, I caught sight of three of my companions, sleeping and tired.

I felt a small smile crawl to my lips.  They looked so peaceful while sleeping.  It was as if all their troubles had vanished once they were resting.  Once again, I sighed, wondering where Legolas would be.  Probably up in a tree somewhere, humming, sleeping...  thinking maybe.

"Sut naa lle umien?"  (How are you doing?)  I heard and almost jumped at the voice.

Quickly, I turned my head upwards to see Legolas crouched up on the tree, staring down at me with those blue glowing eyes.  Sighing, I said, "Next time, Legolas...  Please to not scare me like that.  To answer your question..." I paused.  "I'm doing as fine as one can do on a quest to save the world."

"Tell me about your thoughts."  He said, looking at me intensely, as if studying me.  Then he jumped off the branch only to land right next to me.

I looked away uncomfortably, "What are you talking about, Legolas?"

"Your thoughts are troubling you, melamin."  He stated, "I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I replied, still trying to look away from his eyes, knowing sooner or later, he would have me speak all my troubles out.  He was an elf, the love of my life, Legolas...  And he was perfect.  So why couldn't I just tell him my troubles?  _It's because you fear that he will blame Pippin and Merry's kidnap on you, stupid._

Suddenly, I felt his soft hands turn my head around to see him, "Uuma risa a'amin.  Kwentra amin..."  (Do not lie to me.  Tell me...) He said, his voice soft and comforting, understanding and caring.  "I want to know what troubles you."

I gave in; there was no way I could lie to him without him knowing.  And more importantly, I did not feel like lying to him.  What he was doing was for my own good...  Taking a deep breath, I spoke, "It's Pippin and Merry."

His eyes darkened and he looked away, "like Gimli said, we failed them."

"No."  I whispered.  

His head turned towards mine.  "Mani ume lle quena?"  (What did you say?) He asked, as if he didn't believe me.

"I...  I do not know.  But what Iris, my friend said to me, she told me that a short while after Aragorn, Gimli and you find the pile of burning carcasses, you find traces of Pippin and Merry.  Yet what I remember, I _think_ it was a long time after you find the burning carcasses that Aragorn finds traces to the hobbits."  I paused, "Legolas..." and I looked away from him, feeling his hand on my forearm, "I'm not sure though...  But I think I might've changed what was suppose to happen by saving Boromir."

Silence was everywhere as I watched the trees, keeping my eyes averted from his.  I felt my eyesight blur slightly, my eyes sting as I felt tears fill the bottom half of my eyes.  It was then his hand left my forearm, and it was then my first tear...  For a guy.  I smiled sadly as I remembered how I promised I won't ever cry for a guy.

_Cry over Legolas, which I know for a fact I _won't_ do since I'm sure I'd _never_ cry just because I could never see a guy again._

Look what you're doing right now, Jessica Hanson.  You're crying over Legolas because he's walking away from you, because he's mad at you.  You're always going to see him again.  Just because he's mad at you, you cry.  What will happen when you get sent back to Earth?  Bawl over him for your whole life?

I pressed my hands over my mouth, trying to muffle my sobs as I picture Legolas walking away from me, going into a tree and glaring at me from where he was.  That was when I felt a pair of arms around me and I felt myself being turned around and pulled into a familiar chest.  "Avo nallo, melamin."  (Do not cry, my love)

For how long I sat there wrapped securely in his arms, I did not know.  I felt safe and protected from the world, I felt as if nothing better would ever happen.  As I tried to calm down my sobs hoping it wouldn't awake the others, I felt his lips brush softly on my forehead.  "Aren't you...  mad...  at...  me?"  I asked, choking on every word.

"Nay."  He said quietly, and then caringly added, "I was just shocked.  I didn't know how to take what you just said."

"I will understand you if you do not wish to talk to me.  I will understand."  I added quietly, hoping he knew what my heart was saying.  I looked into his eyes truthfully, admitting that I would understand, but wanting him to know that I wanted him by my side.

His hands cupped my face gently, "I know you understand," He said quietly, "but I don't want to leave you.  Ever."  He brushed his lips on mine softly and I felt a tiny shock, as if it was the first time he had ever kissed me.  "I don't want to leave you, and I don't want you to leave me either."  Gently with his fingers, he brushed the tears away from my cheek, "Avo nallo...  Tears were not meant to show on your beautiful face."

I forced a smile as I watched his glowing blue eyes on my face and I placed my hand on his cheek, "How could someone...  How could someone as perfect as you, like someone some imperfect, like I am?"

He kissed my lips, "I am not perfect."  A smile was playing on his lips.

I couldn't help myself and I returned the smile.  His eyes was filled with pure love for me, and for the first time in the world, I felt contented at exactly where I was, I felt contented about everything in my life, "Thank you..." I said quietly, "Thank you for everything you have given me.  Thank you for the love you've shown me."  Smiling, I reached up and kissed Legolas.  I felt his arms tighten around me and I felt him deepen the kiss.

After like what seemed like an eternity, yet also a mere minute, we broke apart, each consuming huge amounts of air.  I smiled up at him, "diola lle." (Thank you.)  I repeated.  

He smiled, then brushed his lips against mine once again, "Lle anta esta."  (You need rest.)

"Nay, I do not."  I insisted when I cuddled up to him.

He chuckled, "No matter what you say, you need rest."

I smiled, "Fine, I do need rest.  Therefore, I shall sleep with you."  I heard him chuckled quietly again, but because he did not protest, I closed my eyes.  Instead of falling asleep, I felt thoughts twirl around my head.  His lips were on my forehead once again and I smiled and snuggled up even closer to him.  "I love you..." I said.

"Amin mela lle ner..." (I love you more...)  He replied.

Smiling, I had one thought on my head.

_I don't know if elves are indeed perfect.  But I can tell you this.  Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood is definitely perfect.  Perfect in every aspect.  I am truly lucky to have him love me.  I have been given the greatest gift of all.  Thank you, Valar, for everything you have given me._

As soon as sleep was surrounding me, I felt Legolas stand up and I too stood up.  For some reason, Boromir and Gimli all sprang up at once and stared at the old man.  _Gandalf...  You're back._  I heard my mind speak.  _I've missed you...  So many things have happened while you were gone._

Aragorn stood up and spoke to the old man, "Well, father, what can we do for you?  Come and be warm, if you are cold!" As soon as Aragorn walked towards him, he disappeared.

"The horses are gone!"  I heard Legolas said, loud enough for all four of us to hear.

The horses seemed to have disappeared into thin air, the cold wind blew at us and I can barely hold the urge to stop myself from smiling.  Everything was happening like it should.  Gandalf has shown up and 'stole' the horses.  The only thing was finding traces of Pippin and Merry, but that might come later, for I cannot remember.

I felt Legolas' hand on my shoulder and I looked up at his eyes, his eyes had a hint of understanding in them.  I smiled at him, and then winked.  Silence settled uncomfortably for another few moments before Aragorn spoke up.

"Well, they are gone," he said at last.  "We cannot find them or catch them; so that if they do not return of their own will, we must do without.  We started on our feet, and we have those still."  
"Feet!" said Gimli.  "But we cannot eat them as well as walk on them."  He threw some fuel on the fire and slumped down beside it.

"Only a few hours ago you were unwilling to sit on a horse of Rohan," laughed Legolas.  We all laughed at that and the happy atmosphere was back.

Everyone settled back down in their own place before I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the two men and dwarf.  "Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli?"  I asked sweetly.  They turned around, eyes wide, "And _what_, may I ask, were the three of you doing up awake so aware of your surroundings?  Were you not suppose to rest and let me take first watch?"

Boromir gulped, "Well seeing you were..." Aragorn elbowed him in the stomach lightly.  "I mean, we were just worried about you, that's all."  Aragorn seemed to agree with that statement and left him in peace.

"Oh?"  I said calmly, raising my eyebrow, "So you did not trust me for a watch."  I looked at Aragorn, "And _you_ obviously did not trust me either."

Aragorn stuttered, "No!  I was...  thinking!"  I raised my eyebrow, and then looked at Gimli.

Gimli looked blank and uttered something inaudible under his breath, and said loudly, "I'm going to bed!  Wake me up when it's my watch."  Boromir and Aragorn seemed to think that was a good idea and immediately closed their eyes and slept.  Or at least they pretended to.

I looked back at Legolas who was grinning from ear to ear, "And what, may I ask, were _you_ doing awake?"

He smiled, "Kissing you."  Laughing quietly, I sat down and pulled him down along with me.  "So..." His gaze was on where the horses were.

I grinned, "Oh yeah.  That was definitely him."  I said to Legolas quietly and once again, winked.

* * * * *

I shivered as I sat by the fire and tried to warm myself.  The morning was very cold; every breath we took burned our lungs.  I sat as I watched the three of them argue about the evil phantom of Saruman while I leaned my head on Legolas' shoulder, our hands linked together.

The sky brightened up little by little as the sun rose and its beautiful sunlight blinded me every second I wanted to catch a glimpse of the beautiful sun.  I sighed quietly in peace, then stood up and started packing up.

"We should look for the two hobbits now.  Let us search everywhere.  If we find nothing between here and the eaves of the wood, then we will make a last search upon the battlefield and among the ashes.  But there is little hope there: the horsemen of Rohan did their work too well.

For a long time we searched, all five of us desperately, hoping to find any traces of the hobbits.  We were searching the battlefield and it was then Aragorn spoke up, "Here at last we find news!"  He crouched down, "A hobbit lay here...  And the other."  He lay down on the floor, "They crawled...  their hands were bound.  Their bonds were cut!"  He said a bit farther ahead and stood up, "They ran over here...  they were followed.  The tracks lead away from the battle, and into Fangorn forest.

I felt my lips twitch up to form a smile.  So Pippin and Merry weren't dead yet.  And if they weren't dead yet...  it means they will not be.  We entered the eerily quiet forest.  Gimli saw some blood on the leaf and tasted it, "Orc blood!"  I wrinkled my nose, disgusted at the fact that he had just tasted blood.  Not to mention _Orc_ blood.  Nastiness.

"There are strange tracks."  Aragorn muttered.

I walked beside Boromir as Legolas stood ahead of me and Boromir patted my head softly.  "Do not be afraid."

I frowned at him, "Who said I was?"

Boromir smiled amusedly, "Your hands."

I looked down at my hands, who were now currently playing with my shirt due to fright.  I growled, "Oh shut up."

"The air is so close in here."  Gimli said, holding up his axe, prepared for anything that was about to happen to the Fellowship.

Legolas looked around, as if listening to the trees.  I have no doubt he was, actually.  "This forest is old, very old.  Full or memory.  And anger.  The trees are speaking to each other."  He said, touching on tree.

Boromir walked a little ahead of me towards Gimli and pressed his axe down, "Lower your axe.  The trees."  He said.

"Something is out there."  Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"What do you see?"  Aragorn asked.

I saw Legolas' mouth twitch, trying to hold in his smile, "The white wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us.  We must be quick."  Aragorn said.  I drew my sword along with Boromir and Aragorn, Legolas got his bow ready and Gimli holding up his axe.  We readied to attack and when we did, our weapons disappeared from our hands and landed at Gandalf's feet.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."  He stated.

Aragorn grew interested, "Where are they?"

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday.  They met someone they did not expect...  Does that comfort you?"  He asked.

"Who are you?  Show yourself!"  Aragorn said.  Gandalf stepped into the light, "It cannot be...  you fell..."

"Through fire, and water.  On the lowest dungeon on the highest peak I fought the Balrog.  Until at last I threw down my enemy and smelt his ruin on the mountainside.  Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time.  Stars wield over and every day was as long as a life age on the earth.  But it was not the end, I felt life in me again.  I've been sent back until my task is done.

"Gandalf..." Muttered Boromir.

"Gandalf?  Yes...  that was what they used to call me.  Gandalf the Grey.  That was my name."

"Gandalf."  Gimli stated.

Gandalf looked up at us, "I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide.  One stage of your journey is over, another begins.  War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed."  Then we started walking out the forest and Gandalf called his horse.

As we got out the forest, we were met with four horses, one I have no yet seen, but was the most beautiful of all.  Legolas looked at the horse in awe, "That is one of the _Meras_, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

Gandalf walked proudly towards the horse, "Shadowfax, who's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

I got Legolas to help me mount the horse and he then mounted and I turned my head around to smile at him.  "I told you."

He too smiled, "And you were quite right."

Then, we began our journey to Edoras...

* * * * *

Kyma – SIX times now?  Holy crap.  I'm envious.  Thanks a lot, as usual ^^

Hana – Lol, I loved that quote too.  I quoted that the second time I watched the movie and my brother's girlfriend looked at me as if I was crazy.  Johnny Depp is EXTREMELY cool in Pirates of the Caribbean, lol.  Yeah, Éomer should have recognized it, but god knows what was wrong with my head when I wrote that chapter.  And I took up your suggestion; I haven't quoted the book except for a few short lines.  Hope you're happy with that!  Thanks!

kaio – Thanks a lot!  Well, I wonder sometimes too...  *grins*

merrylyn – I hate running.  I absolutely...  despise... running.  I have asthma too.  Lol, if Legolas was running, I'd try as hard to run as I can.  But yeah, Gimli looked pretty tired in the movie, lol.  Well, I wouldn't want to accidentally twist my ankle, cause that _really_ hurts, lol.  Yeah, agreed.  If I had _one_ kiss on the forehead from Legolas, for the first time in my life, I might actually go hyper.  (I've never been hyper in my life.  Weird eh?)  Drool in her sleep? *blinks*  That's gotta be so embarrassing for her, lol.  Anyhow, I hope the romance is enough for you...  There won't be _that_ much romance in this story...  I'm pretty sure there's a lot more romance in the sequel, but anyhow, I hope that's enough for you!  *hugz*  and the popcorn getting soggy is just...  Nasty =\ lol.  But I won't blame you, I was drool all 146 minutes, lol...

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Thanks!  Well, I don't really mind as long as you review so I know you're reading ^^ Anyhow, thanks a lot!  See you later!

Morgause Nokami – Lol.  Thanks a bunch!  Ja!

Mellon – Thanks a lot!

Stary Night – I think that chapter might've taken me the longest.  I'm not sure though, but anyhow, this chapter doesn't have as much quotes from the book.  And yes, it's lambas instead of lamba.  Typo .  Anyhow, thanks a lot!

Youko Demon – lol, all right.  Thanks a lot! :)

julz – Thanks!  And yes, it is nearing the end, probably no more than seven chapters...  But it might be more and less, depending on my mood how to write.  Sometimes the scenes are short, sometimes I make them long, so I really have no idea.  Then there's the epilogue and the sequel ^^ There's definitely a sequel, or I'll kill myself, and no joke, lol.

Karone Evertree – Lol, I can't wait until the movie comes out on DVD either.  I'm going to watch and drool over Legolas again, haha.  Anyhow, thanks!

DrowningSin32 – Thanks a lot!  I want to see POTC again.  Lol, legomance are sooo good ^^ Anyhow, see you this chapter when you read it!  Ja!

AgentBloom – Thanks a lot!  It will be 2-3 days... unless I have urgent business.

Siren – lol, that was kinda mean of Éomer, I'd have to agree.  That was certainly... interesting how you flame torched those Riders or Rohan...  *Sweatdrops*

Eryn – Thanks a lot!  You're on the list now, so I'll send you an email!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Heyo!  I don't really know why I did put all those quotes, but I think it was cause I didn't want myself to write the wrong stuff, I happen to do that sometimes.  There's romance here now, so it's not at all lost!  So I hope you liked the chapter!  And this one!  Thanks!

SistineChap – Thanks a bunch!

Gilimirin – I hate running, lol.  But thanks a lot!  I don't know what I'm going to him either...  Anyhow, thanks again!

The Hobbit Ivy – Thanks a lot!  As for where I find all the elvish, just go to google.com and type 'Elvish'.  There should be a few dozens of sites...  Maybe more than that.  Thanks for all the compliments; they have officially made my day.  As in 'molded' Boromir's personality, I'm proud I kept Boromir alive, since a lot of the people are happy I did.  Hopefully, I will get more of his personality since this story is like based around Legolas and Jessica, but I will try...  Won't promise though...  *sighs* It's so hard portraying Boromir and Gimli sometimes though.  Thanks again!  Yeah, I have to check my chapters, but I'm too lazy sometimes .

littlesaiyangirl – Heyo!  Thanks, and yeah, I have an extremely foul mouth when I am pissed.  Anyhow, hope you like this again!

Light Dragon – Thanks again.  I have given hints as to what will happen, but they might change, I don't know...  Hope you like this chapter!

lex – Thanks!  Anyhow, yes, things can turn out differently, but I don't know if I'm going to do that.  The only thing I've changed is Boromir's death.  But I hope you like this chapter!

yuhi – Thanks!  I've read your fic and left a review!  Anyhow, see you soon!

~k~ - Hey!  Thanks, boring in the beginning, I'd have to admit.  But I hope you like this better!

Lady-Star – Hey!  Lol, everyone has a lazy ass sometimes.  My ass got so lazy I stopped writing this for a few months!  Anyhow, hope you like this.  And thanks!  And Jessica is also a lazy ass, lol.

Roseblade22 – Oh my god!  I remember you!  Lol, how can I not?  Haha, you're the one who made Legolas and Haldir give me kisses.  *kisses Legolas and Haldir too*  *winks back at Jack*  Lol, Will's so cute.  And...  Jack, I won't watch Sex in the City with you *sweatdrops* Thanks a lot, by the way, I absolutely LOVED Pirates of the Caribbean cause Jack was so entertaining and cool, and Will was... *ahem* _very_ hot.  And aww, Legolas is being such a sweetie.  *hugs Legolas*

And nope, I didn't kill Boromir!  Lol, I guess I would jump into Legolas' arms too, haha.  *blows a kiss to Legolas* Jack?  Yes, I'm proud of myself for seeing the movie, I might even see it once again.  And yes, that part was extremely funny *laughs*  *sends Haldir kisses too* Lol, Will's so shy, eh?

Lol, darnit that Jessica knows about Gandalf coming back.  But I hope this is good enough for you!  Aww...  *hugs Will* *and Legolas...* *and Haldir...* *And Jack...* lol.  Anyhow, thanks a bunch for all the kisses, lol.  And thanks for the review!  *waves to all five of you*

Amaya Nyte Rayne – Whoa, 18 chapter?  *blinks*  That's quite a lot.  But anyhow, I hope you like this chapter!  See you soon!

Alina – Thanks!  I'm glad I didn't kill of Boromir either.  Aww, that sucks.  But you HAVE to see POTC because it's the BEST movie...  Well, not BEST.  But it's best cause Orlando Bloom's in there.  Anyhow, I won't kill Haldir off.  That's for sure.  Thanks!

Smiley Face – Thanks!  Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter!

Yami Dragoness – Thanks a lot!  Hope you like this chapter!

Author's Notes: So the Fellowship has finally met Gandalf again!  I got another **31 reviews** and dang proud of it!  Thanks for all the support you've shown me.  Thank you for the old readers for coming back and being such patient readers!  Suggestions, comments or ideas are once again welcomed.  If you wish to be on my mailing list, email me or leave your email in your review and I shall do that as soon as possible!

Later all!  Love you all too! *hugs and kisses*

-Crystal

Saturday, July 26, 2003


	20. Arriving Edoras

Chapter 19

By Crystal

Author's Notes: All of you have surprised me with all the support you've shown me for the last chapter.  I believe it's the most I've gotten for one update.  Anyhow, I've finished the epilogue.  It needs a lot of change though.  I've also started the first chapter to the sequel...  But I'm having second thoughts for how to start it, so I might start the whole thing over.  Either way, I hate myself for writing the epilogue before I'm finished the story, but I couldn't help myself, haha.  As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to be on the mailing list, just leave your email in your review or you can email me and it will be done.  Happy readings!

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

We rode on through sunset, at slow dusk, and gathering night.  When we dismounted the horses, all of us were tired and sore, even Legolas.  Gandalf stood, leaning on his staff, gazing into the darkness while Aragorn laid down on the grass and rested.  Boromir and Gimli prepared to sleep and I too, like Aragorn, laid down on the grass.  The wind blew softly and I watched as the grass danced around us until at last, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

That peaceful sleep did not last long, however.  Soon enough, Gandalf woke us up and we rode through the night.  The only person that seemed to have enough sleep was Legolas, but even he seemed tired.  When we arrived near Edoras, we rested again, finally having the sleep we deserved.

The sun shone bright the next morning as we mounted our horses again, heading off towards Edoras.  When we approached it, Gandalf spoke to us, "Edoras...  And the golden hall of Meduseld.  There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown.  Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."  He paused, then looked around, "Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here!"

As we rode inside, I looked at the dull faces of the people around and Gimli grunted, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."  I had to agree with him, for their faces were filled with frowns.  Not one single smile was in the crowd as they watched us enter.

We approached where King Théoden was and as we did, a guard came forward.  "I am the Doorward of Théoden," he introduced himself.  "Háma is my name.  Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

Without hesitance, I felt Legolas move next to me and step forward.  He gave Háma his silver-hafted knife, his quiver, and his bow.  "Keep these well," he said, "for they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlórien gave them to me."

Awe came into Háma's eyes as he laid the weapons by the wall, "No man will touch then, I promise you."  He said.

Boromir looked at Háma suspiciously at first, then laid his weapons next to Legolas'.  "Keep it safe and let no hand touch it."  Háma nodded.

Aragorn then put down Andúril.  "Here I set it," he said, "But I command you not to touch it, nor to permit any other to lay hand on it.  In this elvish sheath dwells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again.  Telchar first wrought it in the deeps of time.  Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."

"Well," Gimli said, "If it has Andúril to keep it company, my axe may stay here, too, without shame."

I too, put gave my sword to Háma as he set it quietly on the floor.  I smiled at him, "Thank you."

At last, Gandalf put his knife down and tried to walk there, but Háma stopped him.  "Your staff," he stated, looking at Gandalf.  "Forgive me, but that too must be left at the doors."

"Surely you would not part an old man from his walking stick?"  Boromir said, his intense gaze on Háma.

"The staff in the hands of a wizard may be more than a prop for age," said Háma.  He looked hard at the ash-staff on which Gandalf leaned.  "I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honor, who have no evil purpose.  You may go in."

A gilded chair was in the middle of the dais and what, or should I say who greeted my eyesight shocked me slightly.  An old man sat there, and he looked like he was about to pass away any time soon.  I frowned in dislike immediately when I caught sight of Wormtongue.  As far as I was concerned, Iris, Irene and Carrie all called him a pale asshole.  Wormtongue whispered something in the King's ear.

"The welcome of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, King Théoden."  Gandalf stated.  

Wormtongue once again whispered something into the King's ear.  And King Théoden spoke.  "Why should I welcome you?  Gandalf...stormcrow?"  I stood behind Gandalf as Legolas stood to my right and Aragorn to my left.  Boromir was behind Aragorn and Gimli was behind Legolas.

I winced slightly as Legolas backhanded a soldier and he felt on the floor with a loud thump.  I saw Aragorn punch the daylights out of another shoulder.  Boromir elbowed another one with such force I swear I could've heard a crack and Gimli crouched low as a soldier ran towards him.  The soldier tripped and fell flat on his face.  As all the battle was going on, Gandalf walked towards King Théoden with calmness in his eyes and I followed, all the while my gaze on either the King or Legolas.

It was then Wormtongue also known as the pale asshole stood up, "A just question, my liege.  Late, is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear.  Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf looked at him sharply, "Be silent.  Keep your foul tongue behind your teeth."  Gandalf raised his staff and it was then Gimli jogged towards Wormtongue.

"His staff!  I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He cried out...  That is, until Gimli held him down strongly.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."  Gandalf stated.

I heard Gimli almost growled, "I would stay still if I were you."

"I release you from the spell."  Gandalf pointed his staff towards Théoden and started muttering some nonsense as I watched him...

And it was then I was almost shocked speechless, Théoden spoke, but his voice did not match his face.  He laughed with evilness I could feel shivers up my spine, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound."  I saw a lady, who I assumed to be Lady Éowyn as she tried to walk swiftly to Théoden, only to be intercepted by Aragorn.

"If I go, Théoden dies."  Saruman stated.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."  Gandalf replied.

"Rohan is mine."  Saruman growled.

Gandalf muttered more words, then "Be gone."

I have heard of Théoden's face turning back to normal, but never in my wildest dreams would I think of _seeing_ a person's face change so much within a few moments.  I felt my legs melt and if not for Legolas wrapping his arm around my waist, I would have fallen hard on my knees.

Théoden looked over to Éowyn.  His eyes widened as he saw Éowyn.  "I know your face.  Éowyn."  Then he looked right in front of him, "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."  Gandalf said to him.

"Dark have been my dreams of late."  Théoden said.

Gandalf smiled and handed him a sword that came from a guard near Gandalf, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

A few moments later, I watched as Wormtongue groveled at Théoden's feet and I looked away in disgust.  Clearly, Wormtongue knew what he had done wrong and that he would never be able to repent for what he did in the past.  Even if I was not an elf, I could feel evil coming from him and I knew Legolas did too.

Finally, they threw them out the hall and I watched as he tumbled down the stairs in pain until I made myself look away, into the chest of Legolas as his arm was still wrapped around my waist.  I did not mind, for I felt contented and safe.

When I heard the sound of rolling down the stairs stop, I looked at Wormtongue, who slowly stayed on his knees and looked up to Théoden.  "I've only ever served you, my Lord."  For a second, I almost felt sorry for him, until the murderous glint in his eyes was shown to me.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Bellowed Théoden.  His once calm composure disappearing and his eyes burned like fire with anger.

"Send me not from your sight!"  Wormtongue said again, pleading.  Théoden walked down the stairs slowly as he raised his sword, about to cut his head off when both Aragorn and Boromir went after him.

Aragorn arrived first and stood in front of him, "No, my Lord!  No, my Lord!  Let him go.  Enough blood has been spilt on his account."  He calmed down immediately when Wormtongue disappeared from his sight.  I for one did not remember what had happened afterwards for everything was a blur to me and I only remembered following Lady Éowyn to tend two kids.  Éothain and Freida.

I watched and helped Lady Éowyn as much as I could and once the children were sent away, she looked at me.  "Tell me of your name, my Lady, for we have no been introduced properly."

I smiled, liking the maiden in front of me already, "Jessica Hanson."  I said.  It was then we became friends.  Although I knew we were not going to be friends for long.  I felt time growing shorter and shorter as every second passed.  I tried to not take the time I had with Legolas granted, because deep inside of me, I knew my ending already.  I had already seen it in Galadriel's mirror.

We talked about random stuff with each other, from our childhoods to hobbies.  I, of course, did not tell her I was from another world, but I did tell her my true childhood, although I would have to change it around a bit.

Éowyn, being the bright woman, although it was no too hard to notice, knew Legolas and I had a relationship going on.  She seemed to be displeased about elves, but after long moments of myself convincing her they were indeed perfectly beautiful and respectful creatures, she believed me.

It was then I heard a knock on the door, "Come in," Éowyn said.  We both looked at the door open slowly and barely with any sound until we were met with the face of Legolas.

He bowed his head, "Lady Éowyn.  Jessica."  He greeted, "Pack your stuff and take provisions.  King Théoden has ordered the whole city to be emptied.  We are traveling towards Helm's Deep."

I stood up and walked towards Éowyn.  "I shall see you later, Éowyn."  I smiled and with one last nod, I headed off towards Legolas.  I took my bag with my sword, knowing I would definitely need it at Helm's Deep.  Legolas and I took separate roads later, for he had to talk to both Gimli and Boromir and I walked into the hall to hear the last part of Aragorn and Éowyn's conversation.  "What do you fear, my Lady?"  Aragorn asked, curious clear in his eyes.

Éowyn looked at Aragorn calmly, "A cage to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them.  And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall of desire."  She replied, also calmly.

Aragorn smiled, "You're a daughter of Kings, a shield maiden of Rohan.  I do not think that would be your fate."

Smiling, I turned around and walked back to where I came from, to be face to face with Boromir.  "Hey."  I greeted, "Are you done packing yet?"

He looked at me, "Aye.  There is not much to pack anyhow.  My equipments and some food to keep my stomach from growling in hunger, but otherwise, that is about it."

I grinned, "You should be glad you do not have the stomachs of hobbits."

He grinned back, "I would have to agree."  His grin fell though, "I miss those little ones.  If it had not been me...  Perhaps Frodo and Sam would still be here and Pippin and Merry would still be safe with us."

"As Aragorn had said, Frodo's fate no longer rests in our hands.  I am sure Frodo and Sam leaving was to be.  Pippin and Merry's leave was to be too."

"And my death was to be."  He added sadly.

I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "Nay, it was not to be, for if it was, then I would not have been able to save you.  And if it was not to be, I will not have saved you and I am sure that you would not be here right now.  Somewhere in the near future, I am sure you will play an important role."

He gave me a smile, "Thank you, Jessica."

"You're welcome."  Silence passed as we continued our way in silence, until he spoke up.

"What do you think of Lady Éowyn, Jessica?"

I smiled right then and there and said teasingly, "Oh?  So someone has taking a liking to my friend."  I saw him turn a few shades redder and I laughed with silent laughter, "Oh Boromir!  I was teasing you."

He almost glared at me and growled.

"As for what I think of Lady Éowyn..." I started, he listened attentively, "I think she is a nice lady and she will be a nice wife to anyone."  I winked at him and he glared at me again, "But I will have to warn you.  If you were to marry her...  Then you would want to let her be free.  She is a woman like me.  One that does not like to be caged and taken care of."  I smiled.

Boromir snorted, "Oh really, Jessica?  You seem to happen to like the attention our Prince gives you.  All the lovely hugs and kisses."  He teased back mercilessly.

I growled and whacked him on the head with my palm, "Shut up, you fool."

He sniggered, "No smart retort then, Jessica?"

Growling, I whacked him on the head once again, "damn you, Boromir!  I'm your lifesaver!  Is that how you treat the person that saved your life?"

"Ouch!"  He said, rubbing his head as he wrinkled his nose.

I smirked smugly at him for a few moments, "Serves you right, you arse."  And then in silent, we watched each other until we could not longer hold our laughter...  And we laughed our heads of, nearly rolling on the floor and I pressed on my stomach hard, hoping it would ease the ache in my stomach.

* * * * *

Karone Evertree – Thanks!  Yes, this is definitely changing.  Notice Boromir asking about Éowyn...  *winks* Anyhow, not more than six, I think.  Six chapters at most, hopefully.  Maybe more actually, cause I don't know how many chapters the actions will take.  I think it'll depend on my mood when I write it.

Kyma – Thanks!  Holy crap, six times .;;  How's England?  I've never been there before, but I really want to go.  I'm making it too dramatic sometimes, I think .  Anyhow, thanks again!

Mellon – Thanks a lot!

SpiritWulf73 – POTC hasn't come out in Ontario yet?  Or maybe it's cause you're in a small town, cause my friend in Toronto has seen it already.  I hope you see it soon though, it's really good!  Thanks a lot!

FreakishlyDisturbed13 – Hey!  Thanks a lot!

Roseblade22 – Hey!  Lol, I know, it's kind of cute if you think about it *smiles*  ...Jack goes through your clothing drawers?!  *scolds Jack*  Never, EVER go through a girl's clothing drawer...  You would be surprise at what you find, lol.  But *huggles Jack* I forgive you *grins*  *huggles Will* Aww, he's so cute *smiles*  *gives Legolas, Will, Haldir lots and lots and lots and lots of kisses* And you're right, I don't want to know what Jack is doing .  Anyhow, I hope all five of you enjoy this chapter *grins*  So I'll wait patiently for your review, hugs and kisses *huggles all five of you*  Thanks!

elfluvr777 – Highlight?  Thanks ^^ But yeah, not many people on my favorite list is updating either.  I hope your friend Nessa likes this chapter.  How come she can't go on ff.net anymore?  Parents?

DrowningSin32 – Hey!  Thanks a lot...  And you're spending a day up north?  Fun.  And WHAT?  She hasn't seen the LOTR movies?!  Yell at her for me!  Lol.  Anyhow, thanks!  Ja!

Siren - *blinks* Legolas...  I think three minutes was a bit long .  Anyhow, thanks!  Oh, and I'm reading your 'May It Be' right now.  I'm on chapter 3, teehee!  I'll review it after I'm done.  Anyhow, see you later and thanks!

MaverickGirl – Thanks a lot.  Of course she's gonna get some emotions out with Legolas...  Who else?  Gimli?  *snorts*  Not that Gimli's bad... but lol, you know ^^

yuhi – Thanks a lot!

gangsta's brat – Thanks!  See you later!

Youko Demon - *blinks* That was weird...  How you manage to come with that is beyond me, but how you could actually imagine Legolas saying that...  *bows down to Master*  *grins* Sorry, I never get these weird stuff popping out of my head and I respect those who does, rofl.  Anyhow, thanks!

lex – Thanks a lot!

Smiley Face – Thanks a lot!  I will write more soon!

SandraSmit19 – Hey!  Thanks a lot ^^

Joanne Greenleaf – Thanks a bunch!  Well, I'm definitely going to finish it, so no worries.

Kristin Riddle – Thanks a lot!

littlesaiyangirl – Lol, I think almost every girl that's sane would wish to be Jessica.  *smiles*  Anyhow, hope you like this chapter too!

The Updated Elf – Thanks!  I will update soon!

Morgause Nokami – Thanks!  *steals Legolas back*  But sorry!  I need him for the story...  And for myself *smiles*  *sees Legolas sweatdrop*

donnamira – Thanks!

merrylyn – Yummy romance, lol.  And yes, I'm DONE the epilogue!  Woohoo!  But I'm not too happy with it, so I might change things a bit around .  Savor every chapter, but there's the sequel that's coming out, so don't forget about that!  And no, I have not been hyper .  I'm weird, I admit.  Thanks for all the other compliments and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!

Vampiress-Alexiel – Thanks!  I will write soon!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Thanks a lot!  Lol, as usual, I'm really thankful of your review ^^

Angel of darkness – Thanks!

Gilimirin – Haha, thanks ^^

Threthiel M. Belowen - *grins* Thanks.  I hope Boromir's in character though, although there wasn't much character to follow on since not a lot were mentioned about him in the books...  Shame, he was a nice character.

Lady Fae – Thanks!

Anaka Greenleaf – Thanks!  Haha, yeah, I get annoyed whenever fanfiction.net is down.  Never really been grounded from my comp.  Well, I have, but I play on it anyways .;;  My parents have work, lol.  Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you've enjoyed the last three!  Thanks!

Aluinda – Thanks!  Well, it's slightly a Mary-Sue, according to some.  But anyhow, thanks again!

Knight – Thanks!

Hana – lol, good girl?  *smiles happily and dances*  Thanks!  Haha.  Well, I've shown Boromir more at the end right here and I'll hopefully show more of Gimli in the later chapters.

Amaya Nyte Rayne – Thanks!  Yes, the book and the movie is different...  Anyhow, Pippin and Merry are at Isengard right now, so yep.  Thanks again!

Yami Dragoness – Thanks a lot!  Haha ^^

Author's Notes: A possible romance between Boromir and Éowyn *grins* Anyhow, I got **35 reviews**!  Woohoo!  Thanks for all the support you've all shown me and thank you for all the old and new readers!  Suggestions, comments or ideas are as usual, welcomed.  If you want to be on the mailing list, just leave your email in the review or you can email me and I will do so.  Anyhow, new question for my story...

Should there be a romance between Boromir and Éowyn?  Yes or no?  I hope you all reply me, I wanted a change from the book, but I don't know if you would appreciate it.  So reply me as soon as possible, thanks!

Lates all!  *hugs and kisses!*

-Crystal

Wednesday, July 30, 2003

By the way, I might break up with my boyfriend tomorrow, so wish me good luck .!


	21. One Thing for Certain

Chapter 20

By Crystal

Author's Notes: There most likely will be a romance blooming between Boromir and Éowyn.  Anyhow, as usual, thank you for the reviews ^^ and if you want to be on the mailing list, please leave your email on your review.  I'll see you later and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  Oh, and I'm sorry for the slow update...  My parents' store got broken in...  So...  Yeah *sighs*  Damned humans.  By the way, what the hell?  They changed my name from 'Crystal' to 'Crystal14'...  Now I'm pissed, so from now on, I'll be Crystal Snowflakes once I can change my name, okay?  Okay ^^

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

Legolas was along the front, making sure no enemies would harm us.  I smiled as Gimli began telling us about the race of Dwarves.  "It's true you don't see many dwarf women.  And in fact, they are so alike in poise and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

Aragorn smiled, "It's the beards."  Making Boromir, Éowyn and I erupt into laughter as Aragorn began chuckling himself.

As Éowyn and Aragorn launched into a conversation, I glanced ahead to look at Legolas' back, proud and tall.  I smiled, and then grinned at Boromir, who was paying attention looking at Éowyn's active talking.  "Anyhow people, I'm going to go check on Legolas.  See you later."  They gave me farewells and I smiled while walking away.  When I got near Boromir, I patted on his back and glanced at Éowyn.  "I wish you luck."

"Where is she?  The woman who gave you that jewel."  I heard Éowyn's voice carry through the wind as I mounted Arod and began walking towards the elf.  For moments, no voice was heard and I thought I was already too far away to hear, "My lord?"

Another slight pause, and I heard, barely audible Aragorn's reply, "She is sailing to the undying lands, with all that is left of her kin."  I felt my smile flatter immediately.  And that was when I really remembered that elves were immortal and a relationship would never work out between the two...

If that is so, then why did both Aragorn and I fall for an elf?  And why did the two elves fall for humans?  Surely, if you fall for someone, human, elf, hobbit or dwarf and if they too, fall for you...doesn't it mean that it was meant to be?

Sighing, I tried to forget the problem and continued towards Legolas.  Until...  I heard Aragorn yell, "A scout!  We're under attack!"  Immediately, I turned back towards Éowyn and the others, riding towards them.

I suddenly felt a sharp, yet familiar pain on my left forearm.  "Orcs...  There are definitely Orcs."  I hissed out, the pain getting stronger.

Boromir and Gimli shared a look and mounted their horses together as Théoden approached Éowyn.  "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste."

"I can fight!"  Éowyn protested.

"Éowyn...  You must do this, for me."  Théoden insisted, his eyes glazed with concern for her, "Please."

I looked at Théoden, as I gritted my teeth, "My lord, let me try.  Go ahead and I shall catch up."  I told him.

He looked at me, thankful and turned towards the other warriors, "Follow me!"

I looked at Éowyn, "Éowyn...  Go."  She shook her head, "Go Éowyn...  Someone will want to see you safe.  And it is not only King Théoden that wants you safe."  She looked at me with confusion and I smiled, "Someone has taken quite a liking of you...  Leave and lead the people to Helm's Deep.  If you do that, then he will not have to watch over you...  That will make his work a lot easier.  Do this for me...  He is a dear friend of mine."

"Jessica..."

I looked at her one last time, "I must go.  Legolas needs the horse.  I trust you on whatever you will do.  I shall hope to see you again, Éowyn."  Forcing a smile, I turned around and got Arod to gallop quickly beside Gimli and Boromir.  On the way, I managed to ignore the pain that was growing on my arm.

I turned around to see Éowyn ordering the people while helping the weak and I smiled to Boromir.  "She will be safe.  No worries."

Boromir smiled back, "Good.  For a moment, I thought she would jump on the horse along with you and go into battle."

I grinned, "I would not be surprised if she did that, Boromir.  I would not be surprised..." I repeated.

Meanwhile, Gimli was giving orders to his horse, "Forward, charge forward."  I sighed, thankful he did not hear a single word between Boromir and I.  It was at that moment Gimli turned around to look at both Boromir and I, a twinkle in his eye.  "If I was not mistaken, and I hope I do not sound like I am prying...  Were you talking about Lady Éowyn?"

Instantly, Boromir gave me a murderous glare, but I was not the least worried about it.  I felt myself laugh silently, and he looked at me, if possible, even more murderously.  "No worries Boromir...  I've already told her that someone has taken a liking to her, although I did not tell who, I am sure she will find out soon enough."  Grinning, I looked on ahead, wondering how in the world I was about to talk about Boromir's love interest when we had a war ahead of us.

I rode forward and saw Legolas release an arrow, striking it straight into an Orc's head, making him topple off his Warg.  As I rode nearer, Legolas somehow swung himself on the horse right behind me.  "What are you doing here, Jessica?!"  He asked worriedly.

I gave him a cheerful grin, "Why, giving you back your horse, your highness."

"I thought you were leaving with the rest of the women and children to Helm's Deep."  I felt his arm around my waist protectively.

I turned around and gave him my display of rolling eyes, "And leave the fun to you men?"  I asked, then added, "and elf?"

As the Wargs and Orcs reached towards the other top of the hill, Legolas' arm tightened around my waist, "Be careful, melamin.  I cannot bare to see you hurt."

"Nothing can be changed now."  I replied, knowing full well he wanted me to run back towards Éowyn and the others, "The Wargs and Orcs are approaching.  I will fight them, with your consent or not."  I looked on my left where Aragorn sat and on my right where Boromir and Gimli sat.  "Good luck, everyone."  I said, smiling.

As if a bell rang, every single horse galloped down the hill to meet the Wargs.  I, myself, prepared to draw my sword from the sheath, looking around.  At last, Wargs approached us and I turned to look at Legolas.  "Use the horse.  And do not worry for me, for I know I will not die in this battlefield."  He looked at me as if was about to protest, "Use it.  It will only be a burden for me to use my sword on a horse."  Giving him one last smile, I went to kill my own Orcs.

Killing Wargs was so much harder than killing Orcs.  Orcs were slow in motion, but Wargs were fast, and they had frigging sharp teeth and a mouth that smelt like vomit...Maybe even worst.

I brought my sword down with all my strength, managing to cut through half the Warg's neck.  I ducked my head low immediately as the Orc's sword swung where my head was two seconds ago and I cursed myself, watching the Warg suffer.  Shit, I was hoping I could cut the whole head off the Warg so I wouldn't have to see it suffer.

The Warg's legs below him couldn't handle the body's weight and fell down, the Orc that was trying to decapitate my head along, but the Orc stood up a second later, facing me.  It breathed into my face and I frowned.  I had forgotten how lovely smelling the Orcs were.  Without a single second after that, I tried to swing my sword at him again, hoping it would decapitate him, but he blocked it.  Growling, I raised my sword and swung it again, only on the other side.  He was about to block it and achieve if...  If only I had swung it.  I stepped back on step and drove my sword right through his torso.

Then I moved on the next Orc, doing almost the same as I had done to the last one, until I felt the once again familiar feeling in me.  Adrenaline flowed through me again and I moved to my left, only to avoid both a sword coming from my front and back.  "What the fuck?"  I said, quite loudly, "Don't Orcs have any frigging pride?  Two on one!  And a woman at that!"  I said more quietly.

The Orc in front of me suddenly had his head fall off and I felt my eyes widen in surprise.  "Boromir!"  I laughed as I stabbed my sword back again, feeling it hit flesh and a high-pitched growl was heard.  I pulled out my sword, my eyes never leaving Boromir's.  "What a pleasure you come a visit me, my lord."  I said sarcastically and smiled again, "You seem to always save me."

He grinned as he sliced another Orc's head off as he sat proudly on his horse, "You saved me once.  I now return the favor."

I turned around suddenly, feeling a Warg's presence and when it opened his mouth, I stabbed right through it and a flashback reoccurred.  It made me think of 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'.  I snorted.  In the middle of a battle and I was thinking of a kid's book that did not even exist in this world.  I turned around to look at Boromir, "You saved me twice.  So I owe you something."

He looked at me funny and gave me a single word, "Éowyn."

I grinned at him, "Ah...  Your wish is my command, my lord."  He stuck out his tongue at me and I saw him turn around.  "Gimli is in trouble.  Go see him."  I said, as I saw Gimli stuck underneath two Wargs.  "I doubt the Wargs are so heavy."  I sighed as I watched Gimli try to kick them off.  It was amusing to watch, no doubt.

Boromir rode off, but turned around, "They are heavier than you think!"  He shouted.

I frowned, "How heavy could it be?"  I sighed suddenly, wondering again how stupid I was.  I was in the middle of a battlefield, talking and joking around.

I turned around again to deflect a sword coming my way and flicked my wrist slightly and the sword slid off my sword and I raised mine to cut another Orc's head off.  As the Orc's body fell loudly on the floor, I saw a Warg jump towards me as if it was a dog that hadn't see its owner for ages.

The Warg jumped on me; making me fall back and I felt my head hit the ground.  Gritting my teeth again, I carried my sword like a spear and stabbed it right through his sides.  It growled and I pulled it out and stabbed it in its eye and possibly brain.  A second passed and it felt down right on my chest, taking my breath away.

I groaned, "What is with me and my head hitting stuff?  I must've lost a few billion brain cells since I've been in Middle-Earth."  I rested for a moment before I tried to kick the Warg off me and frowned disapprovingly.  It was nearly impossible.

I kicked and kicked again until I felt my legs go limp.  "Fucking Warg is cutting off my blood circulation."  I said to my self, gritting my teeth one again.  I sighed, knowing it won't ever work and rested myself and closed my eyes.

Finally after quite a long time, the sound of weapons ceased and I opened my eyes, only to meet an amused Boromir.  I frowned, "You're right, the Warg is damn heavy."  Then I smiled sweetly and in a disgustingly sweet voice asked, "Boromir dear, would you please help me up?"

He grinned, "Now who was it that said the Wargs couldn't be _that_ heavy?"

"Boromir," I whined, "just help me up!  My legs are numb!"

He smiled, "Ah, all right then."  He pulled my sword out of the Warg's head and laid it down on the ground, then took the Warg by the two front legs and hauled it up.

I looked at him sweetly, "Help me up?  My legs are numb."  He rolled his eyes and took my sword, then pulled me up.  He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smirked, "I wonder what will happen if Éowyn was here and saw you with your arms around me."

"Éowyn?!"  His eyes widened and his arms around me quickly withdrew back.

Seeing my legs were still numb, I fell down on the ground, "Fucking hell, Boromir!  I was just kidding!"

He looked around and sighed in relief, then hauled me up again, putting his arms around me to support me, "You should not joke about that."

I rolled my eyes, "Who knew you were so damned serious about her?"  I said, wincing in pain.  Speaking of pain, my forearm didn't hurt anymore.

"You of all people should know I'm serious about her."  He replied, and then caught Legolas' eyes and he smiled.  "It seems like a certain elf was looking all over for you."

I raised my eyebrow and looked in his direction and smiled.  Legolas was near the cliff and his eyes filled with concern.  "Thank you."  I said to Boromir.

He smiled, "I care for Éowyn like Legolas cares for you."

"You're already that far into the relationship?  She doesn't even know you have taken liking to her."  I said.  My legs were starting to feel, but I did not withdraw from his arms, as I was afraid I would fall flat on my face again.

Legolas' gaze was no longer on me, but on something on the floor.  Gimli was also with him and I looked around to try to spot Aragorn.  Frowning when I didn't see him, I looked at Boromir worriedly, "Have you seen Aragorn?"

He looked around and shook his head, "No, but I am sure he will be here soon."  

I took that as a comfort.  We approached the two of them.  Boromir released me and handed me over to Legolas and I frowned.  It was as if I was a thing to trade.  I brushed that away though, for as Legolas wrapped his arms around me, it was not a usual hug either.  It was as if my presence here comforted him.  I looked at him with concern, "Legolas...  What is it?!"  I asked.

As he looked at me, I almost gasped.  Grief filled his eyes.  "Aragorn..."

I looked at him, unbelieving, "No...  Not Aragorn."

He opened his fist for me to see something.  The Evenstar.  "He would not lose that, even if it meant losing his life."

I felt Boromir stiffen behind me and Gimli stayed the same.  He must've known before we did.  I felt my legs losing its strength again and he hugged my body close.  I felt my eyes sting with new tears and I held on him as if he was my life.  I felt myself whimper as tears rolled silently down my cheek.  More and more tears followed down the trail.  Each rolling down as silently as the last.

You couldn't blame me for all the tears though.  After all, I had just lost one of my dearest brother...  The brother I never had.  I looked at Boromir, him own eyes filled with silent grief and glazed with tears, but he would not let him fall.

Even though they had not been too close, they had been close.  The Fellowship was a family.  We stayed together for we were bound together.  Not even death could separate the ten of us.  And now...  Only nine of us were left.  How many would be left by the end of this quest?  How many would have to die for the One Ring?  How many would risk their lives to save Middle-Earth?

I really don't know...  But I know one thing.  I would.

* * * * *

Kyma – Thanks!  Yeah, Boromir's nice...  Anyhow, doesn't matter, nobody really likes their haircut at first.  Do you like it now though?

Gilimirin – Thanks a lot!  As for her dying in Helm's Deep, like usual...  That's for me to know and you to find out *grins*  Lol, anyhow, I'll see you soon!  Later!

Light Dragon – Well, I didn't change the main plot from the book.  Thanks...  I wish myself good luck with my idiotic boyfriend too.  I'll see you later.  Thanks again!

Hana – Heyo!  Lol, Will Turner is HOT *grins*  More Boromir and Jessica dialogue.  I might add more Gimli the next chapter...  I think I will.  And Boromir and Éowyn's relationship will most likely advance in the next chapter.  See you later and thanks!

Siren – Lol, yep.  Pale asshole.  Jessica and Legolas interaction coming up.  There's not a lot of that in this chapter though.  *looks at Legolas*  Yes, Legolas.  Oh dear god.  I would have to agree.

elfluvr777 – Hey!  Well, that sucks, not being able to go on ff.net.  I would kill my mom if she didn't let me.  Writing's my life, lol.  Ah, I'm independent, but I love all the attention my boyfriend gives me too.  Except now we're gonna break up soon...  *sighs*  Ah well, he's not the only guy in the world.  Anyhow, I think Boromir and Éowyn would be cute too, teehee!  See you next chapter, and thanks!

merrylyn – Yay!  Edoras!  What do you mean by 'ROTF'?  I can't seem to figure it out, I'm an idiot, I know.  *covers ears when merrylyn squealed*  Owie...  Yes, sequel, lol.  Anyhow,t hanks for the review!

Sarah G – Thanks a lot!  I think they'd look nice together.  By the way, I hope you like this chapter too!

Mellon – Hey!  Thanks, thanks and thanks.  See you!

Youko Demon – Heyo!  Well, if you lacked a brain, I don't think those things would pop out of your head now, would it?  I'll read it as soon as I'm free, I promise.  I doubt you get worse, no worries.  And still boyfriend, but ex-boyfriend when I see him again...

Lady Fae – Thanks!  The mirror thing happened in chapter the chapter named 'For Better or For Worst'.  Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter.  As for the questions, you'll just have to see ^^

Smiley Face – Hey!  Well, Boromir will be with Éowyn *grins*  Thanks!

yuhi – Thanks a lot!

i tried to write – Hey!  Thanks.  Well, I don't know...  I'm just thinking along as I write, hehe.  Anyhow, thanks!

kaio – Thanks a lot!  Boromir is kinda...  childish here, haha.

DrowningSin32 – Hey!  Running out of words and compliments?  Haha, that's all right.  You're seeing the movie again?!  Aah...  I want to see it again.  'Sex on a Stick Pirate' movie, eh?  I'll see you later.

Aluinda – Hey!  Thanks, well, not everyone has special powers or anything in Middle-Earth except for Gandalf, Sauron and Saruman.  And other wizards ^^  Thanks again!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Hey!  I guess I decided to change stuff in the story, not the plot itself, but just friendships ^^  Anyhow, Boromir's one of my favorites.  Thanks a lot, as usual!

evynshyen – Thanks!  I'll write more.

urien1 – Thanks!  Well, Wormtongue is really pale.  As for stopping when she meets Faramir, I don't know...  I'd like to think they both love each other.  But I'll see.  Thanks!

Amaya Nyte Rayne – Heyo!  Well, yeah, she marries Faramir, so I can't see why she can't marry Boromir.  Boromir's more handsome anyhow.  Thanks!

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Hey!  Oh god, your boyfriend was cheating on you?!  If my boyfriend was, I would've made him so embarrassed in front of his friends.  I'm evil, and damn proud of it.  But I'm just breaking up cause it's the best for the both of us...  So yeah.  Anyhow, *hugs* he's not the only guy in the world.  You'll find someone better later.

LOTR-Freak – Thanks!  Well, this story's going to end soon.  Maybe five chapters more?  And then the epilogue.  There should be about five.  I haven't planned how long I want the chapters to be yet.  But anyhow, there's a sequel afterwards, so I hope you'll look forward to that.  I'll see you soon!

krazy – Thanks!

Author's Notes: 'Seabiscuit' was really good ^^ You guys should see it.  Thanks for all the support and reviews and compliments and ideas and suggestions...  I'm rambling.  But anyhow, thank you everyone!  As usual, all of the above is welcomed and if you want to be on the mailing list, simply leave your email address in the review or email me and tell me so.  I will then add your email on the list.  Anyhow, I hope you all like this chapter!

By the way, as soon as I break up with my boyfriend, I'm swearing off guys for half a year.  During those six months, I'm going to be drooling over Orlando Bloom, so wish me good luck with that!  I'm sure it won't be too hard *winks* I'll also put all my free time in writing, so lucky for you guys...  That is, if you like my fics, lol.  Anyhow, I'll see you all later!  Thanks again!


	22. Would Fate be Cruel?

Chapter 21

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Heya all!  The reviews from last chapter shocked me, since I had gotten ten within a few hours...  So that was surprising.  Anyhow, thank you for all those lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  Happy Readings!

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

I could not remember if Aragorn had fallen down the cliffs or not in the books.  But this gut instinct had told me that it was never mentioned in the books.  I was still holding onto him tightly for comfort, hoping he'd reassure me that Aragorn wasn't dead...  But he did nothing but tighten his arms around my waist every once so often.

I heard a faint pair of footsteps walk our way and I buried my head into Legolas' chest.  "Get the wounded on horses.  The wolves of Isengard will return.  Leave the dead.  Come."  I heard Théoden's voice say.  I felt Legolas' arm tighten around me and I knew he felt the same anger as I did, but as I looked up into his eyes, I saw cold indifference.  I looked at the form of Gimli, his head looking down at the floor.

"We wish to stay here."  Boromir spoke icily as he caught my gaze.  "We will catch up soon enough."

Théoden looked at me, "Lady Jessica.  Perhaps you should leave with us."

I shook my head, "No, my Lord.  I wish to stay.  These people here are family to me.  I shall stay here until they leave."

"If that is your choice.  I shall leave and wait for you at Helm's Deep."  Théoden looked at the four of us, sadness in his eyes well concealed, yet a spark of it was still visible to most eyes.  He nodded and walked off in silence, leaving us to grieve.  I watched the King as he mounted his horse as ordered everyone.  I watched them as they disappeared from my view and it was then I let out a shaky breath.

For moments, everything was silent.  The wind blew softly as it caressed our cheeks, sympathizing us of the loss.  Everything was silent except for the rare sound of my sobs as I tried to muffle them with Legolas' already wet chest.  Yet he did not mind at all.  I felt him kiss my forehead will concern.

Finally, Gimli walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down.  "Aragorn.  You have been a great leader to the Fellowship.  We shall never forget you and we will fight for you."  He said, it was awfully quiet for a dwarf.

Next, Boromir walked ahead of us and placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder to comfort him.  Boromir looked down the cliff like Gimli had done, "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my King.  Rest now."

It was then I left Legolas' warm embrace and collapsed beside both Boromir and Gimli, "I'm so sorry..." I whispered.  It was true that I was sorry.  If I had never fallen into Middle-Earth, none of this would have happened.  If I had never fallen into Middle-Earth, Aragorn would still be alive.  I felt an arm around my waist, but I knew it was not Legolas'.  If I had never fallen into Middle-Earth, Aragorn would still be alive...  But Boromir would not be.  "You were the greatest man I know and you still are.  You are the brother I never had and I wish I had more time to get to know you.  Farewell...  I love you."  I said quietly, my eyesight blurred again.

I got worried when I looked at Legolas and saw that he had not moved.  His mind seemed to be preoccupied, as his blue eyes stayed on the ground, unmoving.  "Legolas..." He didn't seem to have heard and I said in a louder voice, "Legolas..." He looked at me as pain filled his eyes.  I felt the arm on my waist being lifted and I moved over to Legolas quietly and wrapped my arms around him.

I didn't know what I could do anymore.  Legolas had just lost one of his closest friends.  How was I to comfort him?  How could a woman he has met for a few months to rid him of his grief?  But then again, how could I feel so much grief when the man I have met for only a couple of months died?  It did not make sense.  My grandfather died, yes.  I had cried, yes.  Yet when I went to his funeral, none of this grief had felt so real, so painful.

For long moments we stood there and when we mounted our horses, I felt Legolas' arm around my waist yet again.  Aragorn's horse was nowhere to be seen and the ride to Helm's Deep passed in silence.  Minutes passed, perhaps even hours.  I had lost count.

As we entered Helm's Deep, we were met with King Théoden and Éowyn.  I dismounted my horses quietly and tiredly and was surprised when I was embraced tightly.  "I heard what happened.  I am sorry." Éowyn whispered in my ears.

Not more words were shared as we all looked at each other's eyes, understanding shining through, although along with pain and grief.  Slowly, I turned back to Arod and untied my bag, which had been tied to it at Edoras, and I looked at Éowyn, knowing I was to share a room with her.  "Come..." I didn't glance back at any of the Fellowship as I followed Éowyn.

I put my bag down in the room and looked at Éowyn, "Do you have an elastic I can borrow?"

She nodded and searched in her bag to find one and give it to me silently.  I tied my hair up in a messy bun and sat down on the floor, my head looking down again while I wrapped my arms around my legs.  She kneeled down beside me, "Jessica...  Go find Legolas.  Perhaps he can rid you of your pain."  She said kindly, embracing me softly.

I shook my head, "He has enough to think about without my intruding on him."  I said quietly.

"You will not be intruding on him, Jessica.  If he really loves you, then he needs you as much as you need him."  She said to me, "You are happy to find someone that loves you as he loves you.  I can see it clearly in his eyes.  The love for you in his eyes can be seen by anyone, even the blind."

At this, I lifted my head up to meet her gaze and smiled softly, yet sadly.  "Then go comfort the one that loves you."

"I have no one that loves me."  She replied.

"Have I not told you someone has taken a liking to you, Éowyn?"  I asked, "He is in as much pain as I am.  For Aragorn had saved him once."

"Aragorn saved him?  You do not speak of Boromir, do you?"  She asked, shocked.

I nodded, "I speak of Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor, also known as Denethor.  He has taken a liking to you."  I stated.

Surprise was shown in her eyes, "Boromir?  I thought the one you talked of was Aragorn."

I looked at her, "Nay it was not.  I am sorry if I have caused any confusion.  Aragorn is already taken."  I smiled at her again, "Go to him.  He needs as more attention as I do, and right now, I rather think alone."

She nodded understandingly, yet hesitance was clear, "I will go find him."

I heard her footsteps walk away farther and farther away from me and I heard her turn around the corner, the sound of her feet disappearing.  I sighed quietly.  "Aragorn...  I am so sorry..." I whispered again.

My mind drifted to us before the battle against Orcs and Wargs.  I remembered how he spoke of Arwen, his voice bitter but filled with love.  He had truly loved her, and now, she too would die.  She was an elf.  Elves could die of broken hearts and if she loved him, I do not doubt that for a single second, she would die from grief.

I shut my eyes tightly.  The time to leave was becoming nearer for me.  I could feel it.  It was closer than I have never felt before and I felt a slight tint of fear in me, thinking about leaving Legolas.  As I thought more and more about it, the tint of fear grew.  If Arwen could die of a broken heart because she was an elf, couldn't Legolas?

I felt my heart squeeze painfully as I thought of Legolas dying of a broken heart...Because of me.  Dying because stupid girl that had just happened to fall into their world and fuck up the entire future.  How could it be?  Would fate really be this cruel to him and us?  Would fate be this cruel to Arwen and Aragorn?

Growling softly, I hit my fist on the hard floor, bringing me back to reality although I did not care for the pain.  The pain in my heart was so much stronger than the pain in my hands that I could barely feel the one in my hand.  Physical pain is nothing compared to emotional pain, I had learned during my stay in Middle-Earth.

Slowly, I stood up, hoping I could find Legolas.  It was too late.  I had fallen for Legolas already, and he loves me.  I trust Éowyn on what she saw in Legolas' eyes, because I do not doubt for a second that he loves me.

I walked out the door quietly and looked for anyone familiar, until I was tired of looking and asked someone that randomly walked passed me, "My Lady?"  I addressed politely, and continued when she turned towards me, "Do you, by any chance, know where the company of the elf, the dwarf and a man is?"

She looked at me strangely for a second before she blinked back into reality, "Aye."  Then she turned around and pointed at the direction I was going in, "Straight in that direction and when you get to the end of the hall, turn left.  They should be in one of those rooms."

I thanked her quietly and walked towards them, until I found an empty room...  Only to be filled with a Boromir embracing an Éowyn.  They had their eyes closed, although I could feel sadness radiating from Boromir.  Éowyn cracked open her eyes, just in time to see me pass their door.  Her eyes were filled with sympathy for Boromir.  No matter how far Boromir and Aragorn's friendship was, the Fellowship was bound together for eternity.  Aragorn was Boromir's King.  He was the Fellowship's leader.  We all felt the same pain when we learned of his falling...  We were all tied to him in a way or another.  I smiled softly at Éowyn and continued down the hall, my footsteps and turned left.

The second door on the left, I found Gimli.  I stepped in, crouched down and patted Gimli on the shoulder.  "I cannot believe he fell of a mountain to die."  I heard him mumble.

I felt my shoulders sag at that comment.  Even Gimli was devastated.  Gimli the one with a heart of gold, yet never showed it to anyone.  He was a wreck.  I did not know what to say.  To comfort him would be stupid, since I could not find words to comfort him, and I myself was not comforted either.  To talk about Aragorn would be plain dumb, because I would end up crying.  Finally, I heard him mumble something again.  "What did you say again, Gimli?"  I asked.

He looked at me, "I said, go find the elf."  I frowned, "He is at the walls."  I nodded, knowing where exactly it was.

How long it took for me to get from their room to the walls was a mystery to me.  I kept thinking of how to approach Legolas.  Perhaps call to him?  Or just not go at all.  Finally, I settled for standing beside Legolas to talk to him.  When I arrived though, all thoughts of how to approach Legolas vanished.

Although grief still remained in his eyes, it was not as strong and I knew I was to be the one to comfort him.  I embraced him from the front, once again burying my head in his chest.  "Legolas..." I whispered, letting the wind carry off my voice.  "What had happened was not your fault."

"I could have prevented him from falling."  Legolas replied.

I frowned at his words.  "You weren't even there!"  I nearly shouted.  But when I looked into his eyes, I saw something flicker, "You seem to...  You seem to refuse to believe that he is dead."  I said quietly.  My words were actually making sense for the first time.  He had not, indeed, spoken to the cliffs like Gimli, Boromir and I had done.  He had stood there and rode back with us.  I looked at him again, his silence deafening me, "Legolas, speak.  You are worrying me."  I said as I cupped his cheeks and made him look down at me.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips and felt his arms snake around me comfortably.  "It is because I believe him not to be dead."  He replied.  "At first, I too thought he died, but my hearts says the opposite.  For all my life, I have listened to what my heart told me to do.  It has not failed me so far and I do not think it will fail me now."

"But how anyone can survive that fall..." I said quietly, willing to believe in Legolas, but not finding the will to do so.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  He replied stubbornly.  I wanted to trust him, because it was a perfectly good reason.  He was Aragorn.  He was strong and stubborn to die.  He bent down to kiss me again and pulled back, "I am sure he will come back to us soon."  He looked at the field, his eyes scanning the horizon.  "Let us take a walk."  He said finally, looking down at me.

I nodded, not arguing with him, wanting to spend the most time I can with the elf I love.  Once again, he wrapped his arm around my waist.  For a long time we walked in silence, each thinking our own personal thoughts, the death of Aragorn no longer like a shadow.

An hour later, we walked back to Legolas' room only to be met with the figure of Gimli still sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.  Surprisingly, Boromir and Éowyn were in the same position, only on the opposite wall.  I felt my happiness flutter in my heart when I saw Éowyn's hand on Boromir's shoulder, comforting him.  She cast a glance at me, her eyes filled with what seemed to be joy.

Gimli once again mumbled something incoherent and I frowned, "What was that, Gimli?"  I asked, casting a look at the dwarf.

He looked at me, a neutral look on his face, although a spark of mischievousness shone.  "Ah, nothing.  It seems like everyone is finding love at a time like this."

This seemed to have put us all in a lighter mood, especially when Boromir started to blush again and Éowyn just seemed to be laughing silently in amusement.  Soon, I heard Legolas' chuckle and Gimli's loud, booming laugh and I too, joined in the happiness.

Until it was abruptly stopped as a boy around the age of fourteen ran into the room.  His face was red, filled with sweat as if he ran all the way down here from somewhere.  He was taking big gasps of breath, filling his lungs with the beautiful air.  I looked at him with amusement, knowing all too well how that would have felt.  After all, I had ran, according to Gimli, 'three days of mad pursuit'.

But what the boy said had ceased my amusement, for I could have barely believed what he said.  "King...  Théoden...  said...  to...  go...  meet him..." He took another big gulp of air, "Your friend...  he has...  returned."  He wheezed out the last word.  Finally using the wall as support.

I glanced at Legolas as his eyes were on mine.  Then together, at the same time, we uttered quietly the same word, surprising the other three in the room.  "Aragorn."

* * * * *

lex – I would NEVER kill Aragorn .  So no, he's not dead, lol.  Thanks!

Anaka Greenleaf – Hey!  Thanks.  I'm deciding whether I should be the one to tell him we should break it off or let him do it.  Anyhow, yes, lovely way to spend your single time drooling over Orlando Bloom, haha.  Anyhow, I'm coloring my room green!  Woohoo!  Legolas green, haha.  See you later!

MaverickGirl - Thanks!

Karone Evertree – Heyo!  Did you mean action scenes as in fighting?  Cause I don't think I've skipped one.  But anyhow, thanks a lot!  And no, of course Aragorn doesn't die!  He's the future King!  Lol, thanks!

TitanicHobbit – Thanks!  It sucks to have your power knocked out, but I'm glad you finally finished this story.  I won't stop, there's a sequel!  As for Aragorn, Boromir and Éowyn triangle...  I don't know, cause Aragorn is with Arwen .  And I'm sick of Alan, he's going down!  Lol.  I love Pirates, it was GREAT!  And no, I can't believe I didn't see the things after the credits.  I'm so going to watch it again now, lol.  By the way, tell me what's in there just in case I don't get to see it again.

DrowningSin32 – Lol, well, it was great the second time around cause I didn't have to pay as much attention to the storyline and I just stared at Orlando Bloom .  Dirty things at the screen?  *snickers*  What did you yell?  Lol.  Anyhow, see you later!  And you make Orli icons?!  You put then on a website?  Cause if you do, gimme some!

The Hobbit Ivy – Hey!  Well, I used to hate Boromir the first time I watched FotR, but now I love him!  I turn around every time he gets killed...  It...  looks so darned cruel.  Well, I won't answer that question, since I'm still not sure what I want to do, although I have a good idea.  But yes, all your reviews inspire me, so it's good.  See you later!  Hope you liked this chapter and thanks!

Siren – I won't write your name with the '6' .  you and Pippin WAXED Elrond's eyebrow?  *blinks**blinks*  And yeah, I would agree it's Peter Jackson's fault, but it's kind of good, since lots of angst can be added here, haha.  I love angst!  And I won't kill Haldir .  I love that elf!  Of course, not as much as I love Legolas, haha.

Amaya Nyte Rayne – Boromir is definitely handsome, haha.  Thanks a lot and I'm starting to like Boromir and Éowyn together too, haha.  Funny how your own writing can change your point of views .

DevilWench – Thanks!

Aluinda – Thanks!  Over do what?  I'm afraid I'm slightly confused, but thanks anyways!  I hope you like this chapter!

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks!  Lol, yes, Orlando Bloom drooling is healthy for you ^^  Everyone should do that!

merrylyn – Thanks!  And yes, it sucks to have my name changed.  But now it's Crystal Snowflakes and if they change it again, I'll slaughter them .  Ah, 'ROTF with laughter'.  I figured it was something like that, but I use 'ROFL' Rolling on floor laughing .  Anyhow, I liked the angst I put in this chapter, and I think you like angst too...  And this chapter was partly, no, mostly inspired by your review about angst, so I'd like to thank you.  And yes, Éowyn did suspect it was Aragorn she was talking about, but now everything's clear...  And it seems like she might be feeling for Boromir now!  Yay!  No matter how ugly Wargs are, or how stinky they are, . they deserve a fast painless death .  Lol, as for having Legolas behind me riding into battle...  I'd die a thousand times over just to have that!  *silly grins too*  Lol, thanks again and again!

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Hey!  Thanks a lot, there are definitely more guys in the world, although half of them are jackasses...  .  Thanks a lot again and I'll see you soon!

Elfgirl 712 – Thanks!  And yes, it sucks when your boyfriend breaks up with you to hook up with your best friend.  But to be serious, if your best friend does hook up with him, I think you should leave the both of them, because I would definitely bitch at the both of them, then leave them speechless and leave them for good .  But it's your life, my two cents there .  And yes, I have seen theorlandobloomfiles.com.  As a matter of fact, it's one of my best site, haha.  By the way, thanks a lot!  Harry Potter?  Haha, all right then.  Yes, I bet Orlando Bloom can replace any guy in the world...  *grins*  Forget the others, they all suck!

Alina11 – Thanks!  Well, you became 'Alina11' when ff.net decided to become jackasses and change everyone's name to original ones.  Anyhow, thanks again!

Kyma – Thanks, as usual!  It was amusing to write about the Harry Potter, cause I was just thinking about it when I wrote it .  But yeah, she got crushed by the very heavy Warg, so she didn't get hurt, what a shame .  lol.  Anyhow, thanks!  See you soon!

Youko Demon – Hey!  You don't lack a brain, or else you wouldn't know how to read .  Strange sense of humor, I'd have to agree.  But hey, it's better than me, no humor at all .

Light Dragon – Thanks a lot!  I wish myself luck too with six months free of guys.  But it shouldn't be that hard...  As long as a cute guy doesn't ask me out, that is.  I'm so drooling over Orlando Bloom, haha.

RumorGoddess – Hey!  Thanks a lot.  Well, some 'dropped into Middle-Earth' do have developed plots, but you don't find them often.  I'd have to agree with that.  If you want a developed one, you might want to read 'Destiny's Ring' by Aelora.  My all time favourite.  It's sweet and sad at the same time.  Anyhow, thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the others!

MorgauseNokami – Yes, I'd have to agree ff.net is being a major bitch.  Anyhow, thank you for reviewing for... three times, haha.  Thanks and I hoped you liked the chapter!

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Lol, I changed my name now, but yes, ff.net is being an ass.  Mine's Crystal Snowflakes now and if anyone has my name, I'll kick them.  Well, I don't know how Éowyn and Boromir's relationship will actually go, but I hope this chapter was...  realistic and I hope their relationship wasn't rushed or forced.  If it was, please tell me.  But yes, it was amusing to write about Jessica crushed by a Warg and her swearing about it, haha.  Anyhow, thanks a lot, a lot and a lot ^^ See you next chapter!

Lady Fae – Thanks!  As for seeing Legolas with a broken heart...  That'd be sad =(

haldir2 – Hey!  You're on my mailing list now ^^

Mellon – Thanks a lot!

Forgottenranger – Thanks!  Yes, you definitely are a fast reader, haha.  Thanks a lot again!  See you later!

Smiley Face – Heyo!  I hope their relationship works out too!

sg1stargater – Thank you so much!  I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

alatariel anwarunya – Hiya!  Thanks a lot for all the compliments, they mean a lot to me.  Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you soon!

Lady Galardriel – Hey!  Thanks a lot, and no, Aragorn is not dead.  I will NOT allow that to happen, lol.  Thanks again!

Elerrina – Hey!  Thanks a lot, as for learning Elvish, just search for Elvish on googles.com.  I think it'll work.  I'm an Orlando Bloom fan too!  Haha, anyhow, thanks again!

Author's Notes: Whoa with all the new reviewers and I got **33 reviews!**  Or it might be people that changed their name due to ff.net's annoying change.  Support, reviews, compliments, ideas, suggestions all welcomed!  If you want to be on the mailing list, just leave your email address in your review or email me and tell me so, so I'll add you on the list.  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I enjoy writing angst.  I love angst ^^ Hope you liked this and if you didn't, tell me why!  See you all later!

By the way, I have a new story idea.  I might write it right after this story, or I might wait until I'm done the sequel...  Or I might write both at the same time.  Would you guys be interested in reading a new story by me?  If you want to know the summary I'd thought so far, just ask in your review and I'll post it in my next update.  Thank you so much!

Oh yeah, I'm leaving for Quebec for a nine-day trip, but I'm living at my friends, so I have a computer, no worries.  I'll try to write as many chapters as I can and upload it on ff.net so I can update every few days.  If I can't make it, I hope you won't mind.  I promise I'll post a chapter up on the fourteenth before I leave!  Anyhow, see you all later!

-Crystal

Wednesday, August 06, 2003


	23. Fate is Indeed Cruel

Chapter 22

By Crystal

Author's Notes: As usual, I thank all of you for the support and it's the chapter with the most reviews so far!  Woohoo!  Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.  Happy Readings!  And this is the summary of my new story, tell me what you think about it.  Thanks!  It's called 'Instinct of the Heart'.  If I think of a better title, I'll change it.  And if you have any ideas or suggestions for a new title, I'm open to all of that!  Thanks!

**A girl lacking self-esteem and socializing skills falls into Middle-Earth, more clearly, Mirkwood.  Refusing to stay without work, she makes a deal with King Thranduil and ends up being the Prince's fiancée's servant.  Merenwen Inglorion is a gorgeous elf, one that is beautiful, kind and witty.  How will a mere human, a lowly human compare herself to such beauty?  And what will happen when she falls for Merenwen's fiancé, Prince Legolas of the Northern Mirkwood?**

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

I glanced at Legolas as his eyes were on mine.  Then together, at the same time, we uttered quietly the same word, surprising the other three in the room.  "Aragorn."

That seemed to have stopped us from standing there like a statue because Gimli suddenly stood up and raced out the room, leaving the four of us dumbfounded.  My eyes widened for a second before I realized what was happening, "Gimli!  Wait up!"

I heard Boromir and Éowyn's footsteps behind me and I knew Legolas was right beside me, just as excited as I was.  I ran up as fast as I could, all the way listening to Gimli's booming loud voice shouting out his thoughts and as we reached the gate of the fortress, I heard Gimli growl, "Where is he?  Where is he?!  Get out of my way!  I'm going to kill him!  You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!"  As I saw him embrace Aragorn and back away after a short moment, "Bless you, laddie!"

Knowing Gimli was out of harm's way, I ran towards Aragorn and gave him the biggest hug ever, "You big, fat, ugly git!  You scared me so much you little piece of crap!"

I heard him wheeze out a few words, "You...  Are...  Killing me!"

I pulled away and stuck my tongue out, "Serves you right, Aragorn.  You just _had_ to fall off the cliff and make everyone worry!"  I almost yelled, "You made me cry!"  I faked a sniff, then frowned.  "Aragorn..." He raised his eyebrow.  "You stink."

He chuckled, "Why thank you, Lady Jessica."  Then he looked at Gimli, "Gimli, where is the King?"

Feeling a presence behind me, I immediately went on the side and met with Legolas' bright smile.  "Lle abdollen."  (You're late.)  Then eyed him up and down and grinned, "You look terrible."

Aragorn laughed and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "I am aware of that, after all, your Lady has just reminded me that."

Legolas raised his eyebrow and eyed me.  I huffed, "Oh, so I am _his_ Lady now."

"You did not seem like you minded at all whenever he embraced you and kissed you."  I heard a voice say, making chuckles all around me.

I turned around and growled, "Boromir!"  I whined, "stop it with the Legolas kissing jokes."

"Ah, so it is not the first time, is it?"  Gimli asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

Éowyn smiled as she heard my annoyed growling, "As a matter of fact, no.  It has _not_ been the first time," I said, glaring at Boromir, although all of it was an act.  I was not angry at all.  Embarrassed would have been a better word to describe what I felt right now.  "He has been bugging me about it ever since at Edoras after he asked me about..." An idea suddenly came into my mind and I felt my lips twitch upwards.

Boromir's eyes narrowed, "I swear I am hearing the wheels in that woman's head turn."

I smirked smugly, "Oh, no worries there Boromir.  You are hearing the wheels turning."  My smirk got even wider, if possible, when I saw a hint of fear in them.  Then in a low voice, I added, "be afraid...  Be _very_ afraid."

At that moment, I heard Legolas chuckle and I turned around to see him talking with Aragorn, giving him back the Evenstar.  I smiled at the sight, but I felt sadness flow through my veins, I tasted bitterness on my lips.  I looked at the elf longingly, knowing I could never have him.  I didn't have time.  I sighed softly and turned around without a single word.  I walked away from the gate.  The trick on Boromir was long forgotten as soon as I laid my eyes on the Evenstar...

I heard them call my name, although I pretended I didn't hear them at all and walked slowly up the stairs towards the walls where Legolas and I had once stood an hour or so earlier.  I looked at the plains, soon to be stepped on by the foul smelling Orcs...  Soon to be stained with crimson liquid, soon to be crushed by heavy corpses.

The smell of metal would be hanging in the air, the smell of sweat and fear...The smell of war, the smell of death.  The place where I was standing was soon to be littered by thousand of bodies, all bloodied and bruised; their clothes tattered and stained, their eyes lifeless and their mouths hanging open.  Their bodies would be twisted in weird angles, ones that would be painful to even think about.

The sky would be dark, the sky would cry...  Within hours, the peaceful plains would all change into something so different and disgusting.  Within hours...  Everything would be changed.  From the fate of the humans to the fate of the Fellowship, everything would change within this night.

Why was fate so cruel?  Why would the innocent have to suffer?  Why did that son of a bitch Sauron want the fucking ring?  Just for the fucking power, he would see this beautiful world destroyed.  He would see it destroyed without a single care in the world.  How could something this...  beautiful and enchanting be destroyed shamelessly?  Why would anyone in their right minds want to destroy this?

_Simple, Sauron's head was fucked._

I snorted.  True.  But...  I looked around at the men secured the gates with bars.  I watched as the women were pushed inside, knowing they were going to be trapped in caves, forbidden to help the men.  I watched as Boromir talked with Éowyn, knowing sooner or later, she too, would be pushed into the caves.  I watched as Aragorn talked with Théoden with Legolas behind him, listening to the conversation with attention.  Gimli stood beside Legolas as he listened to Théoden too.  Suddenly, I saw Legolas' eyes flicker over and his eyes narrow slightly.  It was then I noticed tears on my cheeks.

I turned around, ignoring the look of concern on his face.  I watched as the wind made the grass dance softly and I watched as the sun made the world shine with beauty.  Smiling sadly, I whispered, "Namaarie, Ened-Arda..."  (Farewell, Middle-Earth...)

Knowing Éowyn would not return to the room anytime soon, I locked the door and took out a few parchments, a bottle of ink and a quill.  I did not know what to think anymore...  The things in Lady Galadriel's Mirror, or the things I want.  No matter what, I would leave something...  Something to make them know it wasn't their fault if I died.  I bit my lips as I saw my hand shaking as I tried to write.

I tried to remember everyone I have ever met in the world and I smiled softly.

* * * * *

**_Boromir,_**

**_You are the first I have met in Middle-Earth and I thank you for saving me.  I thank you, because if you had not saved me, I would not have been here right now, teasing with you, joking around, having the time of my life.  If you had not saved me, I would not have found someone that loved me like Legolas did.  I thought that to be impossible once, but I knew it was not._**

**_I guess this shall be a farewell.  That is, if I do not return.  Perhaps by the time you pick this up, I am already bloodied, tattered, bruised...Nothing but a bloodied corpse.  Perhaps I will not die, and if I do not, then you shall never find this, nor will anyone else.  I write this to you, because I want to tell you, dead or alive, I shall never forget the friendship we shared.  From the snow mountain, to the caves...  From Lothlórien to Edoras, I shall never forget you._**

**_Enjoy what you have and I wish you the best of luck with Éowyn.  I am sure she will make a fine wife, what do you say?  Take care of her though, because if I find out you haven't been taking care of her, I will come back from the dead and haunt you forever.  She is my dear friend, so you better watch out.  Anyhow, see you then.  By the way, you are like a brother to me...  I hope you will think of me as a sister.  Last thing, I hope you take care of Legolas for me...  Thank you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Jessica Hanson._**

* * * * *

I sniffed, wiping a tear with the back of my hands and growled.  First letter and I was already like this.  I had a few dozen more letters to go!

* * * * *

**_Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam,_**

**_I have never gotten to know the four of you well, although I wish I had now.  I regret not getting to know the four of you as well as the others did and I wish you forgive me.  Know that you always will have a place in my heart as my four younger brothers, although the four of you are all older than me._**

**_Frodo, you are one of the bravest people I know.  Good luck on the quest._**

**_Jessica._**

* * * * *

**_Gandalf,_**

**_To be truthful, I am slightly annoyed that you have not told me when you left, but I guess you either have your reasons or not enough time.  But anyhow, I wish you good luck, whatever.  I have followed my heart and it brings me here so far.  I guess this is where it all ends, isn't it?_**

**_If this is my fate, I will not lie and say I am happy with it, but I will tell you I am satisfied.  Finding the love of my life, I must admit I never thought of it to be an elf, least of all Legolas.  Well, see you.  I might see you again, I might not.  I hope you remember me and don't forget me, although if you do, I shall not be surprised.  After all, I am quite a trouble-maker._**

**_Jessica._**

* * * * *

**_Gimli,_**

**_Ai' atar (Little Father)...  If you do not know what it means, ask Legolas.  I am sure he will tell you what it means, and I have to tell you, it is what you are to me.  You have been kind and understanding.  You have cheered me up and made me laugh when I was down, you have done everything a good friend could do._**

**_The only regret I have is not staying with you long enough and not being able to visit your cousin.  Maybe we will meet again, maybe not.  Although I want to tell you, whatever happens, you will always be my Ai' atar.  No one will take that little spot in my heart saved especially for you._**

**_I wish you good luck with Lady Galadriel, although she is married and _****is_ an elf._**

**_My last wish is for you to take care of Legolas for me.  I know a friendship has been bonded between the two of you, no matter how rare it is for an elf and a dwarf.  Do me this favor and I will die a happy girl.  Thank you._**

**_With love,_**

**_Jessica._**

* * * * *

**_Aragorn,_**

**_What I said when you fell off the cliff still stands, although you probably did not hear a word of it.  You were the greatest man I know and you still are.  You are the brother I never had and I wish I had more time to get to know you, even now._**

**_You and Arwen are a great match and I believe she will not sail into the undying lands and leave you here alone to fight.  She will come back to you sooner or later, whether you believe me or not.  You two are a match and I wish you the best luck.  It is a shame I never had that chance with Legolas...  Do not think you are not worthy of her...  Love knows no races.  If you love her, then do not hesitate.  Some people are not as lucky as you are...  You have a chance, Aragorn.  Take it._**

**_I wish you two the best luck together as a married couple._**

**_One last wish for me is for you to take care of Legolas.  What will happen after my death, I do not know.  Whether he will grieve for me or not, I wish for you to look after him.  If he does grieve for me, tell him not to.  It was my choice to join the Fellowship; it is my fate to depart from it.  Please, take care of him for me.  For that, I will be forever grateful.  _**

**_Farewell, Lord Aragorn._**

**_Jessica._**

* * * * *

**_Éowyn,_**

**_Although I have not known you for long, I have bonded a friendship with you quickly and I cherish that friendship greatly.  I wish you good luck with Boromir and I hope I had not meddled in your affairs._**

**_I hope you like him as much as he likes you, perhaps loves you...  But I can tell you this.  He adores you._**

**_It was unfortunate of us to meet under these circumstances and I wish we were to meet under different ones, but it was not to be.  It was also unfortunate that we had not gotten to know each other too well...  But I guess that has to stay.  The last thing I want to say, which was also the first thing I said in this letter, I thank you for the friendship you have allowed me to have with you.  Thank you and farewell._**

**_Your friend,_**

**_Jessica._**

* * * * *

**_Haldir,_**

**_This will be a short letter, although I hope you do not mind._**

**_I knew this was to happen the second I looked into Lady Galadriel's Mirror.  Do not blame yourself for anything.  Fate is cruel, I know.  But fate has nothing to do with you.  You were not the one who made it, nor were you the one to make this happen.  Take care of Legolas for me, although I am sure you will not be the only one doing so, since I have asked almost everyone I know to do that.  I wish you luck in life and I shall see you._**

**_Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n'omenta gurtha. (May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown)._**

**_See you,_**

**_Jessica._**

* * * * *

**_Legolas,_**

**_Melamin...  Do not grieve for me...  I love you, really.  I want to tell you how much I have enjoyed my five months with you and the rest of the Fellowship.  I wish I had more time with you, I wish I had known you better, I wish I had spent more of my time embracing and kissing you, although it was not meant to be._**

**_Do not be sad about my death...  Promise me to protect the rest of the Fellowship and destroy the Ring.  Promise me you will move on, find your own she-elf or mortal and marry, have the world's most beautiful children..._**

**_I do not know what to say, to be truthful.  I have thought about so much, but now that I am writing to you, I do not know what to say anymore.  There is just so much pain...  But love comes with a price.  Where there is love, there is pain.  I thought that sentence to be stupid at first, when I first knew you.  But when that incident with Merry and Pippin happened, I finally knew what it was to be in pain.  There is pain in every relationship.  Arwen and Aragorn's.  Although I have not known Arwen well, I know the pain they feel.  Perhaps it's worst than the one I am feeling..._**

**_Fate is cruel...  Fate is horrifyingly cruel._**

**_Do not blame Haldir for what is about to happen.  I have seen it in the Mirror of Lady Galadriel and if I do not do this, some things will happen sooner or later.  I choose this path.  I choose to follow the Fellowship into danger, I choose to save Boromir and I choose to risk my life.  I choose to risk my life to join the war, and no one can stop me._**

**_There is a saying in my world...  'True love is like a ghost; everyone talks of it, few have seen it.'  I believe I have seen that love shining in your eyes and I have felt the love radiating from your actions.  For that, I am truly thankful...  I have been one of the rare ones to see true love.  Thank you for all the things you have given me...  And I am sorry.  Sorry I had to enter your heart and leave it so suddenly, so sorry I have to cause you pain._**

**_Know that whatever happens, I will be watching over you..._**

**_Love will always find a way if it was meant to be.  I love you so much it hurts, but it is well worth it._**

**_Tarenamin, cormamin niuve tenna'...  ta elea lle au'...  Amin mela lle, Legolas...  Ten'oio.  (My Prince, my heart shall weep...  until it sees thee again...  I love you, Legolas...  Forever.)_**

**_Tenna' lye omenta au', melamin...  (Until we meet again, my love...)_**

**_Namaarie, mela en' coiamin.  (Farewell, love of my life.)_**

**_Jessica._**

**_Thank you for everything._**

* * * * *

I felt the familiar feel of tears rolling down my cheek and instead of wiping them away; I let them drip on my letter.  It smudged the ink, but I knew it was still readable.  Sighing shakily, I folded the letters nicely and put them right under where my pillow was.

Sitting down on the floor, I took the rose out and fingered it gently until I knew how every single silky petal felt like and I smiled softly.  Fate was cruel, so what?  I was going to live the rest of my time with happiness.  I reread the note he gave me and giggled softly at the 'ever charming Prince Legolas'.  Smiling now, I laid the rose my pillow softly, also my journal.  I had nothing to hide from him, nor did I want to hide anything more.  To love someone is to trust them with everything you had.

I fixed my hair again and walked towards the door and turned around when I was about to turn the doorknob.  I smiled as I glanced around the room, satisfied about the appearance.

I opened the door, only to be met with Legolas' chest.

* * * * *

FRIENDOFLEGOLAS – Thanks for all the reviews!  I appreciate it so much!  Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you soon!

Mellon – Heyo!  Of course I didn't kill of Aragorn!  Lol.  Anyhow, I'll see you soon!  Later!

MaverickGirl – Hey, thanks!  It's kinda nice how the Fellowship is like a whole family thing.  I've always seen them this way.  Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Kyma – lol, you wonder too, eh?  I still don't know if I'm killing her off, although I have a really good ending...  I think.  Might get slaughtered though *winks* Anyways, Faramir's alone!  Whaaa!  You want him?  I'll sell him to you for...  I dunno.  Lol.  Anyhow, see you later!

Siren – Heyo!  I know, ff.net put a '14' at the end of my name.  Poor Elrond has no eyebrows...  *sniggers*  *coughs* I mean...  Poor Lord Elrond.  Anyhow, see you later!

The Hobbit Ivy – Hey!  Thanks a lot, I love angst, lol.

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Yep, I figured you were Hana.  Anyhow, ff.net was being an annoying $#@&.  Gimli IS pretty infatuated with Galadriel, so he's okay, haha.  But then again, Aragorn doesn't have Arwen right now.  There's the lovely reunion with angst on the side, well, more like the reunion on the side .;;  But I love angst!  And yes, the story is ending in 1-3 chapters, then the epilogue.  Then there's a sequel!  And the summary is at the top of the chapter, if you want to know.  Hope you enjoyed this!

DrowningSin32 – Hey!  Thanks a lot.  Smexxy, sexiful?!  Lol, great descriptions.  If I weren't so shy, I would've shouted that out too *blushes* lol.  Anyhow, I hope you like this lots, and I'll check out that site of yours soon, as soon as I'm done this.

Birdwell Island Tribune – Hey!  Yes, I think I have to recheck the chapters over, but I've been a lazy arse, like usual.  Anyhow, I'm glad you like this story!  I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous ones...  And Orlando Bloom is younger than you?!  Eh, he's way too old for me, lol.  But anyhow, yes, as Vash would say, "Lovu anda Peace!" (he has weird English accents, as a Japanese.)

DevilWench – Hey!  Thanks!

Youko Demon – Lol, I don't use my brain much either.  Anyhow, yes, I get random songs stuck in my head sometimes.  Lol...  *catches Youko Demon fainting and sends him off with Legolas or Haldir*  Whichever one you prefer, really.

merrylyn – Yep, your angst review inspired the last chapter.  Anyhow, I love angst, lol.  Angst in here too, although it might not be as much as the last chapter.  More romance coming up the next chapter, I would hope.  Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one, and yes, Haldir is yummy, lol.  Not as yummy is Legolas though ..  I'll see you soon...  And yes, I didn't like how Peter Jackson killed him off, but ah well, more angst for me.  See you later!  And yes, I will enjoy my vacation, although I will have time to write them since my friend MIGHT have work.  See you!

lex – Of course he lives!  Anyhow, thanks a lot!  Hope you like this chapter!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Hey!  It definitely isn't an original idea.  But I thank you for all the compliments!  Thanks!

MorgauseNokami – Thanks!

Lady Galadriel – Thanks thanks!  And yes, I do have to get someone for Gimli, but then again, he thinks Galadriel is the fairest, does he not?  *grins*

Smiley Face – Yep, yep, Aragorn's back.  Thanks!

Karone Evertree – Heyo!  *hugs and hands Karone Evertree some tissue*  Sowwie I made you cry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Thanks!  Well, the summary for the other story is at the top.  I loved the angst and rushed?  *blinks*  Well, if you know why, please tell me so I don't rush my stuff to much, thanks a lot!  And yes, I will have fun!

gangsta's brat – Hey!  Thanks!  Anyways, see you! 

LalaithoftheBruinen – Thanks!  Hugs and Bunnies?  Hugs and Elves!

Anaka Greenleaf – Hey!  Thanks a lot!  The summary of the other story is at the top, so I hope you enjoy that.  And if you need help on anything, just email me!  I'll be glad to help!

Lady-Star – Hey! Thanks a lot, of course I won't kill Aragorn.  It'll definitely screw up everything if I did.  But anyhow, I would choose Will Turner cause he's hotter...  And for the second answer, Legolas Greenleaf because he is an elf...  Plus, Orlando Bloom looks hotter with a blond wig, lol .  See you later!

alatariel anwarunya – Hi!  Well, not all authors answer back, but I like to do that, just to get to know my reviews and see what they like.  Welcome to ff.net where the site always crashes and screws up, lol.  But anyhow, thanks for reading!  And definitely a Bloom fan, lol.

elfluvr777 – Hey!  Thanks a bunch!

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Thanks a lot.  Well, lol, it's usually the same thing you say in reviews.  I do that all the time, it gets boring typing the same thing over and over again, but then, if you don't do that, the author doesn't know you enjoy the work, so you end up saying the same thing to the author every time they post a new chapter...  I feel for ya, lol.  Anyhow, thanks!

Author's Notes: Most reviews I've gotten for one chapter!  **40 reviews!**  By the way, supports, reviews, compliments, ideas, suggestions (even for the summary of my new story [summary at the top of page]) are welcomed!  If you want to be on the mailing list, just ask me to add you on and I will!  Anyhow, see you all later and I'm sorry for some of the short replies to review, but it's currenly 1:40 in the morning and I have to go to work tomorrow morning so I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible.  I will recheck the stuff tomorrow when I get back home.

Once again, suggestions or ideas welcomed for my new story, 'Instinct of the Heart'.  See you all next chapter!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Friday, August 08, 2003


	24. One Last Peaceful Walk

Chapter 23

By Crystal

Author's Notes:

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

I back up with a step to look into his eyes and felt my heart clench in pain as I watched concern flutter across his eyes.  "Are you well, melamin?"  He asked tenderly as he cupped my face.

Nodding, I smiled softly, "Perhaps we should go on another walk.  We...  We might not get another chance to."  I said, implying both the war and perhaps, my possible death.

Although of course, he had only known one of the meanings.  He nodded without looking at the arrangement on my pillow and I almost sighed out in relief.  I pushed him out the door softly and turned around to close the door.  Afterwards, I felt his fingers lace through mine and I felt him squeeze it reassuringly, "We will win this war."

I nodded, smiling, knowing he would indeed win the war.  Except with a price to pay.  I was not talking about myself, but the life of many.  The life of young sons and brothers, the life of men and husbands, the life of grandfathers would soon be taken away.  Any men able to fight would have to pay.  They would have to pay with either their lives, or with nightmares of tonight's battle in their sleep.

Like I have said before, fate is horrifying cruel.

Sighing, I leaned my head on Legolas' shoulder, "I love you so much..."

He smiled, "I know."

The rest of the journey to wherever was silent.  I watched with pain as mothers got teary eyed as their sons and husbands left them to join the war, perhaps never to be seen again.  I watched them as they said their farewells and I watched them pulled away from on another.  Suddenly grabbing onto Legolas, I hid my head into his chest, not wanting to see the cruel reality.  I felt myself being dragged away and soon enough, most of the voices and sobs were nothing but memories to me.

"The war is tonight..." Legolas stated as he looked at the horizon again.

"I know..." I whispered quietly, "Uma auta amin...  Gwesto nin tolathach nad" (Don't leave me...  Promise me that you will come back.)

"Uma."  (Yes.)  He replied, looking at me.

I felt tears sting my eyes...  Will you really come back to me, Legolas?  Or more like, will I really ever come back to you?  This might be the last peaceful moment we have together.  The war is finally here...  The war at Helm's Deep is finally here.  I sighed shakily as a single tear rolled off again, "Lle vesta?"  (Do you promise?)

Legolas looked at me with tenderness I had not thought possible, concern and worry marred his face as he cupped my face with his left hand and brushed the tears away with the back of his right hand then with both hands, he drew my face close.  Before kissing me, he whispered, "Amin vesta tolothon nad na edh..."  (I promise I will come back to you...)  I felt desperate for his kiss and I felt warmth and security run through my veins as his lips landed on mine.  "Amin mela lle."  (I love you.) He said as he muttered against my lips, then backed up an inch, his breath still on my lips, "Avo nallo, melamin."  (Do not cry, my love.)

"N'uuma lembuva amin...  Amin anta lle.  Lle rangwa?  Amin il'coie avaena lle...  Lle caeluva a' tuluva n'alaquel a' amin."  (Don't leave me...  I need you.  Do you understand?  I cannot live without you...  You have to come back to me.)  I said, as I finally looked away, his eyes too intense for me to handle.  The emotions that shone in his eyes for me...  I bit my lips, not knowing why I was saying the wrong things.  I would be one leaving him, and not him leaving me.  I would be the one that died, not him.

"En ie'amin, Jessica."  (Look at me, Jessica.)  I looked at him and understanding was clear in eyes, "Amin rangwa."  (I understand.)  Every possible emotion showed on his face, every possible emotion that I had wanted my love to show for me was there.  Love, admiration, adoration, concern, worry...  anything.

I embraced him close suddenly, "Amin gorga..." (I am afraid.)  I admitted.

He returned the warm embrace, "Amin sinome, n'gorga."  (I am here, don't be afraid.)

I sighed as I looked at the almost setting sun, "Tira ten'rashwe, Legolas" (Be careful, Legolas.)

He smiled as he played with a few strands of my hair, "Amin uva."  (I will.)

"Amin feirhuva..."  (I will be waiting.)

"Amin sinta."  (I know.)  He replied me.

"Amin mela lle...  ten'oio."  (I love you...  forever.)  I said quietly.  He did not reply to that but the love in his eyes spoke more than words could ever speak.  "I will never forget this moment.  This moment where the sun is setting and where the grass is green and free of blood and Orcs."  I whispered quietly, then added, "I will never forget this moment, the way you are holding onto me..."

He kissed my forehead softly, "Nor I."

"Promise me you will never forget the times we have had.  Promise me you will forever remember me deep in your heart, but also promise me this...  Find a good wife to be Queen."  I said.

He looked at me with shock, "I cannot..."  
"I am a mortal, Legolas.  Sooner or later, I will die...  Do not forget me and keep your memories of me deep in your heart.  Find a she-elf worthy of your love and time, one that will bore you children, one that will become a good Queen and that will treat you well."  I saw the pain in his eyes reflect from mine and I finally looked away, "Do not grieve for me when I die..." I paused quietly, not knowing what to say anymore as I felt fresh tears come and roll down, "Remember this, whatever happens, happens for a reason.  I will watch over you and support you in your decisions."

He suddenly turned my head around and made me look into his eyes, making me want to divert my eyes away, but his eyes held my attention, "You know something none of us do."

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't."  I replied.

"Please...  Do not torture me so."  He said.

I smiled softly at him as I traced my finger on his cheek, "What will happen, happens.  No one can change anyone's fate no matter how you try.  From the moment I landed in Middle-Earth, I have been waiting for this day.  You are my love, Legolas.  My one true love.  I shall never forget you, and in return, I hope you would never forget me...  But do move on.  You have an eternity ahead of you.

Then he looked at me with truth shining in his eyes, "You too, are my love.  Once an elf has truly loved, it is impossible to stop himself from loving...  I shall never forget you, no matter how much I try.  But I cannot simply move on, for an eternity without you is nothing.  I rather have a lifetime with you than an eternity without you."

I shifted my eyes away, "Mortals are meant to be with mortals...  Immortals are meant to be with immortals."  I let the wind carry my voice away.  Right then, I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Do you mean to tell me that Aragorn and Arwen aren't meant to be together?  Do you truly mean that?"  He asked, anger in his voice.

"No."  I answered truthfully.  He was shocked at my fast, yet determined reply.  I added, "They are meant together, I see the love between them..." He opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off, "The love between us is quite the same.  Why, you would ask I have said that?  Because it's true."  I paused, "While Aragorn and I will die, both you are Arwen will not.  And when we do, the two of you will be left.  Left with a broken heart, left with darkness and doubt.  Grief and despair will be with you."

His voice was now gentle, "Love without pain is not love.  I am willing to have an eternity of darkness and doubt, grief and despair to be with the one I love for one lifetime.  Mortals will die, immortals will not.  But we immortals will die of a broken heart."

"That is what I'm afraid of," I said truthfully.  "I cannot..." I let out another shaky breath, "I cannot break to think of you dying of a broken heart...  I cannot bear to think that I am the reason of your death, Legolas.  Do not grieve for me when I die..."

"Your death is far away, Jessica.  I do not understand why we are talking of this now."  He said.

I looked at him, "We are in the middle of a war, Legolas.  A war between all races.  Nothing can be sure.  I can die tonight; I can die in a year, or perhaps in ten years.  There is no proof that I will not die soon."

"I will protect you."  He replied stubbornly.

"Sometimes...  I will not be within your reach to be protected by you."  I said.

"Then I will just have to keep you out of trouble."  He said, yet again stubbornly.

I shook my head, "I am going to fight tonight, whether you approve or not.  I am going to the battle at Helm's Deep, whether I have anyone's consent or not."  I was determined to fight tonight, even if it meant the risk of my life...  "I am willing to risk everything..."

"Even my life?"  Legolas asked.

I knew he was not being selfish, but it was a way to make me feel guilty and not go, "That's why..." I said as I swallowed a knot in my throat, "That's why...  If I shall die tonight...  Do not grieve for me."  I looked at him.  "I love you...  But what I am to do tonight is needed of me."

Legolas looked at me, then nodded and gave me a soft kiss, "Just be careful...  Amin il'coie avaena lle."  (I cannot live without you.)  
"And I cannot live without you either.  So you too, be careful."  I cracked a smile, trying to relieve his wariness.  He smiled as he touched my cheek softly, his fingers dancing on them I was barely able to feel them.  I would never in my life forget this; the sun was shining on him, making him seem like something...  Someone so perfect.  His beauty was breathtaking...

I went on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his, "You should go..." I said in a quiet voice, "Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli should be waiting for you."

He looked down the wall and nodded, gave me one last kiss that I tried to remember so well in my head, the texture of his lips, the emotions radiating from him, the smell of him...  "I shall see you soon, melamin."

I nodded, "See you soon..." I watched as he climbed down the stairs and as soon as he did, I looked back at the sunset.  Sighing once, I climbed the stairs where my love did just moments ago and went to find Éowyn.  I found her in the armor room helping a child wear the helmet and I felt the familiar clench of my heart.  The child was too small to battle, possibly only twelve years old.

Kneeling down, I helped another child wear his armor.  "Are you afraid?"  I asked him softly.

"No..."  He said in a quiet voice and I knew he was indeed afraid.

I smiled, "You have every right to be.  You are but a child."  He was going to argue about the 'child' point when I said, "You are a child to me in every way, younger than me and smaller."

"But I am going to the war, so I am no longer a child."

I sighed, "Those who are going to the war...  It does not necessarily make them an adult, nor does it make them strong."  I said truthfully.

"But every men are stronger than any woman."  He replied, "I do not see woman joining in tonight's battle."

I smiled, "Well," I patted him on his head, "I will tell you this...  I am the only woman that will be joining in this battle."

I felt Éowyn's immediate gaze on me, "Jessica, you are fighting?"

Turning my head around, I looked into her eyes, "Yes."  I sighed, "Yes, I am fighting tonight."

"This is unfair!"  Éowyn said, whiningly.  "How come you--"

I cut her off, "You are safer into the caves, Éowyn.  But I can and I will tell you this, we will win the war.  I tell you this because I know, and do not bother asking me why I know, because I will tell you now."  I lowered my voice, knowing no one else was to hear me, "I can see into the future."  

Her eyes widened, "You are jesting, are you not?"

I shook my head, "No, I am certainly not jesting."  I turned around to help a man with his armor, "I am not jesting..." Then I said quietly to myself, "I hope I was though."

* * * * *

Kyma – Hey!  Well, you're gonna have to see what happens to Jessica.  Thanks a lot!  Ten jars of air?!  *blinks*  Well, I'll think about it.  The jars might come useful someday...  *trails off*

DrowningSin32 – Thanks!  I wanna go see it again, and I walked into a theater of 'Pirates of the Caribbean' when I was about to watch 'S.W.A.T.' today and I managed to see the credits and the after the credits stuff.  Thanks again!

MaverickGirl – Thank you!  I was hoping they were sad, cause I was in a kind of angst mood when I wrote them, so it's good.

dragonfly – Thanks!  Vacation in 2 days?  I have vacation in...  6 days.  Ugh, I can't wait.  But I do hope you'll be able to read soon, and I hope this is early enough for you!  Thanks again!

The Hobbit Ivy - *hugs* I know it's sad...  But it should be done.  As for the ending of the story, I have it all thought out, so no worries there.  There is DEFINITELY a sequel.  Anyhow, I can promise you Jessica doesn't 'die'.  You'll have to see *grins*

Honolulu – Thanks!  And yes, I'll update as soon as possible.

Aluinda – I made you cry?!  Oh god, I hate it when I make people cry, although I do take some pride in that.  As for a sad ending, it depends how you see it, but most likely yes.  There is a sequel by the way, if you are wondering.

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Heya!  Lol, too much coffee?  Yikes.  *blinks*  You'll sick your dragon on me?  You HAVE a dragon?  *pouts*  I want one!  *whines*  But anyhow, yes, I did enjoy writing the letters, actually.  It made me feel Jessica's character more than I thought possible, although I did create her.  Sometimes, words just flow out and when you're done, you're surprised at what you wrote.  That was the case with the letters.

Karone Evertree – Hey!  Thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter, but personally, I don't think it's the best one...

Latin4ever93 – Hiya!  Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes, I was evil last chapter, thus the fast update.  Thanks!  
MorgauseNokami – Thanks, thanks.  I'm more evil than mean, lol.  And yes, I think you know what I'm going to do...

Alina11 – Hey!  Thanks a lot, and yes, lucky Boromir.  He should really thank Jessica, lol.

merrylyn – Hey!  Thanks, the words for the letters just flowed out, and I'm proud of them, really.  Haldir won't die, as I have promised to many readers, so do not worry about that.  How Jessica is so brave about this?  I really don't know, it must be the influence of her brave companions.  Hmm...  I'll think of a title in Elvish, but I shall see.  *grins*  I'm glad you like the idea of the new story.  Anyhow, I'll see you soon!  Thanks again!

Elfgirl 712 – Hey!  Tears?  *hugs*  I'm so sorry...  Oh my god, I didn't mean to.  But slow music is often good.  And you're on the mailing list.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Hey!  It's really sad, actually if I think clearly about it.  To be truthful, I don't think I'd be this calm if I thought my death was nearing.  Thanks, as usual!

Siren – Lol, sorry for the cliffhanger!  But yes, you're on my list for the new story, so when it's up, I'll send an email to you.  *grins as she watches Elrond chase Siren, Merry and Pippin*

Mystic Lady Fae – Hey!  I can promise you this.  Legolas won't be dying of a broken heart...  Thanks.  *grins*

Lady Galadriel – Thanks so much!  As for cliffhangers, I'm sorry about those!  And I hope this chapter will satisfy you for a few days...  See you later!

gangsta's brat – Thanks!  Lol, I hope this is fast enough for you.  But anyhow, see you later!

Nutty_Jedi – Thanks!

littlesaiyangirl – Yep, Aragorn is back.  As for killing her, I might, I might not...

Albinofrog88 – Hey!  I'm glad you've caught up and you're enjoying the story.

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Sweet and sad letters.  I've added you to the mailing list for the other story, so when I update the story, I'll be sending you an email, I hope you don't mind it.  If you do, just tell me and I'll take you off the list.,.  Thanks!

Oswari!!! – Thanks a lot!

yuhi – Thanks a lot!

Racer38 – Hey!  Thanks a bunch!

donnamira – I'm glad you reviewed anyhow, and yes, I will update soon.  If you want to know when the new story will be up, just leave me your email and I'll send you an email when it gets up.

Lady-Star3 – Thanks a lot!  Sad, definitely.  And yes, she is fighting in the battle.

Birdwell Island Tribune – Orlando is a quite a few years my senior.  I'm too young for him anyways, but yes, I am a romantic.  By the way, if you are interested, I have one story that's completed of Legolas romance, but it's not as well written as this one and I'm writing another one out, so if you are interested, just check my list of fics.  Thanks!

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Hey!  Well, I have both your emails on the mailing list, I hope you don't mind.  And thanks for the review!

Gilimirin – Thanks a lot!

Author's Notes: Well, I updated in a day, whoa.  **34 reviews for the last update.  **But I feel this chapter isn't up to my standards...  If it isn't, I do apologize.  For this chapter, flames are welcomed cause I think I did horrible.  But I don't know...  I don't see how I could improve it because I wanted a small romantic scene between Legolas and Jessica and I wanted Éowyn to know that Jessica was going to the war.  I guess this is what I ended up with.  The maximum is two more chapters and the epilogue left.  Then I'm taking a one week break (probably).  Then I'm writing the sequel and the new story.  For the summary of the new story, go to the previous chapter at the very top.  It's in **bold**.  

As usual, all stuff welcomed, flame for this chapter too.  If you want to be on the mailing list for either the new story ('Instinct of the Heart') or the sequel to this story ('Until We Meet Again') or simply this story when it updates, then leave your email in your review.  The people on my 'Elves Are Not Perfect' mailing list will also be my 'Until We Meet Again' list.  By the way, I have added people that have shown interest in my new story in that list.  I hope you don't mind, if you do, tell me and I'll remove you from the list.  Anyhow, I shall see you all later and I hope you do enjoy it, although I do not like it too much.  Any possible way to improve it and I'll be happy to do it!

-Crystal

Saturday, August 09, 2003


	25. Farewell, my Friend

Chapter 24

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Thank you for everything!

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

I continued helping around in the armor room until I heard a familiar voice looking around, and it was then I know how close I was to my traveling companions.  "Farmers, stable boys.  These are no soldiers."  Aragorn muttered.

Boromir grumbled, "Most have seen too many winters."  
Then Legolas added, "Or too few.  Look at them.  They're frightened.  I can see it in their eyes."  I tried to concentrate on my task without listening to them, for they did not know how much strength I'm using by trying to mask my face...  They did not know the stress I was going through, knowing the outcome of the war.  I gritted my teeth as Legolas spoke in Elvish and everyone around me became silent.  It made it even harder for me to block his voice...

_And they should be.  Three hundred against ten thousand._

I shut my eyes closed tightly as I heard Aragorn's voice...

_They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras._

_They cannot win this fight.  They are all going to die!_  Legolas said harshly.

I gritted my teeth.  How could I listen to this bullshit?  Listening to Legolas talk about everyone dying was like erasing all those reassuring things he had told me just moments ago.  Listening to this argument was making me doubt myself even more...  How would the war end?  Would we die?  He is right, three hundred not trained enough soldiers against ten thousand Orcs was indeed not a fair fight...

Suddenly and unknowingly, even to myself, I slammed my fist sideways on the pillar right next to me.  Everyone turned to look at me, although not much sound was made and I stood up and with as much dignity I could muster, I left the armor room, ignoring the yells of my name by my friends...

_They cannot win this fight.  They are all going to die!_

When I was no longer in anyone's eyesight, I broke off into a run, just to run back to my room and I slammed the door shut as I slid back down, my back against the door.  I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled myself into a ball while rocking back and forth; trying to reassure myself that everything would be fine...  But Legolas' sentence came back all the time, haunting me.  _They cannot win this fight.  They are all going to die!_

I refused to let any tears come down though, even if my eyes were filled with them, none rolled down as I blinked away some quickly or widened my eyes and tried to dry them while looking up.  Suddenly, I heard the door creak and a whisper, "Jessica...  It's Éowyn.  Please let me in..."

Quietly and slowly, I moved my back away from the door, only to lean against the wall.  She came in and looked at me, sympathizing.  "Jessica...  You look pale and tired."

"That is because I am tired."  I said, after a moment of silence.  "I am tired of all of this.  I am tired of how quickly Legolas would give up when just earlier, he had told me he would come back to me alive and well."

She sat down beside me and looked at me, "What are you afraid of?"  She finally asked.

"Everything."  I admitted.  "Aragorn dying, Gimli dying, Boromir dying..." then I added, "Legolas dying..."

"They are trained warriors, perhaps the best of the best here."  She paused for a second, "And you had just told me earlier that you can see into the future, and you know we are to win this war."

I sighed, "Every war comes with a price, whether you win or lose.  I can see into the future, yes...  But it does not mean that everything will stay that way.  The moment I have joined the Fellowship, everything has changed.  The Fellowship should not have had ten walkers, but nine.  Legolas should not have fallen in love.  Boromir should not be alive now.  Aragorn should not have fallen off the cliff.  By my joining the Fellowship, I have risked everyone's life."  Then I added again, "Perhaps the entire Middle-Earth."

Éowyn frowned, "I am afraid I do not understand what you are talking about."

I looked at her straight in the eye, "I am not from this world, Éowyn."  Shock shone in her eyes clearly, "I joined the Fellowship, hoping to save people...  I saved Boromir, but I have risked both Legolas and Aragorn's life."

"Aragorn's life, I understand, but what of Legolas?"  She asked quietly.

"Legolas..." I sighed, "I have risked his life by getting him to love me."  Confusion was on her face as I said that, "Legolas is an elf.  Elves..." I paused, "They can die of broken hearts if the one they love dies."

I heard a sharp gasp from Éowyn, "Are you telling me...  Are you telling me that the one Legolas loves...  That she will die?"

"She a mortal, Éowyn.  He is an immortal.  Sooner or later, whether naturally or not, she will die."  I bit my lips, "But I have a feeling it is sooner...  And that certain sooner will most likely be tonight."

"Tonight?"  She asked disbelievingly.  "I cannot simply believe...  I cannot believe you...  How long have you known this for?"

I answered truthfully, "Since I have looked into the Mirror of Lady Galadriel, Lady of the Woods...  But I did not understand so well until a while ago."  
"Boromir was to die, yet he did not.  Perhaps that mirror lies... "

I shook my head, "In the mirror, Boromir did not die..." I sighed, "I was dying...  I am dying tonight, Éowyn."  I said quietly, finally accepting what was to happen to me.  It was not 'maybe I will die', 'maybe I can change the future'.  But it was 'I am dying'.  There was nothing anyone in Middle-Earth could do to change that.  "Perhaps it was meant to be..." I said quietly.

Éowyn almost glared at me, "You are to tell me, that such a strong love between you and the elf was not meant to be?  If Boromir and I had that kind of love, I would die happily a thousand times.  The love between two of you, not even death can stop that."

I laughed, without humor, trying to lighten up the mood, "Ah, so you are in love with Boromir?"  Éowyn now glared at me and I once again sighed and whispered, "I am dying, Éowyn.  Death is going to separate the two of us.  Nothing can stop that..."

"Legolas will follow you, anywhere...  Even in death.  Like you said to me, he is an elf.  An elf that loves you very much, one that has enough love for you to last a millennium.  He truly loves you."  Éowyn said.

"I know..." I bit my lips as I felt more tears yet this time, I let them out because I knew that everything Éowyn said was true.  I was afraid, because Legolas would indeed follow me to death.  He loves me so much it's somehow frightening.  I never knew someone could love like this, and Éowyn has reminded that Legolas did.

Finally, I felt Éowyn's arms around me and I felt her embrace me tightly, "You are the best friend I've had."

I let more tears roll down my cheeks, "And you too, are mine...  I will always remember you, remember the times you've been here for me."  I heard myself whimper, "I'm afraid of losing you, afraid of losing anyone and I'm afraid of death."

"Then do not go..." Éowyn said softly.

"I..." I paused.  Of course, I never did have to go, so why did I have to give my life over to those ugly Orcs?  Why?  Because...  "I have to go."  I answered finally, "Someone...  He's waiting for me to save him."

"Why are you saving him?  And not your own?!"  Éowyn's anger went up.

I bit my lips yet again, "Because he is my friend.  And I will, without a single second's hesitation, die for a friend."

When she drew back, I could see trails of tears staining her pale beautiful cheeks, "You are dying for a friend...  You are giving your life for a friend, giving up your love...  I...  I would never be able to do that."  She said quietly.

I smiled softly, yet with sorrow, "I do not know how I find the strength to even think of doing that...  But deep in my heart, I know it's right."  A silent moment of understanding passed between us and this time, I wrapped my arms around her, "Thank you for being there."  I whispered quietly into her ear, thankful that Valar had given me a friend like her...  One that was strong, wise, supportive, understanding...  I did not know what I had done in my life to deserve such a good life, on Earth _and_ in Middle-Earth.

That was how Legolas found the both of us.  Our arms were wrapped around each other comforting the other with our presence, sobbing together.  Once again, concern was on Legolas' face as he glanced at both of us.  Éowyn wiped away her tears as she was pulled up by Legolas' arm and I had my waist once against wrapped around by his other arm.  "Are the two of you all right?"

I forced a smile, "Of course, Éowyn and I were just getting a little emotional about the whole war."  I sniffled quietly.

Éowyn looked at me, her eyes bloodshot as she too, forced a smile.  "I guess..." She paused as her eyes filled with tears again, "I guess this is farewell."

I nodded, "I guess this is it."  I drew her into another embrace again "Thank you, for everything."  When we separated, sadness shone in her eyes, although her lips had a melancholy smile.

"Farewell, my friend."  She whispered quietly, then without another word, rushed out of the room.

I blinked back tears as they threatened to fall down once again.  Sighing, I tried to ignore Legolas' presence, still annoyed at what he had said in the armor room.

"Jessica..." He said, worry obvious in his voice.

"Legolas..." I replied, "How can you..." Then I sighed, "You're right.  Three hundred untrained men against ten thousand Orcs is folly.  We cannot possibly..."

Legolas tightened his arms around me, "There is always hope."

I glared at him, "Hope?"  I laughed bitterly, "There is no hope.  Like you said, we cannot win this fight.  We are all going to die, and I have to agree with you.  This is folly."

He gritted his teeth, "Jessica."

"This is stupid.  There's no chance that we're ever going to win.  Half of the people are either too old, too young, or untrained in the skills of battle.  They are possibly even worst than I am, Legolas.  How do you expect that we win this war?  There is no hope.  The ones who are untrained are being sent to their deaths, and you know this as well as I do."  I said brokenly.

He did not reply me.

I continued, "The strong lives and the weak dies.  That's reality...  There are so many weak people fighting, Legolas.  How can you bare to know that those people you see in the armor room, half of them, they are going to die tonight?  How can you bare to know that, for I myself, I can't stand the thought of that."

"I wish I could do something, but there is nothing we can do, Jessica.  King Théoden is too stubborn."  Legolas replied.

I growled softly, "And he is using the lives of others to pay for his stubbornness."  I asked another question after silence came, "How is Aragorn?"

He kissed my forehead and placed his forehead against mine, "I have talked to him before I came to you.  Gimli, Boromir and he are all in the armor room."

"I see."  I replied shortly.

Legolas' arms were even tighter around my waist, if that was indeed a possible task, "I do not wish to see you hurt, Jessica."  I looked at him, his glowing blue eyes that I have grown to love, "I wish you to stay in the caves with the women and children."

"I do not wish to have this war, Legolas.  I wish for everyone to evacuate Helm's Deep as fast as possible and run away from those ten thousand Orcs.  But that is not possible..." I sighed, "Not everything people wish for will become reality.  Most of those I have wished for have not become reality..."

"What have you wished for?"  He asked me, his sudden question catching me off guard.

_I wish I loved Alan forever.  I wish I never fell in Middle-Earth.  I wish I were back on Earth.  I wish nobody dies.  I wish I would be able to save Boromir.  I wish Gandalf did not fall into the darkness.  I wish Merry and Pippin are all right.  I wish I loved Legolas forever.  I wish I will never have to leave Legolas._

Blinking away my thoughts, I looked at him, "I have wished for many things, some of those who had become reality, some of those who have not and never will.  And now, I wish...  I wish that nobody would die...  I wish we will win this war."

"We will."  He said.

I looked at him, "You did not sound so sure in the armor room."

"I was wrong to despair."  He said, looking at me.

I bit my lips; "You have done nothing wrong...  But the words you have said have worried me and make me doubt the outcome of this war..."

"And for that, I apologize."

"There is nothing to apologize for, melamin."  I said, brushing my fingers against his cheek.  "Let us wish for the best."  I brushed my lips against his, "Amin mela lle..."  (I love you...)

Legolas grinned, "Amin sinta."  (I know.) He said as he tried to lighten the mood and I smiled softly at him.  Suddenly, a horn was heard from all the way in our room and Legolas looked at where it came from and frowned as some hope filled his eyes.

I looked at him with confusion, "What is it?"

"A horn."  I looked at him, my instant reaction was 'no shit', but I did not voice that out loud.  "That is no Orc horn..." He said quietly, and then added, "Elves."

_Haldir..._

* * * * *

Smiley Face – Perhaps, perhaps not.  I still don't know I want it to end, to be truthful.  So I'll have to see next chapter... .  Thanks!

Youko Demon – Haha, I still prefer Legolas .  How did you lose your voice?  Just sick?  Anyhow, I wish you get well soon and thanks!

MorgauseNokami – Lol, sorry for being evil .!  Thanks!

DrowningSin32 – Thanks!  You're seeing another movie?  Holy cow, how many movies do you see per week?  But then again, I shouldn't be talking cause I just watched S.W.A.T.  It was pretty good.

Siren - *blinks* You will not freak out, right?  Now I'm afraid to kill her off cause I'm going to seriously get slaughtered by everyone of my readers .  Except possibly Legolas ^^  But anyhow, thanks!

And I can't believe you destroyed the furniture you freaked out .  Poor Legolas...  And I hope you won't freak out...

saturndragon – Aw, are you all right?  *Hugs* Sorry for making you cry!

Honolulu – The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully.

MaverickGirl – Thanks! The battle will be up soon.

Lady Galadriel – Thanks!  Well, she might die, she might not.  The next chapter is about Haldir and Jessica saying farewell to people, and I might add the whole battle of Helm's Deep.  I shall see.  Anyhow, thanks again!  
kyma – I'll promise you no more than three updates left.  You'll know the WHOLE ending in around a week, I promise.  By the way, I'm only interested in the 10 jars from Middle-Earth, haha.  Anyhow, thanks!

Melia – Thanks!

phoebemoon – Sad two scenes?  What do you mean?  Thanks a lot!

TitanicHobbit – Thanks!  You won't die with her .  There's a sequel!  Remember?!  Lol.  I hope you'll read the sequel, anyhow, yeah, I saw that the possessed monkey.  I guess I might not be the best writer, since I might do one of those things you've just said .

I can't believe they end, that's how I feel.  And yes, he should do 'The Hobbit', although I didn't know he was doing 'King Kong'.  I don't live TOO far away from L.A., but my mother would never let me go just cause of a play.  Sucks.  I'm probably a human, although I might sound elvish.  I'm pretty short, 5'3", dark hair, dark eyes...  But I AM very pale.  That might be the only thing that I resemble elves.  And there's the fact that my years have a little pointy thing at the top...  But eh.  Really little, actually.  You can't even see it unless you paid real close attention to it.

Birdwell Island Tribune – Thanks a lot!  And I downloaded the song; I'm listening to it right now as I write this...  I need to get the mood of the song so I can write something matching the song, hopefully.  Thank again so much you don't know how much that has helped me!

StriderGirl, the BlackDragon – Thanks!  I'll update as soon as possible!  *drags you up and puts you on your feet*

Hanya the Bloody Angel - *blinks* I thought it was a bad chapter until everyone started arguing with me.  Haha, yeah, that kid was...  *grins*  *hands you a napkin* Sorry for making you teary =(  But anyhow, see you later!  And thanks!

Eevee Goddess Of Light - *blinks* Thanks for the review...?  *smiles*

Latin4ever93 – Heyo!  Thanks a lot, I'll update soon.

Racer38 – Thanks!  I'll update soon.

The Hobbit Ivy – Thanks!  Well, I'm STILL not sure if she's going to die or not...  I'm saying she doesn't 'die'...  Look at the quotation marks.  *sighs*  How should I say this...  I don't know how.  I guess you'll have to see the next two chapters.  I promise you this though, Legolas and Jessica WILL end up together at the end.

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks!  *hugs*

elfluvr777 – Yeah, I can't believe it's over soon either.  By the way, thanks for all the support!

Aluinda – Yes, there's a sequel *grins* As for Jessica dying, maybe yes, maybe no.  And yes, she's definitely alive in the sequel...  *blinks* I'm not going to put Legolas and another woman together!  If I do that, I'll get someone to murder that damned woman .  Thanks!

Gilimirin – Thanks!  I'll update soon.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Hey!  Thanks a bunch, as usual.  *grins* I'll see you this chapter if you're reviewing!  Later!

DevilWench – Hey!  Thanks a lot!

blu-eyed-belle – Thanks.  I'll see you soon!

Elfgirl 712 – Yeah, I guess I should have putten a conversation with Éowyn, but there's one this chapter, so I hope you like that.  Thanks!

yuhi – Thanks!  Yep, see you soon ^^

MirkwoodBeauty – Legolas giving up his immortality would be kind of nice, actually.  But I don't think elves could do that...  I'll see though.  Thanks a lot!

Roseblade22 – Hey!  *scolds Legolas*  Be glad she's taking you on a vacation!  Don't expect to get your own tote bag!  It sound disastrous .  I'm not going to kill Haldir, lol.  *huggles everyone back*  I still haven't seen Moulin Rouge yet, although I really should.  And I'm sure I don't want to hear it, seriously, lol.

Yes, I'll drool over Orlando Bloom, hehe.  But it's true, it's so much better drooling over movie stars so that way you don't' have to worry about everything.  I promise to update soon, so don't send Jack after me .  Anyhow, thanks a lot and I'll see you later!

Vampiress-Alexiel – Thanks!

Stary Night – Hey.  I will continue this with a sequel...  And I can always write an alternative ending, but I don't like those much.  I shall see.

Elf_Maiden25 – Yes, five months of training isn't enough.  And the Orcs WILL go after her because she's a woman.  Anyhow, you'll see the ending, I don't want to ruin for some *grins*

Mirkwood Dementor – Thanks a lot!

Alina – Thanks.  Angsty, yes.  Well, don't be surprise if Legolas DOES pack her in the caves...  *winks*

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, support...  and tears.  I got **45 reviews** for this chapter, my highest.  I have my piano exam tomorrow, and then I'm leaving the day after.  So if I have time, then I'll update, if not, I'm afraid I'll have to update in Quebec.  I have time to write, so don't worry about that.  One to two more chapters, left, depending on what I write, and then the epilogue!  Anyhow, I shall see you all later!

So I guess Éowyn, as well as Jessica, thinks she's going to die.  We'll see where this takes us, won't we now?  Anyhow, see you all!  Now I'm thinking of writing another sequel after THIS sequel, but I'm not sure.  I'll see.

-Crystal

Wednesday, August 13, 2003


	26. It Is Not Worth It, Legolas?

Chapter 25

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Thank you Birdwell Island Tribune for the idea of the song '30 Minutes'.  Haha, I fell in love with the song ^^

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

I felt Legolas' fingers slip between mine, but I gave it no thought as I rushed onwards to the gates.  I had not notice it was dark already until I stepped out.

"Send for the King.  Open the gates!"  I heard a soldier shout and I felt my smile widen even more.  Finally, the two of us stood at the top of the stairs looking down.  As the gates opened, a huge amount of Elves marched in their rows, all together and my jaw would have dropped if not for all the people around me.

King Théoden walked down the stairs, even in awe himself as he looked around, "How is this possible?"

Haldir smiled, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell.  An alliance once existed between Elves and Men."  He paused, his eyes looking around, "Long ago we fought and died together.  We come to honor that allegiance."

A grin formed on my face as I watched Aragorn and Legolas rush down the stairs, followed by Gimli and Boromir.  I walked down the stairs softly, making myself look important even if I was not.

"Mae govannen, Haldir!"  Aragorn welcomed Haldir as he embraced him.  Haldir's eyes widened slightly and returned the embrace awkwardly.  "You are most welcome."  Aragorn said.  I can picture his eyes shining with hope once more.

Legolas went and embraced Haldir as the whole army of Elves turned around and lowered their bows and shields.  Not a word was shared between the two Elves...  It seemed that eye contact itself was enough to understand each other.

Finally, Gimli muttered a greeting to Haldir, which Haldir replied just as civilly.

Boromir gave a welcoming nod to Haldir and he received one in return.

Finally, I reached the bottom step and looked at Haldir straight into his eyes.  I smiled and spoke, "Welcome, Haldir of Lórien, the Captain of the Elves."

Then he did something extremely surprising that had shocked all Men, all Elves and one single Dwarf speechless.  He wrapped his arms around me and swung in around and put me down after a few circles.  I laughed, "Jessica, long time no see."  He smiled.

"Oh Valar, I have missed you, Haldir."  I grinned as I hugged him.  "It seems like an eternity since I have seen you, yet it has been less than a month."

"I have missed you too, Jessica."  He said loudly, and then lowered his voice, "So how is it coming along with the Prince of Mirkwood."

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks heat up and it was at that moment I heard a familiar snicker, "Boromir!"  I yelled again, growling.  His snicker was soon joined in by Aragorn and Haldir's chuckling, Gimli's booming laughter and Legolas trying to act like he had not heard a word, but he was clearly amused.

As the laughter died down, Haldir became cold and composed once again as he looked at King Théoden, "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

* * * * *

Men were already at their positions, except Haldir and the rest of the Fellowship.  I frowned as I caught a glint of something in Legolas' eyes I could not identify.  He kept looking at me and every time I looked at him, he looked away.

"Gimli, do you know what is wrong with Legolas?"  I asked, worried for him.

He looked uncomfortable, "There is nothing for you to worry about, lass."  He said and I frowned at him, unconvinced.

A boy dressed in armor walked up to us suddenly, "King Théoden says the Orcs are an hour away from here.  Everyone is in positions."

Aragorn nodded, "Thank you."  After the boy left, he glanced at Boromir, Legolas and Gimli.  They all looked uncomfortable.  Haldir looked confused.  Aragorn spoke, "Jessica."

"Yes?"  I said, worried laced into my words.  I knew something was up.

"Go get your armor and sword."  Boromir said, looking at me.

I frowned and nodded while the five of them followed me.  I felt more and more suspicious of them the farther we got away of the other soldiers and soon enough, we were out of eyesight and hearing range anyone, "What are you all up to?"  I asked.

I felt Legolas' arm around my waist tightly and I looked up at him worriedly, "I am sorry, please forgive us for what we are about to do."  Aragorn said with his head bowed down.

"What are all talking about?  You're scaring me..." I said, gulping.

Aragorn and Boromir left and Gimli, muttering a 'sorry' under his breath, pulled the confused Haldir away.  "Amin hiraetha..." (Forgive me...) Legolas muttered.

My eyes widened as I felt my feet leave the floor as he carried both my legs and I, I wrapped my arms around his neck in sudden fear, "What the heck are you doing, Legoals?!  Put me down!  This instant!"

"Amin hiraetha."  He muttered again, "I cannot bare to see you hurt."

My eyes widened as reality came, "You are locking me in the caves with the women and children."  I said disbelievingly.

"Uma."  (Yes.)

"NO!"  I yelled, "You cannot do that, Legolas!"  I struggled as I tried to be free of his arms, "You do not understand, Legolas!  You do not understand why I choose to fight, just leave me be!"  I yelled again.

He looked at me, tiredly, "You are right I do not know why you want to fight."  He stopped walking, "It is too dangerous for you.  Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir all agreed on this.  It is too much of a risk.  You have only had five months of training and it is not enough.  You are a woman, Orcs think you are a weakness and they will go after you.  I have my own share of fighting to do and I cannot always take care and protect you, Jessica."

"Five months of training!"  I glared at him, "It is more than most of those children standing at the walls.  It is more than those farmers holding bows!  I am a woman, but I am no weakness, Legolas.  You of all people should know.  I am not waiting for you to protect me, Legolas.  Do you understand?  I am not waiting for you to protect me nor do I want you to."  I said, calming down.  After all, he was doing this for my own good.  "I am fighting, whether anyone likes it or not.  I will find a way out of the caves if you lock me in, Legolas.  I am taking a big risk to go fight, but I am willing to risk my life."

"I love you too much to let you go, Jessica."

I felt a tear fall down, "And I love you too much to leave you and worry you by going fighting, but you must understand...  I must do this."  I said quietly, "I must...  If I do not, the guilt will forever be on my mind, do you understand?  I do not want to feel guilt for the rest of my life."

"Ignore what you have seen in the mirror of Lady Galadriel then!"  Legolas said harshly, "Have you not saved enough people?  You have saved Boromir already...  It is enough, Jessica."

"No it is not...  If I cannot save him, then the guilt will kill me slowly," I looked up at Legolas, my eyes filled with sorrow and sadness that shone in his eyes.  "I love you, Legolas.  Please remember that.  I only do this because if it needs to be done, do you understand?  If I had the choice of not going, I would not go..."  
"Then do not go, you have a choice," Legolas insisted.

"I know what is to happen.  If I have never seen the mirror, I would be contented not to join in the battle.  But I have seen it, and I have seen myself save him.  To not save him would be a sin, Legolas...  Please, understand this."

He shook his head, "Fate is cruel."

I looked at him, my gaze unwavering, "Fate is cruel."  I agreed quietly, although I was determined to go fight.  "But his fate is for me to save him tonight."  I said bitterly.

"Your fate is to stay in the caves."  He said, also determined.

"You still do not understand."  I looked at my arms, which were wrapped around Legolas' neck, "If I do not do this, it will eat me.  The guilt will eat me."

"Who is so important that his death will have you feel so guilty, Jessica?"  He asked softly, his feet picking up pace again.

I hide my face at the crook of his neck, "You do not want to know, Legolas...  Please," I begged, "Please put me down."

Finally, he reached the caves and knocked on the already closed doors, "Open up, it is Legolas."  The guards opened the door, knowing who Legolas was.  "Keep her here, do not let her leave the caves."

"Legolas..." I whimpered, "Don't..."

"Keep her safe."  Legolas ordered and brushed his lips against mine, "Saes...  Lle varna sii'."  (Please...  You are safe now.)  He said caringly.

"I do not want to be safe...  I want to be with you, Haldir, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli...  You do not understand."  I said quietly.  

Éowyn approached me, "What is it, Legolas, Jessica?"  She asked.

I looked at her, "He will not allow me to fight."

"Jessica..." Éowyn said.  "I..."

"Even Lady Éowyn agrees with your staying here, Jessica.  Why can you not listen?"

Éowyn stepped into my defense, "I did not say anything of the sort, Legolas."  She looked at him, eyes locking, "I think it would be her own choice.  It is her life, let her be."  I knew she did not mean what she has said, for she obviously agreed with Legolas, but knowing I have to save a friend...

"Lady Éowyn..." Legolas said pleadingly.

Éowyn looked at the both of us, "Forgive me, I should not have said my opinion.  It is not my business and I have pried.  Please forgive me."  She said, and then one last glance at me, one that was filled with sadness, she turned around.

"Legolas..."

"No."  He said, determined.

"You cannot do this to me!"  I growled, "I am my own being, Legolas.  You cannot control me."

"This is for your own good.  To risk your life saving someone else's life is not worth it."  He said quietly.

I bit my lips, I could both give up the argument now and live forever with Haldir's death making me guilty every step of the way in life, or I can just tell him who it is that dies.  I stood there looking at him for a few short moments...

**_30 Minutes – T.A.T.U._**

**_Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life_**

**_Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could lose we could fail  
And the more minutes take  
To make plans, or mistakes_**

**_30 minutes, the blink of the night  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shelter the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_**

**_Carousels in the sky  
That we shape with our eyes  
Under shade silhouettes casting  
Shapes crying rain_**

**_Can we fly do I stay  
We could lose, we could fail  
Either way, options change  
Chances fail, Trains derail._**

**_30 minutes, the blink of the night  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to show her the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_**

**_To decide, to decide to decide to decide..._**

I took a deep breath, "Legolas..." I looked at him as I whispered his name, my eyes shining with pain, "So you are telling me, it is not worth it to save someone else's life with the risk of you own...?"  Then I paused, looking at him, at his intense blue eyes studying my face quietly, I let out a shaky breath, "Even if that person is Haldir of Lórien, the Captain of the Elves?"

* * * * *

Roseblade22 – Yep, I'm not killing Haldir ^^  *gives Legolas kisses* I MIGHT write a story about Jack... *blinks* But I don't know what to write about it, lol.  Sowwie!  Yes Will, I'll see Moulin Rouge in the near future when I come back from my trip, *hugs*  I hope you enjoy this chapter...  *Hugs everyone*

Kyma – Lol, well, fine...  You like Frodo?  *gives Kyma Frodo*  Here ya go.  Two more updates left!  Lol, see you later!

TitanicHobbit – Thanks.  Yes there's a sequel...  *grins*

DrowningSin32 – Hey!  I know, it gets sadder and sadder, I think this one's sad too...  And the next one will be the saddest.  Maa...  You're watching Pirates again?!  Argh I hate you, lol...  I've seen it twice only!  Anyhow, see you later!

Vampiress-Alexiel – Hey!  Thanks a lot, I did horrible on my exam, I think.  I was shaking like mad .

Birdwell Island Tribune – Hey, thanks a lot!  Lol, you were looking for Jessica in the books?!  Haha, it's an honor to hear that from you.  Battle's going to start next chapter!  Hope to see you soon!  And yes, Gimli beats Legolas by one...  But I might consider changing that *winks* With Haldir and Boromir joining...  Possibly Aragorn and Jessica *smiles*  By the way, thanks for the song!

MaverickGirl – Thanks a lot, I'll be sure to update soon!

Bluesky – Thanks!  *hands you some napkins*  Hope you like this chapter too.  And yes, I update often, sometimes once every three to four days, sometimes once a day.  Thanks again!

Siren - *blinks* Legolas, I feel for ya .  And yes it should upset you...  She's your only love!  *whacks Legolas lightly*  .  Lol, Saruman's acting weirdly .  Thanks for the review, Siren!

lex -  Hey!  They will end up alive and together in the end, the VERY end...  I promise you.

Alina – Hey!  Lol, yes Haldir lives.  There's also the fact Aragorn fell down the cliff and she thinks her staying in Middle-Earth changed that.  Then Boromir's alive.  Anyhow, thanks!

Lady Fae – Hey!  Thanks a lot!

ellie – Hey!  I haven't seen you in a long while!  So how was your holiday?  Hope it was great, I'm off to Quebec tomorrow morning at 6, hehe.  Anyhow, she's...  Well, I won't say, but you'll find out the next chapter since it's the last chapter and then there's the epilogue, and finally the sequel!  I've been great *hugs* See you later!

phoebemoon – It's getting sadder, yes.  They will end up together, no worries *smiles reassuringly*

Lady Galadriel – Sorry it's STILL not the battle at Helm's Deep, but it will be next chapter.  Thanks a lot!

Weeeee – Thanks!

The Hobbit Ivy – Hey!  Well, you'll get it in the end, promise ^^ See you later!

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Yes, you have managed to confuse me .  Anyhow, thanks a lot...  And this is YET AGAIN another cliffhanger, lol.  Sorry!

Mellon – Thanks a lot!

DevilWench – Thanks, *hugs* See you later!

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Hey!  Ah, yes, that happens to me sometimes, it get confusing.  I'm glad I made her confess to Éowyn, actually.  I think deep inside, Éowyn's a big softie...  I made Éowyn kind of like me actually.  My friends thought I was cold and bitchy at first, but they say I'm a softie...  It's kind of like an insult, but yeah, it's true.  Thanks!

Aluinda – Hey!  Lol, I would join you and kill that woman I paired Legolas with...  Although there might be a love triangle, possibly square in the sequel.  I'll have to see.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Hey!  It's not the last chapter; I usually end my stories with an epilogue.  Anyhow, thanks!

darkangelkiss – Yeah, it was evil when he died in the movie.  LoL, Haldir is cute .  Although he's not as cute as Legolas...  But cute nonetheless.  By the way, see you later and thanks!

littlesaiyangirl – Hey!  Lol, no, those are the people Jessica is afraid will die, but they won't.

Gilimirin – Hey!  Thanks!

kaio – Poor Leggy indeed.

yuhi – Yes, I read POTC fics if I find good ones.

Smiley Face – Thanks!  Lol, it'll be a tear-jerker, but there's always the sequel, and yes, Jessica is in the sequel ^^

Youko Demon – Hey!  I'd definitely choose Legolas, but yeah, Haldir's hot.  Well, it's good that you're getting better.  I like to sing sometimes too, although I like to sing privately, I'm the type to get embarrassed easily, plus I'm darn shy (in front of SOME people).  Thanks for reviewing. :)

Falonficwriter – Thanks a lot!  I don't know if the sequel will be awesome, but I hope you'll read it!  See you later!

X-Gangsta's-Brat-X – Hey!  Well, yes, it's ending, but keep in mind there's also a sequel!  I'll be sure to check your one-shot out!

LalaithoftheBruinen – Thanks!  Hugs and Legolas' *grins* or Haldirs .

Anaka Greenleaf – Hey!  SWAT was pretty good, especially when my best guy friend (which I MIGHT have a crush on and that my boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend hates, lol).  And yes, Colin Farrell was hot, my friend was drooling over him right beside me .  Actually, about your idea for my new story, I was about to do that, hehe.  But yep, see you soon!

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the support and reviews, I got **35 reviews** for the last chapter.  My piano exam, I think I did horrible, but eh.  I'm leaving tomorrow, so yep.  The next chapter will be updated within a few days, and then the epilogue pretty soon since I have my epilogue done already.  One last chapter left and I'll see you all!

By the way, last question for the sequel.  Do you think I should make a love triangle (maybe square) for the sequel?  I will not promise that I will listen to the votes, but I will try.  See you all later!

Thursday, August 14, 2003

-Crystal


	27. Men Are Destined to Die

Chapter 26

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Well, this is the last chapter!  Hope you all enjoy!  There's only the epilogue left...  And the sequel!  Woohoo!  By the way, I am BEYOND pissed because Air Canada cancelled my flight due to the blackout.  I am sooo pissed.  Woke up at five in the morning (I had three hours of sleep) to go to the airport, got my Boarding Passes and THEN they delete the flight...  I had to wait on the phone for a whole hour at the airport to reschedule my flight to Sunday night at 11:30.  So I am _very_ pissed.

Also, I just drew a picture of Legolas and Jessica together yesterday afternoon when I was just having nothing to due cause my frigging plane was cancelled.  I even managed to Photoshop the picture, although it's my first time, so please don't blame me if it's ugly!  Here's the link to it and I might add a background to it if I feel like it.  By the way, I know Legolas' pretty...  Bad looking in there, but what can I say?  I ALWAYS draw girls better than guys.  Face wise anyways.  See you all!  Here's the link: (clear off the spaces when you type it in)

**www. angelfire . com/ anime4 / clear_crystalglobe / LegolasJessica**

**Warning: Violence**

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

I took a deep breath, "Legolas..." I looked at him as I whispered his name, my eyes shining with pain, "So you are telling me, it is not worth it to save someone else's life with the risk of you own...?" Then I paused, looking at him, at his intense blue eyes studying my face quietly, I let out a shaky breath, "Even if that person is Haldir of Lórien, the Captain of the Elves?"

Shock was clear in his eyes, "Haldir?"

I nodded slowly, "Haldir."

I felt the gaze everyone had on us as the elf in front of me was shocked into silence, then he looked at me, determination filled his eyes as I felt my gut warn me that something was not going the way I want it to, "I will save him, then.  You are to stay here in the caves."

I gritted my teeth, "Legolas Greenleaf, you are, no way in hell, going to lock me in the caves with the women and children.  You have no say over me, I am my own person and I will do as I wish and not as you say."

His determined gaze looked at me coolly, "When I ask of you to stay, you will do so.  I will order the men here to lock the door and threaten you with their weapons if needed."  He turned around.

"I will find a way out, Greenleaf."  I said, glaring at him, "You have no fucking control over me."  It hurt me to say that, and as Legolas turned around and looked at him, no emotions showed on his face, but I knew he was feeling pain from what I just said, I stood my ground though, "I will find a way out."  I said, reassuring myself.  "So unless you want me to go to battle without any weapon, let me out...  If I find a way out without any weapons, I cannot save him, nor will I be able to protect myself.  Your choice."  I said coldly.

Indifference shone in his eyes, "My choice, is for you to stay here with the women and children and not risk your life."  He then turned around.

I felt a tear roll down, "You'll regret that decision, Legolas Greenleaf."  I said quietly, knowing full well his Elven hearing would hear it.  "Trust me...  You'll regret it."  He walked away and until his back disappeared from my sight without turning around a single time.

I bit my lips, trying not to cry and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "He did not mean to be so cruel, Jessica.  He wishes for your safety."  Éowyn said quietly.

I turned around and looked at her, "And I cannot wish for Haldir's safety, Éowyn?"  I asked her, "It is so unfair..."

"I know it is...  Life is unfair though," Éowyn said, patting on my shoulder as she looked at the two guards who had just finished locking the doors, I looked at her, her face was composed and free from emotions, "Unlock the doors."  She ordered.

And for the first time in my life, I saw what Éowyn really was...  She was a woman with power and strength and at the same time with beauty shining through.  It was not a wonder why Boromir, son of Denethor had fallen for her.

"Lady Éowyn..." One of the guards protested.

"We cannot unlock it...  The elf..." He said fearfully, looking at the door as if his eyes burned through it and on the other side was Legolas.

Éowyn glared at them, "Have you not heard what I have just said?  I have told you to unlock the doors."  She ordered again, "What Prince Legolas says to you will be answered by me.  Do you understand?"  She asked.

The two guards looked at each other, as if trying to figure out which one was more fearful, Lady Éowyn, the Shield Maiden or Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm.  Finally, the two sighed in defeat and opened the doors.

I looked gratefully at Éowyn.  "Diola lle, mellonamin...  Namaarie."  I whispered quietly.

"What does that mean?"  She asked as she tried to blink the tears away.

"'Thank you, my friend...  Farewell.' in Elvish.  I am forever in your dept, although I am afraid I will not be able to pay that dept."  I said quietly, "Thank you for your friendship, Éowyn."  Forcing a smile, I embraced her, "Thank you for everything.  You have been the greatest friend one could ever have."

We embraced for a short time, then she drew away, "You are welcome, Jessica Hanson of the other Realm."  She said quietly, "It was a pleasure being your friend, and you too, have been the greatest friend one could ever have.  'Tis a shame this friendship was so short-lived.  I wish I had more time getting to know you."  She too, forced a smile, "Get going, Jessica.  You are going to be late, I think I hear Orcs marching closer."

I nodded and turned around, running to where my room was, casting one last look back to meet with the sorrowful eyes of Éowyn, the doors to the caves closing slowly.  "Thank you, Éowyn..." I whispered again, "Thank you for everything."  I closed my eyes, sighing as pain slowly crawled into my heart.  "I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you, and everyone that I will cause tonight."

I ran to where my room was and took my sword and hurriedly ran out again without taking a second glance at the rose and journal on my pillow.  As I got out, I caught sight of Haldir alone with the archers as he stared at the plains.  I saw nothing, but I knew that Orcs were near, very near.  Slowly, I walked towards him and tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around slowly, "Jessica."  Surprise filled his eyes, "Why are you...  I thought Legolas..."

"So did he."  I said, "We did not leave on good terms," I told him.

He patted my head, "He was doing it for your own good, Jessica.  He loves you, can you not see it?  He loves you too much to even bear the thought of you getting hurt...  Perhaps you should talk to him.  This is a war, anyone will die.  How will you feel if you and him departed each other without knowing how each other felt?"  He said wisely.  "Let me show you to him."  He said, taking me by the arm.

"What about the archers?"  I asked.

"They can take care of themselves.  They are trained warriors."  He replied, guiding me through a whole bunch of people.  As we approached Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir at the front, I had to bite my lips yet again.  It was a thing I did when I was nervous or simply did not know what the heck to do.  "Legolas."  He said, "Look what I have found here."  Haldir said.

Legolas turned around along with the other three, his eyes darkened immediately as his gaze fell on me, "Haldir, you did not--"

"No he did not save me, Legolas."  I said icily, "I told you I would get out.  Do not try to lock me back in there, for the only thing that will keep me there is possibly you holding me down, but if you do..." I glanced at Haldir, making sure he understood what I meant.

He narrowed his eyes, "The battlefields is not for a lady like you, Jessica."  He said harshly.

It was my turn to narrow my eyes, "From the first time I have met you, Legolas." I pronounced every word clearly, "I have denied to being a lady."  Surprisingly, Boromir had not say one of those Legolas jokes that would get me to blush furiously, but he kept quiet, knowing this was between the Prince of Mirkwood and I.

He seemed to not have anything to counter that and he turned around to look at the Plains as I too, did.  Everything was eerily quiet as the war started.  I felt fear as I watched them approach, as I heard their foul cries fill the air.  Rumbles were heard as their feet hit the ground and I watched, awed at the numbers of Orcs.  My ignored the small pain on my left forearm that was so familiar now.

We all watched in silence as the sudden lightning crackled from above us and I backed away slightly into Legolas and I felt his arm snake around my waist unconsciously and I leaned back on him.  Suddenly, rain dripped from the dark sky until it began to pour down hard on us.  I clutched Legolas onto dear life and I kissed his throat shyly, "Amin hiraetha..."  (Forgive me...)  "Forgive me for my foolishness."  I said quietly, "But this must be done, do you understand?"  I asked him.  "Like I have said, with your consent or not, although I rather it be with..."

He looked down at me and brushed his lips against mine and I calmed down immediately as I felt the familiar softness of his lips on mine, "There is nothing to forgive, Jessica.  I was as foolish as you were."

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas."  (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!"  Aragorn's clear voice lingered in the air.

Gimli started jumping up, "What is happening out there?"  He asked, curious.

Legolas looked at him in amusement, "Shall I describe it to you, or shall I find you a box?"  He asked.  I heard Gimli laugh and Boromir chuckle along with Haldir and I smiled.

I gazed out in the fields, the silence deafening and concentrated on Legolas' arms around me; I looked at him, "Amin mela lle."  I whispered silently.

He kissed me on my forehead, "Amin mela lle..." He replied back, and then all of a sudden, the Orcs pounded their spears and gave roars.  A sudden lightning happened again and I gasped.

"These are no Orcs."  I stated, "They are Uruks..."

"Indeed."  Boromir answered from beside me.

Everyone around me readied their weapons and stood in wait, until one arrow was sent loose and struck the Uruk, where, I did not know, but it killed him for certain.  Everything was unusually silent as the Uruk died and fell on the ground.  "Dartho!" (Hold!)  Aragorn yelled.  But the Uruks were already maddened and they charged right at us.

I felt Legolas' kiss brush my lips one last time and he unwrapped his arms around me and readied his bow.  I felt cold all of a sudden when his arms was no longer around me, but I overlooked that fact as I put my right hand on the hilt of my sword, ready to draw the sword at any second.

"Faeg I-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc!"  (Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms!)  Legolas yelled in Elvish to everyone elf around him.

Aragorn raised his arms, "Leithio I philinn!"  (Fire!)

The sky was filled with arrows as some hit their targets and some did not.  Some Uruks fell down to their deaths and some marched past their fallen comrades, some stepping on them, crushing their skulls, most of them not caring about the dead.

The smell of sweat has already lingered in the air, mixed with fear as the Uruks marched even closer.  Bodies already littered across the plains, the sky was already crying...

"Anybody hit anything?"  Gimli asked.

I heard a faint cry of 'Fire' and another volley of arrows were shot towards the Uruks.  "Tangado a chadad!"  (Keep firing!) Aragorn ordered.

Many Uruks fell down, dead, but the ones who weren't dead answered with their own arrows.  I bit my lips hard when I saw the first elf struck by an arrow and fall to his death from the wall.  Suddenly, ladders were put up against the walls.

"Pendraid!"  (Ladders!)  Aragorn warned.

Gimli smiled, "Good!"  He rubbed his hands as Boromir looked at him, amusement clear on his face.  Suddenly, one Uruk-Hai climbed up from the ladder and Gimli rushed to swing his axe.  The Uruk-Hai fell dead.

"Nice."  Boromir whistled, and he too, went to join in the so-called 'fun'.

I, too, drew my sword from the sheath and started slaying away.  "So it begins..." I said quietly, glancing at everyone.  The Uruks were much stronger than Orcs and I had trouble, although not enough to kill me.  I kept close to Haldir as he moved onwards, slaying every Uruks that moved in his way.

It was after what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes, that I understood Legolas.  I wasn't experienced enough, that was for sure.  My arms were already tiring at the slashing, hacking, stabbing, cutting through the Uruk's thick skin.

The other disadvantage for me was that I was a woman.  More Uruks seemed to have me as their target as they saw me as a weakness.  I winced as I felt cold steel my shoulder and I turned around to cut his arm off halfway, and decapitate him.

Legolas seemed to have his own trouble keeping himself safe and fighting all the while.  Aragorn vanished somewhere.  Boromir was near Gimli as they hacked away, their swords and axes whistling.  I began to worry about the distance that Haldir put himself from the others.  The only thing I could do now was to follow him, so I did.

I heard him mutter the number of Uruks he had killed, "Fifteen...  Sixteen..."

"Already?"  I said, frustrated, "I'm still on seven."

Haldir smiled as he sliced another Uruk's head off, "Then I am afraid you are falling behind, Lady."

I snorted, "I will catch up to you."

I fought onwards.  Blocking a sword coming my way, my eyes widened as I caught sight of Uruks trying to break down the gates and I yelled on top of my lungs, "THE GATES, ARAGORN!"  I once again flicked my wrist upwards to cause the sword to fall off and I used the time to slice his head off.  The familiar liquid on my hands were enough to make me feel sick and I moved on towards the next victim.

"Jessica!  Behind you!"  I heard Haldir's voice and without a single though, as if it was a normal reaction to me, I ducked and stabbed my sword backwards, instantly receiving a foul cry of pain from the Uruk.  I pulled my sword out with force seeing it was stuck to the armor somehow.

I jumped up and brought my sword down, slashing and Uruk right down the middle of his face.  He did not even get to cry out when I killed him.  Good, painless death.  Another, I slashed at the stomach and left it to die slow and painfully because another Uruk had gone right after me, trying to cut my head off.  There was yet another that I stabbed right through the head, but receiving injury.

I crouched down as I felt pain on my right side and I pressed my hand there and looked at it, all the while hoping it would not be what I dread to see.  My hand was crimson, sticky and watery.  I grimaced at wound and I pressed my hand against it.  Grabbing my sword, I ignored the pain, following Haldir all the time.

Suddenly, a sound, one that sounded like an explosion rung.  "A bomb."  I said quietly and looked behind me, where dust was in the air and I felt my eyes widened.  "Legolas..." I whispered quietly, then shook my head.  "Legolas will not die, he lives in the story, remember?  The only walker that dies is Boromir.  Boromir is alive and well."  I reassured myself and continued killing.

Finally, after two more kills, I looked down at my wound.  My shirt was soaked crimson and the pain was unbearable.  I fell down on my knees, closing my eyes softly and I heard one single pair footsteps approach me.  The footsteps were too heavy to be Elf, Men or Dwarf.  Without looking, I stood up and stabbed my sword forward and opened my eyes.  The Uruk's eyes widened with shock.  "Screw you, just because I am a woman does not mean I am weak."  I twisted my sword and pulled it out, for the first time, taking pleasure in killing.  I saw him die with my very own eyes and afterwards, I dropped my sword, "What have I done...?"  I asked silently.

I stood up quietly, deciding to think about this later.  I ignored all that happened to the gates and the bomb as I followed Haldir still, killing Uruks on the way.  It was a miracle that Haldir had not yet seen the wound on my right side.

How long I have been able to ignore the pain, I did not know, but I knew my time was becoming closer.  I wished to see Legolas, and I got my wish granted as I heard Aragorn yell, "Am Marad!"  (To the Keep!)  "Nan barad!  Haldir!  Nan barad!"  (Pull back to the Keep Haldir!)

Haldir stood up and nodeed to him and I watched Haldir's back, my left hand grabbing my wound.  Thankfully, Haldir's body hid my wound and Legolas looked at me, smiling.  I winced as I felt pain and I saw Legolas frown immediately.  I saw Gimli being dragged by Boromir and I forced a smile one last time, knowing it was the last time I saw them.

Legolas seemed to know that something was going wrong, as he seemed to run close to me, slaying everything in his way.  A gut feeling told me something was going to happen and I managed to push Haldir away, half expecting something to hit me, but the arrow missed me and hit the ground.

For a moment, I felt happiness flow through me.  Perhaps, I needn't have to die...  Perhaps I did not have to die saving Haldir.

Haldir glanced at me, "Thank you," I nodded, then his eyes widened at the sight of my wound, "Jessica..."  
"I will be fine," I reassured him.  He frowned worriedly, and tried to get me out of the battlefield, leading towards Legolas...

Until I felt another gut feeling and I pushed Haldir away as sharp pain on my back immediately and heard myself gasp.  Haldir turned around immediately and slashed the Uruk-Hai.  I felt myself fall towards the ground, my back in pain...  I knew the cut was deep.  I never did hit the ground, for Haldir caught me in his arms.  "Jessica..." He said, looking at the wound on my right side and knowing a deeper one was on my back.

I put my finger to his lips, "Hush...  Haldir...  Look under my pillow..." I said as he nodded.

"Tell Legolas..." I gasped with pain, "Tell Legolas...  Tell him that...  That I love him...  I love him so much and...  And I'm sorry for everything.  Sorry I made him fall in love with me...  Tell me...  Tell him not to grieve for me...  Tell him to find someone he loves and loves him back...  Tell him...  Where there is love, there is pain and that if we were meant to be together, love will find a way...  And that I will be watching over him..." I felt a sob escape my throat, "I love him so much..."

Sorrow filled Haldir's eyes, "Jessica...  Do not speak, you will be fine."  He glanced around, "LEGOLAS!  ARAGORN!  GIMLI!  BOROMIR!"  He yelled, losing his calm composed face.

I tried to smile but it ended up being a grimace, "It is not your fault, Haldir.  I knew what was coming..." I gasped again while breathing heavily and touched his face with my fingers, "Tell everyone I love them...  Tell him I will forever love him..." I felt fear as my sight darkened rapidly, "Remember the pillows..." I said softly, wincing in pain.  

I looked sideways, where I saw Legolas and I felt the hand that was clutching to Haldir's tunic release it and reach for Legolas weakly, "Legolas..." My voice cracked, "Amin mela lle...  ten'oio..." I whispered to him, knowing the voice would not be lost to him, no matter how many swords were whistling.

His eyes were filled with fear, fear of losing me.  I felt a tear roll down the corner of my eyes as I gazed at him, "I love you so much..." I whispered again, feeling Haldir's arms around me tighten.  Behind him stood Boromir and Aragorn, slashing away furiously, trying to get to me as soon as possible.  Boromir glanced at me once in a while; his eyes too, were filled with fear.  I could not tell what Aragorn's eyes were filled with but I saw Gimli a bit farther off.  He was swinging his axe like there was no tomorrow and I felt my lips smile, "I love you all..."

"Jessica..." I heard Haldir whisper fearfully.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Do not grieve for me, Haldir...  I have lived a wonderful life, thanks to the Fellowship, you and everyone I have met in Middle-Earth."  I said quietly, my sight darkened yet again and the only think I could see was the glow radiating from Legolas' eyes, "I have lived a wonderful life, one that I thought not possible.  I have learned a lot from everyone..." I smiled at this because of how true it was.

Haldir was silent.

"Men...  Men were destined to die.  The second we were born, death borders upon our birth.  Our birth is nothing but our death begun...  My dying was to happen sooner or later..." I kept my eyes on Legolas.  I bit my lips, "But that does not make my any less afraid, Haldir."  I admitted.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Legolas is coming, please...  Wait for him."  He said, his warmth radiating from his body.

"I can't..." I said quietly, feeling suddenly so much older and weaker, "I'm fading...  And I can't stop it.  The only thing I can see are Legolas' eyes..." I said, my voice getting quieter.  I felt my eyes droop, "Tell him...  I... love..." ..._him._

_Darkness._

* * * * *

lex – Heyo!  Thanks!

Latin4ever93 – I didn't kill Haldir ^^ Thanks!

Water Fire Girl – Hey!  Well, here you go!  Thanks!

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Lol, I didn't want to hurt poor Lego .  That would certainly be funny...  I could always do that after my sequel, but I don't know...  I'll have to see!  Thanks a lot!

TitanicHobbit – Hey!  As a matter of fact, I AM thinking of a triangle with Alan, but also with Iris .  (Remember, Iris is OBSESSED with Legolas).  Not sure though, another cliffhanger, so I'll leave you here angry at me, lol.  Later and thanks!

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Hey!  Thanks Peggi, for saving me .;;  Eevee's scarwey!

DevilWench – Thanks!

Mellon – Thanks a lot!  Well, some Uruk arse kicking here, lol.

Racer38 – Thanks!

Hmm, you seemed to have reviewed twice.  But anyhow, yes it's going to be a tear-jerker, at least I hope it is .  GET TISSUES PEOPLE!

The Hobbit Ivy – Lol, you'll get it next chapter, I hope.  Lol, Legolas is very...  Determined .

Elfgirl 712 – Hey!  Thanks.  Haha, I'm glad I made the conversation between the two girls.  See you later!

yuhi – I love POTC too ^^  Remind you when what's up?

littlesaiyangirl – Lol, I'm so sorry!  But here you go!  Thanks!

Nutty_Jedi – Yep, I've added you to my new story and my sequel's mailing list.  Anyhow, thanks!

Luindae – She does fight ^^ And she does save Haldir...  .  With a price though.  Anyhow, I'll see you soon!

Honolulu – Thanks!

Falonfiwriter – Hey!  Well, the sequel's title is 'Until We Meet Again' and the new story's going to be 'Instinct of the Heart' (that one's already up).  I wasn't sure which one you were asking about.  Anyhow, poor Legolas...  See you soon and thanks!

Smiley Face – Yes, a sequel.  A tear-jerker, yes.  Anyhow, see you soon!

MaverickGirl – Hey!  Thanks!

Vampiress-Alexiel – Hey.  Yep, I fell in love with that song ^^

Kyma – Lol, *pats poor Frodo's head* Try not to strangle him, all right?  Anyhow, thanks!

Roseblade22 – Yepperz, she's out saving Haldir ^^ I wouldn't let Haldir die *huggles Haldir*  *raises eyebrow at Jack* No I will not write a story about you falling in Middle-Eart and being the Ringbearer AND having an affair with Arwen, Éowyn AND people Sauron.  *hits Jack on the head*  Thanks a lot!  *hugs everyone*

Lady Fae – Hey!  I will try to do it, of course.  As for hating some characters, it's kind of hard, but I'll try to not make you hate them.

Siren – Oh lord...  Legolas, drag your new chair away and hide from the wrath of Siren .  And yes, Jessica is IN the sequel, so...  *blinks*

Birdwell Island Tribune – Hey!  Lol, Leggy is bossy, eh?  Anyhow, Legolas, unfortunately, doesn't save Haldir, but Jessica does .  And yes, I like that song.  And also yes, there is a sequel, lol.  You aren't dim witted .  Anyhow, thanks!

Alina – Yeah, love triangle.  Well, you'll have to find out who's in the love triangle ^^  Thanks!

the counter – What do you mean?

Knight – Thanks!

Lady Galadriel – That woulda been funny, true.

HellishKitten – Bad person?!  *sniffles*  I'll update soon *pouts* See you later and thanks .

Aranel – Lol, I couldn't believe Peter Jackson killed him off...  Pirate was GOOD...  Anyhow, see you later!  
Emser – Thanks!  There's a sequel, and Jessica is in the sequel...  That's all I can say .

DrowningSin32 – Hey!  Damn you for watching it again, lol.  I woulda drooled over the floor too *sighs* Anyhow, see you next chapter, or epilogue!  Bye and thanks!

Bluesky – Ironic how your siblings are watching it.  Anyhow, thanks!  I guess it just didn't make sense if Legolas would LET her go fight against Orcs...  All male species seem to belittle the females in Lord of the Rings (No I'm not complaining), so why should Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas be different?  One of my reviewers _Birdwell Island Tribune_ gave me the song.

Kitta-Boo – It's all right if you give me reviews, I certainly don't mind *winks* And I'm definitely proud being on your Favourite's List and Favourite Author's List ^^ I'm also sorry for making you cry .;;  But I'll see you next chapter, or epilogue ^^

donnamira – Thanks!  Yes, I think I'm making a triangle ^^

ellie – Hey!  Well, it's true love triangles always get hurt...  But I'm thinking on it, still.  Anyhow, thanks!  Hugs and elves ^^  *hugs*

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Of course she'll find someway to escape.  Anyhow, thanks!

legolas_luvd_by_me – Lol, I've updated, I hope it's good enough for you!  And I'll see you next chapter, hopefully.

Author's Notes: Oh lord, now I'm going to get slaughtered by my readers...  KEEP IN MIND THERE'S A SEQUEL!  I'm done the prologue of it!!!  .  I got **44 reviews **for my last chapter.  The second most and dang proud of it!  Anyhow, that was the last chapter, I'm getting the Epilogue loaded soon...  I hoped you enjoyed my story from the very beginning and once again, I'm thankful for all the support you've all shown me.  It's a shame the story's ending, but on the bright side, a sequel!  Whee!  Anyhow, I'll see you all soon!

By the way, if I've missed reply to ANY reviews, please tell me.

-Crystal

Saturday, August 16, 2003


	28. Epilogue: Namaarie

Epilogue

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and this is the end.  But fear not, I have a sequel ready.  For ALL of those who want to receive an email when the sequel comes out, PLEASE leave your email in your review or send me an email yourself if you wish to do so.  Thank you very much...

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

I cracked my eyes opened; my head pounding due to having my head fall on the ground.  I shut my eyes immediately, seeing the bright white light shine.  I was in heaven, surely?  I squinted again, and shut them once again.  It was a few more minutes until I could finally open them without shutting them closed.

As I lifted my head up, I regretted it immediately.  It was as if I hadn't moved in ages, but I had only died in a fight!  A war!  A war against Good and Evil, Uruks and Humans...  My mind drifted to my beloved...  And I sighed.  He will have to carry on without me in the quest.

I looked around...  Only to have my eyes meet at white painted walls, a chair on the side of the bed where I lay down, a television, a couch...  I sighed in relief.  So I was not dead yet.  Thank god.  I wonder where Legolas was...  Perhaps still fighting?  Closing my eyes, I fell down on my comfortable pillow, wondering if sleep would come soon.  I was exhausted.

A few moments passed until my eyes snapped open.  A television.  I sat up abruptly, ignoring the clip that came off of my finger and I finally noticed the steady beep of the machine beside me.  And then...  Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...  I looked at the clip that came off my finger as I felt my eyes blur.  I might as well be dead.

I was back to Earth.  I was no longer in Middle-Earth.  A tear rolled down my cheek...  Then another...  And another...  Until I could no longer hold my sobs.  I felt an agonizing pain as I cried, as if something died inside of me.  It was even worst than death...  How long would I live anyways, away from my love?  Another choked sob came.

And the door slammed open, I did not even bother looking at it, knowing it would be doctors and nurses.  I hid my head in my hands, not knowing how to deal with the pain that came.  I felt an arm comfort me and I immediately went towards it, not caring who it was...  I was in pain.  I wanted him...  no.  I _needed_ him.  I needed Legolas...

It was quite a long time until the nurse got me calmed down.  She smiled down at me and brushed the tears away, "Your parents are coming immediately.  They should be here any second now.  So don't cry, don't worry."  I shut my eyes tightly.  I didn't want to see my parents, I didn't want to see anyone.  I wanted to see Legolas, not my parents, not Alan, not Iris, Carrie or Irene.  I wanted to see Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, Éowyn...

The nurse comforted me until my parents arrived and she closed the door, leaving us.  My mother came towards me and hugged me, tears running down her face, "Oh dear, you were in a coma for such a long time...  I missed you so much.  The days you weren't here were hell for both your father and I."

I did not return the hug.  My mother released me, thinking I was just too tired and shocked, and then my father spoke, "Jess, go take a rest."

I shook my head.  "Father...  What is the date today?"

"March the fourth."  He said.

My voice cracked, "And...  When did I go into a coma?"

"October the twenty-first...  What is with all the questions, Jessica?  Are you feeling all right?"  He asked worriedly, sitting down on the bed.

_You are in Rivendell, being treated by elves.  You were wounded badly and Boromir, son of Denethor found you somewhere near the forests here.  He brought you here two days ago.  It is October the twenty-third._

"Father...  I...  I'm fine."  He looked at me disbelievingly, "I'm really fine.  Just that...  I missed almost five months...  I..." Tears started rolling down my cheeks again.

_And yet, the sad thing is...  Those five months were the best five months I've had.  No matter the injuries, the sword fighting...  Death._

"Father...  Can you and mother visit me tomorrow?  I'm feeling...  overwhelmed."

He nodded and pulled my mother off me, "Iris, Irene, Carrie and Alan, I have left a message for them.  They should be arriving tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thank you..."

They left and I lay in the hospital bed.  Sleep would not come, I was sure.

* * * * *

I stared at the ceiling, doing nothing.  For the whole day, I've been thinking about Legolas.  How we first met when I was crying under the tree because I was away from my home.  How I saw those perfect blue eyes.  How he looked at me with a raised eyebrow whenever I swore, how he lent me his cloak on the cold mountain...  How he kissed and how sweet he was, giving me a rose on Valentine's Day.  How he held me when I cried...  How he said he loved me...  How he said he would love me forever.

I looked out the window, the clear skies, the buildings.  The ugly buildings.  How could humans be so stupid, building these cement crap on top of nature.  I heard the slightest click of a door.  The footsteps of six, it's got to be Iris and the others.  I let them come closer and before they could jump and surprise me, "Hey."  I said.

Six jaws dropped down, "How did you hear us?!"  Iris asked, surprised.

"You guys were so loud."  I replied, still looking out the window.

"Hey, the least you can do is look this way, you bitch!"  Iris said, jokingly.

I turned around calmly, "Happy now?"

"Hey Jess...  You all right?"  Alan asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, I'm perfectly all right."  I said, reminding myself that this was my boyfriend.  He leaned down to kiss me on my lips and I closed my eyes, but at the last moment, I turned around to have his lips on my cheek.  "I'm tired, just...  Go."

It was then I felt a strange tension in the room and I heard the door open and three footsteps fade behind the door, "Are you okay Jessica?  You don't sound too good."

I sighed as I heard Carrie's caring voice, "I'm really sorry I'm cranky.  But I just woke up from a five-month coma, and to be truthful, I'm not feeling all right at all.  If I had the choice, I would just get a knife and commit suicide."  I heard their silence and I looked towards them, just to see them look fearfully at the others, "Anyhow," I said, changing the subject.  "How's school?"

Iris squealed, "Well, school's fine.  The usual stuff, you missed a _lot_.  I have all the notes you need though, so no worries."  She took a deep breath, "And...  You know Zach?  Alan's friend?  He asked me out to the prom!"  I frowned, "Oh, I dumped Mark."

I smiled, "Really?  And I thought you were waiting for Legolas Greenleaf to come and sweep you off your feet."  My voice almost cracked.

Iris laughed, "Nah...  But I certainly wouldn't mind if he did."  Then she looked at me, "Speaking of Legolas Greenleaf, how the hell did you manage to pronounce his name like that?!"  I frowned, not knowing what she meant.  "Never mind."

I looked at Carrie, "Well..." She started, "Josh asked me out."

"To date or for the prom?"

"Date."  Then she added, "And prom."

I smiled again, "Congrats.  And what about you, Irene?"

"Oh, Bruce, you know that guy in football?"  I nodded, "Yeah.  Him."  She said, blushing.

I laughed, "Oh really now?  I thought you hated football."

"I do."  She admitted, then added, "I still do...  I think."

Iris laughed again, "So we all have prom partners!"

I raised my eyebrow, "What the heck are you talking about, Iris?  All of you certainly have partners, but I'm sorry I don't."

Carrie frowned, "What about Alan?"

"That's how rumors start, Carrie.  He hasn't asked me yet.  And don't bother getting him to ask me, I'm not planning to go to the prom."  I said, knowing it was a _huge_ deal.

Silence came for a few moments before they all exploded together, "WHAT?!"  The door of my room opened with the three guys sticking their heads in, surprised.  Iris looked behind her and right at Alan.  "Your _girlfriend_ is NOT going to the prom!"

Alan looked surprised, then walked towards me and sat down, "What's wrong, Jess?  You were looking forward to the prom so much at the beginning of the year.  You even decided what dress to buy and what make-up to wear.  Why the sudden change?"  He asked worriedly.  I looked straight into his eyes.  Shock came into his eyes suddenly, "You've changed."

"Humans are bound to change."  I replied, "You've changed, I've changed.  Iris has changed..."

"I have not!"  Iris retorted.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh?"  I looked at her eyes, "You have changed.  Your eyes tell me you have.  Your eyes tell me something even you're not aware of."

"And you...  Have changed."  Iris muttered, "Even if you have been in a coma for five months, you have changed.  More than any of us."

"How so?"  I asked calmly, keeping eye contact with her.

"You have definitely matured.  Your eyes are different...  You..." Iris stopped, unbelieving.  "How did you change so much in five months, more than any of us, when you were in a coma?"

I smiled, almost sadly, "Those five months...  Those five months seemed like they were all a dream.  And even now, I have no idea if that was a dream or not."  Suddenly remembering something, I looked up at Iris, "Iris, can you phone my parents and get them to bring me my Lord of the Ring books?  The whole series?"

She nodded and dragged the other five along, leaving Alan with me.  "Hey..." He said softly.

"Alan..." I said quietly, "I want to get straight to the point...  I'm really sorry about this...  I...  I don't think our relationship should continue anymore."  I held up my hand, silencing him, "I'm so different, and I want to be single.  Don't ask me if I'm sure about this, because I am.  I've thought about it the whole day...  I want you to find someone that's better than me.  I don't deserve you."

"Jess...  Are you breaking up with me just because of some stupid dream?"  He asked.  I know he was trying to stay calm.

I shook my head, "it's not only because of that...  My heart has changed, and so has every part of me.  I've changed.  It's not your fault, but mine.  If it makes you feel any better, I will not be looking for a boyfriend.  I never will be.  When the right man comes, I might.  But that, I can promise you, will never happen.  And anyhow, sooner or later, we will have to go our own ways.  I have decided to move after I graduate from High School."

"Why...  Why the sudden decisions?"

I looked away from his gray eyes and dirty blonde hair, "I have thought about them the whole night, for I couldn't sleep.  I need to get away from here.  I don't want to stay here.  Even if I were to stay, I need to move away from my parents."

"Why?  Did they even agree to your decision?"

"No."  I replied, "Even if they don't agree and will disown me, I will move.  I am almost eighteen.  Once I graduate, I will be eighteen.  I plan on going to college or university, depending on my marks and I will live alone.  I need time alone."

A question popped out of his mouth, that was relieving, yet surprising at the same time, "Are we still friends?"  I smiled and nodded.  He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you."  I muttered.  "Thank you for all those times you were there for me.  I'm so sorry..."

He kissed me on the forehead, "I guess this is it, huh?"  I nodded, "I will be jealous of whoever it is that you love.  I'll go tell the other people the news.  You stay here and rest, all right?"

"Yeah...  Thank you.  And I'll see you later."  He stood up and walked towards the door, sending me one last glance, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

I sighed quietly.  That's it.  I'm free.  No more boyfriends, I am planning to move out, so no more family.  Only work and school...  Perhaps I should try and kill myself so that I land in Middle-Earth.

But what if...  What if Middle-Earth was nothing but a dream?  Perhaps it did not matter that much anyhow.  I did not see the point in living anymore if Legolas was not going to share my life with me.  I did not see any point at all...

My thoughts were once again interrupted at the door opening.  Mother.  "Good afternoon."  I said to her.

We talked for quite a long time about random stuff, and it was then, I wanted to bring it up, "Mother...  I was wonder if you'd approve of me moving out after High School."

She looked speechless for a second, before she remembered she was still talking to me, "If that is what you want, then I will approve."

"Thank you."

She looked at me, "You have changed."

"Indeed."  I said, "Mother..."  
"You used to call me 'Mum' and your father 'Daddy'."

"Really?  I didn't realize," I said truthfully.  "But anyhow, I also want to learn how to sword fight.  Is that okay?"

She kissed me on the head softly, "Of course...  But you really have changed, just like Iris said."

"Thank you, Mother."  We talked for a few more minutes before she left.  She left my Lord of the Ring books.  Slowly, I opened up the book to Helm's Deep.

* * * * *

_The sun was already westering as they rode from Edoras, and the light of it was in their eyes, turning all the rolling fields of Rohan to a golden haze.  There was a beaten way, north-westward along the foot-hills of the White Mountains, and this they followed, up the down in a green country, crossing small swift streams by many fords.  Far ahead and to their right the Misty Mountains loomed; ever darker and taller they grew as the miles went by.  The sun went slowly down before them.  Evening came indeed.  (Quoted from II p. 154)_

* * * * *

It was four days later that I was allowed to move back home.  By then, I had already finished _The Return of the King_, and it was no miracle either.  I read for four days straight, sometimes sleeping when the sun rose.  No matter who visited me, I would not put my book down.  My family seemed worried about the fact, and so did Iris, because she knew I was never that much of a Tolkien fan.  But I ignored them.

I opened the front door to my house as I heard my mom whisper in my ears, loud enough for my father to hear it too.  "Welcome home."

I felt tears sting my eyes yet again, and this time...  It was not because I was happy.  To be truthful, I had not been happy since I have woken up on Earth.  But what made me so sad...  It was the fact that I know I could never forget Middle-Earth, or Legolas for that matter.  This did not feel like home anymore.  Middle-Earth was home, and I was never going back.  I forced a smiled a turned towards my parents, "I'm home..." I said quietly, "I'm really tired, I want to pack and then rest."  They nodded and left me to walk up the stairs alone and get to my room.

I sent the dog out of my room and pressed down the picture on my nightstand so I would never have to see it again.  I was not the same girl.  I would never be the same girl.  Love was given to me so suddenly and I tried to not take it as granted as possible, but as suddenly as it was given to me, it was ripped away from me...  Forever.

There was no hope.  I would never see Legolas again.  He was far, far away, in the lands of Middle-Earth, home of Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Orcs, Goblins, Uruks...  I was in the lands of Earth, home of Humans.  Retarded humans.

Slowly, I fingered the knife in my pocket I had stolen it from the fruit plate at the Hospital.  It was just too easy.  It was there, waiting to be taken.  The knife sat there, waiting for an owner...  So I just took it.  It looked so tempting...

Now, I took it out of my pocket slowly, looking at it with awe.  The reflection of the sun shone from the metal.  And I would have to agree the knife looked awfully friendly.  I traced the edge of the knife with my finger, smiling when it sliced through the first layer of skin.  I have changed so much.  If I had done so five months ago, I would've yelled for help.  I would've screamed bloody murder...  

I have seen enough death to last me a lifetime.  I have seen enough pain to last me a lifetime.  Yet to most people, my life had not yet started.  How could it be, that I have seen more death and pain than those who are at the end of their life?  Life was nothing to be counted by numbers, but to me, it was something of experience.  I had just lived through, not exactly since I 'died' in the end...  But I had lived through war.  War between Uruks and Men.  The gore back in Helm's Deep would send any normal human into shock.  But I had help with that.  Because someone I knew loved me back...  Because I loved him.  And I still do.  Whether or not it was a dream, I still love Legolas.  And I forever will.

And since I love Legolas so much...  There is no point in living no more.  My purpose here on Earth is done.  My purpose in Middle-Earth is done.  I have saved both Boromir and Haldir from death.  I think...  I think I deserve rest.  Smiling softly, I brought the sharp knife to my left wrist.

_"Cormamin lindua ele lle, melamin...  Amin mela lle, Legolas...  Ten'oio." (My heart sings to see thee, my love...  I love you, Legolas...  Forever.)_

I closed my eyes as one last tear slipped down.  And I cut it deep, deeper than I thought I would.  But surprisingly, I had felt no pain.  None.  I only felt happiness as I felt life flow out of me slowly.  I sighed contentedly...

_"I really love you..."_

My vision dimmed, I felt my knees lower myself down on the floor; my arm limped at my side, the blood flowing out freely and the crimson liquid dripped.  I heard every single drop and my vision only grew darker with every drop.  I smiled one last time as I felt myself too tired to keep my head up and laid it down on the floor.

_"Tenna' ento lye omenta au', Tarenamin...  Melamin..."  (Until we meet again, my Prince...  My love..."_

_"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', melamin...  Tenna' ento lye omenta au', Tarienamin.  Amin mela lle ner..."  (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my love...  Until we meet again, my Princess.  I love you more...)_

I could've sworn it was his voice, but I knew it wasn't...  It was my imagination playing tricks on me...  Once again, I sighed contentedly...  Finally, darkness took over my vision...

_And Darkness claimed me._

* * * * *

I watched as a tear fell down my face, I watched as the heartbroken elf laid his love in the ground.  Slowly, I walked towards him, "She died happy.  She knew what was happening to her and she took the risk.  Legolas, do not be sad for her, she would not want you to grieve for her."

"It has been four days, yet the more minutes pass, the more I wish to see her.  It is pulling on me, I can feel it."  Legolas looked up at the sky as he said it, and pressed his hand to his chest.  I knew the grief he was feeling, and from what Boromir had told me, he would soon die of a broken heart.  I felt my heart go out to him and it was at that moment that I had believed what Jessica had told me.

_Elves are beautiful creatures, whether it is on the inside or outside._

Haldir was beside Legolas, quietly grieving at the loss of the beautiful and strong woman that saved him from death.  Aragorn was looking down at his feet, not knowing what to do.  The dwarf looked devastated...  Legolas was worst of them all, his face had shown that he had not slept.  Gandalf the White stood, bowing his head in respect.

I looked at all of them, "I feel the grief you feel.  She was the friendliest I have ever gotten to a friend.  I have known her for a short time, and yet it feels that I have known her forever.  Remember the days where she laughed and cried along with you, remember the days she was there for us...  She would have wanted us happy and the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring."  I stated.  "Let us do what she would have wanted us to do."

"I agree," Boromir's familiar voice said.  He had a faint smile on his lips, although sadness filled his eyes.  I knew he had loved her like a little sister, just as she had said she had loved him like a brother.  "We should not grieve for her, she should not have wanted it.  I agree with Éowyn."  

I smiled up at him as he gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, "Thank you, Boromir."

I looked at Legolas with sadness.  Suddenly, his head jerked up, as if hearing something, then he smiled softly, the sadness in his eyes disappearing, his face looking young again.  Everyone looked up at the sudden action of the elf.  Smiling, he softly said, "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', melamin...  Tenna' ento lye omenta au', Tarienamin.    Amin mela lle ner..." I smiled as the beautiful language of the Elves filled my ear and I watched as Aragorn, Gandalf and Haldir's smiled.  Even though I knew naught what had just been said, I could tell it was something beautiful...  Something beautiful for Jessica.

Aragorn smiled suddenly, "Farewell, Jessica Hanson of Northern Mirkwood."  I felt a smile come to my face and Legolas' looked at Aragorn, smiling.  Everyone looked up at Aragorn and smiled.  I smiled as I folded the letter Jessica had left me.  She has left all of us letters.  Finally, I looked at Legolas one last time, knowing he would continue on the journey with the rest of the Fellowship until death claimed him and I left them in peace, leaving the Fellowship and Haldir to grieve for their friend and I whispered one last farewell...

Namaarie, Jessica Hanson of Northern Mirkwood.

* * * * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this chapter is without the reviewer's reply, but I'll do that the next chapter!  I promise.  Anyhow, this story has ended.  I'm in Quebec right now...  If some of you don't like the 'Jessica Hanson of the Northern Mirkwood' thing, I'll take it off since some of you may take offence to it.  And if some of you don't understand, Aragorn somehow knew that Legolas would propose to her or something when the war was over, and since Jessica's dead, Legolas would never be able to do that.  Aragorn thinks it'll be the same anyhow, because since she's dead, Legolas would most likely die of a broken heart.  Like I said, if you don't like it, I'll take it off.  That's one thing I'm not sure if I should put on here.  

I got **50 reviews** for this chapter.  Holy $#@*!  Lol, anyhow, I'll see you all later.  The prologue will be updated within a week, and there's the Notes and Thanks after THIS chapter.  I might even put some omakes on there.  I'll see you all later and thank you for all the support on the story!  See you all later and have a great summer, although there's only a few days, maybe two weeks left of that.  Later!


	29. Crystal's Notes and Thanks

Notes and Thanks

By Crystal

Hey all!  Anyhow, that was the end to the whole story, I MIGHT do an alternate ending other than the sequel, but I'll have to think about that.  I'm also sorry I've made half of you teary...  It's cause I suck at writing happy stuff.  I'm more of a pessimistic than an optimistic.

I would like to thank you every single one of you who has reviewed...  It's a dang long list, so I'll try to do it alphabetically.  *hugs every one of the reviewers* Thank you so much!

**_Thank you for all the reviews and the support you've shown me.  You have brightened my day so much you have no idea...  I hope you will continue to support me and I shall see you all soon!_**

**~k~**

**A**

**aga_xris**

**AgentBloom**

**alatariel anwarunya**

**Albinofrog88**

**albinofrog881**

**Alina**

**Alina*Greenleaf**

**Aluinda**

**Amaya Nyte Rayne**

**anaka greenleaf**

**Angel of darkness30**

**Aranel**

**Avalon**

**Bex the Bold**

**Bianca**

**Birdwell Island Tribune**

**Black Angel**

**Bloomin_Nicki**

**Bluesky**

**blu-eyed-belle**

**caoimha-took**

**Cassie-bear01**

**Catt**

**Cerasi**

**chibi-mairi**

**Christina**

**Cute-Kitty**

**Cyberwing**

**Daria**

**darkangelskiss**

**darkmagic03**

**DevilWench**

**donnamira**

**Draco Malfoy**

**dragonfly**

**DrowningSin32**

**edgy wedgy**

**Eevee Goddess Of Light**

**Elerrina**

**eleven princess**

**Elfgirl 712**

**elfluvr777**

**elf-maiden25**

**ElfPilot**

**Ellbee**

**ellie**

**Elriowiel**

**ElveNDestiNy******

**Emily**

**Emser**

**Eryn**

**evynshyen**

**fairyofwallpaper**

**Falonficwriter**

**Feathers of the wind**

**FiCtIoNfAn**

**Flyaway**

**Forgotten Ranger**

**Forgottenranger**

**FRIENDOFLEGOLAS**

**FreakishlyDisturbed13**

**gAmBiT**

**gangsta's brat (aka X-Gangsta's-Brat-X)**

**Gilimirin**

**Hana (aka Hanya the Bloody Angel)**

**Hanya the Bloody Angel (aka Hana)**

**haldir**

**Heather**

**Hellish Kitten**

**Holly**

**Honolulu**

**i tried to write**

**Icea**

**IceCrew**

**iluvweaselsnferrets**

**Ishiera**

**Itarilde**

**J-squeegy-tikiman**

**Jackie**

**JadeBlueAfterGlow**

**Jammin's Gurl**

**Jessie**

**Joanne**

**Joanne Greenleaf**

**julz**

**kaio**

**Karone Evertree**

**Kat Tru**

**Kate**

**Katie**

**Katrina**

**Kayo**

**KindCalypso**

**Kitta-Boo**

**Knight**

**krazy**

**Kristin Riddle**

**Kyma**

**kyma_lijah_obsessed**

**Lady Evenstar**

**Lady Fae**

**Lady Katanya**

**Lady*Starless*Knight**

**Lady-Star**

**Lainy (aka Roseblade22)**

**LalaithoftheBruinen**

**Latin4Ever93**

**legolas_luvd_by_me**

**LeSOAD**

**lex**

**Light Dragon**

**Liika**

**LilOne**

**Lily of the Shadow**

**lina**

**litanya**

**littlesaiyangirl**

**lost innocence**

**LOTR-Freak**

**Luckiest Starz**

**Luindae**

**lurea ara**

**Makogurl48**

**Maqueden*Evenstar**

**MaverickGirl**

**Meethrill**

**Meldavane**

**Melee**

**Melia**

**Melissa**

**Mellon**

**MellonDrama**

**merrylyn**

**Mirkwood Dementor**

**MirkwoodBeauty**

**MissJedi**

**Molldoll74**

**MorgauseNokami**

**Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf**

**Mystic Lady Fae**

**Nemiwea**

**Niffers**

**Norie Ape**

**Nova S.**

**numbskul411**

**Nutty_Jedi**

**O.B.I.M**

**Oswari!!!**

**Pandapearl**

**phoebemoon**

**Queen Smuffles**

**Racer38**

**Red Demon**

**Rori**

**Roseblade22 (aka Lainy)**

**Rounded-Ears-Are-For-Wimps**

**Ruby**

**RumorGoddess**

**Saber Apricot**

**saiyan-girl-cheetah**

**SandraSmit**

**Sanosuke Hidane**

**Sarah G**

**saturndragon**

**Scourge Of Middle Eart**

**sexyelvenfreak**

**sg1stargater**

**Siren**

**SistineChap**

**Smiley Face**

**Soules**

**SpiritWulf73**

**static-lullaby**

**Stary Night**

**StEvesTimeForLove**

**StriderGirl, the BlackDragon**

**Syryn**

**Takatome Ichido**

**Tap-dancing Hobbit**

**T.C. Zion**

**Teal**

**Telboriel**

**TitanicHobbit**

**The Balrog of Altena**

**the counter**

**The Hobbit Ivy**

**The Updated Elf**

**Threthiel M. Belowen**

**Through Darkness**

**Trapped in Icy Flame**

**Trinity01988**

**Urebriviel**

**Urien1**

**Vampiress-Alexiel**

**Vienna ElvenKat**

**Vorbis**

**Water Fire Girl**

**Weeeee**

**wingweaver**

**Winterfox**

**X-Gangsta's-Brat-X (aka gangsta's brat)**

**Yami Dragoness**

**Youko Demon**

**yuhi**

**Zenera**

**_These are also reviews for the past two chapters.  There's a whole lot of them._**

**_Chapter 26: Men Were Destined to Die (50 reviews)_**

elfluvr777 – Thanks a lot!  The sequel will be up soon.

Kitta-Boo – See you at the sequel!

MaverickGirl – Thanks!

Siren - *winces* They WILL get together.

DevilWench – Bai! *hugs*

The Hobbit Ivy – Thanks!  The sequel's 'Until We Meet Again'

Gilimirin – Thanks!

Mellon – I'll upload asap!

Lady Galadriel – Yes, Haldir is still alive.  Jessica saved him.

DrowningSin32 – Lol, drag you away from the ROTK poster?  *grins*  Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I'll see you at the sequel.

Youko Demon – No need for words 

Holly – Thanks so much!  And I'm glad I've inspired your piece of fic.  Anyhow, see you later!

Kyma – Lol, sorry I killed her.  But she's still alive, so all's good ^^ Have fun going to France!

Birdwell Island Tribune – Thanks!  Well, he's sad too, I can only imagine.  Worst than sad.  Lol, in more ways than one   I think that can be said for everyone reading this fic, or perhaps ALMOST everyone.  Thanks!

Melia – Sorry!  And thanks!

MorgauseNokami - ...Thanks...?

saturndragon – lol, I'm going to get slaughtered!  Shit.  Lol.  Anyhow, she's alive, I promise 

Elerrina – Yes I just had to kill her.  It's more...  dramatic this way, ya know?  Lol.  See you later!

gangsta's brat – Yes I'm updating soon!

Rounded-Ears-Are-For-Wimps – The sequel's going to come out soon.  I promise.

Donnamira – Thanks!  The sequel will be up soon.

HellishKitten – I LOVE cliffies.  Thanks!

Luindae – Lol, yes you've lost it.  See you later!

Karone Evertree – It's all right.  Had fun camping?  Anyhow, thanks for all your reviews!

phoebemoon – Thanks a bunch!

lex – She's definitely in the sequel.  Yes, you're on the mailing list ^^  Anyhow, thanks!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Thanks a bunch!

elf-maiden25 – Thanks a lot!  I like your fic a lot ^^

Eevee Goddess Of Light - *blinks* no comment.  And thanks for the reviews 

Lady-Star3 – Thanks a lot   Yes the sequel's on my computer.

Aluinda – Thanks 

Oswari!!! - She's coming back... 

merrylyn – Lol, I'm just going to say thanks to all those reviews you have given me ^^

littlesaiyangirl – Thanks!  I'll update soon!

Smiley Face – Sequel will be up soon!

yuhi – All right, see you later!

Alina – Thanks.

Roseblade22 – Sorry!  *hugs all five of ya*

ellie – Thanks a lot!  Luv and hugs ^^

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Thanks!

Aranel – Yeah, dying in Legolas' arms kinda...  predictable.

chibi-mairi – Thanks a lot!  Lol, I'll try to update soon!

Saber Apricot – Lol, thanks for all the comments AND constructive criticism.  No, you cannot keep something from happening.  I've thought about that, but if Jessica is to change the future of some kind, and it's already changed by her coming into Middle-Earth, can't the death of Haldir change too?  As for Jessica and Legolas a couple, love knows no age.  I think Aragorn is eighty-eight.  I've got to check, but he looks WAY too young in the movie.  Thanks a lot for everything!

**_Epilogue (57 reviews)_**

DrowningSin32 – Lol, I ALMOST got you to tears!  I'm going to download that song soon, anyhow, see you later!

Karone Evertree – Thanks.  Suiciding is a form of running...  I don't like it either.

saturndragon – Thanks!  See you later!

Mellon – Thanks!

Luckiest Starz – Lol, thanks!  Cheers!

lex – sadness, definitely.  And yes, I've added you on my mailing list too.  If you don't receive the email to the sequel, please email me.

MaverickGirl – Thanks!  The sequel will be up soon!

Stary Night – Yes.  Jessica IS in the sequel and I won't say more than that.  Thanks a lot!

Aranel – an omake is like bloopers.  But I'm just too lazy to add that, so I didn't.  Anyhow, yes, I'd be more sad than pissed off.  But yes, see you later!

elfgirl 712 – Thanks!  I'll post it up soon!

elfluvr777 – Thanks a lot!  And yes, I did like 'Jessica Hanson of the Northern Mirkwood'.

Tap-dancing Hobbit – Thanks a lot!  Yes, you'll get an email when I update!

Siren – There will be a sequel!  Oh lord, I feel sorry for Legolas 

Donnamira – Thanks!  And yes, it's sad...

The Hobbit Ivy – Well, maybe she goes into another coma, maybe not.  You'll have to see now, won't you?

TitanicHobbit – It would suck, I guess...  But they DO end up in Middle-Earth together at the END...  so *winks*

Eevee Goddess Of Light – Thanks!  Lol.  Poor guys.

Gilimirin – Thanks!  Yes you can cry.  Thanks!

Kitta-Boo - Thanks!  I'm in Quebec cause I'm visiting my friends.  I used to live there a couple of years ago.

Birdwell Island Tribune – Thanks!  Jessica will be back soon!

DevilWench – Thanks!

Hanya the Bloody Angel – Thanks!  Yes, I was going to make Éowyn throw a temper tantrum, but I decided not to at the moment.  It's more because Boromir is there to comfort her in some ways.

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf – Thanks!  I've got your email ^^

merrylyn – Running the forest would be less bloody, but eh...  It's more dramatic this way, haha.  But yes, she's coming back next sequel!  So look out for it!

Bianca – Yes it's done!  Sequel will be up soon!  Lates!

Luckiest Starz – Thanks!

A – Yes, I'll email you when the sequel comes out.

Saber Apricot – Yes I killed her...  twice!  Well, it's definitely not a good message, that's all I can say, but yes, she's human.  Humans tend to do contradict their own sayings.  But see you later!

yuhi – Thanks!

Aluinda – Lol, in some ways, I DID kill her off.

Youko Demon – Thanks a lot!  Life's not perfect, nor is it always happy.  It's usually sad 

Nutty_Jedi – Thanks!

legolas_luvd_by_me – See you later!  Thanks for the Harry Potter story, I'll check it out!

Smiley Face – Yes she committed suicide.  Thanks a lot, you're on my mailing list!

ellie – Thanks!  I'll write more.  See you soon!

Lady-Star3 – Thanks!  You're on the mailing list!  See you then!

LalaithoftheBruinen – You're on the list!  Later!

Luindae – Thanks!  She's in the sequel, I promise!

Lady Galadriel – Legolas walking in would be a nice thing.  But he'll be in the sequel, no worries.

julz – Thanks!  No problem about the lack of replies.

Alina – Thanks!  And yes, suicide is bad.

IceCrew – Thanks!

JadeBlueAfterGlow – Lol, thanks!

LOTR-Freak – I'll add you, no worries.  Later and thanks!

MorgauseNokami - *pouts*  *smiles and hugs*

Bluesky – Thanks!  The sequel will be up soon, I promise.  It's great that you like my fic.  Hope you'll look forward to the sequel!

Anaka Greenleaf – Thanks!

Kyma – Commiting suicide is DEFINITELY NOT easy.  I've tried once; it takes a lot of inner strength.  And it's kind of scary.  But yeah.  See you later!

Ruby – Thanks!  See you later!

Maqueden*Evenstar – Thanks!

haldir – Hey!  Thanks!  I recognize almost every screen name, so no worries there.  Anyhow, thanks!  And yes, there's a sequel ^^

Rori – Thanks!  No!  I am NOT putting her friends in Middle-Earth, lol.  That would cause so much... trouble.  But on second thoughts, I might think about it.

Roseblade22 – Jack's crying?  Oh lord.  *Hugs Jack*  *Hugs Haldir*  *Hugs Will*  *Hugs Legolas*  *Hugs Roseblade22*

sexyelvenfreak – Thanks!

Ishiera – Thanks a bunch!  See ya later!

Oh lord, that took me a hella long of a time.  Hopefully, I haven't missed anyone.  If I have, you can get Legolas to shoot me through my head with an arrow *sweatdrops*

**_Last but not least..._**

The sequel to this story, 'Until We Meet Again' will be up as soon as possible.  I've finished the prologue and on my way to finishing the first chapter.  Anyhow, thanks again for everything, support, ideas, reviews, inspirations, songs...  Thank you all and I'm forever grateful!

The last thing is...

Orlando Bloom is darn hot and he belongs to me, and all the other fans, lol.  *huggles Orlando Bloom*

Hopefully, I'll see you in both 'Until We Meet Again' and 'Instinct of the Heart' soon!  Later all!

**_Oh, and for this story, I hit the mark of 769 reviews!  Highest one and I'm really proud of this.  Thanks again for everything!_**

**_Teaser for 'Until We Meet Again', sequel to 'Elves Are Not Perfect'._**

"Come on...  Come on..." I muttered to myself as I anticipated his attack slowly as I felt my body flow with adrenaline.  I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

_Unless you are absolutely sure you can win him, don't make the first move._

As my breathing slowed down, I began picturing an Orc in front of me and I heard myself growl softly.  I fingered the sword that was in the sheath quietly, still waiting for him to make a move on me.  "If you keep closing your eyes, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

**Hope you'll look forward to the sequel and I'll see you there!  Bye!  The sequel will be updated tomorrow, I promise.**

-Crystal

Monday, August 25, 2003


End file.
